Sailor Moon Nova
by TormentaFuriosa
Summary: La más perjudicada de todos era Bunny, intentaba seguir con su vida junto con todos sus amigos, aunque desde aquel día, hacía ya año y medio desde que le fuera arrebatado el único amor de verdad que había tenido, no había sido la misma...
1. Volvemos a las andadas

Capitulo 1 : VOLVEMOS A LAS ANDADAS

Bunny había terminado de copiar la tabla casi a la misma vez que su profesor de historia la había terminado de escribir en la pizarra, así que recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó.

Todas las chicas habían entrado en la Universidad y aunque estaban en el mismo campus, no iban juntas a las mismas clases puesto que cada una había elegido un futuro distinto.

Amy quería ser una buena doctora al igual que su madre; Ray estaba con la carrera de derecho, no es que cuando la terminara quisiera ejercerla puesto que, sus únicos deseos era casarse con Fernando y ser una buena esposa, pero tampoco venía nada mal tener algo; Patricia escogió tras mucho pensarlo, ser "Cherf" y según los comentarios que había por toda la Universidad, una de las mejores, cosa que ninguno de los que la conocían, negaban, puesto que la cocina siempre se le había dado muy bien; Carola, compartía su carrera deportiva junto con su sueño de ser cantante, que gracias a la ayuda de Taiki y Yaten, cada día estaba más cerca de conseguirlo; Fernando y Kei siempre habían congeniado muy bien, formaron ua empresa exportadora de todas las cosas necesarias para los niños más desfavorecidos del mundo y poco a poco, se iban dando a conocer por todo el mundo; Armando se había convertido en un Doctor muy famoso y respetado por todos a pesar de su juventud y de llevar tan solo un año y medio ejerciendo como tal; Taiki y Yaten, aún con la ausencia de Seiya, habían decidido seguir con su música, habiéndoles dicho a todas sus fans y a sus managers, que Seiya estaría fuera por bastante tiempo y así poder ganar tiempo para poder decir la verdad algún día, una verdad muy dolorosa para todos ellos.

La más perjudicada de todos era Bunny, intentaba seguir con su vida junto con todos sus amigos, aunque desde aquel día, hacía ya año y medio desde que le fuera arrebatado el único amor de verdad que había tenido, no había sido la misma.

Decidió ser Arqueóloga, la historia le gustaba y todos sus profesores estaban muy contentos con ella puesto que era la más aplicada de todos los alumnos y a la hora de estar trabajando en alguna excavación, era la que mejor hacía el trabajo; pero a ella, ninguno de todos esos méritos la consolaban, si se aplicaba tanto era porque con cada paso que daba para desenterrar el pasado, ella desenterraba el suyo, puesto que Seiya seguía muy presente para ella a pesar de ser muy doloroso que no lo tuviera a su lado, pero no lo quería olvidar.

Chicas! - dijo Bunny al ver que todas sus amigas la estaban esperando en la puerta.

Ésta mañana has tardado más – dijo Amy.

Sí, es que he tenido clase con el Señor Hagiwara y ya sabéis que se acuerda siempre de las cosas que entran para los examenes a última hora – rió.

Bueno, pero pese a todo no te puedes quejar puesto que eres su ojito derecho... - le dijo Ray.

No digas tonterías Ray! - Bunny se avergonzó.

Tiene razón Bunny – Carola la apoyó – todos tus profesores de arqueología lo dicen y el Señor Hagiwara te va nombrando por todos lados – Bunny se avergonzó aún más.

Si esque mi hermana es la mejor – Kei la abrazó sin esperárselo ninguna de las chicas y mucho menos Bunny.

No lo hago por mí, sino por Seiya... - pensó.

Desde aquel día, Kei no se había separado de Bunny, sabía mejor que ninguno lo que Seiya era para ella y no quería dejarla sola, sabía que no podía reemplazar a Seiya, eso era imposible, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

Hola vida – besó a Patricia.

Ya habéis salido? - le preguntó Patricia.

Si, eso es lo bueno que tiene ser uno su propio jefe – sonrió.

Y Fernando? - preguntó Ray.

Allí lo tienes, subido en el coche, decía que no tenía ganas de bajarse – le contestó Kei.

Desde luego, desde que es jefe, se está acomodando más... - el comentario de Ray los hizo reír a todos.

Chicas, tenéis hambre? - preguntó Kei.

Si – contestaron todas.

Pues entonces vayamos a comer, invita Fernando – sonrió – además, Armando, Taiki y Yaten estarán lo más seguro ya esperando.

Yo no vot – dijo Bunny llamando la atención de todos.

Y eso? - preguntó Carola.

Tengo que comer rápido ya que esta tarde tengo que volver, tengo que ir al laboratorio y terminar de catalogar y registrar las últimas dos piezas que he encontrado.

Pues entonces, mas tarde nos vemos – le dijo Kei – si quieres algo, necesitas algo o cualquier cosa, me llamas, vale?.

Si.... - le contestó un poco cansada y alargando la respuesta – siempre me dices lo mismo, me sé de memoria lo que tengo que hacer si me pasa algo...

Yo que lo hago con toda mi buena fe...

Lo séy te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo 20 años y se cuidar de mi, si necesito algo, llamaré. Nos vemos! - se alejó sonriendo y saludando.

No crees que eres un poco pesado diciéndole siempre lo mismo? - le dijo Patricia.

Pero es que...

Si Bunny necesita algo, nos avisará, no te preocupes – le dijo Amy sonriendo haciendo que Kei le devolviera la sonrisa.

Se dieron la vuelta, se repartieron en los coches de Kei y Fernando y se fueron.

Las llevaron a comer a uno de los rstaurantes más lujosos de Tokyo, cuando entraron, encontraron a Armando junto a Taiki y Yaten.

Chicos! - gritó Carola.

Carola! - le regañó Ray por lo bajo – en estos lugares no se grita, compórtate!.

Lo siento... - le contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

Perdonar que lleguemos un poco tarde – se disculpó Fernando.

No importa, no llevamos mucho aquí – contestó Yaten.

Y... Bunny? - preguntó Armando.

No ha podido venir, esta tarde tenía que volver a la Universidad – le contestó Kei.

Ya... - contestó con un tono triste Armando – se está esforzando mucho...

Por qué no intentas volverte a acercar a ella? - le preguntó Fernando.

Si lo intento, pero... cada vez que intento acercarme a ella, pone alguna excusa y se marcha...

Entonces... deja de insistir – le dijo Taiki dejando la copa sobre la mesa – no es que tenga nada en contra tuya, todo lo contrario, te aprecio como persona y amigo, pero conociendo a Bunny como se supone que la conoces, deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que para ella solo existe Seiya aunque ya no esté.

Taiki tiene razón – dijo Amy – Bunny es muy popular ebtre los chicos y a todos los rehuye, no dice nada, pero con tan solo mirarla, se sabe lo que piensa.

Confórmate con tenerla a tu lado Armando – le dijo Kei – si sigues insistiendo más, la puedes llegar a perder para siempre...

Si... me tendré que conformar con eso...

Mientras tanto, Bunny se había ido a comer un sandwich bajo uno de los árboles del campus sentada en el césped mientras repasaba sus apuntes.

Iba leyendo y pasando las hojas hasta que llegó donde había guardado la foto que más le gustaba de todas las que tenía junto a Seiya, donde estaban ellos dos junto a Hoshi.

No se acordaba que la tenía ahí y al verla y ver lo feliz que estaba junto a ellos dos, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho y que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la foto.

Te hecho tanto de menos Seiya... - dijo mientras acariciaba la foto donde Seiya se encontraba – me siento tan sola sin tí...

Una mano con un pañuelo apareció delante de ella.

Las Princesas no deberían de llorar...

Una dulce voz la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa a la misma vez que levantó la vista, le había sonado tan familiar, que si ilisión se desvaneció al ver de donde provenía.

Delante de ella había un chico acluquillado de ojos claros y de pelo un poco largo y escardado, llevaba un abrigo puesto y encima la cartera cruzada como una bandolera de la Universidad, seguía teniendo su mano extendida con el pañuelo mientras le afrecía a Bunny su mejor sonrisa.

Vaya, por tu cara, veo que no soy quien esperabas...

Lo siento... - agachó la vista – no era mi intención.

Bueno, no importa – le limpió las lágrimas – por eso no voy a dejar de ser amable con esta princesa... - sonrió.

"Princesa"..., esa palabra la hizo esremecerse, hacía mucho que esa palabra no la escuchaba puesto que Seiya era el único que se la decía.

Perdona, pero... te conozco?.

Eres Bunny Tsukino, verdad? - se sentó a su lado.

Si...

Yo soy Hikaru Niijima.

Niijima?!... me suena ese nombre, pero no se de qué... - dijo avergonzada.

Hace ya un poco de tiempo de eso – sonrió – nomral que no te acuerdes de mi – la miró – fuí el chico que te ayudó auqella vez en el cine a llevarle las cosas a tus amigos – Bunny se sonrojó – y también vamos juntos a las mismas clases.

Lo siento... pero no te he conocido.

No te preocupes, yo también he dudado de si eras tú o no, como has cambiado de peinado... además, intento pasar inadvertido, en cambio, tú eres bastante popular.

No es verdad – se sonrojó.

Si no lo fuera, no te lo diría – sonrió – y ésta foto? - la cogió del suelo – quienes son?.

Pues...

Con las dos coletas parecías más niña... el pelo suelto, ondulado y más corto te sienta mucho mejor – sonrió – aunque de todos modos, eres muy bonita...

Gracias...

Y éste chico?, que es, tu novio?.

Lo era... - dijo con tono triste, agachó la cabeza y dejó que sus lágrimas volvieran a rebalar por sus mejillas – se ha ido tan lejos...

Quizás no lo esté tanto... - Hikaru le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba al verla llorar haciendo que Bunny temblara.

Ni... Niijima...

Llámame Hikauro, por favor.

Está bien... - lo miró – Hikaru, suéltame por favor, tengo que ir al laboratiro.

Entonces te acompaño, yo tampoco terminé de catalogar las piezas, de echo, nunca lo hago – le volvió a sonreír – pero hoy haré una excepción, estoy contigo...

Bunny se puso toda colorada por el comentario de Hikaru, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, la mirada de Hikaru la hacía ponerse nerviosa, pero a la misma vez, sentía muy tranquila y segura, cosa que la asustaba porque esos sentimientos y reacciones hacía mucho que nos los tenía, Seiya se las había llevado con él.

Vamos? - Hikaru se levantó yle tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gracias...

la foto – Hikaru se agachó a recogerla – aquí se te ve muy feliz...

Lo era... - Bunny cogió la foto.

Pero ahora no lo eres... tus ojos muestran mucha tristeza... - la miró con cariño y comenzaron a caminar.

Se llamaba Seiya... con él pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, me hizo sentir muy especial en ese tiempo, era dulce, cariñoso, amable, atento... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – siempre hacía cualquier cosa para verme sonreír... me llamaba "princesa" – sonrió con tristeza – y así me hacía sentir, pero...

Si te duele tanto recordarlo, por qué no lo olvidas?, su recuerdo solo te hace daño – la miró con tristeza al que ella hablaba así – si quisieras, podrías tener al chico que quisieras.

Pero yo no quiero a ningún otro.

Por qué?, eres muy popular entre los chicos.

Hikaru... has estado enamorado alguna vez? Lo has estado tanto hasta el punto de que la otra persona se convierte en toda tu vida?, de haberla querido tanto que de no tenerla a tu lado es como si hubieras muerto con ella? - lo miró.

Si... - su tono de voz sonó triste.

Entonces ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Pero... y si algún día apareciera e nueve ese príncipe?.

No lo creo... no creoq ue regrese nunca... - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – nunca nadie podrá reemplazar a Seiya... era muy especial...

No me gusta verte llorar – le limpió la cara con sus manos – tienes unos ojos preciosos – Bunny se sonrijó y Hikaru aprovechó para abrazarla – te prometo que ese príncipe aparecerá de nuevo – le susurró.

Bunny no sabía que hacer, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, ese susurro hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y ese olor... hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había olido, pero estaba segura de que era el mismo que el de Seiya.

Hikaru... - Bunny se separó de él – es hora de que entre, tengo... tengo que catalogar las piezas... - dijo nerviosa.

Bunny se fue hacia dentro y Hikaru esperó un poco para entrar.

Cuando Hikaru entró al laboratorio, se quedó observando por unos instantes a Bunny, estaba limpiando con mucho cuidado la pieza que tenía entre sus manos y apuntando muy meticulosamente cada figura, signo, borde... cualquier cosa que sirviera para describir al máximo esa pieza, en su cuaderno de catalogación.

Hikaru – le dijo dándole la espalda -te agradezco mucho las palabras que me has dicho antes, pero no deberías de decirlas tan a la ligera...

Por qué? - se acercó a ella.

Son demasiado bonitas... y yo... me es imposible poder escuchar palabras así – dijo con voz triste.

Hasta cuando vas a estar llorando po él?! - levantó un poco la voz – desde aquel día que te ví en el cine, no he podido olvidarme de tí, en estos casi dos años te he buscado por todos lados, quiero estar a tu lado... por qué crees que estoy haciendo esta carrera?, porque me gustas Bunny... - lo miró sorprendida.

Lo siento Hikaru, pero no puedo corresponderte... no es por tí, si no por mí... - agachó la vista.

Ya lo se, por ese chico... pero él está muerto y yo no.

No lo entiendes Hikaru – sonrió con tristeza – aún siendo así, quiero seguir pensando que está a mi lado, que cuando vaya para casa me lo encontraré por la calle afreciéndome su mejor sonrisa meintras me dice "hola princesa" y después me diera un beso tan dulce que hiciera que el corazón me latiera muy rápido, sentir sus labios junto a los míos haciéndome sentir protegida y especial... - lo miró – no quiero que eso desaparezca Hikaru...

Está bien... - se resignó – pero te prometo qeu conseguiré todo lo que ese chico consiguió de tí, no me rendiré – sonrió.

Bunny no dijo nada más, se limitó a sonreírle también y a ver como iba para recoger un montón de piezas que tenía sin catalogar, las cogió y se puso en la mesa enfrente de ella.

A pesar de que Hikaru no tenía ni idea de como se hacía eso puesto que nunca había prestado atención, lo estuvo intentando, Bunny, cuando terminó de catalogar sus piezas, no pudo evitar levantar la vista y mirar a Hikaru, todo ese rato había tenido aquellas palabras en su mente y a cada momento recordabaesa mirada tan penetrante y sincera de ojos azules que Hikaru tenía, una mirada que solo Seiya tenía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándolo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Hikaru levantó la vista y le sonrió, la hizo ponerse nerviosa, pro a la vez, estaba muy tranquila, era una sensación muy rara, Hikaru agachó de nuevo la vista yen ese momento a Bunny se le pareció ver a Seiya, se quedó parada, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se quedó con la mente en blanco sin saber si había sido un espejismo o no...

Seiya... - dijo casi en un susurro...

Has dicho algo Bunny?.

Eh?... - lo miró – no... bueno, si... quieres que te ayude?.

Lo harías? - una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

Claro – sonrió sonrojada – llevo un rato observándote y veo que no te aclaras.

Bunny se acercó a Hikaru, se sentó a su lado, cogió una pieza y comenzó a explicarle.

Al principio es un poco complicado, pero cuando lo has hecho unas cuantas veces, verás como no lo es tanto – Hikaru no paraba de mirarla – yo te aconsejo que empieces limpiándola con cuidado con la brocha para dejar a la vista y lo máximo posible cualquier dibujo o signo que tenga, después apunta cada dibujo, signo, tamaño, color...

Bunny le explicaba paso por paso como tenía que hacerlo a la misma vez que Hikaru lo iba haciendo.

Tsukino, aún andas por aquí?.

Profesor Hagiwara?! - levantó la vista – si, es que he venido a catalogar las últimas piezas que encontremos en la última excavación y a la vez estoy ayudando a Hikaru con las suyas...

Tsukino y Niijima estudiando juntos? - miró por encima de sus gafas – Niijima, haber si se le pegara algo de laSeñorita Tsukino que su año no está siendo muy bueno...

Si explicara mejor... - dijo muy bajo para que Bunny riera.

Qué ha dicho Señor Niijima?

Que tiene razón Profesor Hagiwara, mi año en los estudios o está siendo muy bueno, pero puede estar seguro de que el año que viene no me tendrá en su clase – sonrió.

Ojalá sea verdad Niijima lo que dice, ojalá sea verdad... - cogió un montón de carpetas – me marcho chicos, cerrar la puerta al salir.

No se preocupe Profesor – contestó Bunny – que pase un buen fin de semana.

Vosotros también - cerró la puerta y se fue.

No se como puedes llevarte tan bien con él con lo serio que es... - dijo Hikaru.

Eso eres tú que lo vuelves loco... - Bunny rió y Hikaru con ella.

Hacía mucho que Bunny no se reía con tantas ganas y estaba tan agusto siendo ella misma al lado de un chico, que se extrañaba de que así feura pero por otro lado no le importaba, se sentía muy agusto al lado de Hikaru, en parte, era muy parecido a Seiya tanto físicamente y como en su personalidad y a ella, le venía bien distraerse con gente nueva.

Kei, Fernando, Armando, Taiki y Yaten seguían en el restaurante donde habían ido a comer con las chicas.

Este fin de semana que tenéis planeado chicos? - preguntó Fernando.

Quitanto el concierto del sábado, nada – dijo Yaten.

Tocáis? - preguntó Armando.

Si – contestó Yaten.

Debe de ser muy raro hacerlo sin Seiya... - dijo Fernando.

Mucho... - contestó Taiki – pero si no está, no podemos hacer nada... aunque se le echa mucho de menos...

Si es así, por qué no dejáis de tocar? - preguntó Armando.

Porque así sentimos que sigue estando a nuestro lado... - contestó Taiki.

Y si vamos con las chicas? - Fernando miró a Kei, Kei, me oyes?.

Qué?... - lo miró – perdona, al escucharos hablar de Seiya me he quedado pensando...

Se puede saber en qué? - preguntó Armando.

No he parado de pensarlo desde quel día... si Bunny mató a Amón Ra y acot seguido aparecieron todas las chicas, por qué Seiya no?.

Quizás no queira estar con nosotros... - dijo Taiki.

Eso es imposible, no dejaría a Bunny sola todo este tiempo haciéndola sufrir tanto con todo lo que la quería y lo que le costó conseguirla...tiene que haber algún otro motivo... Seiya no dejaría así a Bunny, se que no lo haaría, estaban destinados a estar juntos... - miró a Armando – Armando lo siento, te respeto y aprecio, pero es lo que debería de haber pasado.

No te preocupes – sonrió – lo tengo ya asumido, aunque tampoco pierdo la esperanza – dijo sonriendo.

Por la esperanza de Armando – hicieron un brindis y bebieron.

Nos vamos? - preguntó Fernando.

Si – contestaron.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

Os llevamos? - preguntó Kei a Taiki y Yaten.

Vas a pasar por la casa de Amy? - preguntó Taiki.

Si, voy a pasar por la de Bunny, si queires, te acerco.

Pues te lo agradecería mucho.

Entonces yo me voy con Armando – dijo Yaten – si no te importa.

Claro que no.

Pues entonces mas tarde nos vemos chicos – Fernando se despidió y cada uno cogió la dirección hacia la cual iba.

Hikaru y Bunny estaban en la entrada del campus, tras haber ayudado Bunny a Hikaru a catalogar todo lo atrasado, habían salido en silencio del laboratorio y esperaban el autobús.

Quieres que te acompañe a casa mientras damos un paseo? - le preguntó Hikaru un poco indeciso.

No te preocupes, no hace falta...

Pero... me gustaría hacerlo – dijo un poco tímido – por la ayuda queme has prestado y hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo por quedarte conmigo y ayudarme.

De acuerdo... - sonrió avergonzada tras pensarlo un poco y devolviéndole Hikaru la sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar dirección al centro de la cuidad, hacía un bonito día de sol, el cielo estaba completaemnte despejado y soplaba una suave brisa que movía muy ténuemente el cabello de Bunny.

Cómo es que no tienes una habitación en el campus?, con tus notas, no te sería difícil conseguirla... - preguntó Hikaru para entrablar una conversación.

Porque no la quise, estoy estudiando en la Universidad de la ciudad y así puedo seguir estando en casa para que papá y mamá se sigan cuidando – sonrió.

La verdad es que pensándolo así... - sonrió también – Bunny, te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

Si, calro.

Por qué te costaste el pelo?, als dos coletas también se te quedaban muy bien.

Quizás lo veas una tontería, pero lo hice por Seiya... las dos mejores noches que pasé en todo el tiempo que estuve con él, a pesar de que cada segundo a su lado era especial, lo llevaba así... le gustaba verme así con él... - sonrió con tristeza y lo miró – a que es una tontería?.

No creo que lo sea – la miró muy serio – creoq ue es un gesto precioso por tu parte seguir amando a esa persona de esa manera aún sin tenerla a tu lado – le dio un beso en la mejilla – me da mucha embidia ese chico – le susurró haciendo que Bunny se pusiera colorada.

Si lo he echo – dijo cuando se le bajaron los colores – es porque así siento que Seiya está a mi lado, o al menos, eso es lo que quiero creer..

Pues si lo crees, seguro que es así – sonrió.

Siguieron andando y Bunny de vez en cuando miraba a Hikaru, había algo en él que le era familiar pero no conseguía saber esactamente el qué y varias veces había tenido la ipresión de que al mirar a Hikaru había visto a Seiya... pero también pensaba que era imposible y que era imaginación suya, Seiya ya no estaba, pero era tanto el parecido entre los dos, que Bunny no podía evitar el compararlos.

Hikaru, antes has dicho que no te gusta la arqueología...

Si.

Entonces... qué es lo que te gusta hacer?.

A mí?! - la mirço – cantar! - sonrió.

Cantar?!.

Si... de echo estoy terminando de componer una canción, te gustaría escucharla?.

Si.

Pues el lunes me traeré a clase la guitarra y te la cantaré, solo a tí... - sonrió y Bunny se sonrijó.

Yo soy muy mala para eso, en cambio, tengo dos amigos que lo hacen genial.

A si?!, y... quienes son?.

Los ThreeLights...

Los conoces?! - la miró sorprendido.

Eh... si... - agachó la cabeza – Seiya... Seiya era el bocalista...

Tú eras la novia de Seiya?!.

Si... - se avergonzó.

Entonces es normal que llores tanto por él... era famoso y muy popular y eso a las chicas os gusta...

Eres idiota Hikaru... - Bunny tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos llorosos – Seiya era mucho más que eso... - Hikaru se dio cuenta de que empezó a llorar.

Bunny... - la abrazó – lo siento... en verdad he hablado cin pensar...

La cumpa también es mía por ser tan llorona... - se separó y se limpió las lágrimas – pero esque lo echo tanto de menos...

Bueno... te invito a un helado, para que te animes – le sonrió.

No... no hace falta...

No acepto un no – la cogió de la mano – vamos, aquí hacen unos helado riquísimos!.

Hi... Hi... Hikaru....!

Kei había estado parado en un semáforo viendo toda aquella escena y se llegó a sentir incluso un poco molesto por ver a Bunny en brazos de otro chico, el semáforo se puso verde y siguió su camino, mientras tanto, Bunny y Hikaru se habían sentado y pedido al camareroy batido de helado de fresa y plátano.

Hikaru... - lo llamó sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Dime.

Gracias por el helado, por acompañarme a casa y por escucharme hablar de Seiya...

No tienes porqué darlas – se echó hacia delante encima de la mesa e hizo que lo mirara levantándole con cuidado la cara con su mano – el placer es mío por poder estar aquí y ahora contigo en tu compañía y dándome la oportunidad de conocerte más...

Bunny se puso toda colorada y tan nerviosa que ni se podía mover, no podía apartar la vista e aquellos ojos azules que la tenían atrapada y aquella sonrisa tan sincera cuando de pronto, al girar Hikaru la cabeza hacia el cristal para mirar hacia la calle, Bunny se quedó paralizada al haber cuelto a ver de nuevo a Seiya en Hikaru, o eso creía...

Éstas... no son tus amigas?

Hikaru le señaló hacia el cristal y Bunny giró la cara hacia él, al hacerlo, se encontró a Ray, carola y Patricia echadas encima del cristal haciendo cosas para que las vieran mientras que Amy estaba un poco separada de lo avergonzada quese sentía al verlas.

Si... son mis amigas...

Hikaru con la mano las invitó a pasar y en cuestión de segundos, estaban sentadas con ellos.

Hola, soy Haikaru Niijima – sonrió.

Tu cara me suena... - Carola no dejaba e mirarlo.

Si... si aún te aceurdas de aque día en el cine... - rió – y de verme por el campus.

Eres tú ese chico?! - dijeron Carola y Ray a la vez.

Si...

vaya Bunny... así que por eso no te has venido a comer con nosotras... - Patricia le vaciló.

No es lo que estáis pensando chicas...

Hola soy Amy – lo saludó – perdona a estas tres, es que andan de modales un poco escasas...

No importa, se quien sois porque os conocen por todo el campus.

Vas a la misma Universidad que nosotras? - preguntó Ray.

Si – sonrió – junto con Bunny, aunque a carola también la conozco de la academia de canto.

A si? - se soprendió.

Si, te suelo ver mucho por allí, lo malo es que cuando te veo por los pasillos siempre estoy cantando y afinando la voz y no puedo salir, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y de decirte que cantas genial.

Si? - se emocionó – Taiki y Yaten me están ayudando mucho.

También lso conoces?.

En verdad, los conocemos todas – dijo Ray – por cierto Bunny, te vas a venir mañana al concierto o no?.

No lo se chicas... no me apetece mucho...

Vais a ir?! - Hikaru no salía de su asombro.

Si, además tenemos vía libre a todas sus cosas – dijo carola.

Y... podría ir con vosotras?!.

Si, por qué no? - dijo Amy – hablaré con Taiki.

Bunny... vendrás conmigo? - le preguntó Hikaru.

Está bien...

No es justo Bunny, con él si y con nosotras no – Carola rechistó.

No es que me apetezca mucho pero es que si lo dejo solo con vosotras y estando tú, seguro que lo asustas...

Te vas? - le preguntó Patricia al ver que se levantaba.

Si, voy a casa a coger unas flores para acercarme al Templo antes de que cierren, mañana nos vemos.

Espera Bunny, que te acompaño. Encantado de conoceros.

Igualmente Hikaru – contestaron todas.

Si que se ha ido Bunny con prisa, no? - dijo Carola al ver qeu se fueron.

Es que hoy es dieciocho... - dijo Ray.

Bunny no falla este día mes tras mes en acercarse al Templo a rezar por Seiya... - dijo Patricia.

El que nosotras volviéramos y Seiya no, tuvo que ser muy duro para Bunny – dijo Ray.

No nos lo quiere demostrar, pero lo está pasando muy mal, si la pudiéramos ayudar... - Amy se quedó pensativa.

Bueno, ahroa tiene a Hikaru, parece un buen chico, además, es guapísimo! - Carola se emocionó sola.

Y también extraño... - dijo Amy.

Tú también lo has notado? - le preguntó Ray.

Si... - cntestó de nuevo Amy – y aún así, esta sensación me es tan familiar....

Allí se quedaron pensativas sentadas en la mesa meintras que Hikaru acompañaba a Bunny.

De verdad que no es necesario, ya has echo bastante por hoy – le decía Bunny en la puerta de su casa.

No me importa, enserio, además, está oscureciendo y no quiero qeu andes sola...

Hermana...! - Singo gritó a lo lejos mientras corría – hermana!, Seiya!.

Seiya?! - le dijo Bunny – éste no es Seiya, Siingo...

Sí que lo es Bunny! Es que estás ciega o qué?!.

Se llama Hikaru Niijima, Singo! - Bunny levantó la voz.

Pero...

Encantado Singo... - le extendió la mano – soy Hikaru, estudio con tu hermana...

Pero yo creía... perdón por la confusión – se disculpó.

Cuando entres, dile a mamá que he ido al Templo Hikawa, que no tardo en volver.

Bunnu conmenzó a caminar con Hikaru y Singo se metió para dentro de casa.

La acompañó hasta el Templo, la ayudó apner las flores en agua, rezó juntop a ella y con las mismas, la volvió acompañar a casa.

Gracias por el día de hoy – le dijo Bunny.

Eso te lo debería de decir yo a tí... - le acarició la cara – me lo he pasado muy bieny encimia he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor con lo que he estado esperando este día dese que nos cruzamos en el cine... - Bunny se sonrojó – mañana a qué hora quieres que pase a recogerte?.

Manaña?!.

Si... mañana... o vamos a ir al concierto?.

Ah!, el concierto!, pero... no hace falta que pases a por mi, llamo a las chicas y me voy con ellas.

Pues a las seis estaré aquí – le dio un beso en la mejilla sin darle tiempo a Bunny a reaccionar – que duermas bien princesa – le susurró – hasta mañana! - le dijo mientras comenzó a caminar.

Pero... Hikaru....!

Bunny se quedó mirando como Hikaru se marchaba mientras se acariciaba la cara justo donde le había dado el beso y cuando vio que giró la calle y que lo había `perdido de vista, se metió para dentro de casa y tras cerrar la puerta, subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama, se cepilló el pelo y se subió encima de la cama con el álbum de fotos que Seiya le había regalado, miró cada una de las fotos, recordando a la vez, cada mirada, gesto, caricia y palabra de Seiya y entonces, mirando com estaba las fotos, se dio cuenta de que aque día no habían sido imaginaciones lo que había visto.

Se quedó durmeindo sobre la cama, su madre, como todas las noches hacía, pasaba a verla antes de irse a dormir y si veía que estaba acostada, la tapaba para que no pasara frío.

Kei, deja de dar vueltas... - Patricia se quejó – tengo sueño y quiero descansar que mañana tengo examen...

Es que esta tarde he visto a Bunny abrazada a un chico...

Uno moreno de ojos claros?

Si...

No te preocupes... es un buen chico...

Lo conoces?! - se sentó en la camaba mirándola.

Esta tarde en la heladería, se llama Hikaru y es un compañero de Bunny... - le dijo medio dormida – anda, duérmete, mañana lo conocerás...

Mañana?!

Si... viene con nosotros al concierto...

Patricia se dio la vuelta y se durmió, Kei, al verla, pensó que era mejor no insistir más, se acostó de nuevo, se acurrucó a Patricia y aunque le costó dormirse, al final lo hizo.

Hikaru se fue tarde a la cama, estuvo terminando de escribir la canción que le había prometido a Bunny que le cantaría el lunes y como sabía que ese fin de semana iba a estar bastante ocupado, pues aunque se le hizo tarde, decidió terminarla, además, al día siguiente sería sábado y se podría levantar mas tarde.

Tras lavarse los dientes, se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y se durmió.

Príncipe... príncipe... - se escuchó una dulce voz – Príncipe Taiyô

Quién es?... - se despertó dormijoso – quién me llama?.

Príncipe Taiyô...

Quién es usted?! - se despertó del todo.

Príncipe Taiyô...

Deje de llamarme así! Yo no me llamo Taiyô, sino Hikaru!.

Te equivocas hijo mío – se acercó más a él – eres la reencarnación de mi querido hijo, el Pírincipe del Sol....

Yo... un príncipe?!

Si... eres el Príncipe Taiyô, el descendiente del Rey Haratu, recuérda quién eres...

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño y ternura haciendo que un montón de recuerdos se le vinieran a la memoria.

Y eso chica?... la conozco...

Hijo, vuélve a tener la vida que tenías antes de despertar... búscala... búsca a esa chica... pero no debes de decirle quien eres, debe de darse cuenta por ella misma porque si se lo dices, todos tus recuerdos desaparecerán para siempre y la perderás....

Mi Princesa.... no.... no quiero que eso pase... no quiero volverla a perder de nuevo... cómo... cómo se lo digo?!.... qué es lo que debo hacer?....

Sé como siempre has sido con ella, sabrás como hacerlo, Seiya...

La Reina Ame No Gawa desapareció haciendo que Seiya despertara y se quedara sentado en la cama.

Se quedó mirando a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, se levantó y se miró en el espejo, se observó un buen rato, se nota muy cambiado y bastante raro con el pelo así de largo, pero no le importó, se miró de nuevo y se alegró de haber vuelto después de ese largo retargo dormido, de ser ese chico que todos añoraban, sobre todo Bunny, a pesar de que no podía decirle nada hasta que ella misma se diera cuenta de quien era de verdad.

A pesar de estar dormido dentro de Hikaru, tenía todos los recuerdos de éste tan presentes que era como el mismo los hubiera pasado, sentía lo que significaba haber estado todo el día con Bunny ya que, fuera él o no, los sentimientos que tenía por ella, por muy lejos que estuviera, nunca desaparecerían; ahora volvía a ser de nuevo seiya, a pesar de tener que seguir fingiendo ser Hikaru, al menos, hasta que Bunny se diera cuenta...

Amaneció muy buena mañana, el sol resplandecía en el cielo azul mientras que los pajarillos reboloteaban de un lado a otro.

Bunny se levantó, recogió su habitación, desayunó y salió a correr un poco, en años anteriores nadie se hubiera imaginado ver a Bunny haciendo deporte y más tan temprano, pero al no estar Seiya, tenía que ocupar el tiempo libre que tenía en algo para no pensar en él tan detenidamente ya que le dolía demasiado.

Se fue a correr al parque, a ese parque en el cual había dado tantos paseos con Seiya y que fue también donde lo perdió.

Cuando llegó a la parte donde estaba el lago, decidió tumbarse en el césped bajo el sol mientras esuchaba música en sus auriculares, cuando notó que alguien se echó encima suya tapándole el sol y haciéndola abrir los ojos.

Hi... Hikaru... - lo miró – me has asustado...

de él no salió ni una sola palbra, tan solo la miraba y miraba... después de tanto tiempo, volvía a tener delante de él, a tan solo unos centrímetros a la chica que más amaba y amaría en todas sus vidas.

Hikaru... me estás asustando... déjame levantarme...

Perdona Bunny... - se quitó – te he visto aquí tumbada yan bonita y... quería saludarte...

Pero... no hagas más esto – se sentó – me has asustado...

Lo siento... - no dejaba de mirarla – ojalá pudiera abrazarte y decirte todo lo que te he echado de menos... - pensó para sí mismo.

Hikaru... deja de mirarme así, me estás poniendo nerviosa...

Lo siento, no era mi intención – agachó la vista.

Sabes? Seiya también lo hacía... - miró hacia el lago perdiendo la vista en él – me miraba como tú lo estabas haciendo y cada vez que lo hacía, me ponía muy nerviosa y temblaba... - sonrió con tristeza – me gustaba tanto que lo hiciera... en sus ojos se reflejaba todo lo que sentía -cruzó los brazos – siempre era muy transparente, con tan solo mirarlo sabías en todo momento lo que pensaba – se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – me gustaría tanto que me abrazara y sentir su calidez aunque solo fuera una vez más...

Se que los míos no son los suyos, pero aún así...

Bunny no se movió, se quedó ahí dejando que ese regazo la llenara de calidez, le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido Seiya el que se lo diera, pero sabía que eso no podía ser.

Bunny... puedo preguntarte una cosa?.

Si.

Después de que Seiya se fuera, no has vuelto a estar con ningún otro chico más?.

No. Desde aquel día, no he dejado que ningún chico se acerque, ni tan siquiera Armando... no quiero que nadie vuelva a ocupar el lugar de Seiya...

Ni tan siquiera yo?...

Bunny se separó de él y se quedó mirándolo, de nuevo esa mirada de cariño y deseo contempló en aquellos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Hikaru... yo... - no sabía que decir.

Déjame que sea yo el que ocupe el lugar de Seiya, el que llene de nuevo tu corazón y el que te haga feliz... - le acarició la cara – Bunny, yo...

Hikaru besó a Bunny con cariño, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, pero en cambio, Bunny ni os notó, se quedó paralizada, tan solo las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas fueron las únicas que se movían al compás de un corazón confuso.

Bunny... - Hikaru la miró tras besarla.

Bunny siguió sin decir palabra, tan solo comenzó a llorar más y más mientras se resguardó en el regazo de Hikaru, se sentía mal porque tiempo atrás prometío que nadie nunca se llevaría el último beso que Seiya le había dado, que nunca lo dejaría de querer, que nadie ocuparía su lugar y en cambio, todo eso había dejado de ser una promesa incumplida desde que Hikaru había aparecido.

Princesa... lo siento...

Prometí... - dijo sin apenas voz – prometí que nunca nadie se llevaría el último beso de Seiya... - no dejaba de llorar cabizbaja – me duele el corazón... siento que he traicionado a la persona más importante en mi vida – lo abrazó más fuerte – no puedo seguir estando sin él... cada día que pasa, más lo extraño y me culpo por no haber echo nada... tendría que haber sido yo en vez de él...

No digas tonterías... - la abrazó más fuerte con un sentimiento de culpabilidad demasiado grande, no sabía que Bunny se habái echo esa promesa, no sabía que sufría tanto – te prometo que haré que vuelva... te lo prometo...

Se quedaron unos minutos más así meintras que Bunny dejaba de llorar dándole tiempo así a Seiya a pensar lo solo que debería de sentirse Bunny todo este tiempo y todo lo que aún lo quería, no había cambiado nada en ella, a pesar de haberse convertido en una chica alta, esbelta, popular, responsable, inteligente y estudiosa, seguía siendo esa niña niña llorona, sincera e inocente que tantos y tantos momentos le había echo sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo y le sorprendñia que aún lo siguiera haciendo puesto que no podía explicar como se sentía al saber que para Bunny seguía siendo lo más importante.

Princesa...

Si? - lo miró.

Me gustaría poder estar contigo más rato así como estamos – la miró tan fijamente que Bunny no pudo evitar sonrojarse – pero es hora de que nos vayamos...

Hiakru se levantó y ayudó a Bunny a levantarse comenzando a camninar después.

Estás ya mejor?.

Si... - se avergonzó – debes de pensar que soy una tonta...

Al contrario, desearía ser Seiya... es tanto el amor que sientes por él, que desearía que alguna chica también sintiera eso por mí alguna vez.

Hikaru... tú también perdiste a alguien, no es así?.

Si...

Y... cómo lo haces? - la miró extrañado.

Cómo hago el qué?

Seguir hacia deltante.

Es muy difícil, pero después de pensarlo mucho, me dí cuenta de que hay que seguir hacia deltante, estar estancado en el pasado nunca es bueno porque te afecta a tu día a día con todo el mundo y en las cosas que haces, además, quiero volver a encontrar a mi princesa... - la miró – y no dejarla escapar nunca más – sonrió.

Siguieron el resto del camino más animados y sonriendo hasta que unas cuantas manzanas más adeltante, se separaron para irse a comer y descansar un poco antes de volverse a ver de nuevo.

Eran las 17:30 de la tarde cuando Hukaru estaba apoyado en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Bunny.

Su madre que andaba tendiendo la ropa, lo vió y se acercó.

Buenas tardes – se asomó – te puedo ayudar?.

Eh? - lo sacó de sus pensamientos – buenas tardes Señora... - la saludó – he venido a recoger a Bunny.

A Bunny?!.

Si, para ir al concierto de los ThreeLights...

Ah! así que tú eres Hikaru!, pasa, pasa!, aquí fuera hace calor y Bunny no tardará en bajar – los dos entraron para dentro – quieres algo?.

No, muchas gracias.

Bueno, pues entonces un té. En el salón está Singo, el hermano de Bunny...

La madre de Bunny se pudo a traginar en la cocina y Hikaru entró en el salón haciendo que Singo dejara de jugar a la videoconsola.

Oh!, no dejes de jugar por mí! No me importa – sonrió – eres Singo verdad?, soy...

Hikaru – le contestó – me aceurdo de ti – se sentó enfrente.

Vaya, veo que tienes buena memoria... - vio que Singo no le quitaba la vista de encima – pasa... pasa algo?.

Te observo... - se acercó más a él – te puedo pedir que gires la cara hacia la derecha? - Hikaru lo hizo – ahora hacia la izquierda por favor – Hikaru lo volvió hacer y cuando puso la cara recta de nuevo, Singo le echó el pelo hacia atrás y se quedó mirándolo.

Ves algo interesante... Singo... - sonrió haciendo que Singo se quedara parado – algo de lo que deba de ser informado... - volvió a sonreír.

Seiya... eres tú! - lo abrazó – eres tú!.

Ssssss..... no grites tanto! - lo hizo callar – no debes de decirle a nadie esto.

Pero... Bunny cree...

No se lo digas a nadie, es una historia un poco larga de contar... todo llegará a su tiempo... - le guiñó el ojo.

Si... puedes confiar en mi – Singo no se creía que fuera de verdad Seiya – nos hechamos una partida, como hacíamos antes?...

Claro!

Cuando Bunny bajó y entró en el salón para coger la chaqueta para irse, se encontró con Hikaru picado con Singo.

Hikaru...

Hola princesa! - sonrió – enseguidas nos vamos.

Qué haces tú aquí?!

Te dije que vendría a recogerte... - seguía jugando – oh!, no! -dejó el mando – perdí...

Es falta de práctica – los dos rieron.

Muy bien, qué está pasando aquí?!, Singo no es así con la gente que no conoce...

Nada! - contestaron los dos.

Nos vamos? - preguntó Hikaru – si nos seguimos entreteniendo, llegaremos tarde.

Si... claro... - Bunny no sabía ni como actuar.

Otro día vendré y te pediré la revancha...

Cuando quieras, te estaré esperando! - sonrió.

Venga, vamos Bunny, o llegaremos tarde – la hizo andar – adiços Señora Tsukino, encantado de caonocerla.

Igualmente Hikaru, regresa cuando quieras.

Gracias.

Bunny salió delante de él y Hikaru cerró la puerta al salir. Bunny no dijo ni una sola palabra más y caminaba en silencio mientras miraba de reojo a Hikaru, hasta que Hikaru se dio cuenta, la miró también de reojo haciendo que Bunny se pusiera

roja.

Ten cuidado princesa y ve mirando por donde caminas...

Por qu...? - cayó al suelo.

Porque si vas mirando por donde no debes, puedes tropezar... - le habló con cariño ayudándola a levantarse – estás bien?

Si...

Pues tu mano no dice lo mismo...

Bunny había tropezado en un oyo que había en el suelo porque la calle estaba en obras, habiendo apoyado sus manos en un montón de piedras, con tan mala suerte que había un alambre el cual la araño haciéndole un arañazo bastante grande y un poco profundo del cual no praba de salir sangre.

No la muebas, voy a taparla para que no se infecte.

No hace falta Hika...

Pero Hikaru fue más rápido, sin pensárselo tiró de su camisa rompiéndosela para poder tener dos trozos, uno con el cual limpió con cuidadola herida para limpiarla lo máximo posible de la suciedad que tenía tras haber caído al suelo para liarle la mano con el otro trozo que estaba limpio.

Después cogió la mano entre las suyas y se acercó para besarla haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara, además, así también aprovechó y le curó la herida sin que ésta lo notara.

Ojalá pudiera tener más momentos así contigo princesa... - pensó para sí mismo.

Por qué me siento así? Qué me pasa? - se dijo así misma Bunny – porqué deseo tanto abrazar a Hikaru?, porqué me late tanto el corazón?.

Vamos – la miró – pero ésta vez te llevaré cogida de la mano para no dejarte caer.

Y... tu camisa?.

No te preoupes por ella, tenía pensado en cambiarla... - sonrió.

Hikaru la cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, notando como su princesa no dejaba de mirarlo.

Bunny!, estamos aquí! - Patricia la llamó.

Chicas! - las saludó.

Cuanta gente...

Tranquilo – le apretó más la mano – yo estoy contigo... - lo miró y sonrió.

Vaya Bunny, veo que no pierdes el tiempo... - le dijo Carola al precatarse de que iban cogidos de la mano.

Ésto?! - Bunny se sonrojó – oh!, no! No es lo que piensas... yo... pues lo he cogido porque...

La he cogido yo para que no se volviera a caer – Hikaru sonrió mientras levantaba la mano que Bunny llevaba liada.

Estás bien? - Kei preguntó.

Si... solo es un arañazo, ya ni me duele y tampoco sangra.

Y... quién ha dcho que es éste? - preguntó Armando un poco receloso.

Tú debes de ser Armando Chiba – se acercó a saludarlo – soy Hikaru Niijima y voy con Bunny a las mismas clases, estudiamos juntos – sonrió.

Encantado... - Armando se quedó un poco cortado.

Hola, soy Kei – le dio la mano y se quedó observando a Hikaru hasta que Patricia le dio un codazo.

No seas grosero! - le dijo por lo bajo para que no se enteraran los demás.

Y si vamos entrando? - Ray comenzó a caminar con Fernando.

Si, será lo mejor – Amy y Carola les siguieron.

Vamos Hikaru – Bunny invitó a que la siguiera.

Vamos? - les preguntó a Kei y Armando.

Si... - Armando comenzó a caminar.

Patricia, no le notas algo raro a Hikaru?.

Siempre estás igual Kei, cada vez que un chico se acerca a Bunny tiene que tener algo raro... pues yo lo veo un chico normal...

Tiene razón Patricia, al darle la mano... - Armando apoyó.

Lo que me faltaba! - se enfadó – Bunny vuelve a sonreír y vuelve a tener ese brillo especial en los ojos... porqué no os alegráis por ella y la dejáis ser feliz?!, lo ha pasado muy mal desde que Seiya se fue, dejárla que pase página...

Pero...

Patrcia no siguió escuchándolos, se dio media vuelta y corrió para entrar junto a Hikaru y Bunny dejando a Kei y Armando con las palabras en la boca.

Entraron dentro del recinto donde siempre se habían puesto cuando los TreeLights daban sus conciertos; estaban en primera fila, justo en el pasillo que había entre el escenario y las fans, que era el lugar donde estaban los de seguridad y donde toda fan quería estar.

Bunny miaba a Hikaru y se alegraba un montón de ver como se integraba entre todos los demás, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada palabra... sin darse suenta se había quedado mirándolo sin poder apartar la vista y con el corazón que casi se le salía del pecho, hasta que la miró... Bunny no sabía que hacer ni que decir, era imposible no poder compararlo con Seiya cuando eran completamente iguales... vio que le sonrió y no pudo evitar el ponerse toda colorada llevándose así las manos a la cara para taparse.

Las luces se apagaron y las fans enloquecieron al ver a Yaten y a Taiki encima del escenario... todos estaban disfrutando del concierto, auqnue en parte, a Bunny se le hacía bastante raro el ver encima del escenario solo a Taiki y Yaten contando las mismas canciones que cantaban con Seiya...

Seiya... no había ni un solo segundo de cada día en que no pensara en él y aunque sabía que tenía que seguir hacia delante, no podía evitar el culparse de que algo no lo hizo bien para que Seiya no volviera, pero... ¡¿y si en verdad había vuelto pero no quería saber nada más de ella?!... no... era imposble que Seiya hiciera eso, porque había luchado por ella como nunca antes naie lo había echo.

Estaban tan metidos en el concierto que no se habían dado entra de que al fondo, la gente intentaba abrirse paso entre gritos y miedo para no ser capturados por alguien que vestía muy raro.

Qué ocurre allí? - Yaten dejó de cantar y fijó la vista.

Chicos, qué pasa? - preguntó Amy – desde aquí no se ve nada.

Creo que volvemos a las andadas... contestó Taiki.

Hikaru... - Bunny lo llamó – no te muevas de aquí,q uédate con Fernando, enseguidas volvemos.

Pero...

No le dio teimpo a dicirles nada más, todos salieron corriendo dejándoos solos, aunque no pudo evitarloo y sailó tras todos ellos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y se encontraron a un ser, aunque más que un ser, era mas bien un humano, vestido con ropas de la Edad Media.

Entre sus manos tenía a una chica y una espada apuntándola al pecho.

Suéltala! - le gritó Bunny.

He de saber si tiene uno de los diamantes... - la miraba con ambición.

Si no la sueltas, te las tendrás que ver con nosotras... - le dijo Ray.

No queiro que me molestéis!.

Tan solo bastó un giro de espada para hacerlas caer todas al suelo.

Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Carola.

Ya me has cabreado... - Patricia se levantó – Cristal de Júpiter, dame el poder! - pero no se transformó – Cristal de Júiter, dame el poder! - pero siguió sin transformarse – qué ocurre?, por qué no me transformo?.

Todos los demás al ver que Patricia no podía, también lo intentaron teniendo la misma suerte.

Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Kei.

Bunny...

Hikaru... - miró hacia donde estaba – qué haces tú aquí?... por qué no te has quedado esperando junto a Fernando... aquí es peligroso que éstés...

Me estoy cansando de vosotras...

El medieval los volvió atacar, pero el ataque nunca los llegó a alcanzar, Hikaru se había puesto delante de ellos, protegiéndolos y devolviendo el ataque.

Hikaru...

Cerrar los ojos... - les dijo dándole la espalada a todos.

Hikaru pero... - Bunny lo miraba.

Hacerme caso.

Hikaru se volvió hacia ellos, cerró el puño y cuando lo volvió abrir sopló hacia ellos, un fino y cristalino polvo calló en cada uno de ellos, haciéndoles sentir que los poderes volvían.

Para transformaros, pensar en el Cristal que tenéis dentro y en vuestro planeta protector, de él emanan vuestros poderes, creer en él...

Estaban demasiado sorprendidos para abordarlo a preguntas, además, una chica estaba en peligro. Amy fue la primera en intentar la nueva transformación, se concentró unos segundos, apareció delante de ella un cristal con la forma de una flor de color azul como el mar dentro de una especie de medallón muy antiguo.

Cristal flor marima de Mercurio, dame el poder!.

Y pasados unos segundos, Amy estaba transformada delante de todos, su traje era distinto a todos los anteriores, seguía llevando la falda pero en vez de con tantos volantes, era más lisa, arriba llevaba un corpiño atado por la espalda, en sus brazos unos largos guantes le llegaban hasta el codo de un material ligero pero que parecía a la misma vez como metálico, en los pies, unas botas altas casi a las rodillas las cuales llevaba atadas por deltante, en el pecho, su medallón marino y en la cintura, sujeta a un cinto, lucía una bonita espada plateada como la misma luna, con el emblema del palneta Mercurio en su empuñadura.

Crsital flor de fuego de Marte, dame el poder!.

Cristal flor verde pureza de Júpiter, dame el poder!.

Cristal flor destello de amor de Venus, dame el poder!

Cristal flor marino de Luna, dame el poder! - dijo Taiki.

Cristal flor ocre de Luna, dame el poder! - dijo Yaten.

Cristal flor agua perla de Luna, dame el poder! - dijo Kei.

Flor de Cristal Perla, dame el poder! - dijo al fin Bunny.

Al cabo de un minuto, todos estaban transformados y sin creerse que gracias a Hikaru se habían transformado.

Basta de numeritos!.

Ese humano de ropas extrañas se avalanzó contra ellos blandiendo su espada contra Guerrero Destructor el cual no dudó en sacar lla suya la cual creció entre sus manos con con la que solo bastó sostenerla y pensar en matarlo para que de ella saliera un poder que ninguno sabía de donde provenía y porqué.

Tras haber desaparecido ese humano, volvieron a su estado normal. Comenzaron a buscar por todos lados con la mirada a Hikaru, pero... ninguno lo encontró... había decidido marcharse mientras ellos luchaban.

Hikaru... quién eres?! - se preguntó Bunny.


	2. Dudas

Capítulo 2: DUDAS

Bunny se encontraba en su rincón favorito de todo el campus, sentada en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol y bajo el sol primaveral.

Acababa de salir de sus clases y había decidido irse allí para estar sola y pensar... después de lo que había pasado el sábado en el concierto de Taiki y Yaten, todos andaban un poco rebueltos y no paraban de decirle una y otra vez que no se fiara tanto de la gente, que tanto confiar, ahora había aparecido otra persona que solo quería acercarse a ella con poderes que ninguna imaginaba que tendría y que no sabían absolutamente nada de él y qué era lo qeu esactamente quería...

Hikaru esa mañana no había ido a clase, cosa que ya había supuesto Bunny, pero a pesar de todo, le hubiera gustado haebrlo visto, al fin y al cabo no debía de ser malo cuando los ayudó a transformarse, además, a su lado se encontraba muy agusto y estando con él, se olvidaba por un rato de todo lo demás.

Se encontraba en el campus y estando sentada como estaba, se percató de que una dulce melodía volaba entre la brisa, así que decidió levantarse e ir a buscarla para ver de donde provenía.

Fue caminando concentrada en localizar el lugar esacto de esa melodía y en una fuente que había en una de las entradas del campus, un chico estaba sentado en ella con una gruitarra entre sus manos y tatareando una bonita melodía.

Es preciosa, Hikaru...

Hikaru dejó de tocar y se quedó en silencio con la cabeza agachada mientras le daba la espalda a Bunny.

Pensaba que estaba solo en el campus... lo siento...

Por qué? - se acercó un poco más a él.

Te prometí que hoy te tocaría una de las canciones que acabo de terminar, pero... no puedo.. no puedo ni mirarte a la cara, te estoy ocultando cosas que no te peudo decir y seguro que desde el sábado en el concierto, te he ocasionado muchos problemas con tus amigos...

No importa.

A mí si que me importa Bunny – la miró con culpabilidad – incluso tú te preguntarás quién soy...

Eres Hikaru Niijima.. - se acercó y se acluquilló delante de él – si he de serte sincera, me da igual lo que pasara el sábado, aunque todos los demás desconfíen de tí, yo no lo hago... - agachó la vista – y aunque quisiera, tamposo podría hacerlo... tienes tantas cosas parecidas de Seiya, que aunque no seas él, no quiero tenerte lejos...

Bunny... - Hikaru estaba sorpendido.

Hikaru... - lo miró – tócame esa canción, me gustaría escucharla...

Está bien – sonrió – pero no aquí, ven – se levantó y la cogió de la mano para que lo siguiera.

A dónde me llevas?

Es un sitio que me gusta mucho, antes solía ir mucho allí...

El parque donde seiya y Bunny tants veces habían paseado, no se encontraba muy lejos de la facultad.

Aquí?, pero ai ayer los dos estuvimos aquí... - Bunny dijo triste y mirando a todos lados al recordar que en ese lugar fue donde también perdió a Seiya.

Vayamos a sentarnos allí.

Aqué árbol... - dijo para sí misma – por qué allí? No podemos irnos a otro lugar?.

Pasa algo?

Es que... allí es donde Seiya y yo íbamos a tumbarnos en el césped, donde hablabamos y soñábamos despiertos de nuestra vida juntos...

Yo también pasé muchos momentos bonitos con alguien muy especial allí, pro... creo que es hora de seguir hacia deltante... - comenzó a caminar.

Hiakru, espera...

Ven, siéntate aquí...

Hikaru se había sentado en el césped bajo aquel árbol y le dijo a Bunny que se sentara delante de él, tenía la guitarra apoyada en sus piernas afinando las cuerdas mientras que Bunny no paraba de mirarlo.

Espero que te guste – sonrió y afinó la voz.

_"Acostumbrado a como estaba yo,_

_seindo el niño que ahora ya no soy,_

_a ser feliz sin presintir tu luz._

_En poco tiempo yo me convertí_

_en la sombra de quien antes fui._

_No sé vivir si no oigo más su voz._

_De rubores se tiñe mi ser_

_aunque no me toque ni la piel._

_Que cada cual aguante su cruz._

_Recuerdo el día que le oí decir_

_que este amor ya no tendría fin._

_No hay nadie más, tan solo pienso en ti._

_Tengo el alma en vuelta en cristal,_

_me sobran fuerzas para gritar_

_que no tienen razón,_

_si ésto no es amor._

_Tengo el alma.."_

Hikaru paró de tocar tras haber levantado la vista y la haber visto a Bunny que lo miraba sin apartar la vista y que lloraba...

Bunny...

No pares... sigue tocando...

Pero, estás llorando...

Por favor...

Hikaru volvió a coger la guitarra entre sus manos y comenzó a tocar de nuevo los acordes, pero antes de volver a cantar, volvió a mirar a Bunny que seguía sin apartar la vista de él.

_"Y es tanto lo que me hace sentir_

_que ahora forma ya parte de mi_

_y no soy feliz si no siento su luz._

_Los que inventan otra realidad_

_nunca se han parado ni a pensar_

_que entre los dos no cabe más amor."_

Hikaru dejó la guitarra en el césped y sin pensárselo, atrajo a Bunny hacia él y la abrazó, ella en cambio se quedó parada y sin saber que hacer.

La he compuesto para la persona más importante de mi vida... espero qeu entiendas el significado de ella, princesa... - pensó Seiya para sí mismo – estás mejor? - le dijo pasado un rato.

Si... lo siento por haberme puesto a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero es que...

No tienes que disculparte – sonrió y le secó las lágrimas – seguro que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Por qué? - se sonrojó.

Porque tan solo hay que mirarte a los ojos para sabr lo que piensas... - se acercó a ella casi rozando sus labios haciedo que Bunny se ruborizara.

Es... es muy bonita la canción – se separó de él y se sentó a su lado – sabes, escuchándote cantar, es como si estuviera escuchando a Seiya...

Siempre lo tienes presente.

Si... y no lo dejo de hacer ni un solo segundo. Lo amo demasiado, no lo dudo ni un solo instante, muchas veces, cierro los ojos y me abrazo para sí poder recordaar su dulce voz susurrándome todas aquellas cosas tan bonitas que hacían que me sonrojara y que el corazón me latiera muy deprisa... - Hikaru la miraba con cariño – oh! Perdona, me pongo hablar de Seiya y...

No te preocupes – cogió de nuevo su guitarra – no me molesta que lo hagas – empezó a tocar otra melodía distinta a la anterior pero igual de bonita – aunque si he de serte sincero, me da un poco de embidia.

Embidia, por qué?.

Porque me gustaría ser él y así poder ocupar todo tu corazón y todos tus pensamientos...

Bunny se quedó toda colorada mirando a Hikaru que impasible a ello, comenzó de nuevo a cantar.

_Porqué... tuve que enamorarme de tí?_

_No me importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, _

_todavía pienso que sigues..."_

Aquí... - Bunny terminó la frase de esa canción quedándoe toda helada al escuchar esa letra – Hikaru... de... de dónde has sacado esa letras?...

Es mía... yo la compuse.

No puede ser tuya – se puso delante de él acluquillada – no puede ser tuya, esa canción... Seiya la compuso solo para mí, soy la única que la...

Bunny se quedó parada, no quería seguir hablando y Hikaru de mientras, siguió con la cabeza agachada cantando mientras tocaba su guitarra.

_"Desde quel día que te conocí._

_Sentí como si ya te conociera._

_Tú y yo entendimos con tanta facilidad._

_Era natural para mí estar donde tú estabas..."_

Hikaru! - Bunny puso su mano sobre las cuerdas para que dejara de tocar – no sigas... - tenía los ojos llorosos – esa canción es solo de Seiya ay mía... porqué la tienes tú?! - le gritó llorando – quién eres!.

Dime tú quien soy... - dijo con la cabeza agachada – princesa...

Levantó la vista sonriendo con dulzura sin dejar de mirar a Bunny directametne a los ojos.

Bunny se quedó mirándolo, empezó a ponerse muiy nerviosa, era mirada tan penetrante la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y hacía que dentro de ella aparecieran todos esos sentimientos que habían muerto junto a Seiya.

Princesa...

Cállate! - agachó la vista – Seiya está muerto... - sus lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas – Seiya murió... Seiya murió para portegerme!

Bunny...

Seiya murió – lo miró gritándole.

Hukaru no se pudo aguantar más y con la guitarra entre él y Bunny, se echó hacia delante y la besó.

Al principio se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero al mirarlo con más taranquilidad y tras mirar detrás de ese largo pelo, se dió cuenta de que tras él, se escondía el único dueño de todos sus sentimientos haciendo que ese beso fuese mutuo y lleno de cariño por ambas partes.

Seiya... - Bunny se tiró a su cuello para abrazarlo con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas – te he echado tanto de menos...

Princesa... - la abrazó más fuerte – menos mal que te has dado cuenta de quien era en realidad... tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte, de besarte, de sentirte a mi lado... de quererte tanto como te quiero... - le susurró haciendo qeu un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo – te quiero... - le volvió a susurrar.

Seiya...

Dime princesa – contestó tras sentarse en el suelo con Bunny apoyada en él y recogida en su regazo.

Por qué no me has dicho nada hasta ahora... si... si supieras todo lo que te he echado de menos... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

Claro que lo se – le acarició la cara – desde aquel día no te he dejado sola, siempre he estado a tu lado protegiéndote y cuidándote tal y como te prometí y cuando acabaste con Amón Ra, al igual que Ray, Amy, Carola, Timmt, Vicky y raquel, yo también regresé, aunque antes de eso, estaba y no estaba...

Qué fue lo que te pasó? - lo miró.

Cuando acabé con Anubis, mi alma la quería Amón Ra pero justo en ese momento aparecieron mis padres... ellos me salvaron y estuve con ellos hasta que todo terminó, recordando quien era; por eso te pude ver aquellas veces... y aunque me reencarné dentro dentro de Hikaru y tengo esos momentos que pasó contigo, en verdad no son míos hasta que no he llegado a despertar del todo...

Pero... si después de eso volviste, porqué no viniste a buscarme?, es que... no querías estar conmigo? - lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

Cómo no iba a querer estar contigo después de todo a lo que me enfrenté por tí y todo lo que hice para que estuvieras a mi lado? - la miró y sonrió – pero no podía volver como Seiya Kou, no hasta que me reconocieras. Además, antes de ello, en mi letargo, tenía que aprender a ser la persona que ahroa soy...

Taiyô... - lo miró.

Si – sonrió – Kei te ha informado...

Un poco – se sonrojó.

Entonces supongo que también sabrás que aquel chico que tantas veces rechazaste cuando éramos pequeños, era yo.

Si... - se avergonzó.

No te preocupes por eso... ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos y estamos juntos... no es como te pasó con Armando, que ambos descubrísteis que habíais teneido una aventura amorosoa en vidas pasadas cuando despertásteis, sabes?, es curioso, en nuestras vidas pasadas los dos luchábamos igualmente por tu amor, solo que en ella Armando fue quien ganó y en esta, he sido yo – la abrazó – Bunny... yo te quiero, te quise y siempre te querré por lo que ahroa eres, no por lo que fuiste y serás...

Seiya... - lo miró con cariño.

Eso lo tuve que aprender antes de volver, si no, no podía regresar; mis padres, el Rey Haratu y mi madre, la Reina Ame No Gawa me advirtieron de que si regresaba, que hiciera todo lo posible para hacerte ver que era yo pero sin podre decírtelo.

Porqué?

Para que así no desaparecieran todos nuestros recuerdos y volverte a perder para siempre ya que el uno para el otro sería un completo extraño que no conocería de nada.

Entonces, aquel día en el cine...

era yo – sonrió – bueno, en realidad Hikaru ya que a pesar de estar dormido dentro de él, sentía como si fuera yo, una cosa muy extraña.

Bunny lo miró y sin poderlo remediar lo abrazó haciéndolo caer de espaldas encima del césped quedando ella encima de él.

Te quiero tanto... - le susurró – si supieras cuanto te quiero...

Si que lo se... - la abrazó también muy fuerte – solo he tenido que escucharte hablar de mi y verte llorar, siento tanto el daño que te he echo...

No importa... ahora estás aquí y es lo único que me importa – lo miró – y a los demás, se lo vas a decir?

Se les puedes decir si... - dijo tras quedarse un poco pensativo – pero mejor esperemos un poco más, me gusta ver a Kei enfadado al ver que algún chico se te acerca... - rió.

La verdad, es que desde aquel día que te ví marchar, me ha protegido mucho, siempre ha estado a mi lado y se ha preocupado mucho por mí, a veces, incluso agobiándome demasiado – sonrió – pero así es él, siempre ha sido así conmigo.

Me alegra mucha el saber que en todo este tiempo, han estado cuidadndo de tí...

Si..., pero me hubiera gustado más, que hubieras sido tú... - dijo con voz triste.

Princesa... - la miró con cariño y tristeza.

Cuando aquel día abrí los ojos y te ví delante mía, protegiéndome y mirándome con tanto cariño, deseé que ese momento no desapareciera, pero.. - agachó la cabeza – cuando te ví desaparecer delante de mí, dando tu vida por la mía, en ese instante deseé irme contigo... - las lágrimas volvieron aparecer en su rostro – día tras día desde aquel mismo instante, me he culpado por no ser capaz de volverte a tener a mi lado y de no haberte podido ayudar como hice con los demás, pero en cambio... - levantó la vista dejando que Seiya la viera llorar – siempre has estado conmigo y no he sido capaz de verlo... lo siento...

Bunny... - la abrazó con ternura.

Lo... siento...

No te preocupes por todo eso, eso ya pertenece al pasado – la abrazó más fuerte – ya estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar nunca más sola...

Quítale ahora mismo tus mannos de encima a mi hermana...

Kei.. - Bunny levantó la vista.

Y... si no queiro?

Hikaru Niijima... - Kei se acercó un poco más – no me importa quién eres y qué es lo que quieres, tan solo te digo que quites tus manos de encima de mi hermana y que no te acerques más a ella...

Y...

Hikaru... - Bunny lo hizo callar y lo miró con cariño – no discutas con Kei.

Está bien... - se resignó.

Kei, vamos a casa – Bunny se levantó.

Si – comenzó a caminar – Hikaru – se paró y se volvió – recuerda lo que te he dicho, no quiero volverte a ver nunca más cerca de Bunny – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Kei! - Hikaru lo llamó y lo hizo volverse – por mucho que me prohibas que me acerque a Bunny, de un modo u otro lo voy a seguir haciendo. Es la persona más importante en mi vida y la amo te guste o no y haré todo lo posible para no volverla a perder y estar con ella el resto de su vida para quererla y protegerla siempre porque, es a la única que queiro y con la que quiero estar.

Seiya... - dijo Bunny para sí misma mirándolo con cariño.

Vamos.. - Kei se volvió cogiendo a Bunny del brazo obligándola a caminar.

Kei, me haces daño...

Sube al coche – la soltço y ambos subieron – Bunny... perdona la actitud que he tenido, pero, tras lo que pasó en el concierto, no es bueno que te acerques a é.

Pero...

No sabemos quién es, qué es lo que quiere y por qué se ha acercado a tí...

kei, epro...

Lo siento Bunny, pero no quiero que te acerques a Hikaru, entendido?!.

Si.. - agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Hermana... lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero antes de nada, creo que deberíamos de saber más de él... - esperó una respuesta de Bunny que no llegó – no te enfades conmigo... - fue a tocarle la mano pero ella la apartó – créeme si te digo que lo hago por tu bien.

Hasta mañana Kei – Bunny bajó del coche sin mirarlo y entró en casa con las mismas.

Kei esperó a que entrara en casa y cuendo vio que había entrado arrancó el coche y se fue.

Entró en casa cabizbajo a pesar de que el apetito se le había abierto en cuanto abrió la puerta y olió la rica comida que Patricia había preparado y que estaba puesta encima de la mesa dispuesta para ser comida.

Bienvenido a casa! - Patricia se asomó por la peurta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa – enseguidas estará terminada la cena. Si queires, mientras tanto, te puedes dar un baño.

Si – contestó sin mirarla.

Dejó la chaqueta encima del sofá y entró en el cuarto de baño. Al abrir la puerta, notó el vapor caliente del agua y sonrió al ver que Patricia le había preparado hasta la bañera con agua bien caliente y le había echado jabón para que hiciera espuma, como a él le gustaba relajarse.

Se quitó la ropa la cual metió en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se metió en el agua cubriéndose con ella hasta el cuello.

Se quedó pensando en porqué Bunny, aún teniendo ya la edad que tenía, seguía siendo tan ingénua y confiaba tanto en la gente y más aún se cabraba de pensar que Hikaru solo quería estar cerca de ella...

Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta haciendo salir a Kei de sus pensamientos – Kei, puedo pasar? - Patricia asomó un poco la cabeza.

Si – sonrió.

Te encuentras bien? - Patricia cerró la puerta tras ella, se acercó a la bañera y se sentó al aldo de ella – estás serio... ha pasado algo?.

Patri... cómo soy yo con Bunny? - le preguntó miranro hacia delante con la mirada perdida.

Demasiado protector...

Pero... to solo lo hago...

Se que le prometiste a Seiya que la cuidarías y la protegerías, pero... debes de pensar que ella tiene que seguir hacia delante y con Hikaru parece que lo ha echo...

Hikaru... no podía haber sido en vez de Hikaru?!

Y qué tiene de malo que sea él? - Kei la miró – no creo que sea un mal chico, además, si nos ayudó a transformarnos, estará de nuestra parte, no crees?.

Ésta tarde lo he visto abrazar a Bunny.

Y no me digas que te has metido por medio...?

Si... - se avergonzó.

Kei... eres un buen chico y Bunny te quiere, valora y agradece todo lo que haces por ella, pero... si no la dejas que vuelva a ser ella misma, no será felíz... confía más en ella, puede que te sorprenda – le dio un beso en la mejilla – vamos a cenar o si no, la comida se enfriará.

Patricia salió y Kei, tras secarse y vestirse, se sentó con ella en la mesa para cenar. Tras hacerlo, vieron un poco la tele y se fueron a dormir.

A Kei le era imposible coger el sueño, no paraba de pensar y de darle damsiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Kei... - Patricia se volvió hacia él y le echó el brazo por encima – Bunny te quiere mucho y te respeta, así que no te preocupes, siempre estará a tu lado y nunca te decepcionará, así que descansa.

Si... - la abrazó – tienes razón, debería de confiar un poco más en ella.

Me alegra que digas eso.

Patri...

Dime.

Gracias por estar a mi lado – hizo que lo mirara y la besó con cariño – eres la mejor y te quiero – la abrazó dejando a Patricia toda sonrojada.

A pesar de que era bastante tarde, Bunny seguía despierta, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación apoyada sobre la barabda bastante desanimada y enfadada, no le había gustado que Kei la tratara así y que ni siqueira la hubiera dejado hablar... entendía quela quisiera proteger ya que una vez tras otra, aparecían nuevos villanos que querían matarla, pero Hikaru no era uno más... no para ella... era en realidad Seiya, su amado Seiya y Kei no la dejaba estar al lado de la persona que tanto quería.

Decidió irse a dormir a pesar de no tener sueño, pero al día siguiente tenía que presentar un trabajo y quería estar descansada.

Al día siguiente y tras salir de clase, las cichas se encontraron en unas mesas que había cerca del lago ya que el día acompañaba con un sol expléndido puesto que la primavera se iba abriendo paso tras el angosto invierno poco a poco.

Bunny! - Carola la llamó.

Chicas! - las saludó tras cerrar el libro.

Qué lees Bunny? - le preguntó Amy.

Yacimientos Arqueológicos en Japón en el Siglo III A. C.

Cualquiera lo diría... Bunny leyendo... - Ray rió.

Es para hacer un trabajo.

Hikaru también tendrá que hacerlo, no? - preguntó Carola.

Hikaru?... - se extrañó – ah!, si!, claro! - sonrió.

Pasa algo con él Bunny? - preguntó Patricia.

No... nada... - sonrió – es... es solo que él tiene que hacer otro distinto al mío.

Por cierto, dónde está?, es raro no verlo contigo – dijo Ray.

No lo se, hoy no ha venido.

Entonces... cómo sabes el trabajo que tiene que hacer? - volvió a preguntar Ray.

Eh... pues verás... yo...

Pues como buena compañera, se preocupa por los deberes de sus compañeros, no Bunny? - Amy sonrió.

Si...

Pues es una pena que Hikaru no haya venido, es tan simpático y tan guapo... - carola se puso a fantasear.

Carola, haber cuando te vas echando novio y sientas la cabeza... - le dijo ray.

Las chicas como yo no pueden pertencer a un solo corazón, soy libre como un pájaro y no quiero estar enjaulada...

Aunque Bunny estaba junto a las chicas, desconectó por completo de la conversación que tenían y empezó a pensar en que si Seiya, tras haberle dicho eso a Kei, iba a terminar haciéndole caso y a alejarse de ella, ¿qué haría?, porque tras lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior, deseaba verlo y estar con él.

Levantó la vista puestoq eu tenía la cabeza agachada ya que había estado pensando con la vista perdida puesta en su carpeta, cuando a lo lejos, se encontró con esa dulce mirada que tanto quería ver y la cual habái anhelado encontrar.

Solo eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de Bunny se acelerara, pero también hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y que la carpeta se le cayera al suelo esturreando todos sus apuntes por él.

Bunny, te pasa algo?.

No... - se agachó y empezó a recogerlos.

Espera que te ayudo – Amy también se agachó para ayudarla.

No es necesario Amy, de verdad – sonrió.

Debes de tener más cuidado...

Hikaru... - lo miró y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba más.

Si pierdes algún apunte, quién me los pasará después para estudiar? - sonrió.

Si vinieras más a calse, no tendrías que pedirlos – le contestó Ray.

Pase el tiempo que pase, siempre eres la más sincera, eh ray? - la miró y sonrió.

Ray se quedó un poco parada al escuchar esas palabras ya que tan solo una persona era igual de sincera que ella a la hora de hablar.

Habéis comido chicas?.

No, acabamos de salir – contestó carola.

Qué tal si nos vamos al burguer?

Yo no, con la de grasas y carbohidratos que tienes... - Amy rechistó.

Va... venga Amy, solo una vez...

Y de postre nos comeremos mi nuevo pastel! - dijo Patricia.

Bien! - Carola gritó.

Pues entonces, decidido! - comenzaron a caminar – Bunny!, Ray!, vamos!.

Bunny – Ray la cogió del brazo antes de que empezara a caminar – quién es Hikaru?.

Ray, Hikaru, es Hikaru – sonrió.

Sabes a qué me refiero,me he dado ceunta de como te mira, de como te portas cuando estás con él, de como te habla...

Yo solo veo a Hikaru, Ray – comenzó a caminar – si adivinas algo más, me lo dices! - sonrió.

Oye... Bunny... pero... contéstame!...

Llegaron al burguer y cuando se fueron a sentar, Hikaru cogió a Bunny de la mano sin que ella se lo esperara y cayó sobre sus piernas.

Iba a decirte que te sentras a mi lado, pero si te quieres sentar aquí, a mi no me importa... - le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tan cerca, que casi se notaban la respiración – Bunny se quedó sin palabras.

Esto... todos os están mirando... - les dijo Patrcia.

Eh?! - Bunny se acordó de lo que había pasado – yo.. los siento, ha sido sin querer... - se intentó disculpar y se quitó de encima.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada – Hikaru sonrió.

Lo siento... - Bunny se sentó a su lado toda avergonzada.

A pesar de tener un apetito enorme, le era imposble levantar la vista y mirarlos a todos, aunque a los demás parecía que se les había olvidado lo que había pasadoy Seiya, que ha vista de todos los demás era Hikaru, no paraba e hacer cosas y hacerla vergonzar, cosa que por un lado le sentaba un poco mal porque sobre todo a las chicas le preguntaban y no sabía que decirles.

Notó una cálida mano que le levantó la cabeza mientras la sujetaba por el mentón y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con esa mirada tan dulce que Seiya tenía, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Si no comes, se te va a enfriar, preciosa... - le dijo con una dulce voz.

Hikaru... - le temblaba todo el cuerpo y la voz – Hikaru... - dijo más calmada – no me trates como si fueras un casanova y yo otra más de tu lista de conquistas – se levantó enfadada – me voy a casa.

Pero Bunny...

Luego os llamo chicas – cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Disculpar – Hikaru se levantó y salió tras ella.

Qué fuerte!... - carola alucinaba – yo queiro a un chico como Hikaru!, habéis visto cómo la mira?!, cómo le habla?!, cómo la trata?!... - suspiró – porqué Bunny siempre encuentra a chicos así...

La trata igual que hacía Seiya – Raybebió un sorbo de su refresco – ambos son esactamente iguales.

Pero... Seiya no regresó con nosotras... - dijo Patricia.

Ninguna de las cuatro dijo ninguna palabra más.

Bunny seguía caminando con su carpeta bien cogida y apoyada en el pecho, caminaba cabizbaja, pensativa y con unas ganas de llorar enormes.

Ni tan siquiera iba miranro por donde pasaba.

Bunny! - sintió que alguien la cogió del brazo – no ves que el muñeco está rojo y te va a tropellar algún coche?!.

Gracias... Hikaru – no levantó la vista ni tan siquiera para mirar hacia el paso de peatones.

Bunny... - se quedó mirándola – por qué... porqué me llamas Hikaru si estamos los dos solos?.

Porque es quien eres a vista de todos – su voz sonoba bastante triste y seguía manteniendo la laceba cabizbaja.

Pero... en realidad sabes qeu soy Seiya, verdad Bunny?.

Quiero pensar que si, pero... te miro y solo veo a Hikaru, no ha Seiya, te portas de manera extraña a la cual yo no se responder ya que los demás te ven como Hikaru... - las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y alzó la vista – quiero que seas solamente Seiya...

Princesa...

No quiero verte como alguien más, sólo como eres tú en realidad...

Seiya fue a acercarse, pero Bunny a la misma vez se separó más de e´l y echó a correr.

Vio como se alejó correindo con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero decidió no seguirla, en verdad, Bunny tenía razón en lo que le había dicho.

Bunny pasó el resto de la tarde metida en su habiatación sin salir y sin hablar con nadie, tan solo lo hizo para ducharse, preparase un sandwich y un vaso de leche para que con las mismas, volviera de nuevo a su habiatación.

Intentó preparar el último trabajo del curso, pero le era imposble, no paraba de pensar en Seiya, cuando de pronto, escuchó un golpe en la ventana el cual la hizo volverse, pero al salir, tan solo vio en el suelo del balcón una carta y una rosa roja.

Las cogió y miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, así que entró, cerró la ventana, se sentó en la cama y leyó la carta.

_"Bunny... mi preciosa Bunny..._

_No se como empezar a decirte como me siento después de hacerte llorar, he deseado con todas mis ganas salir corriendo trás tuya y abrazarte tan fuerte... el hacerte llorar me ha echo darme cuenta de que a pesar de que estoy contigo, no te hago feliz y lo siento, lo siento tanto por hacerte daño... pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar._

_Ahora que te vuelvo a tener de nuevo a mi lado, no quiero que te alejes de mi... princesa, te amo, siempre te he amado tanto desde la distancia como cuando te he tenido cerca y nunca lo he dejado de hacer._

_Tan solo si puedes, perdóname por todo el daño pasado que te he echo... nunca ha sido mi intención._

_Te quiero._

_Seiya."_

Terminó de leer la carta y con ella pegada a su pecho se volvió a asomar al balcón con la esperanza de que Seiya estuviera esperando a que ella saliera y así verse, pero... no había nadie....

A pesar de que a vista de ella no estaba, Seiya si que la estaba observando y se alegró de saber que Bunny lo había perdonado, si no, no hubiera salido.

Regresó a la casa donde vivía y allí llamó a sus padres.

Padre, madre, podéis oírme? - no obtuvo respuesta – madre, estás ahí?, quisiera poder hablar con vosotros...

Taiyô... - la Reina Ame No Gawa apareció.

Madre... - Seiya se acercó para abrazarla.

Qué sucede?.

Madre... quisiera pediros si es posible que vuelva a ser Seiya de nuevo... Bunny ya me ha reconocido pero... no podemos estar juntos porque todos los demás desconfían de mí y lo único que hago con eso es hacerle daño...

Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?.

Si, se que a todos los demás tendré que darles explicaciones pero... no puedo soportar ver a Bunny llorar, deseo tanto poder estar a su lado, abrazarla y besarla sin que luego nadie le diga nada... anhelo todo eso madre...

De verdad la amas?!

No hay suficientes palabras para decirte cuanto la amo y que lo significa para mi.

A pesar de que no la vieras en tu vida pasada Taiyô, recuerdo que hablabas de ella igual.

Pero es distinto madre, nos conocimos sin saber quienes éramos en realidad y en el pasado, nunca nos vimos, solo vosotros sabíais quienes éramos y es que ahroa, aunque lo intentara, no puedo vivir si no la tengo a mi lado.

Ya estuvimos discutiendo esto tu padre y yo... y si quieres hacerlo, eres libre de elegir cuando quieras, el cambiar de aspecto y vivir de nuevo la vida que te ha sido devuelta.

Gracias madre... - la abrazó.

Taiyô... mi dulce Taiyô... - lo miró y le acarició la cara – brillas tanto como el mísmisimo sol.

No soy acaso el Príncipe del Sol?! - sonrió.

Eres más que ese – la Reina sonrió – brillas con luz propia – Seiya la besó en la mejilla – si necesitas algo, tan solo llámanos.

Madre! - le grito antes de que se marchara.

Si?

Gracias...

Se muy feliz Seiya – sonrió – y siempre nos tendrás a tu lado – desapareció.

Al día siguiente las chicas se encontraron en la puerta del campus como pasaba día tras día tras salir cada una de ellas de sus clases.

En la peurta, Kei, Fernando, Yaten, Taiki y Armando las estaban esperando para ir a comer como hacían cada día.

Dónde vamos hoy? - preguntó Carola.

He dicho de ir al Italiano ese que tanto nos gusta – respondió Taiki.

Si?! - carola se animó.

Pero solo vamos porque hace tiempo que no hemos ido – dijo Kei.

Y también para ver si Bunny también viene... - dijo Armando – Bunny, vendrás a comer hoy con nosotros? - la miró.

Esto... en casa seguro que me están esperando y...

Sólo esta vez... - Armando la cogió de la mano – vente a comer con nosotros...

Armando, yo... - estaba toda colorada.

Qué pasa? - preguntó Ray con todos los demás un poco apartado para dejarles intimidad.

Armando ha decidido intentarlo una vez más – Kei sonrió.

Pues debería de no permitirlo si tantas veces lo impides con otros chicos Kei – contestó Amy – todos sabemos la respuesta de Bunny y ésto al final no terminará bien...

Bunny... - Armando seguía como si no hubiera nadie más – dame otra oportunidad más – le acarició la cara – tan solo una más...

Armando, toda la gente nos estña mirando y me estás haciendo pasar mucha vergüenza – dijo toda avergonzada.

Se que me he portado mal y siento todo el daño que te he echo, pero... no te consigo olvidar, no puedo... - Armando se acercó más a ella haciéndola que se pegara a la pared – quiero volverte a tener a mi lado... - Armando casi rozaba sus labios con los de Bunny.

Pero... yo no te quiero... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – yo solo quiero a Seiya... sólo a él... - cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas cuando notó los labios de Armando sobre los suyos.

Por mala suerte para Armando, apenas estaba disfrutando de ese momento cuando se quedó con la miel en los labios; sin saber de donde, fue empujado y separado de Bunny.

Al mirar quien era, se encontró con Hikaru delante de Bunny.

No te acerques más a ella – le dijo Hikaru desafiante.

El que no debería de estar cerca de ella eres tú – le contestó Kei.

No! - Bunny gritó y abrazó a Hikaru – no quiero que se vaya de mi lado.

Bunny, ya te dije...

Kei, no voy hacerte caso, voy a seguir estando al lado de Hikaru.

Pero... qué sabes de él?! - le dijo Armando – tan solo es un criajo salido de la nada, con poderes que no sabemos para qué los queires...

Yo lo quiero...

No digas tonterías Bunny! - Armando no salía de su asombro – no lo conoces de nada, como vas a quererlo!.

Esa contestación de Armando le sentó muy mal a Bunny y sin pensárselo se empinó para poder besar bien a Hikaru, ya no delante de todos ellos, sino delante del resto de la gente del campus que se había acumulado al escuchar tanto jaleo.

Todos, tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban atónitos de ver que había salido de Bunny la que había besado a Hikaru.

Nunca he dudado de ti... - miró a Hikaru a los ojos – y nunca te he dejado de querer... siempre te he tenido presente y a nadie más – lo abrazó – dentro de mí, siempre he tenido la esperanza de volverte a encontrar...

Ray y Taiki vieron que había demasiada dente y empezaron a echarla.

Bunny, porqué dices eso? - preguntó Yaten – hablas como si é fuera...

Ven, vámonos.

Hikaru la cogió de la mano y se fueron dejándolos a todos atrás.

Pero... qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Ray.

No lo se, pero ese Hikaru me va a pagar lo que me ha echo – dijo Armando bastante enfadado.

Lo que no entiendo es la actitud de Bunny - habló Kei.

Solo confía en ella... - le contestó Patricia.

Creo que todos debemos de confiar en ella... - Taiki concluyó la conversación.

Hikaru y Bunny siguieron caminando y llegaron al parque de atracciones donde tuvieron supriemra cita y donde algunas veces después habían estado.

Tienes hambre? - le preguntó a Bunny.

Si.

Esperame aquí, no tardo.

Hikaru se marchó y Bunny se sentí en un banco cercano a la espera de que regresara.

Miaraba hacia todos lados recordando montontes de cosas que se le venía a la cabeza, además, las tripas comenzaban a rugirle después de llevar un rato oliendo a cantidad de comidas diferentes.

Princesa... toma.

Bunny levantó la vista seguiendo esas manos que sujetaban un bol de bolitas de pulpo con salsa y un refresco y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora,pero, estaba tan nerviosa, que se quedó paralizada.

Bunny... Bunny... - seguía sin decir nada – Bunny... dime algo.

Seiya... - empezó a mirarlo y a ser más conscietne de quien tenía elante – Seiya... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – de verdad... de verdad eres tú? - le acarició la cara.

Si... - sonrió y apretó la mano de Buny con a suya en la cara – espero que así estés más segura – le besó la mano.

Seiya... - Bunny no salía de su asombro y le acarició el pelo – deseaba tanto que llegara este momento que ahora... no se que hacer... - le dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y mirando hacia el suelo.

Princesa... - la abrazó – ahora mismo qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?.

A mí? - lo miró- pues...

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos observando cada uno de sus rasgos y sin poder aguantarse más, lo besó.

Sus labios se fundieron en un cálido y dulce beso, a mabos les latía muy rápido el corazón, pero no les importaba, sino todo lo contraios, después de mucho tiempo volvían a estar juntos.

Te queiro... - Seiya le susurró al oído haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara – me gusta mucho el saber que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado te sigues sonrijando y poniendote colorada.

La culpa es tuya por haberme dejado sola todo este tiempo – se comió tres bolas de pulpo a la vez.

Lo siento... - Seiya se acercó tanto para decírselo que Bunny se volvió a sonrojar y se puso nerviosa – lo siento mucho – la besó en la mejilla.

Seiya...

Dime.

Cómo es que has decidido volver a ser tú? - agachó la cabeza – en parte me había acostumbrado al saber que eras tú aunque tuvieras la identidad de Hikaru...

Acaso no quieres verme así princesa?.

Si que quiero.. - lo miró – y estoy muy feliz por ello, pero... qué pasa con los demás?.

No te preocupes por eso – sonrió – yo me encanrgo de todo.

Gracias... - lo abrazó, Seiya sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo.

Terminaron de comer, estuvieron un par de horas más por el parque de atracciones y antes de regresar a casa, pasaron por el parque y pasearon en una barca.

Cuánto tiempo hacía que no paseaba así...

Bunny estaba apoyada en el filo del barco con la mano metida en el agua, la cual hacía un surco tras el transcurso del barco.

Seiya la miraba, le gustaba mucho observarla y tirarse horas y horas mirándola, le parecía la chica más bonita del mundo y no sabía expresarle a Bunny lo sumamente feliz que estaba por haberlo esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Princesa...

Si?

Durante todo este tiempo, ha pasado algo?.

A qué te refieres?

Me refiero a Luna, Artemís, Timmy...

Todos ellos... como tras acabar con Amón Ra, la tierra volvió a tener paz y tranquilidad, regresaron al futuro, lo que no se en cual de ellos estarán...

Y Hoshi y Chibiusa?.

No se nada de ellas desde aquel día... Hoshi debe de tener casi 5 años ya... - sonrió con tristeza.

Hoashi es igual a ti...

La has visto?! - lo miró.

Eh... no... pero... si siendo tan pequeña se parecía tanto a tí, cuanto más grande, más se te parecerá, no? - sonrió.

Si... supongo...

Bunny se quedó un poco triste tras esa conversación y aunque Seiya se quedaba con ganas de decirle que si que la había visto, que había crecido y que era igual qeu ella, prefirió callarse.

Te gustaría verla?.

Si... pero... segurop que no se acordará de mi...

eres su madre, cómo no va a reconocerte?

No se...

Intentaré que así sea.

Puedes?

Eso déjaselo al príncipe Taiyô... - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Gracias!

Bunny se levantó bastante rápido para abrazar a Seiya sin acordarse que seguían en la barca.

Al levantarse hizo que la barca se moviera haciéndolos alos dos caer al agua.

Torpe... - le dijo Seiya mientras se intentaban secar.

La culpa también es tuya – le hizo carantoñas.

Si... supongo qeu si... - sonrió – será mejor que regresemos a casa – se levantó y le tendió la mano a Bunny para ayudarla a levantarse.

Comenzaron a caminar y Bunny abrazó a Seiya de manera que caminaba junto a él mientras tenía su cabeza poyada en su hombro y sonreía.

De vez en cuando la miraba y notaba que estaba pensando en algo, no sabía en qué pero fuera lo que fuera la hacía muy feliz y al verla así se alegró de haber vuelto y poder compartir con ella esa felicidad.

Mañana... nos veremos? - le preguntó vergonzosa.

Mañana... - la miró y sonrió – mañana en cuanto salgas de clase, serás mia... - le susurró al oído haciendo qeu Bunny se ruborizara – que descanses mucho mi princesa – le dijo acariciándole la cara.

Tú también...

Bunny se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa y Seiya también para irse, pero se ve que dos dos pensaron lo mismo y se volvieron, Bunny corrio hasta él y lo besó sin pensárselo.

Hasta mañana... - le susurró ella.

Amy y Carola fueron las primeras en llegar al día siguiente al campus y cuando llegaron encontraron a varuios estudiantes tirados en el suelo insconcientes y el edificio bastante deteriorado a causa de haebr recibido golpes.

Qué pasa aquí? - Ray llegó con Fernando y Patricia.

Amy... - Carola la miró esperando una contestación.

No sabría decirlo con esactitud, pero sea lo que sea está en el laboratorio de Arqueología.

No... - Bunny apareció – profesor hagiwara... - saliço corriendo.

Bunny, espera! - salieron detrás de ella dejando a Fernando solo.

Dónde está! - Lerca tenía al profesor Hagiwara acorralado junto a la pared con la punta de su espada pegada al cuello.

Juro que no se lo que buscas.

La corona viejo!, dónde está! - incó más la espada y le hizo un poco de sangre.

Piedad... por favor...

Al menos servirás de sacrificio a mi señor.

Suéltalo!

Tsukino... - casi susurró el profesor – ten cuidado Tsukino!.

Vaya,vaya... una mete en todo...

Te he dicho que lo sueltes...

Y si no?.

Acabaremos contigo! - aparecieron las demás.

Crsital flor de fuego de Marte, dame el poder!.

Cristal flor marima de Mercurio, dame el poder!.

Cristal flor verde pureza de Júpiter, dame el poder!.

Cristal flor destello de amor de Venus, dame el poder!

Flor de Cristal Perla, dame el poder! - dijo al fin Bunny.

Tsukino.... - el Profesor Hagiwara no salía de su asombro.

Vaya, vaya... - Lerca las miró – no esperaba ésto de vosotras, pero no importa...

Blandió su espada contra ellas para mínimo herirlas y quitárselas de encima para así poder torturar más a ese viejo hata que le dijera donde estaba la corona.

Por mala suerte para él, las chicas sacaron su espada y coemnzaron a luchar contra él.

Guerrero Luna, ayuda al profesor – le dijo Júpiter.

Si – corrió hacia él – profesor hagiwara, se encuentra bien?.

Tsu... Tsukino... - se desmayó.

Hay que sacarlo de aquí... - Mercurio se acercó.

Cuidado! - Venus les gritó a las dos al ver que Lerca se dirigía hacia ellas.

Qué?! - dijo cuando Guerrero Luna abrió los ojos.

Seiya... - diejron las demás sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Salir feura – les dijo Seiya.

Pero... - Guerrero Luna rechistó.

Correr!.

Seiya se quedó blandiendo su espada con Lerca para darles tiempo a que salieran ellas dos.

Ahora la lucha es entre tú y yo – dijo Seiya muy serio.

Como quieras... después de matarte a tí, iré a por ellas – sonrió.

Eso ya lo veremos... - sonrió también.

La espada de Seiya se llenó de un brillo dorado de punta a punta y la espada de Lerca se llenó también, epro de un rojo sangre.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar a morir para ver quien vencía de los dos, mientras que Guerrero Marte, Júpiter y Venus miraban atónitas sin poder creerse que Seiya estaba vivo.

Luz cegadora – dijo Seiya haciendo que una gran luz apareciera cegando a Lerca y dándole tiempo a atacarlo más.

Increíble... - Guerrero Mercurio apareció con su ordenador.

Qué ocurre Mercurio? - preguntó Júpiter.

La espada de Seiya tiene un poder enorme... el cual hace que tenga miles de ataques...

tanto su espada como la nuestra obedecerá a cualquier cosa que le pidas si es con el corazón – dijo Guerrero Luna con la suya entre sus manos.

Cómo estás segura de eso?! - preguntó Marte.

Puedo sentirlo... es como si de alguna manera, estuviéramos conectados a ellas y ellas...

Formara parte de nosotras y nosotras de ella – concluyó Mercurio – yo también lo siento – sonrió.

Entonces... qué hacemos mirando?! - dijo Júpiter – viento arbóreo! - dijo mientras corría hacia ellos.

Hilos de amor! - dijo Venus.

Gracias – Seiya sonrió al verlas luchar a su lado.

El ataque de Venus, al sujetarlo por todo lados y al ser empujado por el veinto de Júpiter, hizo que Lerca tropezara y cayera al suelo poniéndose Seiya encima de él con su espada apuntando hacia el corazón.

Quién eres?, quién te manda?, qué es eso de la corona?.

No te diré nada, mátame si quieres...

Diime quién te amnda!

A mí? - sonrió – nadie...!

Intentó coger su espada en un descuido para intentar matar a Seiya, epro éste fue más rápido y tras una gran luz, hizo desaparecer a Lerca.

Cuando las chicas se quisieron dar cuenta, Seiya había desaparecido.


	3. Reencuentro

Capítulo 3: REENCUENTRO

Te digo que era Seiya! - dijo Carola.

Es imposible, si hubiera sido asi, lo hubieramos notado – le contestó Yaten.

Pues todas lo vimos, verdad Bunny? - le preguntó carola – Bunny...?! - insistió al ver que no la escuchaba.

Eh?.

Me estabas escuchando?.

Esto... lo siento Carola.

Ya vuelves a estar en babia, se puede saber por qué? - dijo Ray.

Quizás ande pensando en Seiya... - dijo Carola – aunque ahora que lo pienso, Hikaru lleva días sin aparecer.

Se habrá dado cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer con Bunny – dijo Kei.

Pues es una pena, con lo guapo que es... - dijo Carola.

Los demás seguían caminando y hablando sin ni tan siquiera preguntarse como se podía sentir Bunny con esa conversación.

Iba rezagada mirando como todos hablaban mientras paseaba por el parque, hacía muy buen tiempo ya que la primavera había llegado y el sol se dejaba asomar tras meses de lluvia.

Apartó la vista de los demás y se quedó mirando un puesto de helados donde todos los niños se peleaban en la ventanilla para ver cual era el primero que pedía.

Sonrió al recordar cuando Chibiusa y ella se peleaban igual y más si era cuando se acercaba a Armando... y entonces se le vino a la mente el como se estaba comportando últimamente con ella, si que le tenía un gran cariño, a pesar de todo, fue su primer amor, pero ya no sentía nada por él y parecía no entenderlo o no querer hacerlo.

En qué peinsas? - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ar... mando... - dijo cuando miró hacia un lado y lo vio por detrás suya con la cabeza sobre su hombro – me has asustado.

Ya lo he notado – sonrió – me he dado cuenta e que te has sobresaltado.

Si no me hubieras asustado yo no lo hubiera echo.

Puede que tengas razón – se acercó más a ella – que dulce que hueles hoy... - Bunny notó el pelo de Armando rozarle el cuello – me gusta mucho... - casi notaba su respiración sobre la piel.

Es... - Bunny se quitó – es una colonia que huele como el algodón de azúcar – rió nerviosa – Seiya me la regaló.

Seiya, Seiya y siempre seiya.... no tienes otra cosa de la que hablar?! - contestó enfadado.

Y eso a tí qué más te da?! -le contestó en el mismo tono.

Porque no es justo Bunny – le dijo mas calmado – es mucho tiempo el que llevas pensando en Seiya y mucho el que yo llevo apra que me des otra oportunidad – agachó la cabeza – se que el único culpable de que ahora no estemos juntos soy yo... pero... - apretó un puño con fuerza – me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti! - levantó la vista y le habló fuerte.

Con la misma rapidez que le soltó esa a Bunny, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó dejándola completamente inmóvil...

Desde aquellas primeras veces que te ví pasar por la calle y que tantas veces te hice enfadar, no he podido olvidarte Bunny... - la siguió teniendo entre sus brazos – a pesar de aparentar muchas veces que no me importaba lo que hacías y que no te entendía, no era cierto, me gustaba mucho ser parte de tus sueños y de tus ilusiones aunque nunca te dijera nada – se acercó más y Bunny sintió su aliento en el cuello – siempre he estado orgullosos de ti aunque fuera fueras mala estudiante, una caprichosa y una llorona – se separó de ella, la miró y le acarició la cara – y ahora no lo estoy menos, sino todo lo contrario porque te has convertido en toda una mujer... - le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Armando... porqué me dices todo esto ahroa? - se empezó a poner nerviosa – no... no entiendo por qué me lo dices – agachó la vista – ahora no es el momento de que me digas todo esto, me perdiste fuera cual fuere el motivo y... y yo ahora, ya no te quiero.

Bunny terminó de decir esa frase a la misma vez que levantó la vista para mirarlo, pero nunca pensó que en ese mismo momento Armando la fuera a besar.

Los primeros segundos Bunny se quedó paralizada, pero pronto reaccionó y al intentar separarse de Armando empujándolo, a ella, se le fue el cuerpo hacia atrás a la misma vez que pasaban dos bicicletas a una velocidad algo grande.

No se llegó a oír porrazo ninguno ya que las bicicletas siguieron paseando como si nada al salir de una nube de tierra y polvo, Armando intentaba buscar a Bunny entre esa nube, pero no la encontraba.

Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Amy cuando llegaron tras escuchar el grito de Bunny.

Y Bunny, dónde está? - Ray la buscaba.

Yo... es que... no se lo que ha pasado, la he besado, ella no quería, me ha empujado... - Armando se intentaba excusar.

Como le haya pasado algo a mi hermana... - dijo enfadado dirigiéndose hacia Armando.

Kei – lo llamó una voz – aquí arriba.

Todos levantaron la vista hacia el árbol que había al lado y encontraron a Seiya de pie, encima de una rama con Bunny en brazos.

Al ver que todos lo habían visto, saltó y cayó al suelo con cuidado, todos lo miraban con asombro, pero también un poco asustados.

Ves como era Seiya de verdad! - le dijo Carola a Yaten.

Entonces de verdad era él aquel día... - dijo Patricia.

Seiya... - Armando lo miraba sin poder salir de su asombro.

Princesa... - acarició la cara de Bunny – estás bien?, no te has hecho nada, verdad?.

No... - sonrió con cariño – gracias – dejó que Seiya la bajara al suelo.

Seiya, como es que... - comenzó a hablarle Kei, pero Seiya no lo escuchó.

Aramndo – se dirigió hacia él – que sea la última vez que le pones la mano encima a mi prometida – lo empujó muy enfadado – por tu culpa casi es atropellada por esas dos bicicletas – se volvió ha acercar – deja ya de hacerte la víctima y déjala en paz!.

Seiya... - Armando lo miraba – no – le hizo frente – no voy a parar de luchar por ella, no voy a dejar que la tengas a tu lado, Bunny será mía cueste lo que me cueste!.

Serás...

Seiya se abalanzó hacia él y Armando igualmente hacia Seiya, pero de igual modo que Kei y Fernando sujetaban a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten lo hacían con Armando.

Soltadme!.

No! - dijo Kei – basta ya Sieya.

Si... dejarnos a los dos – dijo también Armando – no dejaré qeu éste niñato se quede con lo más valioso que he tenido en la vida.

Armando se soltó de las manos que lo sujetaban y se dirigió hacia Seiya para golpearlo, pero ese golpe nunca llegó a darle, Bunny se interpuso ente ellos dos y abrazó a Seiya todo lo fuerte que pudo.

Armando... tuviste a tu lado a una persona muy especial donde las haya y la perdiste... por mucho que ahora la intentes recuperar, no creo que te vaya a servir de nada – Seiya abrazó a Bunny correspondiendo el abrazo de ella – deja ya de intentarlo.

Pero...

Armando... - le dijo Bunny – solo te puedo brindar mi amistad, solo te veo como a un amigo, nada más. Seiya es el único dueño de mi corazón, por favor, entiendelo... - lo miró.

Está bien...

Se dio la vuelta y se amrchó.

Los demás se quedaron de pie mirando a Seiya sin creerse de verdad que feura él.

De verdad que eres tú? - Kei lo tocaba con un dedo.

Jajajaja... - rió – pues claro que soy yo!, quién iba a ser si no!.

Es imposible... - Yaten seguía sin creérselo.

Chicos, me sorprende lo lentos que podéis llegar a ser a veces para daros cuenta de las cosas – los miró a todos y sonrió – siempre he estado cerca de todos vosotros, lo que pasa es que no os habéis dado cuenta.

Kei, te acuerda que Hikaru te dijo que nunca se separaría de mi por mucho que se lo prohibieras? - preguntó Bunny.

Si...

Pues era yo! - Seiya sonrió al transformarse en Hikaru – a que me sienta bien el cambio?.

Qué?! - todos estaban sorprendidos.

Osea que Hikaru en verdad es Seiya, entonces todo estos días... - Carola se estaba abrumando ella sola.

Lo mejor será que nos expliques todo esto mejor – dijo Taiki.

Buena idea! - contestó Kei – aquí cerca hay una pastelería.

Yo... no voy – dijo Bunny y todos la miraron – yo ya se todo lo que os va a contar Seiya, así que si no os importa, mientras tanto, me gustaría ir a ver como se encuentra el profesor Hagiwara.

No os preocupéis, yo la acompaño, de todos modos no entendería la mitad de las cosas y Ray me las tendría que explicar después – Fernando rió.

Luego paso a recogerte princesa – Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vamos?.

Fernando y Bunny se quedaron viendo como Seiya se iba contento mientras reía con todos los demás, cosa que agradeció de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Nos vamos? - preguntó Fernando.

Si – sonrió.

Bunny – dijo una vez subidos en el coche – siempre has sabido que Hikaru era en verdad Seiya?.

No, lo he descubierto hace poco.

Pues si he de serte sincero, me alegro mucho de que vuelva a estar a tu lado – sonrió – ya estábamos hechando de menos a esa Bunny escandalosa e inocente.

Gracias – sonrió también.

Por qué queires ir a ver al Profesor Hagiwara?.

Porque el otro día nos vio transformarnos a todas y...

A todas?.

Si, pero eso no es lo que más me rpeocupa, en verdad quiero ir a preguntarle que qué es la corona que estaban buscando.

Quienes?.

Quienes casi lo mantan también.

Llegaron al hospital, dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento y suieron a la habiatación del profesor.

Toc, toc . Llamaron a la puerta – se puede?.

Tsukino!, pasa, pasa!.

Profesor, cómo se encuentra?.

Mucho mejor . Sonrió – los médicos mehan dicho que si sigo así, denro de un par de días, podré irme a casa.

Me alegro mucho – sonrió – profesor, éste es Fernando Kumada, es el nocio de Ray Hino.

Encantado Señor Hagiwara – lo saludó.

El gusto es mío.

Profesor, podría preguntarle sobre una cosa?.

Si.

El otro día en el laboratorio cuando lo atacaron, qué buscaban?.

Por qué quieres saberlo?.

Por que... casi pierde la vida en ello.

Tsukino... tú... perteneces a la familia de la Luna? - Bunny se quedó parada y miró a Fernando – ya lo suponía, tu emblema me lo dijo, aunque nunca pensé que llegara a ser verdad.

Pro... profesro... a qué se refiere?.

Existía una leyenda de hace muchos, mcuhos siglos de que una vez en la Luna, existió un Reino gobernado por la Reina Etsuko, ésta Reina tenía en su poder una corona de plata donde llevaba engarzadas 5 piedras, una del color del agua del mar, una roja como el fuego, una verde como la hierva, una dorada como el oro y en el centro una más grande de color gris como la misma Luna – bebió un poco de agua – no se sabe muy bien qué pasó ya que es el problema de las leyendas, pero al morir la Reina Etsuko, las piedras desaparecieron excepto una... su hija Serenity la tuvo en su poder hasta que se la pasó a su hija Selene... - Bunny y Fernando se quedaron completamente helados.

Y... qué tiene que ver esa corona con todo esto?.

Dice la leyenda, que quien tenga en su poder la corona con todas las piedras en ella, además de tener poderes nunca antes vistos, podrá pedir un solo deseo, se lo que sea...

Y dónde está? - Fernando se interesó por la conversación.

No se sabe, nadie tiene ni una pequeña pista de donde se puede encontrar.

Y las piedras? - preguntó Bunny.

La única manera de encontrarlas, es sacrificando vidas... - los miró – dicen que se encuentran en las almas limpias, puras e inocentes.

Gracias profesor.

Tsukino – le cogió la mano – siempre he sabido que eras especial y que tenías algo que te hacía diferente a los demás, me he pasado toda la vida investigando por todos los rincones para verificar si era cierta esa leyenda y ahora resulta que es cierta y que tengo en mi clase a una descendiente directa de ese linaje – sonrió – has hecho muy feliz a este pobre viejo.

Profesor.... - sonrió – recupérese pronto para volverlo a tener de regreso en clase.

No te preocupes por tu secreto, conmigo estará seguro.

Adiós profesor.

Bunny y Fernando salieron del hospital y se dirigían hacia el coche.

Dónde vamos? - preguntó Fernando.

Crees que todavía estarán en la pastelería?.

No lo se, pero seguro que antes o después, volverán al Templo.

Pues entonces, vamos allí.

Subieron al coche y se dirigieron al Templo Hikawa.

Los demás seguían en la pastelería escuchando con atención cada palabra de lo que Seiya contaba.

Todos se alegraban mucho de que por fín, se hubiera reunido con todos ellos a pesar de que la primera vez que se vieran después de mucho tiempo hubiera sido discutiendo con Armando por Bunny.

Es extraño... - dijo Taiki – si siempre has estado tan cerca de nosotros, porqué no sentíamos tu energía?.

Es muy sencillo – Seiya sonrió.

La tiene neutralizada – contestó Amy – pero eso lleva mucho tiempo para poder conseguirlo, nosotros aún no somos capaces de hacerlo.

Digamos... que en este tiempo he tendio un entrenamiento muy exaustivo – sonrió.

Me gustaría poder seguir con vosotros, pero he de marcharme.

A dónde vas Ray? - preguntó Carola.

Es hora de la oración de la tarde y si no está la sacerdotisa es imposible que pueda comenzar.

Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos todos porque pronto llegarán los exmánes finales – dijo Amy.

Es que tu nunca paras Amy? - protestó carola con muecas haciendo que todos rieran.

Bunny había llegado al Templo Hikawa con Fernando y éste mientras ayudaba al abuelo a recoger los amuletos para así poder cerrar el estand, Bunny se había acercado a rezar un poco para así agradecer que Seiya volviera a estar de nuevo a su lado.

Seiya y el resto hacía unos minutos que habían llegado al Templo y Fernando le había dicho a Seiya donde se encontraba Bunny, así que se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero al verla tan concentrada, no quiso acercarse, así que esperó desde la distancia apoyado en el árbol hasta que ella terminara.

No sabñia que era lo que estaba pidiendo, pero con tan solo verla, se sentía muy feliz de verla tan tranquila; por mucho tiempo que pasara, Bunny seguía siendo igual de dulce e inocente a pesar de haebrse convertido en una hermosa chica.

Bunny alzó la vista y se levantó, al darse la vuelta se encontró con Seiya que la miraba con mucho cariño.

Cuánto... cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó entre nerviosa, avergonzada y temblorosa.

El suficiente para haberme dado cuenta que mi corazón, solo te pertenece a tí...

Pero... has e saber que el mío no solo lo compartes tú, si no que hay más persona en él... - agachó la cabeza.

Lo sé... - se acercó e hizo que lo mirara – pero no me importa...

Los labios de Seiya se acercaron a los de Bunny acariciándolos con cariño y deseo y Bunny lo correspodía, se acercó más a Seiya y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello para que así no pudiera alejarse de ella.

Tras ese dulce beso, ambos se miraron unos instatnes y después de quedaron abrazados.

Te quiero mucho princesa...

Yo también a ti...

Sabes?, me gustaría que volvieras a dejarte de nuevo el pelo crecer y que llevaras tus coletas – la miró.

Pero si yo...

Así estás también muy guapa y se que lo llevas así por mí, pero... así me gusta verte en las ocasiones especiales... - Bunny se sonrojó al recordar por qué Seiya le dijo eso – además, así pareces mayor y... - se acercó al oído – yo no quiero que crezcas, quiero que sigas siendo mi niña – le susurró y Bunny lo abrazó sin decirle nada - será mejor qeu volvamos, si no, los demás se preguntarán que cuantas cosas le estás pidiendo – sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

Seiya...

si?

Tu... - lo cogió del brazo aferránose a él y con la vista dirigida hacia el suelo – nunca me mentirías y tendrías secretos conmigo, verdad?.

No – dudó un poco.

Entonces... cómo se encuntran Hochi y Chibiusa?.

Seiya se paró mirando a Bunny preguntándose como decirle que las ha visto crecer y que no respodían a su llamada cuando ellla las llamaba porque él no quería.

Están bien – se limitó a contestar.

Me alegro – lo miró y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Empezó a sentirse un poco triste, había pensado que Seiya le hablaría más de ellas dos ya que hacía muhco tiempo que no las veía, Hoshi tendría que tener sobre unos 5 años y Chibiusa andaría más o menos con 15 años, pero por mucho que intentara imagenárselas, nunca sabrían de verdad como serían.

Ya era hora de que volviérais – dijo Yaten.

Lo... siento – contestó Bunny.

Hermana, estás bien? - preguntó Kei.

Si – sonrió sin muchas ganas – venid, Fernando y yo hemos descubierto una cosa que puede sernos de utiidad para luchar contra nuestro enemigo.

No esperamos a Ray? - preguntó Patricia.

Luego se lo digo yo – dijo Fernando – si la interrumpimos ahora con su oración seguro que se pone hecha una fueria! - rió.

Entonces luego te aclaras tú con ella – dijo Taiki.

Qué habéis descubierto? - preguntó Kei.

Pues... ésta tarde como sabéis, Fernando y yo hemos ido a ver al Profesor Hagiwara y estando allí con él...

Bunny comenzó a explicarle a todos cada una de las cosas que habían hecho y escuchado.

Estaba sentda junto a Kei y tenía entre sus manos la manos de Kei mientras hablaba.

Seiya la observaba en silencio mientras la escuchaba, le resultaba raro el sentir celos de Kei en aquel momento porque Bunny estaba a su lado y jugaba con sus mano.

Mientras tanto los demás, estaban muy atentos e interesados en la información que Bunny les estaba dando ya que esa información que tenían, podía ser muy útil a la hroa de poder luchar contra ese nuevo enemigo.

Entonces... quieres decir que esas perlas o como quieras llamarlas las cuales pertenecieron a la Reina Etsuko, son la base de nuestros poderes? - preguntó Amy.

Según el profesor y basándonos en esa leyenda, si – contestó Amy.

Y quién nos dice que esa leyenda es cierta? - dijo Kei – papá y mamá nunca nos dijeron nada de esa corona y apenas hablaban de la abuela...

Lo sea o no, los nombres que el profesor me dijo son reales y la parte desde donde nosotros la conocemos, es real.

Si que lo es – todos miraron a Seiya – todo lo que ha dicho el profesor es cierto, así que esa leyenda también lo es.

Y cómo estás tan seguro? - le preguntó Kei.

Porque durante todoeste tiempo he estado en el pasado y en el futuro yme he podido informar de muchas cosas, por eso, aquel día en el concierto, sabía como debíais transformaros al igual que sabía que vuestros poderes pasados no os iban a servir.

Etonces estos es genial! - dijo carola – si Seiya ya conoce al enemigo, podemos adelatnarnos a ellos.

No es tan sencillo – volvió a decir Seiya – solo sé que esa leyenda es real porque la he visto, además, si el enemigo se entera de que vosotras sois las portadoras de esos cristales, irá sin duda a mataros...

Pues lucharemos contra ellos y los derrotaremos como hemos hecho con los anteriores – dijo Bunny.

NO puedo dejar que pongas en peligro tu vida de esa manera, el enemigo parenas si lo conocemos y aún no controláis del todo muy bien vuestros poderes – contestó Seiya.

Aprenderé luchando! - le gritó a la misma vez que se levantó.

Bunny...

Pero Bunny no siguió con esa conversación porque salió corriendo con los ojos llorosos.

Hermana! -Kei salió tras ella.

Será mejor que yo también vaya – dijo Seiya.

No te preocupes- - dijo Yaten.

Bunny siguió correindo hasta el lago que había detrás del templo cayendo de rodillas cuando llegó a la baranda y sin dejar de llorar.

Bunny...

Kei... me gustaría estar sola...

Lo siento, pero no te voy a dejar – se acluquillo a su lado – qué te pasa? Por qué te has puesto así? Es que no entiendes el porqué Seiya te ha dicho eso hermana? - le limpió las lágrimas a pesar de que no dejaban de caer.

Keri... - lo abrazó – se que seiya lo único que quiere es protegerme, pero... cuando no estaba, lo hechaba mucho de menos, tú lo sabes y...

Y ahroa que lo tienes...?

Y ahora que está a mi lado, no lo conozco...

Por qué dices eso? Eres lo más importante para Seiya y sé que volvería a dar su vida por tí...

Puede que tenga razón, epro... se que la mayoría del tiempo, no es sinceron conmigo y se que me oculata cosas y quisiera que no tuviera secretos conmigo...

Quizás no lo haga porque sabe que te podría hacer daño.

Pero...

Hermana, Seiya ha vuelto desafiando a todo y a todos para volver a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. No dudes ni un solo instante de su amor porque sé que para él, eres lo más importante de su vida, sólo hay que ver como te mira hermana... eres tdo su mundo y creo, que al igual que todos nosotros, está muy orgullosos de ti, de ver lo fuerte que has sido y de haberte convertido en la chica que hoy eres – Bunny se sonrojó – ahora que ya puedes serlo, se feliz hermana, se feliz con la persona que amas.

Hermano... - Bunny lo abrazó – gracias...

No tienes porqué darlas, al fin y al cabo, no dejas de ser mi hermana pequeña y yo, como el mayor, pues tengo el deber de cuidar te tí – sonrió – vayamos con los demás.

Si.

Bunny fue a levantarse cuando una mano apareció delante de ella.

Te ayuda a levantarte, princesa?.

Seiya... - Bunny se sonrijó – gracais...

Yo... - mejor me voy – Kei apoyó su mano en el hombro de Seiya y le sonrió.

Gracias – le dijo Seiya moviendo la boca para que solo Kei se enterara.

Hermana, mañana hablamos – le dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós – se marchó.

Princesa... vamos?.

A dónde?.

Ya lo verás – le sonrió y la brazó fuerte – no te sueltes.

Bunny se agarró fuerte bajo el regazo de Seiya y cerró los ojos cuando sintió una fuerza grande sobre ellos.

Cuando los volvió abrir que fue cuando dejó de sentir esa fuerza, se encontró en un lugar completamente nevado y empezaba hacer frío ya que en Tokyo la temperatura era distinta por estar en primavera.

Seguro que te preuntas que dónde estamos – Bunny asintió con la cabeza – y también que cómo hemos llegado aquí – volvió de nuevo asentir y Seiya sonrió – estamos al norte de Japón, más la norte del Monte Fuji donde prácticamente todo el año está nevado, quitando en verano, que aquí parece primavera – abrazó a Bunny al ver que tenía frío – hemos llegado gracias a mi poder poder evolucionado.

Qué poder?.

Te acuerdas que podía estar en el mismo lado pero en distinto tiempo?.

Si.

Pues ahora puedo viajar al tiempo y lugar que quiera.

Como una teletransportación?

Algo así... - sonrió – ven, vayamos a calentarnos.

A dónde?

A casa...

Estuvieron caminando durante unos diez minutos entre los árboles y con un poco de dificultad debido a que el camino se encontraba tapado por la nieve que recientemetne había caído.

Llegaron al final del camino que estaba en lo alto de la montaña y un poco mas abajo, Bunny pudo ver un gran lago que se perdía entre las montañas ahora con su capa de arriba congelada y cubierta por la nieve.

Muy cerca de allí se encontraba un pequeño pueblo donde sus casas tenían las paredes de piedra y sus tejados y ventanas eran de madera.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, tan solo el humo que salían de las chimeneas era lo único que se podía ver, aunque, para aosombro de Bunny, todas las casas tenían una pequeña entrada donde tenían plantas y se podía ver el verde del césped.

Eso debe de llevarle mucho trabajo todos los días para tenerlo así – dijo Bunny sorprendida.

No creas, los niños se encargan de ello ya que se la llevan para jugar – sonrió – ya hemos llegado – se pararon delante de una casa enorme – las princesas primero – dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

Cuando Bunny entró, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la casa por dentro era enorme, nada más entrar te encontrabas con un enorme salón donde se encontraban dos grandes sofares con una mesita en el centro, a televisión se podía ver a un lado de la chimenea la cual desprendía un agradable calor debido a que unos troncos de leña ardían en ella y una suave alfombra roja yacía expandida bajo a ella.

Al fondo se podía ver la cocina, comenzó a caminar hacia ella embobada mientras miraba a todo su alrededor, al entrar, pudo ver que era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde fuera, estaba toda ordenada y no le faltaba detalle ninguno.

Volvió a mirar hacia el salón y vio que Seiya aún se encontraba en la puerta y que ella había entrado y comenzado a mirar sin pedirle permiso a él, entonces Seiya le sonrió y haciéndole un gesto con la mano le dio a entender que podía seguir viendo la casa, así que Bunny salió y corrió a subir por las enormes escaleras de madera que se encontraba en el centro del salón pra subir al piso de arriba que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones, los baós, el trastero, la sala de entrenamiento...

Seiya desde bajao la veía correr de un lugar a otro descalza sobre todo el suelo de madera por toda la casa sonriendo al ver con la ilusión con lo que lo miraba todo.

Princesa.

Si? - se asomó a las escaleras.

Te gusta?

Me encanta!.

Pues ven, me gustaría enseñarte una cosa que aún no has visto.

Bunny bajó por las escaleras donde Seiya la esperaba, la cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella detrás.

Se dirigió a una pequeña habitación que había justo al lado del salón donde se encontraba como un pequeño despacho con su mesa, su ordenador, sus libros, su guitarra...

Seiya se dirigió hacia unas cortinas que llegaban desde el techo hasta el suelo las cuales dejó al descubierto un gran ventanal de cristales desde el techo al suelo, abrió una e las hojas, ambos salieron y Bunny se encontró con un enorme porche de madera que daba al jardín trasero de la casa donde se encontraba una barbacoa, la piscina y un balancín ahora todo bien tapado ya que por el tiempo que hacía, no acompañaba a sentarse en él.

Si seguías la vista por todo aquel jardín, se podía ver como un pequeño camino bajaba toda la ladera hacia abajo hasta llegar al lago donde se encontraba una pequeña caseta que era el embarcadero.

Achis!

Será mejor que pasemos dentro princesa – ambos pasaron y Seiya cerró la ventana.

Es preciosa Seiya... - le dijo camiando hacia el salón para volver a verlo de nuevo.

Me alegro mucho que te guste – sonrió.

Aquí es dondoe has vivido todo este tiempo?

No, aquí solo he estado el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo tdo como ahora lo ves, mientras tanto, he estado en un apartamento cerca de todos vosotros y sobre todo de ti... - Bunny se sonrojó.

Me recuerda mucho a la casa de los abuelos – sonrió – ahora que lo pienso, no es un poco grande para ti?

Princesa, porqué no subes a ducharate mientrsa yo preparo la cena? - le dijo Seiya esquivando la pregunta que Bunny le había hecho, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina – todo lo que necesitas está en el vestidor.

Seiya entró en la cocina y Bunny comenzó a subir las escaleras y una vez arriba, entró en el dormitorio mas grande que había en el cual encima de la cama se encontraba ese vestido blando que le habían regalado unos años atrás para sucumpleaños...

Cogió un albornoz y entró en el baño, dejó que la bañera comenzara a llenarse de agua caliente mientras que ella se desnudaba, se metió en ese agua calietne y comenzó su baño.

Mientras tanto, Seiya estaba cuidando cada uno de los detalles, había colocado una mesa cerca de la chimenea y también de una ventana para así poder ver nevar, estaba adornada con velas y había puesto en el centro un pequeño jarrón con rosas.

Fue a ducharse también mientras que la cena se termianaba de hacer poco a poco en el horno, se metió en el pequeño baño que había abajo y cuando salió, terminó de poner la comida dobre la mesa.

Princesa, la cena está preparada! - la llamó.

Enseguidas bajo.

Bunny terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habiatación. Cuando llegó al primer escalón para comenzar a bajar la escalera, se percató de que el ambiente que se podía percibir era distinto y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en eso.

Seiya se encontraba abajo, llevaba el pelo húmedo y a lo loco careciente de esa coleta que llevaba al principio de conocerlo, una camisa blanca jaspeada con algunas rayas negras y unos pantaloens negros los cuales recibían una de sis manos que estaba metida en uno de sus bolsillos.

Fue entonces cuando Bunny se percató de que Seiya no dejaba de mirarla mientras bajaba uno a uno aquellos peldaños de la escalera, ese vestido blando que una vez ya se puso, hacía que esas magníficas curvas que Bunny tenía se lucieran haciendo volver loco a Seiya con tan solo verlas cantonearse, adem´s, su pelo recogido en un moño adornado con piedrecitas brillantes ejaban al descubierto su cuello el cual se perdia por el escote del vestido.

Princesa... estás preciosa – la besó en la mejilla haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara.

Gracias... - dijo avergonzada.

Ven, vayamos a cenar.

Seiya la cogió de la mano, se acercaron a la mesa, le separó la silla para que Bunny se sentara, sirvió la cena, le llenó una copa de vino...

Era una velada de lo más especial y romántica o al meno, Seiya intentaba que así fuera, era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos y sin que nadie los molestara desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

No pararon de contarse cosas que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo, incluso Seiya le contó secretos que no quería contarle por miedo a que sufriera, pero en cambio, Bunny estaba muy feliz de saberlos y de que confiara tanto en ella, como para decirle todas esas cosas.

Seiya...

Dime princesa.

Por qué todo ésto?, pasa algo?

Es que... no puedo regalarle a mi chica una rmántca velada? - sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Si... - se sonrojó – pero... porqué este lugar?

Te gusta?

Mucho.

Me alegro de que así sea – se acluquillo y cogió la mano e Bunny – princesa... tú eres la única mujer que amo, he amado y amaré en toda mi vida, lo eres todo para mí y me gustaría poder pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, si tú quieres... - Bunny asintió con la cabeza sin creerse todo aquello – si te gusta este lugar, me alegro mucho de que así sea.

Por qué?

Porque me gustaría que fuera aquí donde viviéramos los dos y formáramos nuestra propia familia.

Pero...

No tienes que contestarme ahora, es una propuesta a largo plazo – sonrió guiñandole un ojo – pero... aunque te pienses la respuesta, sí que me gustaría que aceptaras ésto... - sacó una alianza de oro blanco – siempre y cuando quieras ser mi prometida...

Bunny estaba alucinando al escuchar todoas las cosas que Seiya le había dicho, lo miraba a los ojos y el corazón se le aceleraba, las piernas le tamblaban, menos mal que estaba sentada y no se le notaba.

Se.. - Seiya volvió hablar al ver que no tenía respuesta de Bunny – que para poder casarnos tendré que hablar con tus padres y que si nos venimos a vivir aquí estaremos lejos de todo y de todos, pero...

Seiya...

Dime prince...

Bunny se abalanzó hacia Seiya haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con ella encima, pero no le importó ya que el motivo de aquello había sido un dulce beso que Bunny le estaba dando.

Si.

Cómo? - la miró.

Sí que me casaré contigo, sí que me vendré a vivir aquí contigo, sí que quiero formar una familia contigo y sí que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...

Princesa...

Eres el único para mí y todo mi mundo eres tú, no me importa lo que pase y donde sea mientras esté a tu lado...

Princesa...

A Seiya se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y besó de nuevo con cariño a Bunny.

Conforme iban pasando los segundos, ese beso e cariño comenzó a convertirse en pasión, una pasión que comenzaron a sentirla las dos... Seiya porque tenía puesta una de sus manos en una de las piernas de Bunny en la cual, el vestido se le había subido y se le veía un poco la ropa interior y Bunny, porque se había percatado de ello.

Antesd e perder la cabeza completametne, Seiya se levantó y volvió a recobrar la compostura aunque solo fuera unos minutos, ayudó a Bunny a levantarse del suelo, apagó las velas quedando el salón tan solo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, cogió a Bunny entre sus brazos y la volvió a dejar de nuevo tumbada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra y delante del calor de la chimenea.

Sabes princesa?, ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su cara -tengo una preciosa mujer que me quiere y que me hace ser la embidia de todos – Bunny se sonrojó – así tumbada te ves tan bonita... - le dio un beso en la parte superior del pecho haciendo extremecerse a Bunny – te quiero... - le susurró.

Después de eso, volvieron a besarse y Bunny volvió a sentir las suaves caricias de Seiya por su cara para así poder bajar poco a poco por su cuello y recorrer con dulces caricias sus hombros.

Acto seguidos Seiya separó sus labios de los de Bunny para comenzar a bajar por su cuello despacito mientras sus manos quitaban con cuidado los tirantes del vestido para dejarlos completamente al descubierto.

Con cada beso y caricia, Seiya más deseaba a Bunny ya que, hasta entonces, no había podido contemplar así a su querida princesa.

Seiya...

Bunny dijo su nombre entre suspiros a la misma vez que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar que los besos de Seiya habían pasado por los hombros y poco a poco iban bajando más...

Te deseo tanto princesa... - Seiya la miró a los ojos y pudo ver que en los de Bunny se reflejaba lo mismo que en los de él, deseo y pasión.

Seiya...

Volvieron de nuevo a enredarse en esa batalla de besos fogosos haciendo que esta vez, las manos de Bunny buscaran cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Seiya.

Una vez quitada la hechó a un lado y recorrió con sus manos aquella espalda ancha y musculosa que Seiya ocultaba bajo la ropa.

Las caricias de Seiya habían bajado hacia las piernas esbeltas de Bunny, la cuál se extremeció al sentir esas caricias cerca de su mayor intimidad.

Seiya al notarlo, decidió volver de nuevo a acariciar aquellos hombros mientras que poco a poco le fue quitando el vestido a Bunny dejándola tan solo con la ropa interior.

Eres perfecta princesa – le dijo mirándola mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos su abdomen – los ángeles tienen que estar furiosos contigo.

Comenzó de nuevo a besarla para que esta vez pudiera quitarle la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y dejar al descubiertos sus senos los cuales cubrió de besos.

Con cada caricia, beso y palabra que salían de los labios de los dos, ellambiente de los dos, cada vez estaba más fogoso, hasta tal punto, que sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos, Bunny tumbada en el suelo con la respiración acelerada y Seiya encima de ella de igual manera.

Se miraron por unos instantes en los cuales Bunny fue consciente de la situación en la que estaba y enseguidas apartó la vista llena de vergüenza, percatándose Seiya de ello.

Princesa.. - se acercó más a ella e hizo que lo mirara – no te preocupes, a mí me pasa lo mismo que a tí – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara – pero... pienso que estoy contigo, con la persona que más queiro y se me quitan todos los miedos.

Seiya...

Dime.

Estoy asustada y... - apartó la vista haciendo que una lágrima cayera deslizándose por su mejilla – sé que no soy perfecta.

Bunny... - se acercó más a ella pegando más entre sí sus cuerpos desnudos y besando el lugar por el que segundos antes, la lágrima había caído – no quiero obligarte hacer nada que no quieras – le dijo sin para de mirarla – pero... - hizo que lo volviera a mirar – nunca, pero nunca pienses que no eres perfecta, eres la única para mí y lo serás siempre, te quiero tanto que me es imposble expresarlo con palabras y eres tan importante para mí que no se como hacértelo entender.

Seiya...

Princesa... - entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Bunny – te deseo... - le susurró.

Bunny sintió de nuevo los besos de Seiya sobre su cuello mientras sus cuerpos no paraban de acariciarse entre sí entre movimientos sensuales, las caricias por todo el cuerpo fueron parte de los dos haciendo que Seiya se excitara cada vez más, hasta el punto que Bunny lo notó, haciendo que Seiya, en una de sus caricias, le fuera más fácil acariciar esa zona tan íntima de su querida princesa, haciéndolo excitarse más al ver que ella también lo estaba.

Volvió a cubrirla de besos nuevamente sintiendo dentro de él, una felicidad enorme por estar junto a la persona a la que amaba y habiéndose prometido para siempre.

Quiero ser tuya... - le susurró al haber podido acercarse lo suficiente para decírselo.

Segura? - la miró con muchísimo cariño.

Estando contigo, siempre estoy segura.

Seiya la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mucho cariño y ternura. Sí que había deseado muchas veces que su princesa se le entregara como iba a pasar aquella noche ya que en varias ocasiones habían tenido la ocasión, pero nunca habían llegado a tanto, aunque era cierto que en las otras ocasiones eras más niños.

Comenzó de nuevo a acariciar las suaves piernas que Bunny tenía para así separarlas, aunque esta vez Bunny también colaboró.

Prometo tener mucho cuidado princesa.

Se dispuso a penetrarla, pero antes de hacerlo, se quedó observando a Bunny tumbada como estaba, con la respiración más acelerada y aprentando un poco más de fuerza la mano entrelazada que tenía con Seiya y que en ningún momento soltó.

Tranquila princesa...

Le volvió a decir tras el primer contacto con esa zona tan íntima de Bunny entrando con mucho cuidado notando a la misma vez como esa pequeña barrera caía, besó de nuevo la mejilla de Bunny al ver caer una pequeña lágrima producida por el pequeño dolor que ese primer contacto llevaba.

Ahora fue Seiya el que apretó con fuerza la mano de Bunny al comenzar a embestirla.

Comenzaron siendo muy lentas y muy suaves para que poco a poco, el pequeño dolor que Bunny pudiera sentir, fuera pasando y después comenzaron siendo cada vez más y más rápidas hasta que Bunny dejó de sentir cualquier dolor para dejarse ambos embriagar por ese placer que estaban sintiendo.

Poco a poco, los movimientos entre los dos fueron siendo más sensuales, sobre todos los de Bunny los cuales hacían volver loco a Seiya al ver como el cuerpo de la persona que más quería, se entregaba al placer.

Fue en una última embestida donde ambos soltaron un grito al llegar al climax de toda aquella situación dándola por concluida.

Seiya se hechó hacia un lado recogiendo en su regazo a la persona que se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, sin pararse ni tan siquiera a pensar un solo instante en que se habían dejado llevar hasta el final sin poner medios ninguno.

Princesa... - lo miró – eres sin duda lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida y te quiero tanto... - le dijo sin dejarla de mirar mientras acariciaba su cara.

Nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola – le dijo con una mirada inocente.

Nunca lo haré.

Mientras Bunny y Seiya estaban pasando una noche inolvidable para los dos, el resto de sus amigos no lo estaban tanto.

Habían decidido ir a acompañar a Carola a un pequeño concierto para darse a conocer poco a poco en un pequeño festival que había organizado la discografía donde estaba,

Además del pequeño concierto, habían atracciones, puestos, obras de teatro, exposisones... cantidad de cosas para que tanto los grandes como los pequeños, pudieran disfrutar de ella.

El festival estaba siendo muy agradable deno haber sido porque la gente comenzó a correre de un lado a otro al ser atacados por alguien mientras disfrutaban del pequeo concierto de Carola.

Del cielo cayó otro enviado de sus nuevos enemigos destrocando todo lo que encontraba a su paso haciendo que todos ellos tuvieran que transformarse.

Nunca te perdonaré que destrozaras mi concierto!.

Guerrero Venus estaba muy enfadada y luchaba sin cesar contra Kaima sin parar de blandir sus espadas.

Guerrero Curador no paraba de mirar como Venus luchaba sin desvanecer sus fuerzas al igual qeu el resto de sus compañeros e intentaba controlarse para no ayudar a Venus que era lo único que había pedido, pero, desgraciadamente, Venus perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo quedando a mercer de Kaima.

Tu poder es inmenso y tu aura grande, sin duda, la flor de tu alma tiene que ser muy poderosa... - Kaima blandía su espada a tan solo unos centímetros del corazón de Venus – ahora veremos cual es su poder.

Pero antes de que Kaima atravesara con su espada el corazón de Venus, Curador cruzó su espada tirando la de Kaima al suelo.

Tú serás el que meura – Curador estaba muy enfadado – Rayo Paralizador!.

Con eso tan simple crees que me vas a poder hacer algo?!.

Yo no hablaría tan a la ligera... - sonrió – con un pequeño roce de él, tu cuerpo empezará a paralizarse...

Y así fue, el ataque de Curador, aunque tocó levemente a Kaima, consiguió hacerle un pequeño corte en el brazo, a consecuencia de eso, los movimientos de Kaima fueron cada vez mas torpes y lentos.

Hasta nunca...

Curador decidió atestar el último golpe acabando así con la vida de Kaima.


	4. Decisión

Capitulo 4 : DECISIÓN

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en la que Seiya y Bunny se habñian entregado el uno al otro y dos meses también en los que ese extraño enemigo les había dado una trégua y había estado sin atacar, aunque eso no significaba que hubieran bajado la guardia.

Ahora que hemos terminado las clases... por qué no hacemos una escapadita?.

Carola... tú siempre pensando en estar de fiesta... los demás, tenemos que trabajar – le dijo Yaten.

Si... aunque no queramos... - prosiguió Kei.

Va.. venga chicos, un descanso no vendrá nada mal – dijo Fernando.

Está bien – Taiki cedió – y... dónde podríamos ir?.

Qué tal a la playa? - dijo Ray.

Yo preferiría la montaña, es más tranquila – objetó Amy.

Pues yo me iría más de turismo a alguna ciudad... - dijo Patricia.

Y si... - habló Seiya al ver que no se decidían – nos vamos a un lugar donde tendréis todo eso? - todos lo miraron – qué te parece Bunny?, así se lo podemos enseñar a todos... - sonrió.

Si – dijo a media voz y muy avergonzada.

Y dónde es? - preguntó Carola.

Eso dejárnoslo a nosotros – Seiya sonrió con picardía – vosotros tan solo preparar la maleta y llevaros ropa de invierno.

Cuándo nos iríamos? - preguntó Ray.

Qué tal el fin de semana próximo? - dijo Kei.

Si! - dijeron todos tras mirarse unos segundos.

Armando... vendrás? - le preguntó Bunny.

Está bien... - dijo tras pensarlo unos momentos.

Entonces todo dicho, nos vamos de viaje! - Carola se entusiasmó.

Al final te has salido con la tuya... - le dijo Yaten por lo bajo.

Siempre lo hago... - respondió sonriendo.

Pues... nosotros entonces nos vamos a ir – dijo cogiendo del brazo a Fernando – tengo que comprarme ropa adecuada para donde vamos, ya que como hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez...

Nosotros os acompañamos – dijo Kei – verdad patri?.

Yo también quiero ir! - Carola se apuntó – Vamos Yaaten.

Amy, vienes con nosotros? - le preguntó Taiki.

Si no os importa...

Para nada.

Pues entonces ya os llamo – dijo Armando – yo... tengo que regresar al hospital.

Todos se dispersaron dejando a Bunny y Seiya solos.

Vaya! Pues si que se han tomado con ganas el viaje que nos han dejado solos.

Si no les hubieras dicho nada...

Princesa, acaso te molesta que los llevemos allí y que vean la casa que mi princesa va a tener para ella?

No.. - lo cogió del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en él – claro que no me importa que vean nuestra casa, es solo que... no se como decirle a las chicas todo esto...

ven... vamos a pasear.

Seiya cogió a Bunny de la mano sin dejarla de mirar y sin parar de sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Bunny seguía cada uno de sus pasos hipnotizada por aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba y que antes, tanto deseaba volver a tener.

Quizás hayas estado dándole vueltas a todo lo que te dije y aunque me hayas dicho que sí, sé que en parte te dá algo de miedo, te alejarás de tu familia, amigas, lugar donde naciste... de todo lo que has tenido y de lo cual nunca te has separado – caminaba con la mano de Bunny entrelazada con la suya y mirando hacia delante – a mí, en ese aspecto me pasa lo mismo ya que aquí, desde que te conocí, me has hecho formar parte de tí y de tu vida y sobre todo, lo que más agradezco es la confianza que tus padres han tenido en mi... tu familia Bunny, ha sido y es la familia que desgraciadamente no tuve, por eso también me es difícil separarme de todo ésto, pero... - se paró y la miró – esa distancia va a ser mínima gracias a ésto... - sacó de su bolsillo una especie de pulsera.

Eso que es? - la miró sorprendida.

Una pulsera – sonrió – con ésto, es como si no nos fuéramos nunca de aquí, mira, si le das aquí – en cuestion de segundos aparecieron en el porche de su casa – ves?, estamos en casa y si le das a este – le dio a otro botón – estamos de nuevo aquí.

Qué bien...

Te encuentras bien? - Seiya fue a cogerla al ver la mala cara que tenía.

Si... es solo que ha sido tan rápiodo ese viaje y el calor...

Seguro? Quieres que te traiga algo?

No... no hace falta, estoy bien – sonrió – y ésto se lo darás a los demás?

Si... - Seiya la miraba con preocupación – una a cada uno, incluyendo a tus padres, ya me encargaré yo de dárselas y de explicárselo todo – dijo antesde que Bunny dijera nada.

Que bien!, auqnue haber como le explicamos esto a mis padres...- agachó la vista – Seiya... podrías dejar de mirarme así?, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Bunny... comes últimamente?

Pues... - lo miró – la verdad es no es que coma mucho... no me apetece...

Ven, vayamos a que Armando te vea.

Pero...

Seiya se levantó y cogió de la mano a Bunny que caminaba a su lado sin parar de decirle qeu no hacía falta que fueran, que se encontraba bien, pero a Seiya no había excusas que le sirvieran.

Bueno, pues ya está – dijo Armando al terminar de reconocer a Bunny - a simple vista no tienes nada.

Ves como tenía razón? - le dijo a Seiya.

Pero aún así, vamos hacer unos análisis para asegurarnos mejor, enseguidas vuelvo – se levantó y salió.

Supongo que estarás contento – le reprochó Bunny mientras la enfermera le sacaba sangre.

La verdad es que más que quedarme contento, es tranquilo.

Bien... - Armando entró de nuevo – cuando tenga los resultados, te los diré.

Gracias, Armando – le dijo Seiya sin hacerle mucha gracia.

No me las des, hago solo mi trabajo – le contestó dándole la espalda.

Qué bonito que es éste! - dijo Carola con unos pantalones entre sus manos.

No serán demasiados recios? - preguntó Yaten.

Es que... como no se el tiempo que hará allí... - contestó carola.

Por ese mismo motivo, yo me voy a llevar los dos.

Pero Ray... - rechistó Fernando.

Si al final nos cargan como mulas... - se quejó Kei.

Qué has dicho?! - Patricia se puso a la defensiva.

Nada, nada! - se apresuró a decir Kei.

Si os falta algo, seguro que Seiya y Bunny tienen algo – dijo Taiki.

Seguro que si – contestó Kei.

Os digo una cosa? - todos miraron a Amy – no se por qué, pero creo que con éste viaje, los dos traman algo...

Venga Amy, no seas desconfiada... - contestó Kei entre risas.

Ya me lo diréis...

Dos días después de que Bunny hubiera estado con Seiya en el hospital, Armando se encontraba en su despacho con un montón de cartas sin abrir.

Había decidido sentarse para abrir una a una e ir viendo lo que ponía en su interior cuando vio el emblema del laboratorio de análisis en uno de los sobres, lo cogió y al abrirlo pudo ver que eran los resultados de los análisis de Bunny ya que ponía su nombre en la parte superior.

Comenzó a leerlos con detenimiento mientras tomaba una taza de café hasta que, cuando llegó al final de la hoja y vio lo que ponia al final, no pudo contenerse y la taza que tenía en una de sus manos, la tiró contra la pared haciendo que ésta se rompiera en trozos los cuales cayeron al suelo y la pared quedara manchada de café.

Señor Chiba... - entró una joven secretaria – está bien? - preguntó al ver el café en la pared – he oído un ruido y...

Matsumoto...

Si?.

Déjame solo...

Pero Señor...

No te preocupes por eso... ahora por favor, déjame solo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Si señor... - la secretaria se resignó y cerró la puerta aún sin dejar de preocuparse por Armando.

Había pasado la semana desde que habían decidido irse de viaje.

Bunny, venga! . Le decía su madre desde abajo.

Ya voy! - contestó mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Perdónala Seiya, ni aún creciendo, hay costumbres que cambian en ella...

No se preocupe Señora Tsukino – sonrió.

Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, para tí soy Ikuko.

Perdón... Ikuko...

Así está mucho mejor – sonrió.

Ya estoy! - empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Pero... hija... qué... qué es lo que llevas ahí?! - su madre la miraba pasmada.

Unas cosas que necesito – sonrió.

Ni que te fueras a mudar...

Déjame que te ayude – se ofreció Seiya.

Gracias.

Nos vamos – dijo Seiya.

Pasarlo bien – contestó la madre de Bunny mietnras los veía marcharse.

Princesa...

Si? - se volvió para mirar a Seiya cuando la llamó.

Buenos días... - una dulce voz salió de los labios de Seiya cuando terminó de besarla.

Buenos días... - contestó un poco desconcertada.

Lista para que todos vean nuestra casa?

La verdad... no se como decírselo a las chicas...

Estoy seguro de que alegrarán – sonrió y Bunny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya era hroa! - les dijo Kei cuando los vio aparecer.

Como no corramos, se nos escapará el tren – dijo Ray.

Tienes los billetes, verdad Seiya? - perguntó yaten.

No.

Qué?! - dijeron todos a la vez.

Que no tengo los billetes.

Dijiste que te encargabas de ir tú a por ellos – dijo Carola.

Si, es cierto, pero no tengo los billetes, porque no es en tren como vamos a ir.

Entonces cómo va a ser? - dijo Kei.

Así – sonrió mientras sacaba las pulseras.

Qué es eso? - preguntó Ray.

Es una forma de viajar más rápida – le dio una a cada uno.

Y cómo funcionan? - preguntó Kei.

Solo hay que ponérselas, presionar en éste botón y te llevará automáticamente al sitio donde están programadas.

Y cómo se supone que entonces todos nosotros vamos a ir a mismo sitio si no sabemos dónde es? - preguntó Taiki.

Hay veces que sois más complicados... - sonrió – coger todas las cosas y ponerlas dentro del círculo que vamos hacer, después cogeros de las manos – todos hicieron lo que dijo – listos? - todos asintieron – pues vamonos!.

Seiya le dio al botón el cual los hizo desaparecer y hacerlos aparecer en cuestión de segundos donde iban a pasar esos días.

Estáis bien? - preguntó Seiya – Fernando...

Si, si!, ha sido genial! - contestó – así es como os transportáis vosotros luego?

Mas o menos... - le contestó Ray.

Chicos... - Carola los llamó a todos al percatarse de donde estaba.

Qué bonito... - dijo Patricia cuando hubo terminado de observar.

Al final no va hacer tanto frío ya que las nieves se están descogenlando – Seiya sonrió sin dejar de tener la mano de Bunny entre la suya – venga, vayamos a ver la casa – le sonrió a Bunny.

Cada uno cogió sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Seiya y Bunny.

Armando era el último de todos ellos y caminaba sin dejarle de darle vueltas a algo que había pensado desde aquel día que estando en su despacho, leyó la carta con el resultado de los análisis de Bunny.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron dentro para dejar las cosas y así poder visitar el pueblo con tranquilidad ya que como las nieves habian casi desaparecido y se podía ver bien el pueblo, los jardines que tenía cada casa, la gente por sus calles, los niños jugando en ellas...

Pasaron un día de lo más entretenido donde rieron y pasaron momentos para no olvidar y en los cuales hicieron muchas fotos, además, con el cambio de estación se estaba dando lugar un pequeño festival.

Qué bonito es este sitio... - dijo carola sentada en el porche bajo la luna tras haber terminado el día.

La verdad es que es un sitio muy tranquilo... - dijo Patricia.

Y la casa es super bonita – dijo Amy.

Bunny, cómo habéis dado con este lugar? - preguntó Ray.

Fue Seiya...

La verdad es que es un sitio super romántico... - Patricia y Carola empezaron a fantasear.

Os gusta? - preguntó Bunny.

Nos encanta! - contestaron las dos.

Me alegro de oír eso chicas... - dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Pues a tí no parece gustarse mucho – dijo ray.

No es eso, es que...

pasa algo Bunny? - preguntó Amy.

Chicas pues veréis.. - cogió aire – si os hemos traído aquí ha sido para enseñaros la casa donde Seiya y yo vamos a vivir, sé que estaremos un poco lejos, pero por eso Seiya os ha dado esas pulseras, para moveros sin dificultad de un lado a otro y... - ésto lo dijo seguido para no darles tiempo ha hablar – me caso... - dijo más calmada y enseñando la alianza que Seiya le regaló aquella noche – qué... qué pensáis...? - preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Fueron unos segundos lo que tardaron las chicas en reaccionar antes de abalanzarse contra Bunny armando un jaleo impresionante entre gritos y abrazos por la noticia que acababan de recibir.

Qué es eso que se oye? - preguntó yaten junto con todos los demás estando en el salón.

Supongo que Bunny le habrá dado la noticia – le contestó Seiya.

Qué noticia? - preguntó Kei.

Que qué noticia? - Seiya lo miró y sonrió – Kei... sé que quieres mucho a tu hermana y que te gusta tenerla a tu lado, pero... yo también necesito tenerla cerca, por eso, le he pedido que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado...

Entonces esta casa... - habló Fernando.

Es donde viviremos y enla cual seréis bienvenidos siempre.

Seiya... - Kei e levantó y se acercó a él – sabes que esa idea no me gusta mucho, pero... también se que lo eres todo para Bunny y que la cuidarás mucho... me alegro mucho por vosotros dos.

Gracias...

Taiki, Yaten y Fernando se acercaron para también felicitarlo ya que había sido una buena noticia y se alegraban mucho de que hubieran dado ese paso tan importante que obviamente cambiaría sus vidas.

Armando fue el único que no lo hizo, siemrpe había tenido algo de esperanza de volver a tener algún día a Bunny a su lado, pero si era poca la esperanza que albergaba, ahora se había terminado por completo.

Salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia donde ñas chicas estaban, se quedó unos minutos de pié en el humbral de la puerta observándolas y tras ello, salió.

Bunny...

Armando...

Puedo hablar contigo?

Si... claro...

Bunny, puedo serte franco?

Si.

En verdad no quería venir a este viaje ya que, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ninguno excepto de Seiya, no quería verte cerca de Seiya, me recomen los celos y no lo puedo soportar... han pasado algunas cosas y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

Qué... cosas..?

El mismo día que estuviste con Seiya en el hospital en director estuvo hablando conmigo y tengo una oferta de trabajo en Europa...

Y.. qué vas hacer?

En un principio había descartado la idea de irme por tí ya que nunca he perdido la esperanza de volver a estar contigo, pero entonces recibí esto.

Qué es esa carta? - preguntó mientras la tenía entre sus manos.

Son los resultados de tus análisis.

Y... qué pone?, no entiendo nada de todo ésto...

Bunny, estás embarazada de dos meses...

Qué?! - dijo sin apenas salirle la voz y apoyándose en un árbol.

Todo ese malestar, esos mareos, las pocas ganas de coomer se debe a ello, así que hora, Seiya y tú podéis formar la familia que yo nunca podré tener contigo, aunque si he de serte sincero,no me hubiera importado hacerme cargode ese niño con tal de estar a tu lado...

Embarazada... - no salía de su sopresa.

Bunny, si no quieres tener ese niño, también se puede interrumpir el embarazo, aún estamos a tiempo...

Nunca – dijo Seiya.

No eres tú el que debe de decidirlo, es ella.

Ese niño es la prueba de nuestra entrega por el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro,no fue concevido a propósito, peor si está, quiero pensar que es así por todo el dolor que lso hemos sufrido en todo este tiempo.

Pero aunque así sea, no puedes obligar a Bunny a tener ese niño, su vida va a cambiar por completo y...

Y yo voy a estar con ella a su lado pase lo que pase.

Armando... es cierto que ésto no me lo esperaba y sé que no estoy capacitada para ser madre y poder cuidar a éste niño que ahora está dentro de mí, pero también es cierto que no estoy sola, amo a Seiya Armando, lo amo tanto que si volviera a perderlo de nuevo, moriría con ese adiós...

Estás diciendo que vas a tener ese niño por Seiya?, pero.. tú quieres tenerlo?

Voy a tener este niño Armando, lo voy a tener para verlo crecer junto a nosotros dos... lleva una parte de cada uno de nosotros, además, sería incapaz de matarlo.

Si esa es tu decisión, la respeto – comenzó a caminar – siento no poder estar ayudándote todo este tiempo. Adiós, Bunny...

Seiya y Bunny se quedaron de pie viendo como Armando se marchaba sin decirle nada.

Seiya...

Dime.

Estoy asustada... tengo miedo.. - le dijo estando abrazado a él.

Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo, yo me encargaré de todo.

Y ahora qué pasará con la Universidad? Cómo le voy a decir esto a mis padre, a las chicas, a Kei...

No te preocupes princesa, yo me ocupo de todo – sonrió – ahora lo que debes de pensar es lo que está creciendo aquí dentro – le dijo con la mano puesta en la barriga.

Pero... todo está yendo tan deprisa y...

Si te soy sincero, a mí también me da un poco de miedo todo esto yme ha sorprendido tanto como a tí, pero también es cierto que pienso que lo que llevas aquí dentro es de los dos y ni te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace, me siento igual que cuando me dijiste que Hoshi era nuestra hija – se puso de rodillas y abrazó a Bunny a la altura de la cintura para poder darle besitos en la barriga – sí que es cierto que van las cosas demasiado rápidas de lo que había pensado, pero... también es cierto que estoy muy feliz por todo ello, te quiero mucho Bunny...

Seiya apoyó su cabeza en la barriga de Bunny meintras la abrazaba sintiendo así el calor que el cuerpo de ella emanaba.

Bunny se quedó de pie, en silencio y acariciando el pelo de Seiya.

Los chicos se habñian salido al porche junto a las chicas tras Seiya al verles dado la noticia y tras salir camino abajo en busca de Bunny que se encontraba cerca del embarcadero con Armando.

Estaban hablando de la noticia que todo ellos habían recibido y la ilusión que les hacía a las chicas ser testigos de que su querida Bunny, por fin, iba a sentar la cabeza, los chicos, quizás por eso, chicos, no lo demostraban tanto, aunque de igual manera se alegraban por los pasos y las decisiones que cada uno iba tomando y escogiendo en su vida.

Por el pequeño camino que ascendía desde el embarcadero, una sombra cmenzó a divisarse poco a poco conforme iba subiendo la ladera hasta llegar al poche donde todos los demás se encontraban.

Armando...

Hola Amy.

Voy hace té para todos, quieres tú también.

No, gracias...

Qué haces?, te vas?

Si, me ha surgido una cosa en el hospital y tengo que irme. Por favor Amy, dále ésto a Bunny y dile que no se preocupe, que estaré bien.

Le dio la pulsera a Amy para poder viajar de un lado a otro con rapidez, cogio su maleta y se fue.

Armando ya había ido con las ideas claras a ese viaje y aunque había pensado en decirle a Bunny que se marchaba a Europa en último día de su estancia ahí, pero al haber escuchado que se había prometido a Seiya como él ya lo hizo ua vez con ellay además, había aparecido lo del embarazo de Bunny, así que no podía seguir ahí con todo ellos, por primera y única vez en todo este tiempo en el que había albergado algo de esperanza, se rindió por completo y renunció para siempre a Bunny.

Seiya apareció pasados unos minutos con Bunny cogida en brazos medio dormida, llegó donde todos los demás lo esperaban los cuales se asustaron un poco al verlos llegar así con Bunny pero enseguidas los calmó al hacerles un gesto tranquilizador, pasó entre ellos, entró a la casa, subió arriba a las habitaciones, entró en el que sería el dormitorio de los dos, la tumbó en la cama y la tapo.

Se quedó mirándola sentado a su lado pensando en montones de cosas que ni él mismo podía explicar, estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado y por todo lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, volvió a poner de nuevo su mano sobre el vientre de Bunny aún estando tapada y sonrió casi inconscientemente al observarla tumbada y al recordar aquella noche an romántica que tuvieron los dos y la cual había cambiado su vida por completo.

Estana tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo salió de ellos cuando notó el suve tacto de la mano de Bunny sobre la suya.

Princesa... te he despertado?

No... - sonrió – no he llegado a dormirme del todo.

Me voy para dejarte descansar? - hizo el intento de levantarse.

No... quédate aquí conmigo – le cogió la mano – quiero tenerte cerca... - se volvió hacia él.

Si me esperas unos minutos, vendré y seré todo entero para tí... - le susurró al oído y después la besó en la mejilla – no tardo, voy a decirle a los demás que nos vamos a dormir. Te quiero.

Está bien...

Seiya dejó a Bunny metida en la cama, dejó la luz de la lámpra que había en la mesilla encendida y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí, la puerta con cuidado.

Y Bunny? - le preguntó Kei nada más verlo aparecer.

Está bien, descansando.

Y eso? - preguntó Fernando.

Estábamos hablando después de irmse Armando, se ha apoyado en mí y se ha quedado dormida... - hizo que todos re rieran – por cierto, y Armando?.

Se ha ido – dijo Amy – me ha dado la pulsera y me ha dicho que le dijera a Bunny que no se preocupara por él, que estaría bien.

Entiendo... - Seiya cogió la pulsera.

Bueno... bueno... - Kei le pasó la mano por encima del hombro – ven, siéntate con todos nosotros y explícanos ésto de la boda y la casa... que los dos habéis soltado la noticia pero no habéis explicado casi nada...

Si es que en verdad apenas hay cosas que contar... - Seiya se hacía el remolón.

Pues las pocas que sean, quiero que me las cuentes, que para eso te vas a casar con mi hermana...

Seiya hechó un pequeño vistazo a todo su alrededor y pudo ver que los demás estaban igual de ansiosos que Kei de saber el porqué de aquella decisión, así que tomó aire y se sentó en el sillón.

Y bien...? - dijo Ray.

Pues que es lo normal que se hace cuando un chico y una chia se quieren...

No seas idiota – replicó Kei dándole un pescozón.

Está bien!, está bien! Veréis... - se hechó hacia atrás en el sillón – cmo sabéis puesto que ya os lo conté, al renacer de nuevo mi único objetivo era volver al lado de Bunny pero no podía hacerlo como Seiya hasta que ella no me reconociera. Aún sin saber muy bien quién era, tenía muy clara la imágen de Bunny y muy presetne, solo quería encontrarla y estar a su lado... además, todos sabéis lo que Bunny significa para mí, por eso me prometí que para no perderla una vez más me casaría con ella... - dijo un poco avergonzado.

Y ésta casa?, cómo diste con ella? - preguntó Yaten.

Al principio pasé bastante tiempo con mis padres aprendiendo y recordando quién era y me trajeron aquí para entrenar y practicar mis nuevos poderes. Desde el primer día que llegué, decidí que aquí sería donde formaría mi familia con Bunny y viviríamos los dos... el lugar me pareció tranquilo y la gente es muy hospitalaria, además, con las pulseras que todos tenemos, no es tanta la distancia que hay, ya habéis podido comprobar que solo se necesitan unos minutos.

Seiya, el sitio me encanta – dijo Ray – creo que no podrías haber elegido un lugar mejor para vivir con Bunny.

Gracias Ray – sonrió.

Bueno... ya que te vas a casar con mi hermana, tengo que decirte que aunque no estoy muy convencido de ello, sé que la harás feliz, o más te vale... - le dijo Kei.

Puedes estar tranquilo y seguro de que así será – los miró a todos – sé que ésto no es una decisión fácil y lo he pensado mucho, pero... creo que no hace falta que os diga todo lo que Bunny significa para mi.

Yo me alegro mucho por vosotros dos – dijo Ray – además, se lo que debéis de pensar y cómo os sentís porque cuando Fernando me lo pidió, yo también estaba hecha un mar de dudas... aunque... fue Bunny la que me hizo darme cuenta de que si quería a Fernando, no tendría por qué temer a nada... - lo miró y Fernando se sonrojó – aunque de esa proposición hace ya algo más de dos años y aún seguimos viviendo con el abuelo...

Si quieres, mañana mismo nos casamos! - Fernando se ilusionó.

Hasta que no termine la carrera, nada de boda.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... - Fernando hizo muecas y todos rieron.

Pues... nosotros creo que adelantaremos la boda... - dijo Seiya.

Por qué? - dijeron todos a la vez.

No debería de ser yo quien os lo dijera, me gustaría que fuera Bunny quien lo hiciera y a pesar de lo que digáis y penséis, nosostros estamos encantados y nos gustaría que nos apoyárais...

Sabes que eso lo hemos hecho siempre – dijo Amy.

Y lo seguiremos haciendo – dijo Kei.

Aún sabiendo que vas a ser tío? - le dijo mirando a Kei. Todo quedó en silencio – Bunny y yo vamos a ser papás, está embarazada de dos meses...

Las caras de todos de sorpresa eran todo un poema y Seiya intentó no reírse al ver como se quedaron todos.

Cómo?!... - Carola habló al fin.

Es una broma, verdad seiya? - le preguntó Taiki.

Seguro que si, ya sabéis el humor que tiene – dijo Yaten.

Tanto os disgustaría que fuera verdad? - preguntó incrédulo ante la mirada de todos sus amigos.

Cómo que si nos disgustaría?! - Kei no pudo contenerse más – paenas si tenéis 20 años, ambos estáis terminando vuestras carreras para tener un futuro y ahora me vienes con que Bunny está embarazada?!, habéis pensado en lo que un niño puede repercutir en vuestras vidas y en lo que éstas van a cambiar en el momento que nazca?! - estaba muy enfadado.

Lo del embarazo también nos ha pillado por sorpresa, Armando nos lo ha dicho esta noche.

Entonces... aún estamos a tiempo de impedir que ese niño nazca... - dijo de nuevo Kei.

Ya basta! - Patricia se dejó oír tras haber estado callada escuchando lo que se estaba diciendo – quién más piensa como Kei? - nadie respondió – he dicho que quién más piensa como Kei! - lo dijo mucho más enfadada obteniendo así la respuesta de todos los chicos – sois tan solo unos meros egoístas que solo pensáis en vosotros y no en la felicidad de quien pueda estar a vuestro lado. El nacimiento de un niño siempre es augurio de felicidad en una familia aún habiendo sido concebido ageno a ello, pero aún así, estoy segura de que tanto Bunny como Seiya, ahora que saben que dentro de Bunny se está formando una nueva vida, lo quieren y querrán tanto como si hubiera sido concebido a conciencia, porque ambos se quieren... nosotros podemos estar más o menos deacuerdo en su decisión, pero, como sus amigos que somos, debemos alegrarnos por ellos si es lo que quieren y ayudarlos y apoyarlos en todo lo que nosotros podamos y esté a nuestro alcance... si he de ser sincera, me ha sorprendido la noticia tanto como a vosotros y también como les habrá pasado a Bunny y a Seiya, aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo imaginarme a Bunny siendo mucho mas responsable de lo que ya es, pero se que Seiya va a estar a su lado y que ambos se van a apoyar mutuamente, además, mirar a Seiya a los ojos, tiene un brillo especial en el cual se reflejan muchas emociones juntas que ni él mismo podría explicarlas, adora a Bunny y también la idea de ser padre, quienes somos nosotros para prohibírselo? - los miró a todos, sobre todo a los chicos – poneros en su lugar y pensar cómo os sentiríais vosotros si fuérais él – miró a Seiya – no tengo palabras para explicarte toda la felicidad que siento por vosotros dos – lo abrazó y casi automáticamente, el resto de las chicas lo hizo también-

Gracias... - fue lo único que pudo decirles mientras estaba abrazado a sus amigas con los ojos llorosos.

Había comenzado a amanecer cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y entre el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre las cortinas.

Seiya se giró y al notar la poca luz que entraba en la habitación que entraba en ella con sigilo como si no quisiera pedir permiso, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación.

Se quedó unos minutos pensando en qué momento esactamente se había ido a dormir y al mover el brazo y al ver que su dulce princesa yacía a su lado, recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, la noticia que le habían dado a todos de que se casaban, Armando que le había dicho a Bunny lo de su embarazo, cómo se lo dijo después a los demás y la reacción que tuvieron...

Eran muchas cosas las que se le venían a la cabeza y las cuales se dispersaron al quedarse contemplando a la persona que tenía a su lado... Bunny dormía inocente y agena a todo y como si no se hubiera enterado absolutamente de nada de lo quepasó y el escándalo que montaron los chicos al decirles Seiya que iban a ser padres; dormía relajada, además de con la expresión inocente que tanto le gustaba a Seiya de ella.

Se quedó contemplándola por un largo tiempo y se sintió muy feliz al saber, que dentro de poco, sería esa imágen la que vería día tras día.

No pudo contenerse más y la besó en la mejilla con un cariño enorme a la misma vez que la atrajo más hacia él.

Buenos días... - contestó somñolienta.

Princesa... - no podía parar de mirarla con cariño – buenos días... has dormido bien?

Si... no recordaba que esta cama fuera tan cómoda – sonrió con picardía.

No la recuerdas porque nunca... - cayó en la cuenta de que la única vez que habían pasado allí la noche, fue cuando se entregaron el uno al otro. Se sonrojó al recordarlo – entonces has pasado buena noche?, no te encuentras mal?.

Estoy bien, aunque hubiera estado mejor si no hubieras tardado tanto en subir para dormir, me cansé de esperarte y al final me dormí...

Lo siento, pero cuando bajé, tuve que explicarles a los demás algunas cosas...

Qué cosas?

Se que te hubiera gustado a tí habérselo contado a las chicas, pero... es tanta la felicidad que siento que...

Felicidades!!! - todos los demás entraron sin pedir permiso.

Qué es ésto?

Es un desayuno nutritivo para la futura mamá! - dijeron todas las chicas a la vez.

Seiya... - lo miró como pidiendo una explicación.

No la tomes con él – dijo carola – nos alegramos mucho por ello!

Si!, sobre todo de ser tías! - dijo Ray.

Algunas más que otras... - dijo Patricia.

Las chicas no dejaron ni un solo instante de hablar y no dándole opción así a lso chicos de poder decirle a Bunny nada, optaron por dejarlas solas porque una vez que se emocionaban, era imposible pararlas, asíq ue bajaron abajo al salón donde junto con Seiya, disfrutaron del gran desayuno que las chicas habían preparado con tanto esmero.

Eran sobre las 10 de la mañana cuando Bunny decidió salir de la habitación.

Hacía un rato que las chicas la habían dejado sola y con tanto silencio, se estaba volviendo loca.

Al bajar abajo, no vio a nadie, así que salió al porque y vio que todos los demás estaban en el lago paseando en barco.

Bunny...

Kei – se sobresaltó – me has asustado, pensaba que estabas con los demás en el lago.

No me apetecía, además, desde que hemos estado aquí, no hemos tenido tiempo de estar solos y ya sabes tú lo que me gusta hablar contigo.

Y más ahora que tienes pretextos sabiendo que me caso y que voy a tener un niño, verdad?

No quería empezar así la conversación, pero... si...

Es que acaso no te alegras?

Ven, vayamos a pasear – salieron de la casa dirección al bosque.

Aún hace un poco de frío...

Toma – Kei le puso su chaqueta por encima.

Y Tú?

No te preocupes, yo estoy bien – le sonrió – Bunny, se que para estas cosas no soy muy expresivo para darlas a entender y es cierto que me esperaba cualqueir cosa menos ésto, pero... - se paró y se puso delante de ella cogiéndole las manos – me hace muy feliz el saber que vas a estar al aldo de la persona que más te ha querido y que te quiere, sí que todos nosotros te queremos mucho, pero lo que Seiya siente por tí es indescripctible – tenía la cabeza cabizbaja mirando las manos de Bunny que las acariciaba – es cierto qeu ayer me sentó mal que Sieya nos dijera eso, incuso me enfadé con él, dije cosas que no debí de decir y le hablé de mala manera porque solo pensaba que te iba a separar de mi y no quiero que eso ocurra – la miró con los ojos llorosos – es cierto que me siento celoso porque todo el tiempo que Seiya no ha estado, he sido el que ha estado a tu lado, te he visto llorar, sufrir, reír... lo que más me gustaban eran tus abrazos – sonrió tímido – en los cuales sabía que estaba protegiendo a mi hermana y eso me hacía muy feliz, pero... tras tirarme toda la noche despierto, me he dado cuenta de que por muy lejos que estemos, seguiremos estando cerca...

Kei... - Bunny se acercó a él soltándose las manos y abrazándolo – nunca te voy a poder agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí y siempre serás mi hermano, siempre... - le dio un beso en la mejilla – y éste será tu sobrino – le dijo poniéndole la mano sobre su vientre y sonriendo.

Mi... sobrino? - se quedó un poco parado – me gusta como suena – sonrió.

Me alegra de que así sea, porque cuando nazca, necesitaré que sigas estando a mi lado como hasta ahora...

Siempre hermana... - la abrazó muy fuerte – siempre...

Me tranquiliza el saberlo porque la verdad es que me asusta un poco todo esto... aunque también estoy muy ilusionada.

Hermana...

Si?

De cuánto tiempo estás?

Según Armando, dos meses.

Dos meses? - pensó – entonces... dentro de poco, podremos saber si será niño o niña, no? - sonrió y la miró.

si.

Y... cómo lo vas a llamar?

No lo se... no me he parado ni tan siquiera a pensar en ello... - se quedó pensativa – aunque... si es niña, me gustaría llamarla Hoshi...

Hochi... al igual que en el fututo?

Si...

Y si es un niño?

No lo se, dudaría entre varios nombres...

Espero que entre ellos, es´te el mío.

El tuy?! - comenzó a caminar – ni loca le pondría tu nombre si fuera un niño, bastante tengo ya contigo!

Pero... hermana....! - salió detrás de ella – no es justo! Con lo que yo te queiro...

Ambos desaparecieron ladera abajo por el camino que descendía entre los árboles dirección al pueblo.

Te encontré...

Alguien desde la punta arriba de la ladera y tras un árbol, vio como Bunny y Kei se alejaban dirección al pueblo entre risas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los demás acababan de llegar del lago y estaban todos empapados a pesar de no hacer todavía tiempo de bañarse.

Qué os ha pasado? - preguntó Kei.

Que los chicos han empezado con las tonterías y hemos terminado todos en el agua – contestó Ray enfadada.

Voy a traeros toallas, no vaya a ser que os resfriéis – dijo Bunny - tomad – le dio una toalla a cada uno – y Seiya?.

Se ha quedado amarrando los barcos – le dijo Taiki.

Bunny dejó a todos los demás dentro secándose y al lado de la chimenea la cual había encendido y se dirigió donde Seiya se encontraba.

Lo vio acluquillado encima del puente de madera tirando con fuerza de una cuerda para que el barco no se fuera, se acercó con sigilo por detrás, le hechó la toalla por encima y se apoyó en él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Te vas a resfriar si no te secas.

Qué calor tan agradable que desprendes... - sijo al notar el abrazo de Bunny – todos los días lo podré notar igual? - Bunny se sonrojó – te quiero mucho princesa – le dijo casi en un susurro sin obtener más respues de Bunny que una tímida sonrisa – volvemos a casa?.

Si

Mañana ya volveremos a casa – le dijo Seiya caminando con ella de regreso.

Si...

Y nos tendremos que enfrentar a tus padres, al profesor...

Si...

Estás preparada para eso?

Si...

A la noche ¡, caundo nos quedemos solos en la habitación, quiero volver a repetir lo que aquella noche... - se quedó mirándola.

Si...

Bunny!, me estñas escuchando?!

No me asustes! - le gritó sobresaltada.

Pues contéstame. Te he hecho varias preguntas y me las has contestado todas igual, en qué piensas?

En todo a lo que tenemos que hacer frente cuando mañana regresemos...

Ya te dije yo que me ocupaba de todo, no te preocupes – le sonrió.

Pero aún así...

mira, mañana ya lo veremos, ahora vamos a ducharnos y a celebrar con los demás el festival de primavera aquí.

Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron a las chicas esperando y haciendo cola en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Carola estaba bastante enfadada y no praba de golpear la puerta intentando meterle prisa a los chicos que estaban dentro tomando un baño bien caliente y totalmente relajados.

Chicos! Lleváis dentro 20 minutos y nosotras también nos queremos dar un baño que nos está dando frío... - Carola volvió a golpear la puerta.

Enseguidas salimos... - se oyó decir a Yaten.

Eso ya lo habéis dicho antes...! - dijo Ray pegada a la puerta y levantando la voz.

Cuando vosotras tardáis, ya no es lo mismo – le contestó Kei.

Seréis... - Patricia renegó en voz alta.

Chicas... - Seiya las interrumpió – porqué no utilizási el cuarto de baño de arriba?

Porque no queremos utilizar el que es vuestro – dijo Amy.

No os preocupéis por eso, si estña libre, podéis utilizarlo igualmente que apra eso está, además, estar por esta casa como si fuera vuestra – le sonrió.

Gracias Seiya – contestaron todas las chicas y se fueron hacia la planta superior.

Chicos! - llamó a la puerta – no tardéis mucho en salir que Bunny y yo también nos tenemos que duchar – le dijo abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza para que lo vieran.

Enseguidas vamos – contestaron al unísono.

La verdad es que fue tan solo unos pocos minutos más lo que tardaron en salir, Bunny había subido arriba a prepararse el kimono y todas las cosas necesarias, tiempo que Seiya estaba aprovechando apra volver a llenar de nuevo la bañera, hechar un poco de jabón en el agua para que hiciera espuma y encendió algunas velas para alumbrar la estancia sin tener que llegar a encender la luz.

Se puso cómodo, se quitó la ropa mojada la cual dejó doblada encima de un taburete y se metió en el agua.

Bunny bajó unos minutos después con la ropa sobre sus manos. Por unos instantes pensó en meterse con las chicas en el baño e arriba, pero lo cierto era que tenía ganas de relajarse y de estar sola, así que decidió bajar al baño de abajo pensando en que los chicos ya deberían de haber salido y Seiya, si no había acabado aún, no le faltaría mucho.

Llegó a la puerta del baño y al no ver luz por el filo de ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver toda la estancia alumbrada con velas, la bañera llena de agua y espuma la cual soltaba un agradable aroma que lo impregnaba todo y entonces, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a esa luz, se dio cuenta de que Seiya estaba dentro de ella, recostado hacia atrás llegándole el agua hacia la mitad de su torso.

Se quedó observándolo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de su cara reflejaba tranquilidad, el pelo lo tenía mojado y Bunny se habia dado cuenta porque algunos pelos sueltos del flequillo le caían sobre la cara y de ellos, alguna que otra gota caía de ve en cuando dobre su torso mojado resbalando por él hasta perderse de nuevo en el agua.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, Seiya estaba verdaderamente guapo así como estaba, Bunny seguía de pie, ipnotizada ante tal imágen y sin querer moverse para no hacer ruido y tampoco para salir de aquella habitación.

Princesa, por qué no dejas la ropa ahí y vienes aquí conmigo?

Eh?, yo... no quería molestarte, pensaba que no había nadie porque no había luz y... pero ya me voy.

No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo.

Pero te estás duchando tú y...

Quiero... que te quedes... aquí... conmigo... - empezó a salir de la bañera con la única compañía de agunas burbujas de jabón que se le había quedado al cuerpo.

Pero... - se dió la vuelta para no mirar – mejor me voy, así te dejo ducharte solo.

No – se puso tras ella cerrando la puerta con el pestillo para que no entrara nadie – los demás están arreglándose arriba y las chicas aún están metidas en el agua – le iba diciendo mientras le quitó la ropa limpia de las manos y la dejó encima de una estantería – así que nosotros podemos tardar todavía un buen rato – le iba diciendo mientras le iba quitando poco a poco la ropa y le susurraba al oído – porque para que empiece el festival aún quedan másd e dos horas...

Seiya... no sigas...

Estamos solos princesa y nadie nos va a molestar – empezó a acariciarla por todos lados y a darle besos por el cuello bajando poco a poco hasta los hombros.

Seiya... - fue lo unico que Bunny pudo decir entre los suspiros de excitación que se les escapaba por culpa de los besos y caricias.

Seiya la cogió en brazos para así tumbarla después en el suelo encima de una toalla que parecía haberla puesto ahí anticipadamente y de la cual, Bunny no se había percatado al entrar.

La dejó con cuidado y se quedó mirándola unos minutos, en su reconocimiento se dio la cuenta de que la barriga le abultaba a malas penas, pasó la mano por encima acariciándola y pensando que ahí dentro de encontraba, muy pequeñito aún, alguien con su sangre, lo que hizo que sintiera una tremenda felicidad.

Se quedó apoyada encima de ella, sintiendo su calor y acarciciando aquella parte que a partir de ahora, sería otra razón más por luchar por lo que quería...

Te queda mucho princesa? - le preguntó desde la puerta.

Solo recogerme el pelo, me ayudas?

Claro.

Cuando me haya recogido todo el pelo en el moño, lo amarras con la cinta y dejas caer un trozo por cada lado.

Ya está.

Y ahora el otro.

Listo, algo más?

No... creo que no... - dijo mirándose al espejo.

Estás muy guapa.

Gracias – se sonrojó – me lo regaló mamá el festival pasado, pero aún no lo había estrenado – dijo mirandose el kimono.

Es muy bonito, el azul te sienta muy bien, además, se te ciñe al cuerpo y me encanta ver el pequeño bultito que se te marca en la barriga – le dijo pasándole la mano.

Tanto se nota?!

No te preocupes, nadie lo notará – le sonrió.

De verdad?

Si... no te preocupes – la cogió de la mano – vamos, lod emás nos deben de estar esperando.

Listos? - preguntó Fernando al verlos aparecer.

Listos! - contestó Seiya.

Entonces... vayamos al festival! - dijo Carola toda eufórica.

Salieron de la casa dirección al centro del pueblo donde en su calle principal, al ser un pueblo pequeñito ambientado como en la Época Medieval, las casetas puestas a cada lado de la calle hacía como si el tiempo en aquel lugar no hubiera pasado nunca y le diera un toque mágico.

La gente se amontonaba e cada caseta viendo cada una de las cosas que en ellas había, un gran número de gente estaba de pie y reía, se acercaron para ver que era lo que allí pasaba y se encontraron con un pequeño circo deambulante, había malabaristas, magos, escupe fuegos, contorsionistas... un pequeño espectáculo ideal para el ambiente que allí se podía sentir y con el cual, tanto las chicas como los chicos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

La verdad es que el pueblo no es que fuera muy grande y tampoco es que tuviera muchos habitantes, pero sin embargo era uno de los más importante y visitados de todo el país.

Tras ver el espectáculo, se dirigieron al pequeño templo de las afueras antes de cenar algo, para encender un poco de incienso y pedirle a los espíritus que ayudaran a Bunny y a Seiya en su nueva vida.

Llegaron a él y Ray como buena sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa, fue la primera en encender el incienso, juntar sus manos, pedir su deseo para después tirar de la cuerda haciendo sonar esos cascabeles para que se deseo no cayera en el olvido y siendo imitada uno tras uno hasta que llegó a Seiya que fue el último de todos.

Volvieron de nuevo a la calle céntrica del pueblo y se sentaron en un chiringuito donde la comida, no es que fuera muy estrabagante, pero si realmente buena, deducieron que hasta la comida debería de haber sido lo que en esa época se comía y que en parte, aún se seguía comiendo.

Pidieron bolas de arroz con pasas, bolas de arroz solas, gambas salteadas con verdura y salsa de tomate, bolitas de pulpo con curri, pollo con almendras y salsa de soja, etc.

Estaban disfrutando de una agradable cena cuando el grito de una niña hizo que todos se callaran y miraran al fondo de la calle que daba hacia el lago.

Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Taiki.

Ha sonado como el grito de una niña – dijo Fernando.

Será mejor que nos acerquemos a ver que pasa – Kei se levantó.

Bunny, quédate aquí – se preocupó Seiya.

No – lo miró desafiante.

Está bien – se resignó para no discutir con ella – pero no te pongas en peligro.

Corrieron hacia el lugar de donde creían que podía haber venido ese grito a la misma vez que se transformaban.

Destructor fue el primero en intervenir de todos blandiendo su espada contra Lyaka al ver que estaba apunto de atravesar a una niña con la espada.

Vosotros!

Qué os pensábais, que os íbamos a dejar tranquilos y que siguiérais matando a gente? - Destructor sonrió – eso jamás.

No sabéis nada de nosotros – rió – en cambio, de vosotros lo sabemos todo.

A si?, dime entonces, porqué sigues a esa niña?, ¡es solo una niña! - gritó enfadado.

Estás bien? - Luchador la dejó en el suelo tras quitarla de la dirección de la espada de Lyaka, teneindo solo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza – Bunny, quédate con ella.

Bunny se quedó de pie junto a Fernando un poco alejados de los demás viendo como luchaban.

Tenía a esa niña en brazos la cual se aferraba a ella con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Y está, aquí no te va a pasar nada – sonrió recibiendo una sonrisa tímida por parte de la niña.

No fue hasta ese mismo momento cuando Buny se quedó mirándola, tenía unos ojos grandes y llamativos de color azul, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas como Bunny antes lo llevaba y una bonita cara.

Pensó que se parecía mucho a Hoshi aunque tenía unos dos o tres años la última vez que la vió y ahora tendría sobre unos 5 y no sabría como sería, aunque más o menos de grande como esa niña y se entristeció al pensar en ella.

Esa niña es portadora de una de las piedras – Lyaka daba explicaciones mientras esquivaba los ataques de los Guerreros.

Eso no es excusa para arrebatarle la vida – dijo Guerrero Marte.

Veo que no os dáis cuenta – rió – esa niña es algo más que una niña, es...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. La boca de le llenó de sangre debido a que Guerrero Júpiter incó su espada por la espalda llegándole hasta los pulmones, para que, segundos después, Lyaka cayera al suelo sin vida ninguna y desapareciera.

Yo no sé si sería capaz de matar a alguien con la espada – dijo Bunny al acercarse a ellos.

Mientras nosotros estemos a tu lado, no tendrás que hacerlo – Seiya la besó en la mejilla.

Además, sé que mi sobri no dejará que te hagan daño – dijo Kei tocando el vientre de Bunny – a que no? - preguntó a la barriga la cual no respondió.

Y... la niña? - preguntó Fernando.

De... de... debería estar aquí... la he bajado al suelo y... - Bunny se asustó sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

Espero que esté bien y que no le pase nada... - Taiki concluyó la conversación.


	5. Confesión

Capítulo 5: CONFESIÓN

Sois unos completos inútiles! - el Capitán Resma tiró toda la comida al suelo de la mesa donde todos estaban sentados – se supone que si vinimos a éste planeta en busca de la corona era porque nadie nos puede ganar! - estaba muy enfadado y andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación – no quiero que el próximo de vosotros que vaya, sea aplastado como una simple cucaracha! - salió pegando un portazo.

Es una simple corona – dijo Natso – no se porqué tenemos que poner nuestras vidas en peligro por algo que ni tan siqueira sabemos si es verdad que existe.

Y eso qué mas da! - Yume habló con la boca llena de comida – mientras haya luchas y sangre, todo lo demás no importa.

Tú siempre igual... mira que eres primitivo... - Yeko contestó imposible a la contestación de Yume.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad...

Kei, tranquilo...

No me puedo tranquilizar Patri – andaba de un lado a otro nervioso – no se si el producto le gustará y si no es así, qué hago, eh?!, qué hago!

Nos jugamos mucho con el cierre de este negocio chicas... - Fernando estaba igual – si aceptan el trato y lo cerramos, nos haríamos ricos!, ricos!.

Pero tú ya lo eres – dijo Ray.

Pero no es lo mismo, quiero serlo por mí mismo, no por mis padres, quiero poder llegar a ser mejor que mi padre para después decírselo con orgullo y decirles que lo he conseguido por mí mismo.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! - sonó el teléfono.

Si?, aquí Kumada – contestó – Ah! Señor Nakagashi... si... si... ajá... de acuerdo... claro señor no hay problema... allí estaremos... si... si... hasta mañana Señor Nakagashi... adiós... adiós... - colgó y se les quedó mirando a los tres – adivinar quien nos va a cerrar mañana noche el trato y a firmar el contrato por 20 años!!!

Enserio?! - Kei no se lo creía.

Tío... somos ricos!, ricos!

Los dos se pusieron eufóricos abrazándose entre sí llenos de alegría tras haber conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, el nogocio que tanto habían soñado tener desde que se sacaron la carrera y montaron el negocio.

Lo malo... - prosiguió Fernando tras calmarse – es que tenemos que estar mañana tarde a las 8 en Hokaido...

En Hokaido?! - dijeron Ray y Patricia a la vez.

No hay problema, mañana por la mañana salimos en el primer avión que haya.

Y... nos tendremos que quedar allí hasta el sábado... - terminó de decir.

Son cinco días... - dijo Patricia un poco triste.

Tanto me hecharás de menos?! - le dijo acercándose y haciéndola sonrojar.

No!, qué te crees?!

Pues es una pena... porque había pensado en decirte si te querías venir...

Kei...

Pues si Patricia va, yo también! – dijo Ray.

Pero chicas...

Va, venga Fernando, mientras nosotros estamos cerrando el trato, ellas pueden estar de visita por la ciudad, comer con las mujeres de nuestros socios... al fin y al cabo, éste negocio también es suyo.

No se... es que ray es tan... - se escuchó el golpe de una colleja – estoy completamente de acuerdo – sonrió – mañana nos marcharemos los cuatro – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la collleja que Ray le acababa de dar.

Ésto hay que celebrarlo! - dijo Kei saliendo por la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Bunny y Seiya...

Bien, dicho ésto y por ser unos rezagados, para mañana queiro que me traigáis un trabajo explicativo de la Edad Media del Periodo Primero, así que esmeraros en él que de ello depende el aprobar la asignatura. Podéis marcharos – todos empezaron a recoger y a marcharse.

Profesor Hagiwara...

Tsukino!, cómo me alegro de verte! - la abrazó.

Yo también me alegro mucho de saber que sus heridas se curaron por completo.

Aunque soy mayor, éste Roble aún es muy duro... - sonrió.

Veo que sigue con las clases de por la tarde.

Si, es que este año son muchos los que han estado remoloneando con sus estudios... verdad Niijjima?

Cómo?... cómoo sabía que estaba aquí? - apraeció por la peurta.

Porque siempre eres el mismo – sonrió y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

Profesor – lo llamó Bunny – de eso mismo quería hablarle, del curso y de las clases...

pasa algo Tsukino?...

Pues... verá profesor... - no sabía como empezar.

Usted sabe – saltço Seiya haciéndose pasar por Niijjima – que Bunny es su mejor alumna y que adora su carrera, pero... quería saber si era posible que alguna tarde que otra le diera clases a ella sola aunque estudiara el resto por su cuenta...

Pasa algo Tsukino?

Pues verá.. - se ciñó el vestido ancho que llevaba al cuerpo dejando ver el abultamiento de la barriga.

Cielo santo!, no me digáis que... - los dos asintieron – felicidades! - la abrazó – aunque... a menudo has elegido para que sea el padre... - dijo mirando por encima de sus gafas.

Oh!, vamos profesor! No soy tan desastre! - rió.

Eso espero – miró de nuevo a Bunny – no te preocupes Tsukino, vendré todas las tardes a darte mis clases igual que si vinieras por la mañana hasta que ese niño nazca porque entiendo que no quieras que los demás hablen.

Gracias profesor – le cogió las manos – no sabe lo agradecida que le estoy.

El agradecido soy yo por salvarme aquella vez – miró a Seiya.

Yo?, profesor, de qué habla?!

Deja de fingir quien no eres – Seiya volvió a ser Seiya – gracias a ti sigo vivo.

Vamos profesor, no fue nada.

Es un gran chico – lo dijo por la bajo a Bunny para que Seiya no se enterara – bueno chicos, tengo que marcharme, cuando queráis, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

Gracias profesor! - le gritó Bunny mientras veía como salía por la puerta y desaparecía.

Bueno... no ha sido tan difícil... - le dijo Seiya una vez salieron del campus.

No era el profesor el que me preocupa...

Todo irá bien – le cogió la mano y sonrió.

Pero son muchas cosas las que hay que explicarles y todas difíciles de entender y..

Princesa, no te agobies por todo eso – le acarició la cara - debes de estar relajada por tu bien y por el del bebé, yo me ocuparé de todo, confía en mi – sonrió – ven, vayamos a comer algo, que me está dando hambre y éste pequeño también tiene que tener hambre, qué te apetece?

Mmmm... - se quedó pensativa – fideos!

Fideos?, vale, está bien! Si a los dos os apetece fideos, comeremos fideos.

Seiya... le dijo estando en el restaurante.

Si? - contestó con la boca llena.

Podrías quitarme la mano de encima? Me siento muy incómoda y todos nos miran...

Lo siento – la quitó – pero me gusta sentir que ahí dentro está mi segundo tesoro – se quedó pensando mientras miraba el cuenco de fideos aún hechando humo – se que soy un inexperto en ser padre y no se si sabré hacerlo bien, pero... me hace muy feliz de que vayamos a serlo, es tanto lo que te quiero Bunny que el saber que dentro de ti está creciendo mi hijo y que le darás la vida, no... no puedo explicarte como me siento, por eso te acaricio, le hablo y te beso justo ahí, para que sepa, que aunque soy un patodo, lo quiero mucho aun sin saber como su carita.

Qué te gustaría que fuera?

A mi?... la verdad es que me da igual, se me va a caer la baba de todos modos... - Bunny rió.

A mí también me da igual que fuera niño o niña, aunque... como ya están Chibiusa y Hoshi... - su tono de voz sonó triste.

Te gustaría verlas?

A Chibiusa la veo todas las semanas y hablo con ella, con Timmy, Vicky, Raquel, Andrea, Artemís y Luna, pero Hoshi, como está en el otro futuro... desde que se marchó no la he vuelto a ver.

Yo hace unos 1 año más o menos que llevo también sin verla.

Lo sé.

Lo sabes?

Chibiusa me contó que habías estado con ella allí todo el tiempo que yo no supe nada de ti y que no la dejabas verme para que no me dijera que seguías vivo hasta que yo lo adivinara, cómo está?.

Te puedo decir que el tiempo que estuve con ella, creció feliz y es una niña muy guapa, tiene tu pelo, como lo llevabas antes, con los moñitos, pero de color nergro, los ojos grandes y azules, como los tuyos y una cra muy dulce, como tú – sonrió y Bunny se sonrijó.

Y como tú – se apoyó en si hombro – sabes?, la niña que vimos en el pueblo cuando el festival, cuando me la diste que la tuve en brazos aferrada a mí, me sentía muy cómoda y llegué a pensar que era Hoshi...

No creo que lo fuera, si no, lo hubiera dicho, no? Y yo la hubiera reconocido, creo... porque como crece tan rápido... venga, terminemos de comer.

Si.

En casa de los padres de Bunny, todo estaba hecho un jaleo.

Venga Ikuko, déjame estar solo que termino éste informe antes de que los chicos lleguen.

Solo unos minutos más Kenji, debo de planchar y recoger esta ropa que si no luego se me amontona toda, después de eso, el cuarto es todo tuyo.

Está bien cariño... empezaré hacer el informe en el salón...

Salió al salón y se encontró a Singo enganchado a la videoconsola jugando a un juego de carreras, su padre se le quedó mirando de pie como estaba junto a la mesa y con el ordenador portátil en la mano y epnsó que ese informe tampoco corría tanta rpisa, que sus hijos iban creciendo muy rápido y apenas había pasado tiempo con ellos por culpa del trabajo.

Singo.

Si?

Recuerdas la partida que dejemos a medias...?

La de lucha?

Si, esa.

Si.

Por qué no la remontamos? - hizo qeu Singo lo mirara.

Quieres jugar conmigo?

Si... tan raro resulta?

Es que como siempre me estñas riñendo porque juego mucho a los videojuegos...

Hoy haremos una excepción – sonrió.

Está bien, estás preparado para perder?

Eso ya lo veremos...

Seiya y Bunny se encontraban sentados justamente en el banco donde por primera vez hablaron aquel día en el cual Bunny se quería colar en la grabación de una película de los ThreeLights y fue sorprendida por Seiya.

Ella estaba sentada y Seiya estaba tumbado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Bunny con los ojos cerrados mientras Bunny le acariciaba el pelo, estaban a finales de Mayo y el calor ya se iba notando en el ambiente, una suave brisa hacía que la estancia de estar ahí sentados bajo la sombra del árbol que había y que por cuyas ramas dejaba entrar algún que otro rayo de sol, hacía que el calor fuera mas ameno.

Bunny..

Dime.

Sabes?, he anhelado mucho todos estos momentos, hechaba tanto de menos estar así contigo...

Yo hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que nuna más te volvería a ver... y en cambio ahora...

Te acuerdas de la vez que te paré aquí? Han pasado desde entonces tantas cosas...

Muchas... - se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – unas buenas, otras no tanto, cosas que han pasado y que me han hecho madurar y ser fuerte... pero eso ya ha quedado atrás – sonrió.

Me alegro muhco – sonrió y se aferró a su vientre – y siento mucho todo el daño y el dolor que te he causado en todo este tiempo – pensó para sí mismo.

Seiya.

Dime – volvió a ponerse hacia arriba para ver la cara de su princesa aunque seguía tumbado sobre ella – cómo te gustaría que se llamara? - le dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Pues ahora que lo dices, no me he parado a pensarlo, aún queda mucho para eso... - sonrió – aunque algo me dice que tú si que lo has pensado...

Si... un poco... - se avergonzó.

A ver, dime.

Pues... si es una niña había pensado en llamarla Hoshi, pero entonces tendríamos dos Hoshis, entonces en el pueblo y bajo los cerezos pensé en llamarla Sakura ya que Armando me dio la noticia bajo los cerezos del embarcadero, pero estando aquí, he pensado mejor que el noombre que más le iría sería Sora.

Sora?

Si – hizo una pausa – y si fuera niño, llamarlo tai.

Tai?

Si, como disminutivo de Taiyô... - se avergonzó.

Le podrías mi nombre? - Bunny asintió la cabeza – Cielo y Sol... - se quedó pensando – tú Luna y yo Estella Fugáz..., Hoshi sería la Estella... (son los significados en Español) me gustan.

Si?

Si – sonrió – pero tenemos que preguntarle a él también – se acercó a la barriga – hooooooooooolaaaa... me oyes?, soy papá – le decía mientras acariciaba la barriga – mamá y yo hemos decidido tus nombres dependiendo de si eres niño o niña y queríamos saber si a tí también te gustan.

Seiya, qué haces?, cómo te va a responder?

Ssss.... déjame a mi – sonrió – vida, hemos pensado en que eres niña, llamrte Sora y si eres niño, Tai, qué te arece? - se quedó esperando una ocntestación – hooooooooooooolaaaaaa... no contesta.

Cómo quieres que te conteste? - rió – tan solo tiene 3 meses de gestación y...

Pero por qué explotas así mi burbuja? - abrazó a Bunny pegando su cara a la barriga de ella – no se si es niña o niño y tampoco me puedo imaginar su carita, pero... lo quiero mucho igualmente y me hace muy feliz el hablarle – notó un leve movimiento – me ha eschuchado! - se evantó de golpe y se arrodilló delante de Bunny – lo has sentido?

Un poquito.

Entonce todo lo que se le dice por muy pequeño que sea – estaba super feliz – Bunny, os voy a cuidar siempre, siempre, siempre, porque sois mi familia y os quiero – la besó.

Tic, tic, tic – sonaron los intercmunicadores.

Dime Ray.

Seiya, estás con Bunny?

Si, pasa algo?

Reuniros en el Fruits Palas CROW, tenemos que contaros una cosa.

Enseguidas vamos – cortó la comunicación.

Qué querrán? - preguntó.

No se – se levantó – vayamos a ver – le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Carola, Taiki y Yaten llegaron exaustos de tanto correr ya que se encontraban en el estudio de grabación y la llamada de ray era muy urgente.

Amy tuvo la suerte de que había pasado por allí en el momento justo cuando Patricia la llamaba al intercomunicador.

Qué es eso tan importante? - preguntó Carola tras beber un gran sorbo de su refresco.

Vamos a esperar a Bunny y a Seiya para contároslo a todos – dijo Ray

Y para eso hemos corrido tanto? - se quejó Yaten.

Qué más dá unos minutos más que menos, además, Bunny tiene que tomerse las cosas con un poco mas de tanquiliadd – contestó Amy.

Pues si va lenta ahora caminando que está solo de 3 meses cuando esté de más, tan solo tendremos que empujarla y que rule para que venga con nosotros! - Fernando rió a carcajadas acompañado por Carola y Taiki los cuales fueron callados por una colleja e ray, Amy y Kei.

Así que así es como me véis – dijo Bunny detrás de todos ellos – como alguien que estorba por estar como estoy – todos fulminaron con la mirada a Fernando, Carola y Taiki.

No, no!, para nda! - se apresuró a corregir Fernando – es solo un comentario que he dichosin pensar – decía mientras movía las manos con cara de apuro – lo siento – dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Nosotros también - se disculparon Carola y Taiki.

Además, cómo va a molestar mi sobri?, con lo bueno que es, a que si? - le hablaba acuclillado al vientre de Bunny.

Kei... levanta... todos miran...

Tranquila Patricia, Seiya hace lo mismo.

Kei!, Kei! - Seiya se acercó y se pudo a sulado – antes en el parque le he preguntado que si le gustaban los nombres que Bunny había elegido y se ha movido! - le dijo con un todo de voz bajo.

Si?! - le contestó con el mismo tono de voz asintiendo Seiya con la cabeza.

Chicos... el tiempo de descanso casi se me ha pasado, podríais decir que era eso tan importante? - dijo Amy.

Si, es cierto – Kei se levantó – sentaros.

Todos cogieron asiento y como faltaba uno, Seiya obligó a Bunny a sentarse sobre sus piernas encima de él, así podía sentir su calor y el aroma tan dulce que desprendía.

Pues verési... - comenzó ha hablar Kei – ya sabéis todos que desde que Fernando y yo terminamos la carrera, estábamos intentando alianzarnos con una empresa Europea a pesar de irnos bien... y esta mañana...

Y ésta mañana – prosiguió Fernando – nos han llamado para mañana cerrar el trato.

Eso es genial! - dijo Seiya.

Si! por fin tanto esfuerzo ha sido recompenzado – dijo Carola.

Entonces... os alegráis?! - preguntó Kei.

Pues calro que nos alegramos hermano – Bunny lo abrazó ya que estaba sentado a su lado.

Cualquier cosa que sea buena, es motivo para alegrarse – dijo Amy dejando su taza sobre el plato encima de la mesa.

Que bien que penséis así – dijo Fernando – aunque Kei y yo hemos hecho mucho esfuerzo, sin vuestra ayuda no hubiésemos seguido hacia delante, en muchas ocasiones habéis sido los pilares para no hacernos caer – Bunny se emocionó.

Hermana... - Kei la miró al notar las lágrimas de Bunny caer en su cuello ya que aunque estaba sentada encima e Seiya, seguía abrazada a Kei.

No es nada... solo me he emocionado un poco...

No os preocupési – Seiya le limpió las lágrimas – lleva unos días un poco susceptible y necesita muchos mimos – la besó en la mejilla.

Es normal y hasta que no anzca, estará así – dijo Amy.

Más?! - se oyó una voz. Desesperada.

Cómo que más?! - Bunny lo miró enfadada – tanto molesta que esté así?!

No princesa – Seiya sonrió – estaba de broma, me gusta cuidarte estés com estés y tengas el ánimo que tengas, con lo que yo te quiero – le acarició la cara haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara.

Cuanto amor... qué embidia me dáis... - Carola suspiró.

Si no fuieras tan cabra loca, también podrías tener a un chico a tu lado – le reprochó Yaten.

Del amor vamos a pasar a los cuchillos... - se oyó decir a Fernando.

Bueno, bueno!, calmaron todos – dijo Ray – Kei y Fernando os han dicho las cosas a medias – sonrió – debido al cierre del trabajo tienen que volar a Hokaido mañana y se tirarán fuera casi una semana y... sabéis quien se marchará también de viaje...?!

No me lo digas – contestó Taiki.

Nosotras! - se levantó jubilosa – Patricia y yo los acompañaremos, visitaremos la cuidad, conoceremos a las mujeres de sus futuros socios... verdad Fernando? - lo abrazó.

Claro Ray.

No es justo, vosotras os vais y nosotros nos quedamos – dijo carola.

Pero si siempre estás de un lado para otro con la discográfica y el equipo de deporte – le contestó Patricia.

Pero no es igual de divertido sin vosotros.

Acabamos de entrar en el verano y quedan aún algunos meses por delante, ya pensaremos algún lugar donde ir – dijo Kei.

Pues de ésto ya hablaremos otro día, ahora debo irme – Amy se levantó – luego nos vemos.

Adiços Amy – contestaron todos.

Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo taiki señalando a Yaten que hablaba por el móvil – la discográfica nos busca.

Y tú Seiya, es que no vas? - preguntó Patricia.

He pedido algunos días libres para poder dejar arregladas algunas cosas, pero la semana que viene ya tengo que volver – miró a Bunny.

No pasa nada, estaré bien – sonrió.

Chicos, la discográfica... - se acercó Yaten.

Nos vamos – se levantaron – pasarlo bien en Hokaido – dijeron mientras se iban.

Sentimos dejaros también – dijo Seiya – pero nos tenemos que marchar, hoy visitamos a los padres de Bunny y...

es verdad, hoy es cuando lo explicarési todo... - dijo Kei – Bunny llevas un mes viviendo con Seiya... cuando te veas...

Ya...

No os preocupéis por eso, todo saldrá bien – Seiya cogió de la mano a Buny.

Buena suerte – le deseó Patrcia.

Gracias – contestaron los dos y se fueron.

Bueno, tendremos que preparar el equipaje.

Bunny y Seiya cuando salieron de la cafetería, fueron al departamento de Seiya donde llevaban viviendo juntos desde hacía un mes, justamente el tiempo que ambos sabían lo del embarazo y que a Bunny ya se le empezaba a notar, hasta que llegara el día de que sus padres se enteraran.

Si hubiese sido mas invierno, podría haber disimulado más la curvita tan mono que se le empezaba a marcar y que tanto le gustaba a Seiya, pero como hacía buen tiempo sin necesidad de llegar hacer un calor agobiante, había decidido ponerse unos pantalones piratas, unos zapatos amarrados al tobillo blancos y una blusa a media manga un poco escotada, amarrada por atrás con botones y un poco anchita por la parte baja del pecho, terminando con su pelo, ahroa largo a mitad de la espalda, recogido en una coleta alta para que no le diera calor y dándose un pcoc de brillo en los labios.

Qué guapa... - le dijeron desde la puerta del baño – estás lista?.

Si... - se volvió – creo...

Cogieron sus cosas y hecharon a caminar dirección a casa de Bunny.

El apartamento que Seiya tenía alquilado estaba a tan solo un par de manzanas de la casa se su princesa.

Era p´racticamente el último del bloque de piso que dividía el centro de la ciudad que era donde se encontraban las grandes edificaciones embueltas de ruidos y carteles de publicidad, de los barrios de las periferias que constaban en su gran mayoría de casa familiares con jardines, con parques y colegios cercanos para los niños.

El problema de esos barrios, es que prácticamente todos los vecinos se conocían y las amas de casa que no tenían nada que hacer, cotilleaban con las demás de cualqueir cosa, como era el caso que les pasó a Bunny y Seiya.

Era un mes el que llevaba fuera de casa y un mes que esas vecinas cotillas ansiosas esperaban se regreso apra preguntarle y cotillear sobre su vida, cosa que Bunny temía porque estaba segura de que se darían cuenta.

Pasaron al lado de dos de esas vecinas y las saludaron con una alegre sonrisa meintras pasaban delante de ellas cgidos de la mano.

Ves, te lo dije, tenía cara de modosita pero al final tenía razón, era una buscona, mira qué chico a engatusado, con lo guapo y esbelto que era el otro... - dijo una de esas señoras.

Lo engañaría con este y mira ahora, preñada y todo que viene – le contestó la otra.

Pobre futuro le espera a ese niño, al final, serán los cuelos los que terminarán criándolo – dijo de nuevo la primera señora.

Perdonen – Seiya se acercó dejándolas calladas – con todos mis respetos y sin ser mal educado, lo que nosotros hagamos, les tiene que venir sin cuidado y segundo es cierto, hice que engañara al otro chico que estaba conmigo y la he dejado preñada a posta – se acercó a Bunny, la besó y siguieron caminando dejando a las dos señoras sin palabras.

Seiya... después les irán con el chisme a todas las demás...

Déjalas, así estarán entretenidas – los dos rieron.

Ya hemos llegado... - dijo al pararse delante dela puerta de la entrada – ese olor... - abrió la berja y entró dirección a la parte de atrás del jardín donde encontró a su madre tendiendo ropa – mamá...

Bunny... - su madre se volvió y corrió a abrazarla – estás... estás... - la miró de arriba hacia abajo – hija estás... - Bunny asintió con la cabeza – pero... cuándo?... de cuánto?...

Señora Tsukino – la madre de Bunny lo fulminó con la mirda dejando a Seiya desconcertado.

Te he dicho muhcas veces que me llames Ikuko... - lo abrazó – te dije que me tutearas...

Perdón.

Vayamos dentro, no quiero que las vecinas cotilleen más - entraron por la cocinas y se fueron al salón.

Y papá y Singo?

Han ido a comprarme unas cosas que necesitaba – se sentaron – queréis algo, algún te?

No – contestaron los dos.

Mamá... - notaba a su madre un poco distante – lo sineto... se que te he defraudado y...

No es eso Bunny – la miró – es solo que después de un mes sin verte no esperaba que regresaras a casa así...

Señora Tsu... perdón, Ikuko – dijo Seiya – sabíamos que para vosotros iba a ser difícil, para nosotros también lo es, pe...

Seiya – lo interrumpió – no hace falta que te excuses porque se que a vosotros también os ha cogido de sorpresa, pero también se, que vais a criar a ese niño con muchoamor y que tú te vas a desvivir por ellos dos – se acercó a él y le cogió la mano – sé que queires a Bunny más que a cualqueir cosa en el mundo, por eso te entrego a mi hija.

Ya hemos vuelto! - dijeron Singo y su padre.

Bunny!, Seiya! - Singo se acercó a ellos.

Hermanito, tanto me has hechado de menos?

Yo?, para nada!... - se excusó.

NO seas mentiroso, si todos los días preguntabas por ella – se acercó a darle un beso – hi¡ola hija.

Hola papá.

Cómo es que os tenemos de visita? Aunque claro, hace tanto que Bunny..

Papá... - Singo lo interrumpió señalándole hacia Bunny.

Qu... qué...? miró – cielo santo...! cielo santo...!, Ikuko... nuestra hija... está... está... - comenzó hacer un drama.

Embarazada, Kenji – contestó Ikuko.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo... - seguía haciendo un drama de ello.

Vamos cariño, tampoco es para tanto, nuestra hija se encuentra bien y tiene a Seiya s u lado, además, a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo.

Sssss.... - a Kenji se le quitó todo el dramatismo de encima – eso no se dice...

Señor Tsukino, podría hablar con usted unos minutos?

Si... claro... - se soprendió al ver lo serio que le habló Seiya.

Nosotros estaremos en el jardín – dijo Ikuko saliendo con Singo y Bunny.

Señor Tsukino... - se sentó en el sillón – perdóneme.. - agachó la cabeza mientras el padre de Bunny permanecía de pie y lo miraba – se que en la tradición Japonesa es una deshonra que una chica quede embarazada antes de casarse y asumo toda responsabilidad que me imponga, pero... ahora, aunque sea un poco tarde, por favor Señor Tsukino... permítame casarme con su hija, yo... yo... rometo que voy a trabajar muy duro para pode sacaerla a deltante a mi familia y voy a cuidarla mucho, asíq ue por favor, deje...

Seiya – el padare de Bunny le puso la mano encima del hombro – no tienes que pedirme de esta manera que deje que Bunny se case contigo, si me lo hubieras preguntado simplemente, te hubiera dicho igualmente que si, aunque me cueste reconocerlo y no quiera verlo, tanto Bunny como Singo van creciendo y antes o después tendrán que hacer sus vidas, además – se sentó a su lado – tanto tú como Bunny parecéis estar destinados a estar juntos, entre vosotros hay mucha complicidad, afecto y cariño y lo que más me importa es que Bunny sea feliz y eso solo será si está a tu lado, porque te necesita igual qeu tú a ella, aunque que esté embarazada...

Lo siento Señor... - volvió a agachar la cabeza – lo siento mucho...

Cuida mucho de mi hija y de mi nieto... - Seiya lo miró.

Gracias Señor Tsuki...

Kenji, por favor.

Gracias Kenji.

Y... dónde vais a vivir?

Pues... está un poco lejos, pero es un sitio muy bonito, es un pueblecito al norte del país que se encuentra en un valle, la he ido construyendo yo poco a poco, tiene 6 habitaciones, un gran salón, dos baños...

Mientras Seiya hablaba todo ilusionado de como era su casa, Kenji lo miraba fascinado. Aunque siempre había teneido a Seiya por un chico muy responsable para su edad, lo cierto era, que lo estaba sorprendiendo.

Papá! - Singo entró de golpe.

Qué pasa?

Deberías de venir, es increíble!

A dónde?

A la casa de Bunny, es enorme!

Y... cómo habéis ido? Según Seiya está muy lejos.

Cariño – apareció su esposa – ésto no acaba más que comenzar...

Todos salieron a la entrada de la casa, Seiya le dio a Kenji una pulsera la cual se pudo un poco extrañado y segundos después, estaban en ese pueblecito tan acojedor.

Dónde estamos? - preguntó Kenji.

Señor Tsukino, bienvenido al lugar donde vivirá su hija... - contestó Seiya.

Pero... cómo?! - miró a Bunny y Seiya.

Papá, ven, vamos a la casa y allí te lo explicaremos todo.

Aparecieron en lo alto de la colina donde comenzaba el bosque y comenzaron a bajar por el camino que iba dirección al pueblo.

A pesar de que en Tokyo ya hacía calorcito, allí la nieve aún se dejaba ver, aunque poco a poco se veían claros en los cuales la hieva se abría paso entre el frío hielo y las flores epezaban a aparecer.

Hemos llegado – dijo Seiya en la puerta de la entrada que daba al jardín.

Ésta es la casa que has ido haciendo poco a poco?! - Kenji miraba a todos lados – es... es...

Pues espera a verla por dentro – Bunny abrió la puerta de la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron dentro y su asombro fue aún mayor, era una casa grande, espaciosa y a la cual no le faltaba detalle ninguno.

Tras verla con tranquilidad, los cinco se snetaron en el salón y entre Bunny y Seiya comenzaron a explicarles todas las cosas desde un principio, incluso quienes eran en el presente, fueron en el pasado y serán en el fututo, incluyendo en toda la explicación quienes eran Amy, Ray, Patricia, Armando, Kei, Taiki y Yaten.

Tanto Ikuko, com Singo, como Kenji escuchaban completamente quietos, todas las explicaciones que Bunny y Seiya les daban y aunque les costaba mucho asimilar todo lo que estaban escuchando, también era cierto que al saber eso, encontraban la respuesta a algunas cosas que no entendían.

Y eso es todo – terminó diciendo Seiya con la mano cogida de Bunny y ambos mirando con miedo esperando la reacción de los tres.

Nos... - comenzó a decir Kenji – nos acabáis de decir que sois esos guerreros que luchan por el amor y la jsuticia..?!

Si – contestaron los dos.

Tdoso vosotros sois ellos?!...

si.

Eso... - se miraron los tres – es genial! - contestaron a la vez dejando a Bunny y Seiyaun poco perplejos.

No... no estáis sorprendidos?! - preguntó Bunny.

Sinceramente, si – contestó Kenji

Pero siempre supimos que Bunny era especial – dijo Ikuko.

Además, mola que seáis ellos – dijo Singo – así siempre estaré protegido...

Esto... - dijo Bunny – el contaros ésto ha sido por los acontecimientos que ha habido, si no, nunca os hubièrais enterado de ello....

Si os hemos contado todo esto ha sido por decision nuestra y para que entendáismuchas cosas, entre elas el manejo de esa pulsera para poderos desplazar – dijo Seiyamuy serio – en ningún momento para que sea diburgado.

No os preocupési, no diremos nada – contestó Ikuko.

Singo...?! - lo miró.

Tranquila hermana, no diré nada...

Prométemelo...

Ahi... que pesada... te lo prometo...

Aclarado tod ésto, será mejor que regresemos – dijo Seiya.

Si, que hay que preparar la cena para celebrar esta nueva noticia!

Mamá...

Si hijo?

Te das cuenta de que Bunny y Seiya ya os van hacer abuelos?.... - la cara de los padres de Bunny fue todo un poema.

Anda... y tira... - Bunny lo sacó de casa a rastras.

Armando llevaba camino de 2 meses en Europa, había elegido entre todos los países que la componen, españa y dentro de ella, estaba viviendo en Granada.

En la llegada al aeropuerto tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Nick, su compañero de habitación mientras estuvo estudiando en Estados Unidos.

Desde que Armando regresó de Estados Unidos, siempre habían estado en contacto y cuando Armando le comentó a Nick que lo trasladaban a España, su amigo no lo dudó ni un momento ypidió el traslado para estar con él.

Se alojaban en un ático en las afueras de la ciudad con vistas a la Alhambra ya Sierra Nevada.

A pesar de que a finales de Mayo en España ya está bien entrada la calor y la gente empieza a caminar con ropa corta y fresa, aún se podía divisar nieve en su cumbre mas alta.

En qué piensas? - le preguntó Nick al acercarse a Armando que estaba asomado en la terraza mirando La Alhmabra.

En como estará Bunny.

Pero... no está con Seiya.

Si, pero me siento mal. Me fui sin despedirme de ella, le dije cosas muy feas y el tiempo que tuve para poder volver a su lado, lo desaproveché por completo y solo conseguí que me odiara más...

De verdad Armando, no te entiendo, si aún sigues enamorado de ella, deberías de intentarlo de nuevo.

No puedo... y mucho menos ahora que espera un niño de... Seiya...

Aun así, creo que deberías de intentarlo, o por lo menos disculparte... - se metió pra dentro – me marcho! Hequedado con una morenaza de ojos verdes... - abrió la puerta – no me esperes despierto! - cerró.

Tranquilo, no lo haré – contestó aún sbiendo que Nick no lo había escuchado.

Como sabía que iba a estar solo por bastantes horas, decidió meterse en la ducha y pegarse un buen baño para así, mientras tanto, poder pensar y aclararse las ideas, al fin y al cabo, lo que Nick le había dicho era algo que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde hacía varios días, así que después de ducharse, salir con tan solo del baño con una toalla liada en la cintura mientras que su pelo aún estaba mojado y las gotas caían sobre la espalda y el pecho resbalando por ellos hasta perderse en la toalla, cogió lápiz y papel...

_"Mi querida Bunny..."_ - tiró el papel – no, mejor... _"Querida Bunny"_ – volvió a arrugar el papel y a tirarlo – _"Bunny..."_ - otro papel arrugado más al suelo – joder! Es que no soy capaz de escribir un maldito papel?! - gritó en toda la habitación – a ver... pensó – y si empezara...

_"Si supieras la catidad de hojas que llevo ya escritas y rotas hasta llegar a ésta que ahora tienes en tus manos, serían suficientes para construir un camino para llegar donde estás tú... y poder decirte todo lo que no te he dicho._

_Sé que es de cobardes decirte todo ésto por escrito y no a la cara, pero si he de serte sincero, si te tuviera, creo que mis estu`pideces volverían a salir y lo único que conseguiría es que me odiaras más aún._

_Todo este tiempo que has estado sola, en vez de estar a tu lado, de ayudarte y consolarte, lo único que he hecho ha sido agobiarte y que me termines odiando._

_He recibido la invitación de tu boda donde me pides que por favor, asista, pero no puedo Bunny... no puedo ir y ver como entregas toda tu vida para siempre a otra persona._

_Creía que lo tenía asumido y que Seiya había ganado esta batalla entre nosotros dos, pero lo cierto es, que aunque lo hayas elegido a él, yo te sigo amando tanto como lo hice en el pasado aunque llegaras a pensar que solo había jugado contigo._

_Si supieras todo lo que me arrepiento de haberme marchado de tu lado para hacer realidad mi sueño, si pudiera volver atrás y restificar, ten por seguro que lo haría, porque mi sueño era convertirme en un médico respetable, famoso y el mejor entre todos, ese sueño que comencé a construir solo porque sabía que estabas a mi lado, pero ahroa, nada de eso me importa porque si empecé a construirlo, fue por tí, porque te quería y lo sigo haciendo y porque solo quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo de la mejor forma posible, haciéndote sentir la reina de tu propio castillo._

_En cambio ahora, entregas tu vida a otro hombre e incluso le vas a dar un hijo... si te pudieras imaginar aunque solo fuera un poquito como embidio a Seiya y lo que me gustaría estar en su lugar... despertar cada mañana y lo que primero viera fuera un precioso ángel aún durmiendo, poder despertarte cada mañana con un beso y una cricia, observarte mientras duermes, te duchas o te vistes... sentarme cada mañana en la mesa pra desayunar y que me recibieras con tu dulce sonrisa... y entre otras muchas cosas más, poder contemplar y compartir contigo cada día, como ese niño crece dentro de ti y poder verlo crecer, una vez que hubiera nacido, todos los días junto a ti..._

_Todas esas cosas no las voy a poder ya compartir contigo por ese error que cometí y el caul me va a estar persiguiendo todos los días durante el resto de mi vida, pero he de ser sincero conmigo mismo, si yo te amo y te he amado, Seiya lo hace aún más, a pesar de ser casi un niño, ha demostrado comportarse como todo un hombre, aunque sea difícil de entender, siempre he admirado su fuerza, su decisión, su valor y su coraje ante cualquier cosa por lucharpor tí y solo por tí._

_Por mucho que yo te quiera, he de admitir que en esos aspectos embidio y a la misma vez admiro a Seiya, porque yo no se si sería capaz, en cambio él, no dudó aquella vez en morir por tí y estoy seguro de que lo volvería hacer._

_Por eso dile a Seiya que me perdone por todo lo que he hecho y lo mal que me he portado porque la verdad, entiendo perfectamente como se puede sentir y por no querer perder a una persona tan única, especial e incomparable como lo eres tú Bunny._

_Se muy feliz, te lo digo con el corazón, porque es lo mínimo que puedo desearte y, si alguna vez necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo, como amigo._

_Armando"_

Terminó de escribir la carta y ni tan siquiera la volvió a leer, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, dobló la carta, la metio en el sobre en el cual había escrito de antemano la dirección y la dejó encima de la mesa al lado de las llaves del coche y se fue a su habitación para vestirse y llamar a Nick para salir un rato y despejarse.

En Tokyo ya había caído la noche y Bunny junto con sus padres, Seiya y Singo, al volver del pueblo, habían pensado en irse a celebrar la nueva y buena noticia a un restaurante y a la misma vez, llamar a las chicas y los chicos para celebrar también lo del trabajo de Kei y Fernando ya que, al contarle todo, pues también le contaron lo del trabajo de Kei y Fernando.

Estaban pasando una belada estupenda, los chicos hablaban con el Señor Tsukino ya que como también trabajaba en una de las empresas más importantes de Tokyo y llevaba mucha responsabilidad y experiencia en ello, pues los chicos agradecían encantados cualquier consejo que le pudieran dar.

Las chicas en cambio hablaban de la nueva vida que Bunny iba a comenzar y lo ilusionadas que estaban todas, además, Ikuko le empezó a contar a las chicas como fue el tiempo de espera hasta que se casó con Kenji estando también embarazada de Bunny y lo bonito que fue todo ese tiempo.

Singo era el único que no podía opinar en ninguna de las dos conversaciones en las que enmedio se hayaba y pese a sus 17 años que ya tenía.

Siempre había sido un chico guapo, gentil, dulce y agradable. Era bastante popular entre las chicas, incluso venían de otros institutos para declarase y pedirle salir, pero, por mala suerte para cada una de esas chicas esperanzadas, el siempre las rechazaba con delicadeza poniendo cualquier excusa tonto para no hacerlas daño a pesar de que la única y verdadera excusa era que lllevaba enamorado de la misma persona desde los 11 años.... su adaorbale Amy... y auque él nunca le había dicho nada, sabía que ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella, pero quiz´ças nunca le había dicho anada y menos ahora que eran más grandes por miedo a que Amy le diera la respuesta que él ya sabía, así que se tenía que ocnformar con seguir mirándola y maándola desde la distancia y el secreto llevándose como único consuelo la compañía y la amabilidad de la cual Amy siempre era partícipe y de aguardar en su memoria esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía cada vez que hablaba con él.

Guerrero Luna! - Yeko entró en el salón del restaurante con el cocinero arrastrando po el suelo cogido del pelo.

Es que no nos van a dejar nunca tranuilos... - dijo Kei.

Unny, Amy, intentar sacar a la gente de aquí sin que os vea – les dijo Seiya.

Si – contestó Bunny.

Vamos – dijo amy cogiendo la mano de Singo.

Fernando junto con Ikuko y Kenji siguieron ayudando a su vez mientras mantenían la calma en sacar a la mayor cantidad posible de personas para que no salieran mal heridas.

Cómo nos has encontrado? - preguntó Guerrero Marte.

Somos gerreros y nuestro deber es localizar a nuestro enemigo...

Pues vuestro enemigo está un poco arto de todas vuestras tonterías – dijo Luchador.

Y seguro que no me equivoco al pensar que sobre todo tú... verdad? Porque sabes que lo que buscamos está dentro de tu bonita princesa...

A ella ni la toques...! - contestó Destructor.

Impedírmelo...

Todos se abalanzaron contra él luchando sin parar y dejando oír el golpe de las espadas chocar entre si.

Bunny, Fernando, Ikuko, Kenji y Singo observaban desde la calle y a través de una ventana como todos los demás luchaban.

Singo solo observaba a su querida Amy ahora transformada en Guerrero Mercurio.

La había visto muchas veces luchar pero nunca sin saber que esa chica era la chica de la que tanto estaba enamorado y le fascinaba estar viéndola.

Bunny en cambio, no paraba de forcegear con Fernando para que la dejara ir y luchar con los demás, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, Fernando no la soltaba, prefería todas las patadas que Bunny le pudiera estar dando antes de tener que enfrentarse después con todos los demás y en cambio Bunny, sólo quería luchar al lado de sus amigos y de Seiya.

Tras varios minutos más, los demás cabaron con la vida de Yeko volviendo así a su estado normal y Bunny caer desmayada cobre los brazos de Fernando al dejar de forcejear.


	6. Pérdida

Capítulo 6: PÉRDIDA

Bunny llevaba más de una semana ingresada en el gospital y aunque se encontraba bien, Amy le había pedido al doctor que se estaba haciendo cargo de que la tuviera unos días más, hasta que le hicieran la ecografía.

Seiya había vuelto de nuevo al trabajo, así que su madare, Singo y Amy que estaba de prácticas, eran quien más tiempo pasaban con ella en le hospital.

En ese momento, era Singo el que se encontraba con ella, como el curso le había ido bien, no tenía que recuperar ninguna asignatura, asíq ue estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital con Bunny.

Singo, no tienes nada que hacer?

No – contestó mientras ojeaba un cómic – por qué?

Por que es raro que ahora quieras pasar mas tiempo conmigo.

Es que no puedo?

No se... resulta tan raro... no será por que así ves más a Amy?

Que... - la miró todo colorado – yo... no! Qué va! - intentó disimular – es que... es que no puedo cuidar de la torpe de mi hermana?!

Está bien, está bien, no te enfades – sijo sentándose en la cama – solo quería tener una conversación normal contigo, ya que siempre estamos peleando y cuando me vaya de casa, lo voy a hechar un poco de menos – se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el parque que se encontraba en frente del hospital.

Hermana – la voz de Singo sonó un poco triste.

Dime.

Por qué cuando te cases te vas a ir tan lejos de casa?

Porque es el sitio que Seiya a elegido.

Pero si a tí no te gusta, no tienes por qué irte, no?

La verdad es que el sitio me gusta mucho – lo miró – si que es cierto que me gustaría que estuviera mas cerca de casa, pero también es verdad que con la pulsera que Seiya os ha dado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto cosotros como nosotros, estaremos a la misma distancia que si estuviéramos aquí en la ciudad.

Si – se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Singo, estás bien?

Si, por que? - la miró.

Tu voz suena un poco triste.

No es nada, solo cosas de adolescente.

Y en esas cosas, te puedo ayudar?

No lo creo, al menos que puedas cambiar el corazón y los sentimientos de los demás con tus poderes.

Es por Amy, verdad? - se puso colorado – Singo, por qué no te olvidas de ella?.

Lo he intentado hermana, de verdad, no sabes cuantas chicas he rechazado con tantas excusas...

Vaya!, mi hermanito está hecho todo un Don Juan! - Singo la miró enfadado – perdón, solo quería alegrarte un poco – se puso seria.

Se que yo para Amy solo soy tu hermano pequeño,el hermano de su mejor amiga al que quiere y aprecia como tal y nada más – dejó la mirada perdida a través de la ventana – pero yo en cambio, la veo como la chica más guapa e inteligente del mundo. Amy es increíble y... se que no se fijaría en un chico casi 4 años menor que ella por mucho que él la quiera, además, no se si Taiki le habrá dicho algo, pero se le nota que él también la quiere, solo hay que fijarse en como la mira y yo, al lado de él, no tengo nada que hacer...

Singo – Bunny lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó habiéndose perctado de que Amy estaba en la peruta y había escuchado todo lo que Singo había dicho – si hay algo que he aprendido, es que en cuestiones de amor, nada es imposible y si no, pregúntale a Seiya – su hermano sonrió esperanzado.

Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta.

Amy! - dijo Bunny y Singo se incorporó.

Qué animada que estás esta mañana, eso se debe a la grata compañía que tienes – sonrió a Singo y éste se sonrojó.

Y eso que esta mañana has pasado tan temprano?

Porque como he visto que estás bien, me las he apañado para que te hicieran la ecografía antes y así puedas marcharte antes a casa – la ayudó a ponerse de pie – puedes ir o te sentamos?.

Estoy bien Amy, puedo ir andando.

Entonces vamos.

Singo, vienes?

Yo?

No hay nadie más aquí, adem´s, serás su tío.

Singo asintió y acompañó a Bunny y Amy a la sala donde tenían toda la maquinaria para hacer la ecografía.

Bunny se sentó primeramente en la camilla, se subió el camisón que le habían dado en el hospital, se tumbó, la comadrona encendió el monitor y mientras se ponía todo en órden, le hechó el gel a Bunny sobre el vientre.

No va a venir su marido? - preguntó la comadrona.

No.

Entonces, todos los que habemos somos los que nos vamos a enterar?

Si, creo que si... - miró a Amy.

Lo he llamado, pero se ve que estaría en el estudio degrabación. Aunque le he dejado un mensaje.

Ya se lo diré después – sonrió con tristeza y Singo, al percatarse de ello, se acercó y le cogió la mano.

Bien, pues empecemos.

Esperad! - todos miraron hacia la peurta y vieron a Seiya parado y cogiendo aire dentro de la fatiga que traía – siendo mi impuntualidad, me has pillado grabando, lo siento.

Es el padre – dijo Amy.

Por favor, entre y cierre la puerta, creo que ésto es un momento familiar como para que todos los demás se enteren.

Si soñora – entró y cerró la puerta.

Seiya pasó cerando la puerta tras de si y acercándose a la camilla donde estaba Bunny tumbada.

Singo al verlo llegar, fue a soltarle la mano a su hermana para que Seiya la tomara, epro en cambio, Seiya le mantuvo la mano a Singo y puso la suya sonre la de ellos manteniéndolas cogidas.

La comadrona comenzó a pasar el aparato sobre el vientre de Bunny, dando una vuelta tras otra con cuidado.

Vési ésto? - le dijo señalando al monitor – es la espalda del bebé, aquí se pueden ver las piernas flexionadas, la cabeza – giró hacia el otro lado – ahora lo vemos por delante – Seiya, Singo y Bunny miraban la pantalla en silencio – Mizuno.

Si?

Ya que es amiga de la Señorita Tsukino, me gustaría que fueras tú quien le diera la noticia – le ofreció su asiento.

Espero hacerlo bien – cogió el aparato – Bunny, si te apreto demasiado fuerte me lo dices.

Tranquila.

Bueno... pues vamos a ver... - Amy comenzó a mirar con cuidado yfijándose bien en los detalles – Bunny, qué te gustaría que fuera?

Mienteras esté bien...

Y a tí Seiya?

Ea lo que sea, ya me hace feliz.

Pues... si no me equivoco, es un niño – miraron a la comadrona.

Muy bien Mizuno, tienes razón, es un niño, felicidades – se fue hacia la peurta – si quieres, puede decirle al doctor que la trata que puede darle el alta – se marchó.

Vamos a tener un pequeño Tai, princesa – le dio un beso muy dulce en la frente.

Muchas felicidades chicos – le dijo Amy – Singo, ya sabes que será un chico, así que te tocará mirarlo – le sonrió.

Si – se sonrojó.

Bunny, si quieres le digo a las enfermeras que te traigan tu ropa y tus cosas así, mientras te cambias, hago la hoja de alta.

Sería genial – sijo bajando de la camilla.

Entonces ahora me acerco a la habitación.

Salieron del hospital los tres juntos.

Aunque Singo había querido marcharse a casa y dejar a Bunny y a Seiya solos, Seiya le había pedido que se quedara porque él tendría que marcharse de nuevo a la discográfica, para que, si no le importaba, le hiciera compañía a Bunny para que no estuviera sola.

Era Extraño, se encontraba paseando con su hermana la cual iba cogida a su brazo y charlaban con total armonía y tranquilidad.

Singo además, había crecido tanto que era igual de alto que Seiya, así que le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura a Bunny y de no ser porque eran hermanos, podían haber pasado perfectamente por novios.

Hermana.

Dime.

Por qué Tai?

Por Seiya.

Y qué tiene que ver con Seiya?

Singo, Seiya es la reencarnación del Príncipe Taiyô, recuerdas?

Aaaaaaaah... es cierto... - cayó en la cuenta – entonces, Tai es el disminutivo, no?

Así es – lo miró y sonrió – oye Singo.

Qué pasa?

Desde que volvimos del pueblo de enseñaros la casa y después en la cena nos vísteis transformarnos, ni mamá, ni papá y tú habéis vuelto ha decir nada al respecto.

Te digo la verdad Bunny?

Si...

A todos se nos hace un poco raro que habiendo nacido de mamá y como una niña normal, seas la reencarnación de una princesa que vivió en la Luna milenios atrás, que tengas otra familia y otr vida paralela a la que nosotros compartimos contigo, además de haber comprobado con nuestros propios ojos que todos esos guerreros sois todos vosotros... es un poco raro la verdad ahora que lo sabemos, pero también es cierto que estamos muy orgullosos de ti ya que, pese a todo el peso que tienes que soportar con eso de ser guerrero y lo torpe quehas sido siempre, has salvado al mundo y a la vez, has hecho tu vida como una chica normal.

No he entendido nada.

Bunny – rió – que nos dá igual quien seas y como seas, te queremos igual.

Singo – se quedó mirando hacia delante – nunca pensé que llegaría a decirte ésto, pero... creo que mi hermanito a madurado bastante...

Seiya se encontraba dentro del estudio de grabación junto con Taiki y Yaten. Se encontraban completamente metidos en la nueva grabación de su disco donde cada uno había podido componer un par de canciones echas de su puño y letra y todas hablaban de lo mismo, del amor.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, a Seiya no se le veía cantar con tanta energía y transmitía tantas cosas con sus canciones.

Bunny y Singo habían llegado a casa donde todo fue abrir la puerta pudieron oler el agradable olor del estofado que hacía mamá el cual inundaba toda la casa.

Mamá – Singo la llamó.

Enseguidas salgo – se oyó decir – hija! Ya estás en casa.

Si

te han dado ya el alta, te encuentras bien?

Si, estoy bien mamá, tranquila – sonrió.

Qué alivio hija...

A que no sabes una cosa? - dijo Singo esperando una respuesta de su madre – Bunny va a tener un niño yse va a llamar Tai. Lo he visito en el monitor, es más pequeñito...

Mira, éste es – Bunny le enseño la foto de la ecografía que Amy le imprimió.

Cuando me quedé embarazada de vosotros, no había de estas cosas – sonrió muy feliz mientras observaba la foto – me alegro mucho hija.

Gracias...

Hoy comeréis aquí en casa, verdad?

Pues no lo se...

No acepto un no.

Está bien...

Verás que feliz se pone tu padre cuando sepa que es un niño – se metió en la cocina y Singo se subió para su habitación.

Como Kei, Fernando, Patricia y Ray seguían en Hokaido ya que habían alargado su estancia para que Kei y Fernando vieran mas cosas con sus nuevo inversores, decidió llamarlos.

Si? - contestaron después de varios tonos.

Ray...

Bunny! Estás ya en casa?

Si, acabo de llegar, esta mañana me han dado el alta.

Que bien, cómo me alegro.

Y vosotros, cómo estáis?

Estamos bien, Kei y Fernando están acabando de cerrar las últimas cosas para que no haya problemas y para el viernes ya estaremos de vuelta en casa.

Que bien. Oye Ray, están los demás ahí contigo?

Si.

Podrían acercarse todos para oírlo, quiero deciros una cosa.

Chicos, acercaros, es Bunny.

Hermana! - gritó Kei – cómo estás?, tengo ganas de verte y de darte un achuchón muy grande y un montón de besos al bebé.

Estamos los dos bien – sonrió aunque no la pudieran ver – esta mañana me han dado el alta y además me han hecho una ecografía para ver como estaba el bebé. Singo, Seiya, Amy y yo hemos visto sus manitas, sus piernecitas flexionadas, su carita... aunque todavía en muy pequeño y aún no está formado del todo. Además, Amy me ha dado una foto para tenerla, así podréis verla cuando vengáis.

Qué embidia... - dijo Patricia – me hubiera gustado haber estado para verlo...

Y... ya sabes lo que es? - preguntó Ray.

Kei.

Dime.

Lo siento...

Por qué?

Porque es un niño y lo vamos a llamar Tai...

No te preocupes Bunny, lo voy a querer igual. Lo importante es que estéis los dos bien.

Muchas felicidades Bunny – le dijo Fernando.

Gracias.

Y ya sabes Bunny, a cuidarse ya tener más cuidado, que también es mi sobrino.

Tranquila Patricia.

El viernes nos vemos – dijo Ray.

Que salga todo bien.

Gracias hermana.

Adiós.

Adiós – respondieron los demás y colgaron.

Había psado casi dos horas y viendo que Seiya no llegaba, decidió ir a esperarlo en la puerta de la discográfica.

Mamá, ahora vuelvo.

Dónde vas? - le dijo bajando las escaleras.

En casa todo el día me aburro, voy a ir a esperar a que Seiya salga del trabajo para acompañarlo hasta casa.

Sola?

Si...

Singo podría ir contigo.

No, de verdad, no hce falta, bastante me ha estado cuidando ya, estaré bien! - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Señorita Tsukino? - le dijo el cartero que acababa de llegar.

Si?

Ésta carta es para usted – se la dio y se marchó.

De Armando... - dijo al mirar de donde venía – más tarde la leeré – se la metió en el bolso y comenzó a caminar.

A pesar de que habían dicho que las temperaturas iban a sufrir un gran ascenso, lo cierto era que el cielo de la ciudad se encontraba bastante nublado, dejándose caer de vez en cuando de una suave brisa un poco fresca acompañada de pequeñas gotas de agua, lo que hacía el pasear por la calle que fuera de lo más agradable.

Casi había terminado de cruzar el parque que daba al centro de la ciudad cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo extremecerse.

Miró a todos lados, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, así que prosiguió su camino.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuunnyyyyyyyyyyy!! - alguien la llamó a lo lejos haciendo que se volviera – Buuuuuuuuuuuunnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – volvieron a llamarla y entonces vio la siluea de una niña correr hacia ella.

Chibiusa?!...

Bunny...! - Chibiusa se acercó más a ella – corre! - le dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Pero Chibiusa qué... - miró hacia atrás – maildito... - dijo cuando vio a Yume correr tras ellas blandiendo su espada – Chibiusa, tenemos que esquibarlo, daremos varias vueltas hasta que lo despistesmos – Chibiusa asintió con la cabeza.

Siguieron corriendo y se aentraron en las priemras calles dela ciudad callejeando por ellas y por calles cada vez más estrechas y oscuras.

Parece que nos hemos librado de él – dijo sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la apred – Chibiusa, estás bien? - le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Si – contestó sofocada.

Y esas heridas?

Estoy bien, tranquila, no es nada.

Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que la Reina Selene te había dicho que no podías venir aquí, al menos...

Al menos que hubiera algún problema en el futuro.

Ocurre algo?

En el Siglo XXX no... el problema está en el Siglo XL, donde reináis Seiya y tú...

Qué pasa?

Es Hoshi – la miró – pensaban que estaba conmigo pero en verdad no ha estado, creen que se ha escapado...

Escapado?! y... cuánto hace de eso?!

Poco más de mes y medio...

tanto?! - se sintió un poco mareada – pero cómo no os habéis dado ceutna antes...

Por eso he venido Bunny, creemos que ha venido a vuestro tiempo, como yo lo hice y que además...

Además, qué?!

Pensamos que la persiguen los mismos que me estaban persiguiendo a mi, quieren...

La flor de vuestro corazón... al igual que el de nosotros.. - se levantó – vamos, tenemos que irnos y avisar a los demás.

Dónde creéis que vais? - Yume les cortó el paso – vaya, vaya... así que has ido directa a tu mamaita...

No te atrebas a tocarla – Bunny se puse delante y Chibiusa la abrazó por detrás percatándose del bulto de su vientre.

Qué vas hacer, matarme?.

Si es necesario, si.

Uuuuuuuyyyyy.... mira como tiemblo... - le dijo con tono sarcástico – ven... estoy preparado...

Chibiusa, en le momento que te lo diga, corre – le dijo en voz baja.

Pero...

Solo obedece – mirço a Yume – muy bien, tú lo has querido, Flor de Cristal Perla, dame el poder!

Así que te has transformado?... ésto va a ser divertido... - sonrió.

Preparada? - le preguntó a Chibiusa.

Si.

Ahora!.

Guerrero Luna corrió hacia Yume seguida e Chibiusa la cual, en el momento que Guerrero Luna empujó a Yume haciéndolo caer con él al suelo, Chibiusa salió corriendo parándose unos metros más adelante.

Corre! Y busca a los dem´s! - Chibiusa dudó y al final obedeció a Bunny.

Estúpida Guerrero... - le pegó una patada haciéndola caer hacia un lado – has hecho que esa niña quede fuera de mi alcance – se levantó – pero no me importa, acabaré contigo...

Eso si te es posible hacerlo... - se levantó intentando disimular el dolor que sentía en su vientre.

No creo que sea muy difícil...

Yume corrió hacia Guerrero Luna blandiendo su espada y comenzó a luchar contra ella como todo un caballero experto en el campo de batalla.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles, eran la clase de movimientos que se aprendían día tras día si quería sobrevivir entre los que caían y los cuales, Guerrero Luna solo era capaz de esquibar sin darle tiempo a atacar.

Yume se estaba divirtiendo, sabía que esa Guerrero no era capaz de hacer más de lo que ya hacía, aunque le extrañó que fuera tan fácil acabar con ella.

La dejó tirada en el suelo, sin poder moverse, le costaba trabajo respirar y se encontraba encima de un gran charco de sangre.

Yume decidió perdonarle la vida esa vez, ya la mataría después si es que conseguía slir de esa ya que su estado era lamentable.

Bunny volvió a su estado normal y tras desaparecer Yume, una gran cantidad de gente comenzó a aglomerarse alrededor de ella.

Amy pasaba por allí y al ver a tanta gente junta, decidió acercarse abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Bunny... - corrió al verla tirada en el suelo – apenas tiene pulso... - cogió su móvil – aquí la Doctora en prácticas Mizuno, necesito una ambulancia urgente en la entrada del parque central. Repito, es urgente!.

Enseguidas nos presentamos en el lugar indicado.

Venga Bunny... - le cogiço la mano – aguanta... soy Amy, enseguidas te llevaremos al hospital...

Mientras tanto, Seiya salía de la sicigráfica junto a Carola, Taiki y yaten ilusionado contándole con detalle cada cosa que había visto de su pequeño Tai.

Seiya... - alguien lo llamó e hizo que se volviera hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Es Chibiusa... - dijo Taiki.

Chibiusa! - corrieron hacia ella – qué haces tú aquí?

Bunny... - intentaba coger aire – tenéis que ayudarla, me estaban eprsiguiendo y... - seguía respirando fatigosa – y se ha quedado luchando sola...

Bunny... - Seiya iba a salir corriendo cuando sonó el intercomunicador – dime Amy.

Ven al hospital lo antes posible, acabo de llegar con Bunny y la han metido de urgencia a quirófano, ha perdido mucha sangre y apenas tenía pulso...

Enseguidas vamos – colgó y salieron corriendo dirección al hospital.

Pero qué ha pasado? - preguntó yaten.

No lo se, solo espero que Bunny y Tai se encuentren bien... - entraron al hospital – por favor, la Doctora Mizuno...

3ª planta, pasillo 5 derecha – le dijeron en el mostrador.

Grcias – cogieron dirección allí – Amy!... - la llamó en cuanto la vió.

Seiya...

Y Bunny?

Está dentro, los doctores están con ella.

Pero... qué ha pasado? - preguntó Carola.

No lo se... yo cuando he llegado la he visto tirada en el suelo, en medio de un gran charco de sangre y si apenas pulso...

Es mi culpa... - dijo Chibiusa con los ojos llorosos -ha sido por salvarme a mí... me estaban persiguiendo y Bunny se ha quedado luchando sola contra él...

Contra quién?! - preguntó Seiya.

No se como se llama – empezó a sollozar – solo se que iba vestido como un guerrero y tenía una espada... yo solo... yo solo quería decirle a Bunny que Hoxhi se ha escapado y que también la están siguiendo a ella... - se tiró llorando al regazo de Seiya.

Hoshi... Hoshi también es perseguida por ellos?! - pensó Seiya en voz alta teniendo como contestación un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de Chibiusa.

Lo siento... - Chibiusa no paraba de llorar.

No es tu culpa, tranquila... - Seiya intentaba consolarla.

Señotia Mizuño – salió un señor con una bata verde y un gorro en la cabeza – puede pasar?

Claro... - miró a los demás y se perdió tras las puertas que se balanceaban hasta que se quedaron completametne quietas.

Tras unos minutos dentro eternos para los demás que esperaban fuera, Amy salió.

Amy, cómo está?.. hizo el intento de preguntarle.

Familiar de la Señorita Tsukino? - preguntó el doctor que había salido tras Amy.

Yo, soy su prometido – contestó Seiya.

Y supongo que el padre del niño.

Así es – tragó saliba – qué... qué es lo que ha pasado?

Debido a la gran cantidad e golpes y cortes que lleva en brazos, cara y abdomen, pensamos que le han proporcionado una gran paliza, aunque no entendemos por qué y más estando embarazada.

Pero... está bien?! - su impaciencia empezaba dejarse ver.

Ella, a pesar de las heridas y la gran pérdida de sangre que ha sufrido, se pondrá bien, aunque se deberá de quedar algunos días aquí hasta su total recuperación.

Y... el niño?

El niño.. - Seiya miró a Amy a la cual se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – el niño, lamentándolo mucho, ha muerto... - a Seiya se le cayó el mundo encima – ebido a esos golpes, la bolsa donde el feto crece, se ha desprendido y ha sido lo que le ha probocado la hemorragia... lo siento...

Doctor – dijo Carola en medio del sock que tenían todos – cuando... cuándo podremos ver a Bunny?

Vamos a limpiarla y enseguidas la llevaremos a la habitación – se metió de nuevo hacia dentro.

Seiya... lo siento... - Amy lo abrazó – han hecho todo lo posible por salvar a Tai – le dijo entre lágrimas – yo lo he visto, pero... han tenido que elegir entre la vida de Bunny y la de Tai...

Gracias Amy – le dijo con un todo de voz muy serena – gracias... se que intentáis hacer vuestro trabajo lo mejor posible y gracias a ello, Bunny sigue con vida.

Seiya... - Amy lo miró y en ese instante salieron con Bunny en una camilla.

Luego nos vemos.

Seiya soltó a Amy y se fue al lado de la camilla la cual llevaba a Bunny.

Iba dormida, quizás sedada debido a lo que le habían hecho para que pudiera descanzar y con un suero puesto.

Estaba dormida y Seiya se tranquilizó al verla dormir con una expresión relajante.

Amy había llamado a los padres de Bunny los cuales tardaron el llegar pocos minutos después de que llevaran a Bunny a la habitación.

Se encontraban con todos los demás en el pasillo viéndola a través de una ventana mientras escuchaban las explicaciones de Chibiusa y Amy que eran las que lo habían visto mientas que Seiya, sentado al lado de la cama de Bunny, no paraba de acariciarle el pelo y la cara mientras le tenía cogida la mano.

Fue al caer la tarde cuando Bunny comenzó a despertarse.

Lo priemro que vio fue a Seiya echado sobre la cama durmiendo quizás por el cansancio y el ogotamiento del día, pero que en cambio, en el momento que notó moverse a Bunny, se despertó un poco sobresaltado.

Princesa... - enseguidas se despejó – qué tal te encuentras?

Seiya... - dijo a malas pensas y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

No princesa... - le acarición la cara – no llores... todo está bien... - la besó con muchísima ternura en la mejilla intentando disimular su dolor – estás bien y eso es lo que me importa.

Pero Tai.. - seguía llorando.

Princesa, no pienses en eso ahora, solo piensa en recuperarte pronto – le volvió a limpiar las lágrimas – te amir Bunny... - la besó – te amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo – Bunny lo sabía, aunque eso no era ahora mismo consuelo para ella – los demás estan fuera, quieres verlos?

Si.

Pero con una condición – le volvió acariciar la cara secándole de nuevo las lágrimas – no quiero que llores. Te juro que el que te ha hecho ésto, lo pagará, pero no llores más, princesa... por favor... - la besó en la mejilla y le hizo un gesto a los demás para que entraran.

Bunny... - dijo Amy – cómo te encuentras? - se acercó y le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara.

Magullada... - intentó sonreír.

Lo importante es que estás bien – le dijo su padre.

Papá... - lo miró y se le volvieron a poner de neuvo los ojos llorosos.

Será mejor que la dejemos descansar – dijo Singo – yo me quedo con ella, Seiya, sal y descansa.

Gracias. - todos salieron.

Singo se quedó con Bunny haciéndole compañía.

Mientras estaban fuera le habían dado las pertenencias de Bunny, las cuales había dejado encima de una pequeña mesa.

Los demás salieron a la calle dirección a la cafetería a toomar algo, ya que no habían comido nada desde que Bunny había entrado en el hospital.

Seiya... - lo llamó Taiki – quieres un... - fue interrumpido por el ruido de un golpe en la pared.

No quiero anda – le contestó quitando el puño de la pared.

Seiya – Kenji le puso la mano en el hombro – así no vas a solucionar nada, vamos, comamos algo – su tono de voz sonó tranquila.

Lo se... sé que así no voy a solucionar nada, pero... - notó el abrazo de alguien poco más arriba de su cintura – Chibiusa... - la miró – Bunny está bien, verás como dentro de unos días, será la Bunny que todos conocemos.

Pero por mi culpa... - sollozaba.

No ha sido tu culpa Chibiusa – Carola se acluquillo también y acarició su pelo – Bunny a luchado para salvarte a tí.

Pero Bunny... Bunny estaba...

No te preocupes por eso – Seiya le conrió – Bunny está bien.

Chibiusa, que se había convertido en una mujercita de casi 15 años de edad, había sido consolada y reconfortada como una niña de 5, pero a Seiya... ¡quién lo consolaba?, había perdido a su hijo, el cual, a pesar de ni tan siquiera haber nacido, ya se había imaginado jugando con él... una misma copia de él mismo.... y Bunny... intentaba ser fuerte delante de ella puesto qeu son solo verla, sabía que se culpaba de lo que había pasado, cuando en verdad, él al mirarla, solo pedía gracias a Dios por tenerla a su lado.

Seiya – Taiki lo llamó.

Sabes que no hace falta que te digo que cuentas con nosotros – dijo Yaten.

Ahora lo importante, es localizar a Hoshi – dijo Amy – si el enemigo la busca, debemos de dar nosotros antes con ella.

Eso, si no la han capturado ya... - dijo yaten.

Hoshi no se dejará atrapar... - dijo Seiya el cual se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

Mientras tanto en la habitación...

Riiiiiiing... - sonó el móvil y Singo lo buscó dentro del bolso de Bunny – es Kei.

Habla tú con él, yo no tengo ganas...

Kei!, hola! Qué tal?

Ei Singo!, qué pasa! Y Bunny, dónde esta?

Es que ahora mismo no se puede poner, le digo algo?

Era para decirle que mañana volveremos, que hemos cerrado antes el trato y que si puede, me gustaría que fuera a recogernos al aeropuerto, que tengo ganas de verla y de ver lo grande qeu tiene que estar nuestro sobri...

Kei... espera un momento – miró a Bunny – hermana,q uieres algo? Voy a ir a por un te.

No... no quiero nada... - se volvió hacia el otro lado.

Te traeré bolitas de arroz de las que te gustan – la acaricó y salió de la habitación.

Singo... Singo?!

Kei.

Por qué le has dicho eso a Bunny? Qué le pasa que no quiere hablar ocnmigo?

En este momento no quiere ni ver ni hablar con nadie.

Qué ha ocurrido? Está bien? Ésta mañana he estado hablando con ella y estaba tan contenta...

Ésta mañana, después de hablar contigo ha salido sola y se ha ido a buscar a Seiya al trabajo pero, a mitad de camino se ha encontrado con Chibiusa que la estaban persiguiendo esos enemigos vuestros y... - la voz se le estaba tomando por las gans de llorar quele habían ebntrado – aunque estaba sola y sabía que no queríais que luchara lo ha hecho para salvar a Chibiusa y...

Pero ella está bien?

De no ser porque Amy la ha encontrado, es... es... estaría muerta... se hubiera desngrado en la calle...

Y... el bebé?

Debido a los golpes los cuales les han causado una gran hemorragia, lo ha perdido... - las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

No... no... - Kei se puso pálido y asustó a los demás – Singo... puedes decirle a Seiya que nos venga a buscar con esas pulseras?

Ahora se lo digo cuando suba, que está con los demás comiendo algo.

Vale, gracias. Adiós Singo.

Adios.

Kei... qué apsa?! - preguntó Patricia asustada al ver su cara.

Volvemos a casa ya, Bunny está en el hospital y ha perdido el niño.

Qué?! - dijeron todos.

Seiya – Singo apareció en la cafetería haciendo que se levantara de golpe – tranquilo, Bunny estña bien. Es solo que acabo de habalr con Kei y me ha dicho que si puedes ir a recogerlos con la pulsera, le he dicho lo de Bunny y...

Ahora mismo voy – se levantó y se fue.

Amy y Carola, al marcharse Seiya, subieron a la habitación con Bunny.

Bunny, Singo te ha comprado ésto – Amy le enseñó las bolitas de arroz.

Chicas... os agradezco vuestra ayuda, de verdad, pero no quiero comer, ni quiero estar aquí... - dijo con voz llorosa – quiero estar sola, por favor...

Lo siento Bunny, pero eso no va a ser posible – seoyó decirle Ray.

Ray... Patricia... Fernando... Kei... - los miró a todos y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

Hermana – Kei se acercó y la besó – arriba ese ánimo – le sonrió – tú estás bien y es lo que importa.

Pero... - miró a Seiya.

Venga chicos, mañana será otro día, ahora dejemos a Bunny descansar – dijo Amy dirección a la puerta- Seiya...

Yo me quedo Amy.

Está bien.

Mañana venido Bunny – dijo Carola.

Descansa – le dijeron Fernando, Ray y Patricia.

Hasta mañana hermana – todos salieron.

Seiya... vete a casa también a decansar, yo estoy bien...

Puedes intentar mentir a los demás, pero no a mí – se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama – debería de comer un poco...

No... etngo hambre...

Bunny, no me seas malcriada – Seiya se puso serio.

De acuerdo... - cogió las bolitas de arroz y comenzó a comérselas sin gana ninguna mirando a Seiya quemiraba al frente y parecía enfadado -yo... lo siento mucho... de verdad... se que he sido muy irresponsable por luchar sola en el estado que estaba poniendo mi vida en peligro y la de Tai... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – yo sola tengo la culpa de haber perdido a Tai... siento... siento haber matado a nuestro hijo y... - Seiya se volvió mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que Bunny se callara.

Nunca... - la miraba con muchísimo cariño y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse también llorosos – pero nunca más – su voz sonó serena y triste – me vulevas ha decir que has sido tú la que has matado a Tai – la abrazó – sí que es cierto que me duele mucho el haberlo perdido así y que me hacía muhca ilusión haber sido papá – la abrazó más fuerte – pero si te hubiera perdido a tí Bunny... - las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mojando una pequeña parte del cuello de Bunny – no se lo que habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo a tí... eres todo mi mundo y solo vivo por tí, te quiero más que a mi propia vida – la besó en la mejilla dejándole la cara mojada con sus lágrimas las cuales se habían juntado con las de Bunny – cuando... - prosiguió más calmado y mientras le limpiaba la cara a Bunny con sus manos – cuando Amy me hallamado ésta mañana diciéndome lo que había psado, pensaba en que te iba a perder – la mirabameintras la acariciaba – y con solo pensarlo, era algo que no podía soportar... - sus palabras eran sinceras – por eso, tenemos que ser feurtes y no podemos dejar que el enemigo se salga con la suya – no ejaba de mirarla – ya vemos de qué es capz el enemigo y no podemos dejar que le hagan nada ni a Chibiusa ni a Hoshi...

Habñeis encontrado a Hoshi?

No, pero te prometo que la voy a encontrar, pero para eso, necesito tenerte a mi lado, estarás?

Si.

Te adoro Bunny... - le sonrió – vayámonos a dormir, mañana será otro día – ayudó a Bunny a tumbarse en la cama, la tapó y le psuo la almohada bien – estas bien así?

Si

Que descanses mucho princesa – la besó en la frente.

Tú también – se giró hacia el aldo done Seiya se encontraba – Seiya---

Dime.

Podrçias darme la mano?, me gustaría dormirme con ella cogida.

Mejor... - pegó el sillón donde él pasaría la noche completamente al aldo de la cma – me quedo aquí a tu lado – apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama y a cabeza encima casi rozando la cara de Bunny – así podrás sentirme a tu lado – le acarició la cara.

Buenas noches Seiya... - cerró los ojos.

Buenas noches princesa...

Pasados unos minutos, Bunny se encontraba completamente dormida, tenía su mano puesta sobre la cara de Seiya la cual Seiya volvía a poner de nuevo cada vez ue notaba que se iba a caer.

A él también le estaba comenzando a entrar sueño y tras llevar un rato observando como Bunny dormía y la gran cantidad de cortesque tenía en los brazos y en la cara,se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban sentado en el parque que había enfrente del hospital.

Ésto no podemos dejarlo así!...

Kei, cálmate y no grites tanto – le dijo Patricia.

No puedo calmarme! - le gritó – ese enemigo nos encuentra con muchísima facilidad y nosotros no hay manera ni de que sintamos mínimamente su energía...

Es cierto – dijo ray – yo lo he intentado y no me es posible, creo que tienen una barrera a su alrededor que únicamente bajan cuando han dado con alguno de nosotros.

Es cierto – Natso apareció en lo alta de una rama de un árbol – sólo quitamos nuestra protección cuando luchamos contra vosotros.

Quién eres? - preguntó Yaten y poniéndose todo en guardia.

Oh! perdonar mis malos modales – bajó de la rama de un salto – me llamo Natso, soy el 6º comandante de los ejércitos del Rey Resma y he venido a terminar lo que Yume no ha podido hacer esta mañana.

Bunny... - se oyó decir a Fernando.

Bunny?, así es como se llama esa niña? - señaló a Chibiusa.

No, Bunny es la que casi matáis esta mañana – dijo Kei enfadado.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..., así que así se llama Guerrero Luna?! - sonrió – açun no ha llegado el momento de matarla, ella será la última ya que así lo ha decidido nuestro Rey, pero esa niña... - no paraba de mirar a Chibiusa – tiene algo que queremos y lo quiero ahora...

No dejaremos que le hagas nada – Taiki la acercó a él.

Yo puedo también luchar – dijo Chibiusa.

Tú te estarás quieta – le contestó Kei muy serio – o acaso quieres que te pase como le ha pasado a Bunny? - la miró.

No...

Bueno, ya veo que no me vais a dejar más alternativa y voy a tener qeu luchar contra cosotros – desempuñó su espada – bueno... si no queda más remedio... aunque más os vale no manchar de sangre mi ropa nueva con vuestra sangre...

A transformase! - dijo Amy.

Fernando se llevó a Chibiusa a un lugar apartado para dejar espacio a los dem´s para que pudieran combatir y ellos no fueran alcanzado por los ataques.

Chibiusa, a lo lejos, veía como todos los demás luchaban por protegerla y ella, aún siendo una guerrero igual qeu todos ellos, tenía que conformarse y observar de lejos la batalla.

No es justo – se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol – en casa, papá y mamá me hacen lo mismo, nunca me dejan luchar, dicen que para eso tenemos a las guerreros, apra que nos protejan.

Chibiusa – Fernando se sentó a su lado – yo no entiendo mucho de éstas cosas, pero si eres la princesa del futuro, es lógico que tus padres no quieran que luches, ellos luchan en su tiempo de reinado para proteger todo aquello que quieren y tú lo harás también cuando reines en el tuyo pero para ello, antes deber de llegar y si te pasar algo antes de eso, no habría nadie...

Puede que tengas razón – Chibiusa se apoyó en él – y sabes?, para no tener ni idea de éstas cosas, te has explicado bastante bien...

Eh... si... bueno... - se avergonzó y comenzó a reír – en todo el tiempo que llevo von Ray, algo debo de haber aprendido.

Chibiusa...! Fernando...! - se oyó a Ray llamarlos asomándose uno por cada lado del tronco del árbol donde se encontraban – ya podéis venir, ya no hay peligro.

Ésto es lo que menos me gusta – Fernando se levantó – que Ray sea la que me proteja en vez de yo a ella – le tendió la mano a Chibiusa para ayudarla a levantarse.

Es su deber como guerrero, no? - rieron y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Mierda!... al final no le hemos posio scar nada a ese Natso sobre Yume... - Kei estaba enfadado.

No te preocupes, verás como lo encontraremos... - contestó Taiki.


	7. Aparición

Capítulo 7: APARICIÓN

Bunny hacía más o menos una semana que había sido dada de alta en el hospital.

Poco a poco había ido recuperándose de todas las heridas causadas por Yume aunque había una que iba a tardar un poco más en cicatrizar y era la pérdida de Tai.

Hacía poc más de un mes de aquella lucha que había tenido y de la cual había salido muy mal parada y aunque la recuperación había sido más lenta de lo que en un principio los médicos habían pensado, por fin, ya había salido de allí y podía volver a casa con Seiya a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho que se quedara con ellos, pero ella prefería dormir cada noche al lado de Seiya.

Todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital, Singo había sido el que más tiempo había pasado con ella, por raro que pareciera ya que desde niños siempre se habían estado peleando, tanto Sango como ella había crecido y madurado hasta tal punto que estaban completamente unidos.

Había salido hacer la comprar junto a Chibiusa, como Seiya estaba trabajando y metido de lleno en el nuevo disco de los ThreeLights, pues era mucho tiempo el que pasaba en la discgráfica y de hecho, tendría que irse de viaje para grabar el videoclip del single de lanzamiento, así que Chibiusa se había ido a vivir con ellos, ya que había decidido quedarse unos días más a pesar de que su madre, la Reina selene la había reclamado en sutiempo ya que tan solo había sido enviada para darles la noticia de la desaparición de Hoshi.

Esa noche era la última que Seiya pasaría en casa antes de irse con los chicos pra grabar el videoclip del nuevo single y terminar por completo con la grabación del disco, así que Bunny había pensado en hacer una cena donde poder reunirlos a todos antes de que se fueran.

Qué te parece si a las bolitas de pulpo las acopmpañamos con un poco de verdura Chibiusa?

Zanahorias tambien?

Si

Pero si no me gustan...

Lo sé – rió – a mi tampoco, pero a los demás si.

Vale...

Pues ve a por la salsa de soja mientras yo voy a coger las verduras.

Siguieron comprando todo lo necesario para la cena y cuando hubieron cogido todas las cosas, emprendieron de nuevo camino a casa, aunque antes pasaron por la casa de los padres de Bunny, ya que era aún un poco temprano para meterse en casa y coemnzar a preparar la cena.

Tan solo estuvieron un par de horas, ya que en el apartamento donde ahora estaba viviendo con Seiya, el espacio que había era un poco reducido y tenía que acondicionar el salón para poder meterlos a todos.

De camino a casa, cogió su móvil y comenzó a mandarles mensajes a todos recibiendo la confirmación de su asistencia pocos minutos después.

Llegó a casa, dejó las bolsas de la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, comenzó a sacar los alimentos de las bolsas y con las mismas, empezó a preparar la cena, dejándola a fuego lento mientras hacía las demás cosas, así que salió al salón y como Chibiusa se había quedado en casa de sus padares, pues le tocaba hacerlo sola.

Eran las 21:30 de la noche, la cena estaba terminada y colocada encima de la mesa la cual había adornadocon flores y velas.

Se encontraba en la habitación donde Seiya y ella dormían cada noche preparando la maleta que Seiya se llevaría al día sigueinte cuando se fuera con los chicos, cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta de la entrada.

Princesa, ya estoy aquí... - entró al salón – y ésto? - miró la mesa – Bunny..

Estoy aquí...

Princesa... - la abrazó muy fuerte y la besó en la mejilla – qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa y de estar contigo... - miró la maleta – qué haces?

Prepararte las cosas para mañana – siguió metiendo cosas en la maleta

Es verdad... que mañana nos vamos... - miró la cara de tristeza de Bunny – siento dejarte sola princesa, pero es que...

No te preocupes – sonrió y lo miró – entiendo que es tu trabajo, además, vuestras fans están esperando vuestro nuevo álbum...

Pero siento no poder llevarte conmigo.

No pasa nada, estaré bien – sonrió.

Seguro?

Si...

Pues vamos hacer una cosa, cuando regrese de los días que estaremos fuera, nos iremos de viaje donde tu quieras....

Está bien – lo miró y volvió a sonreír – mientras termino de prepararte la maleta, por qué no vas y te duchas?, el agua la tienes preparada y los demás no tardarán en venir.

Los demás?

Ve y dúchate – se acercó a él – después te lo explico – lo besó en la mejilla.

Bunny se volvió de nuevo a girar para terminar de meter las tres últimas camisas y Seiya tras mirarla unos segundos, se dirigió a ducharse.

Estando metido dentro del agua, no paraba de epnsar en lo rara que estaba Bunny desde hacía ya más de un mes... cuando estaba con ella y a pesar de que Bunny se encontraba mejor de ánimo, auqnue también poco distante y fría con él y eso le asustaba un poco por si la relación entre ellos dos se enfriaba... comenzó a pensar demasiado en eso y terminó metiéndose todo entero dentro del agua.

Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta pero Seiya no se enteró por estar bajo el agua – Seiya? - Bunny se asomó pero no obtuvo respuesta – Sei... - se asustó porque Seiya salió de golpe debajo del agua.

Bunny...

Me has asustado...

Lo siento, no sabía que habías entrado...

Yo... solo quería preguntarte qie si te ibas a poner ahora la camisa blanca, es porque está sin planchar....

La que tú quieras - le sonrió.

Está bien.

Bunny – la hizo pararse de espaldas a él delante de la puerta – qué... qué te pasa conmigo?, desde el accidente estás distinta y fría conmigo... hecho de menos tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus besos... te hecho de menos a tí, Bunny...

Yo... - su voz sonó tomada y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, aunque como estaba de espaldas, Seiya no lo veía, aunque se lo imaginó por el tono de su voz – no puedo mirarte a la cara como si nada hubiera apsado, te prometí no culparme por lo de Tai, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, sé que te he defraudado aunque no digas nada... - comenzó a llorar – pero no quiero que pienses que no te quiero... - se volvió y lo miró – solo dame tiempo...

Todo el que necesites princesa... - la abrazó ya que había salido de la bañera y se había liado en la toalla mientras Bunny hablaba – pero aún así, llevemos el peso los dos juntos... - le limpió las lágrimas.

Lo intentaré... - lo mió con inocencia.

Cómo que lo intentarás?! - sacudió la cabeza mojándola con el pelo.

Seiya... - se quejó y sonrió – no me mojes...

Pues entonces dime que lo harás – la miró a los hojos y muy serio.

Mmm... - se quedó pensando – lo intentaré – sonrió y Seiya la volvió a mojar.

Bunny... - la miró con picardía.

Dame tiempo... - le dijo con voz dulce después de abrazarlo – te prometo que volveré a ser la misma de siempre, solo déjame que me de cuenta de que no tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

Nunca voy a dejar de quererte – correspondió su abrazao – nunca... - llamaron al timbre de la puerta de la entrada.

Ya están aquí... - Bunny se apuró – y aún me falta preparar el postre y...

Es solo una cena princesa – la miró con cariño – lo que falte ahora te ayudi, además, todo lo has hehco con cariño...

eso lo dices solo para conformarme – lo miró de la misma manera ya que agradecía todas esas palabras – no tardes en salir – sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....! - dijeron todos cuando Bunny abrió la puerta.

Mmmm... que bien huele!, con el hambre que traigo! - dijo Yaten

Recuérda que es Bunny quien ha cocinado... - le dijo carola por lo bajo recibiendo un pescozón de Taiki que la había oído.

Hola hermana – Kei le dio un beso en la mejilla

Y Seiya? - preguntó Fernando

Terminando de ducharse – contestó Bunny.

Aún no lo ha haecho?, si se fue a la misma vez que nosotros.. - dijo Yaten recibiendo otro pescozón de Taiki – aaaaah...! - se quejó rascándose la cabeza – para ya, no?

Si no fuérais los dos tan bocazas... - le contestó.

Y... a qué viene ésta reunión? - preguntó Ray.

Como mañana Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se marchan a terminar la grabación del disco y con la grabación del videoclip y se tiraran varios días fuera, pues quería que estuviésemos todos juntos... - contestó.

Y vas a estar sola ese tiempo? - se preocupó Kei

Me voy a casa con papá y mamá, allí pasaré las noches.

Y por el día ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros – le dijo Amy.

Lo se... - sonrió.

Bien... cenamos? - Seiya entró en el salón.

Si! que tengo un hambre... - dijo Yaten.

Se sentaron en la mesa y aunque tenían hambre, ninguno se fiaba a comer nada porque sabían que el punto fuerte de Bunny no era precisamente cocinar, pero Seiya, al ver a todos como dudaban, rió y siguió comiendo.

Chicos, que la comida no os va a comer, en todo caso, vosotros seréis quien se la comerá a ella – cogió un rollito.

Pero es que a Bunny nunca... - intentó decirlo lo más suavemente Yaten

Se que nucna se me ha dado bien cocinar, pero he mejorado en éstos meses...

Comer sin miedo – Seiya no paraba de hacerlo – veréis como os equibocáis.

Kei se armó de valor y cogió un trozo de carne el caul se metió en la boca.

Todos los demás estaban a la espera de su reacción.

Mmmmmm...!!, está buénisimo!!

Enserio? - Ray cogió otro trozo

Es comestible! - dijo Fernando probando el arroz

Ya vale, no? - se quejó Bunny

No les hagas caso, yo sabía que iba a estar buena – dijo Patricia – solo hay que ver el color y el olor...

Claro, como eres cocinera... - le dijo carola.

Venga... haya paz... - dijo Amy – Bunny ha hecho ésta cena para juntarnos a todos, no para que nos peleemos...

Todos asintieron y siguieron con la cena disfrutando de ella entre risas.

Ninguno volvió a comentar lo de la comida de Bunny ya que, aunque tiempo pasado, se habían metido con ella por no saber cocinar, lo cierto era que con el paso del tiempo y con consejos y trucos que Patricia le había dado poco a poco y otros que ella misma había adivinado, había conseguido aprender a cocinar, aunque a veces era cierto, que la comida era incomible... además, viviía con Seiya y siempre le gustaba prepararle cosas que sabía que le gustaban, o por lo menos lo intentaba, aunque Seiya siempre le decía que en cada comida, llevaba el toque especial que ella le daba.

Fue sobre las 2 de la madrugada cuando decidieron marcharse cada uno a sus respectivas casas, dejándole a Bunny todos los platos por medio.

Seiya, poqué no te vas a dormir?, así descansas para mañana – le dijo mientras recogía la mesa.

Y por qué no mejor te ayudo, así terminamos antes y te vienes a dormir conmigo?

Puedo yo sola, además, debes de estar cansado de llevar todo el día trabajando y...

Tú también debes de estar cansada... así que lo recogemos entre los dos – sonrió.

Comenzó a recoger cosas de encima de la mesa y a meterlas en la cocina mientras Bunny las fregaba.

Princesa... - la abrazó por detrás mientras ella seguía fregando – no te lo he dicho en todo el timpo que llevas aquí desde que saliste del hospital, pero me alegro mucho que decidieras venirte a vivir aquí conmigo... aunque se que te doy mucho trabajo ya que soy un poco desordenado...

Para nada... me gusta ahcer todas esas cosas por tí, por lo menos me siento útil – le contestó sin dejar de fregar los platos.

Eres la mejor princesa – la besó en la mejilla.

Seiya...

Si?

Podrías revisar la maleta?, creo que te he metido todo lo que necesitarás, pero por si acaso falta alguna cosa.

Está bien.

Seiya se fue para la habitación a revisar la maleta mientras Bunny terminaba de recoger la cocina y cuando lo hubo hecho, se quitó la ropa, se puso tan solo un pantalón corto y se tumbó en la cama.

Bunny tan solo tardó unos cinco minutos más en ir a la habitación, al entrar, vio a Seiyatmbado durmiendo y le agradó el poder contemplar a Seiya así, era casi 21 años lo que tenía ya que faltaba menos de un mes para que los cumpliera y aunque muchos estaban empeñados en seguir pensando en que solo era un niño, la verdad era, que pese a su juventud, era todo un hombre.

Como estaba durmiendo, decidió cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo, así que comenzó quitándose la camisa, después los pantalones dejándose solo las bragas y acto seguido se puso el camisón de tirantes tras soltarse el pelo y se tumbó al otro lado de la cama, Seiya, que aunque se había hecho el dormido, se había enterado de todo lo que Bunny había hecho desde que había entrado en la habitación, en el momento que se había tumbado en la cama de lado dejando al descubierto sus piernas, Seiya se acercó a ella, abrazándola y le dijo un "te quiero" tan alto y tan dulce que se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Yo también te quiero mucho Seiya – se volvió y lo miró – mucho...

Mañana me marcharé.

Lo se...

Y estaré fuera 20 días...

Ya...

Lo siento por no poder llevarte conmigo – le acarició la cara – me gustaría tanto...

No te preocupes – se acercó más a él escondiendo la cara en su pecho desnudo – estaré bien... solo... solo son 20 días... se pasarán pronto...

Seiya no dijo nada más, tan solo aferró más a Bunny hacia él al notar sus lágrimas caer sobre su piel.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando al despertador comenzó a sonar.

Princesa...

Mmmm... - se giró hacia el otro lado mientras seguía durmiendo

Princesa... - la zarandeó.

Déjame, tengo sueño..

Lo se... pero si no te levantas, me tendré que ir sin tí al aeropuerto...

Al aeropuerto?... - se quedó pensando – la grabación del CD! - se levantó de golpe – vas a llegar tarde!

Aún me queda algo de tiempo- sonrió – pero si nos desmoramos mucho...

Ambos se levantaron, mientras Seiya se aseaba, Bunny se vistió y recogió lahabitación, para que así, mientras Bunny se terminaba de arreglar, él preparaba el desayuno.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Bunny, con maletas en mano seguida de Seiya con algunas más, salieron del departamento camino al aeropuerto y aunque Seiya se había sacado el carnet del coche, decidieron ir en taxi ya que Bunny aún no lo tenía y después no hubiera podido traérselo.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraban entrando por la puerta y al fondo, pudieron divisar a Taiki y Yaten.

Buenos días chicos – Seiya saludó.

Buenos días Seiya, Bunny – contestó Taiki.

Qué, preparados para la grabación? - dijo Seiya con energía.

Veo que vienes con muchas ganas – Yaten sonrió.

Han sido dos años lo que he estado separado de la música y la hechaba de menos, además, compuse muchas canciones... todas para la única y verdadera dueña de mi corazón... - miró a Bunny y ésta se sonrojó.

Bunny, tú vienes con nosotros? - preguntó Yaten.

No... yo me quedo aquí... - sonrió intentando no mostrar tristeza – la discográfica piensa que si voy, Seiya no dará el 100% de su capacidad...

Pero no debería de ser así, Seiya, cuando está contigo se esfuerza más... - dijo Taiki.

Ya se lo intenté explicar a nuestro managger, pero fue imposible... - Seiya volvió a mirar a Bunny

Los pasajeros del viaje 748 con destino a Aomoi, por favor, embarquen por la puerta 4. Gracias – se oyó decir por el altavoz.

Es nuestro vuelo – dijo Taiki.

Ya?, tan pronto? - Bunny los miró.

Princesa... - Seiya la abrazó muy fuerte – te llamaré todos los días cada momento que pueda – casi le sususrró – no quiero irme y dejarte aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo...

Seiya, me dijiste que solo serían 20 días... - los ojos de Bunny se pusieron llorosos – estaré bien – sonrió aunque fue forzada.

Te quiero... - le dijo en un susurro – sabes que te quiero princesa y que eres lo más importante en mi vida, regresaré pronto – la besó con cariño.

Que todo vaya muy bien – Seiya se separó de ella.

Hasta dentro de 20 días – le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque.

Te quiero... - le dijo Seiya tan legible al mover los labios que Bunny no pudo evitar ponerse toda roja esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Se acercó al cristal donde se veía la pista de la cual despegaría el avión en el que Seiya y los chicos viajarían.

Desde allí no podía apreciar si habían subido o no al avión, así que se quedó mirando allí hasta que el avión desapareció completamente.

Al salir del aeropuerto con una sensación de vacío dentro de ella misma, decidió regresar a casa dando un paseo, así que cogió el autobús que iba a la entrada de la ciudad y se bajó en la primera parada.

Caminaba pensativa, se sentía muy culpable por ser tan fría y distante con Seiya desde que había pasado el accidente de Tai y eso la ahogaba, Seiya en ningún momento le había reprochado su irresponsabilidad aún siendo eso la causa de la muerte de su propio hijo, si no todo lo contrario, la amaba y cada día que pasaba, más aún y era algo que Bunny no podía entender.

Pasó por una tienda y en el escaparate vio un vestido fuxia con adornos color blanco para una niña de unos 5 años y entonces se acordó de Chibiusa y de Hoshi...

Aunque a Chibiusa la quería muchísimo a pesar de todos los enfados y rabietas que habían tenido las dos años anteriores, tenía que admitir que por Hoshi era debilidad lo que sentía, ambas eran hijas suyas, aunque tuvieran distinto padre y fueran de tiempos distintos.

Comenzó a sentirse algo mejor al pensar en ello, aunque a Seiya no le había podido dar el niño que esperaban, en e futuro sí que tendrían una bonita niña y entonces recordó que si Chibiusa había vuelto, era para decirles que Hoshi andaba desaparecida, así que decidió llamar a las chicas para quedar con ellas y así, además de estar entretenida, intentarían averiguar donde estaba.

Ya no se acordaba de la carta que había recibido de Armando hacía ya más de un mes, aún la llevaba en el bolso, asíq eu al meter la mano para buscar el móvil, la sacó.

Por unos instantes dudó en si leerla o no, ya que, aunque le había dicho ya muchas veces a Armando que ya no lo quería y que no quedaba ya nada de ese amor que un tiempo le tuvo, lo cierto era que siempre que sabía algo de él o lo tenía cerca, el corazón le seguía latiendo algo acelerado, ¿acaso intentaba negar lo evidente?, no, no era posible que aún sintiera amor por Armando ya que no se podía comparar lo que sentía con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Seiya y lo que éste le hacía sentir.

Tras pensarlo, terminó leyendo la carta y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas al leer aquellas palabras que parecían tan sinceras.

Tras terminar de leerla y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el móvil y antes de llamar a las chicas, marcó otro número.

Pi... - dio un toque – pi... - sonó tres veces más – pi... - dejó que sonara un par de veces sin tener contstación – hola? - respondieron al otro lado del teléfono cuando estaba apunto de colgar.

Eh.. si... - no sabía como empezar – buenos días o buenas tardes, es que allí no se que hora será... - fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Bunny?... - preguntaron.

Ar... Armando... eres tú?

Si, pasa algo?

Eh?... no... nada... era solo que hacía más de un mes que había recibido tu carta y... pues... quería disculparme por no haber dicho nada en este tiempo, espero no haberte pillado ocupado...

No... solo dormía...

Dormías?...

Aquí en España son las 2:30 de la madrugada... - sonrió.

Lo... siento...

No.... no te preocupes, el despertarme ha sido por una buena causa, estoy... hablando contigo....

Ar... mando... - casi susurró.

Y por allí, cómo van als cosas? Y la boda, está todo preparado? Y el niño, crece bien?, seguro que notarás ya las pataditas, Seiya debe de estar muy contento... - obtuvo silencio – Bunny?... Bunny, estás ahi? - oyó levemente sollozar – te encuentras bien?!, Bunny?...

Lo... - se la oyó decir entre lágrimas – lo cierto es que....

Ocurre algo?, pasa algo malo?

Perdí al bebé el mismo día en que me enteré que iba a ser un niño, salí de casa casi a la hora de comer para ir arecoger a Seiya al trabajo para darle una sorpresa y de camino encontré a Chibiusa que corría de un nuevo enemigo que la estaba persiguiendo – hizo una pausa – a causa de defenderla para que no le pasara nada, sufrí graves golpes en el vientre los cuales me provocaron una hemorrajia y con la cual, perdí a Tai...

Bunny... - no sabía que decirle – y... tú como estás?

Físicamente bien más o menos, me tiré un mes en el hospital para recuperarme, aunque es cierto que no me alimento mucho y emocionalmente... - rompió de nuevo a llorar – soy la única responsable de la muerte de mi hijo...

No digas eso, lo hiciste por salvar a Chibiusa – intentó que su voz fuera lo más reconfortante posible – Seiya... Seiya seguro que se alegra de que estés bien y de que sigas a su lado.

Eso dice, pero...

Bunny, no te culpes más por eso, actuáste como cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho, por proteger a alguien sin pensar en las consecuencias, aunque la pérdida del niño sea muy dura, nadie te culpa de ello, estoy seguro de ello y mucho menos Seiya... intenta animarte y cuando colváis a estar seguros, ten otro bebé... el que hayas perdido uno, no significa que ya no puedas tener más...

Pero...

Bunny, te lo digo como amigo

Vale...

Esto... has dicho que tenéis un nuevo enemigo?

Si

Cuándo ha aparecido?

Poco después de que tú te marcharas...

Y... qué es lo que buscan?

A Hoshi...

A hoshi?, pero está con vosotros a salvo, verdad?

No... anda desaparecida desde hace como un mes mas o menos, por eso Chibiusa vino, para decírnoslo y así poder poder encontrarla.

Y qué es lo que pueden querer de una niña?

Creen que es la portadora de la Corona de la Reina Etsuko...

Etsuko?!, quién es?

Fue mi abuela en el Milenio de Plata...

Bunny, si quieres, puedovolver allí con vosotros...

La verdad Armando, te lo agradecería, pero no puedo permitir eso, debes de seguir con tus éxitos como el gran doctor que eres y... además, podrías salir muy gravemene herido, todos hemos cambiado nuestras armas de combate, nuestros poderes, la forma de luchar... creo que bastante daño he hecho ya, como para poner más vidas en peligro.

Y la boda?

La verdad es que después de todo esto, no hemos vuelto a mencionarla – su tono de voz se tomó – desde ese accidente he de admitir que no soy la misma con Seiya – Armando sintió que una pequeña esperanza renacía dentro de él – soy demasiado distante y fría con él...

Bunny, aún lo amas? -preguntó sin rodeos.

Más que a cualqueir cosa en el mundo, Armando... - toda esperanza se desvaneció al instante – a pesar de todo, su amor sigue siendo incondicional hacia mi y no sabría que hacer si no etuviera a mi lado.

Entonces... a pesar de eso, no dudas de lo que sientes por él?

En absoluto... - miró la hora – Armando, lo siento, te tengo que dejar que tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas, de verdad que siento mucho haberte despertado.

No te preocupes, he podido escuchar tu voz y con eso me sobra...

Pero...

Bunny, se muy feliz y nunca olvides que siempre te amaré, adiós – colgó.

Bunny se quedó mirando al móvil como esperando alguna contestación más y quedándose pensando en porqué Armando no renunciaba a sus sentimientos por ella sabiendo que todo su corazón pertenecía a Seiya, aunque le vino bien mantener esa conversación, le hizo ver que por mucho que Seiya la quisiera, no podía seguir así con él, ya que, por mucho que la quisiera, el amor para que funcionara, debería de ser correspondido.

3 horas habían tardado en llegar los ThreeLights al aeropuerto de Aomio.

Al bajar del avión, se encontraron con unas vistas fabulosas ya que el aeropuerto estaba pegado al mar.

Junto con su managger, cogieron el equipaje, se dirigieron al hotel, dejaron las maleta y sin darles tiempo a descansar, se fueron al estudio de grabaci´n.

Pasaron en él todo lo que quedó de mañana y parte de la tarde terminando de montar el disco tal y como saldría a la venta.

A última hora y con todo el cansancio que llevaban acarreando de todo el día, tuvieron que acercarse al lugar donde se rodaría en videoclip y conocer a la actriz que los direcctores habían elegido para que fuera la protagonista y a la cual Seiya debería de cantarle las palabras que solo Bunny era merecedera.

Llegaron al hotel sobre las 21:30 de la noche y exáustos por el día de trabajo que habían tenido y eso que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar la ropa de la maleta y poner encima de la pequeña mesilla que había en la habitación una foto que se había llevado de Bunny que le había hecho aquella noche tan especial que ambos pasaron en Osorezsan y que Bunny siempre se había negado a ver por el simple hecho de salir tumbada en el suelo sobre la alfombra roja, completamente desnuda, despeinada, tapada tan solamente con una fina sábana por la cual se podía ver una pierna, los hombros y la parte superior de su pecho por no estar tapados y con la única luz para alumbrarse, que la del fuego encendido que haía en la chimenea.

Estaba verdaderamente sensual y atractiva, como nunca antes Seiya la había visto, por eso quiso inmortalizar aquel día, porque fue el día más especial que los dos habían tenido y el comienso de todos los demás.

Dejó por unos instantes esos pensamientos y decidió meterse en la ducha, un buen baño le ayudaría a relajarse después del día tan ajetreado que había tendido y lo ayudaría a descansar para el día que tendría al día siguiente.

Salió de la ducha con tan solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, cuando salió y vio la habitación tan vacía y silenciosa, no pudo evitar hehar de menos Bunny ya que, aunque llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo, le gustaba mucho que cuando salía de ducharse y aqun le quedaban gotas de agua sobre la piel de las que le caían del pelo mojado, Bunny siempre las seguía con su dedo una por una hasta perderlas en el mismo filo de la toalla haciendo que una excitación recorriera su cuerpo de tan solo sentir las dulces caricias de Bunny...

Se sentó en la cama y sin pensárselo cogió el móvil y marcó el número que tanto se sabía de memoria.

Si? - le contestaron desde el otro lado.

Princesa...

Seiya! - su voz sonó alegre – y el viaje? Cómo ha ido el día?

Pues el día ha sido muy agetreado, desde que hemos lelgado no hemos aprado, lo primero que hemos hecho, ha sido terminar el disco.

Ya?

Si, solo faltaban 4 canciones.

Eso es genial Seiya.

Lo se, pero... la verdad es que nada de ésto me llena si no estás a mi lado... eres mi musa, princesa...

Qué tonto eres... - su voz sonó avergonzada

Por que?, si todo lo que hago es por tí...

Seiya... - dijo con dulzura

Menos mal que ahora solo quedan 19 días...

Si...

Por cierto princesa, sabes de qué me he estado acordando?

No, de qué?

Resulta que acabo de salir de la ducha y solo llevo la toalla puesta... - Bunny notó que se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que se refería Seiya – ésta noche me voy a sentir muy solo... ojala pudiera tenerte aquí y poder abrazarte, no estoy tranquilo abiedo que te has quedado sola en casa...

No te preocupes por eso, Chibiusa vendrá a casa a dormir conmigo y mañana, qué vais hacer?

Eh... pues... mañana... - dudó un poco en decirle la verdad o no – mañana... empezaremos el rodaje del videoclip...

No parece que te ilusione mucho.

No es eso, ya que cuanto antes lo terminemos, antes regresaremos a casa, el problema es que han elegido como single la canción que compuse para tí.

Eso es...

Un asco princesa. No quiero cantarle esa canción a nadie que no sea tú y no quiero... - se detuvo un momento en pensar como decírselo – no quiero...

No quieres...

No quiero besar a otra chica que no seas tú Bunny. Sí que solo es una mera actuación, pero...

Será... - intentó tomárselo lo mejor posible – solo un beso superficial, no te preocupes por eso.

Aún así, voy hacer todo lo posible para cambiar esa escena. No quiero que nadie me quite el beso que me he llevado esta mañana de ti hasta que no regrese a casa.

Seiya, es solo trabajo... - intentó decirle de la mejor manera para que no notara que tampoco le agradaba esa idea.

Princesa, sabes que te quiero.

Lo se.

Por eso nunca podría hacer nada que te hiciera daño aunque tuviera que ver con el trabajo, mañana hablaré con el director – bostezó.

Estás muy cansado, será mejor que te deje apra que te puedas ir a dormir.

No quiero... esta noche ni tan siquiera podré acariciarte...

Pero si que lo estaré haciendo en tus sueños...

Solo eso?

Son tus sueños, decídelo tú – sonrió – que pases mañana un buen día y que descanses Seiya.

Tú también princesa. Te quiero.

Adiós.

Hasta mañana princesa – colgaron.

Seiya todo fue colgar de hablar con Bunny y casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, era más cansancio el que tenía que el que aparentaba tener.

Bunny tardó algo más en irse a dormir ya que Chibiusa tardó algo más en llegar al apartamento de Bunny porque Singo también se había autoinvitado a irse a dormir con ellas y cuando por fin decidieron irse a dormir, Chibiusa y Singo terminaron durmiendo con Bunny en la msima cama y en el regazo de ella.

Los primeros rayos del alba despertaron a Bunny tras adentrarse por la ventana del dormitorio por no haberla bajado la noche anterior, aunque a Chibiusa y Singo no parecía importarles ya que seguían durmiendo como si nada, así que se levantó con cuidado, bajó la persiana también con todo el cuidado que pudo para no hacer ruido, les hechó una sábana a los dos por encima y salió de la habitación entornando la puerta dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras para que ambos siguieran durmiendo todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Seiya en cambio llevaba ya dos horas con el rodaje del videoclip y por increíble que pareciera, además de convencer al director para que cambiara la escena del beso, el rodaje iba siendo muy rápido ya que los chicos apenas tenían fallos y eran muy pocas veces las que tenían que repetir alguna escena que fuera por el motivo que fuera, no había salido bien o por lo menos, no tan bien como el director quería.

Llegó la hora del descanso y bien merecida que era y Seiya decidió despejarse y desconectar yéndose a dar una vuelta por el bosque en el que se encontraban rodando para terminar sentado a la orilla de un lago.

Se quedó un buen rato contemplando ese gran lago y el azul del agua tan cristalina que tenía, le recordaba mucho a Osorezsan, el pueblecito donde quería pasar el resto de su vida con Bunny para formar una familia y el cual no quedaba muy lejos de allí, quizás a un par de horas, tres como mucho en coche.

El ruido de unas matas a su espalda lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido, pero no vio nada, así que volvió a mirar hacia delante de neuvo, pero esta vez atento de volver a oír de nuevo algún ruido.

Y así fue, a los pocos segundos volvió a oír de nuevo las plantas moverse y el resquebrajar de las hojas en el suelo y no dudó ni un instatne en lanzar como especie de un dardo hacia aquella dirección haciendo que fuera lo que fuese lo que había, se asustara e hiciera aún más ruido.

Se acercó pensando en que era un animal el cual había huído asustado por el dardo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al mirar entre las matas, que se encontró a una niña de cabello negro como la misma noche y ojos tan azules como el cielo, despeinada, con la ropa resquebrajada y la cara sucia con chorretes por ella de haber estado llorando.

Pequeña... estás bien? Siento haberte asustado... - se acercó a ella haciendo que la niña retrocediera y se acurrucara entre sí tras dar con su espalada en un árbol – tranquila... no te voy hacer nada... - la pequeña lo miró y Seiya le brindó una dulce sonrisa – soy Seiya y tú, cómo te llamas?

La pequeña niña levantó la cabeza del todo al escuchar el nombre de Seiya comenzando a ponerse los ojos llorosos.

Seiya no quería que llorara e intentó calmarla pero, al fijarse mejor en la niña que dejaba ver bien toda su cara, el peinado y esos ojos, se quedó parado.

Hoshi...? - se acercó un poco más a ella – eres tú?.

La niña no lo dudó ni un instante más y corrió a lllorar en los brazos de una de las dos personas en las cuales se sentía segura y protegida.

Las lágrimas hicieron que los chorreones en la cara fueran más marcados debido a la suciedad que tenía. Seiya no paraba de pensar cuanto tiempo llevaría así.

Mi pequeña niña... - la mantenía en su regazo como un tesoro – ya estás a salvo, todo está bien... - la abrazó aún más fuerte – te hemos estado buscando desde hace tantos días... estás bien?, te han hecho algo?

No... - lo abrazó fuerte – pero he pasado mucho miedo... - dijo entre sollozos.

Ya todo ha temiando, estás conmigo

Siento... - lo miró – siento mucho haberme ido aquel día de los brazos de mamá... - volvió a decir entre sollozos.

Si ella hubiera sabido que eras tú, no te hubiera dejado ir – le sonrió mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara – estás toda sucia, dónde has estado?

Buscándoros...

Pero si nos encontraste, pro qué te fuiste?

Tenía miedo... y como vi que al estar con vosotros tuvísteis que luchar...

Es nuestro deber... - Seiya se sentó en el suelo y sentó a Hochi sobre sus piernas – y aunque no lo fuera, de igual modo te protegería, estábamos muy preocupados por tí desde que Chibiusa vino a decirnos que te habías escapado.

Chibiusa estça aquí?! - los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

Está con Bunny en Tokyo y fue enviada para decirnos que te habías escapado – Hoshi agachó la cabeza – por qué lo hiciste?

No me regañes... - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – aunque papá se que me quiere mucho, es muy estricto conmigo y desde que te fuiste, aún más...

Es normal... eres toda una princesita – le acarició la cara y le sonrió.

Pero... a mi me gusta jugar y papá apenas lo hace conmigo... - agachó de nuevo la cabeza – quería estar con mi otor papá... - lo abrazó – quería estar un tiempo contigo...

Pero sabes que te has escapado y desobedecido órdenes, verdad? - le hablaba con mucho cariño – y sabes que los tienes muy preocupados, verdad?

Si...

Entonces, tendremos que hablar con ellos

No quieres que esté aquí cntigo?! - estuvo apunto de volver a llorar de nuevo.

Cariño – hizo que lo mirara – ojalá pudiera estar todos los días contigo y más ahora porque nos vendría bien a Bunny y a mí, pero tengo que hablar con tus padres, no puedo ocultarles que estás aquí, que te hemos encontrado y que estás bien, lo entiendes verdad?

Si... - dijo a media voz.

Pero te prometo que cuando lo haga, los convenceré para que te dejen un tiempo aquí con nosotros – Hoshi lo miró y lo abrazó – qué ganas tenía de volverte a ver y de tenerte en mis brazos mi pequeña estrella – correspondió ese abrazo y se dio cuenta de la hora que era – es casi la hora de comer, tienes hambres?

Si

Pues vamos a ir donde estoy trabajando y meintras yo termino, te dejaré con unas chicas muy amables para que vayan contigo a que te duches y te vistan y después nos vamos a comer, vale?

Tuvo una afirmación por parte de Hochi mediante un movimiento de cabeza, así que se levantó, la subió a su espalda y regresó con ella cantando a dúo junto con él, la canción que Seiya le cantaba el tiempo que estuvo con ella tiempo atrás.

Seiya no cabía en sí de lo feliz que estaba de llevar sobre su espalda a su pequeña Hoshi, por unos instantes toda la pena y el dolor que pudiera tener por la pérdida de Tai, ahía desaparecido, Hoshi era siempre ese pequeño rayo de luz dentro de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Llegó al lugar de rodaje, dejó a Hoshi en manos de sus estilistas y volvió con los chicos.

Dónde estabas?, el descanso se terminó hace ya 20 minutos! - le espetó Yaten.

Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo – le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención – volvemos con el rodaje? - dijo con una inmenza sonrisa.

Si... claro... - Yaten se sorprendio por como le contestó.

Te ha ocurrido algo? - le preguntó Taiki – te noto diferente...

Pero Seiya no contestó, tan solo miró a ambos y se fue para comenzar con el rodaje.

Las siguientes escenas fueron perfectas, sin ningún fallo y con la actitud que Seiya tenía, simplemente hacía que todo saliera a pedir de boca, tal y como el director quería.

Terminaron el rodaje, se fueron a cambiar de ropa y cogieron dirección hacia el comedor.

Poco antes de salir del enorme camión donde cada uno tenía su propio camerino, una de las puertas se las tanta que había se abrió, saliendo los estilistas de Seiya seguidos de una niña.

Habían bañado a Hochi, cortado un poco el pelo y recogido en sus dos habituales moñitos tal y como Bunny los había llevado tiempo atrás, su cabello oscuro como la misma noche relucía haciendo que sus grandes y azules ojos como el cielo destacaran aún más por debajo de su flequillo.

La habían vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color azul y una camiseta blanca a juego y del mismo color que sus zapatos.

Del cuello, colgaba una piedra engarzada en oro blanco de un color entre plateado y dorado, el emblema de su palacio y del título de princesa que obstentaba dentro de él.

Y ésta niña? - preguntó Taiki.

Es mi estrella – Seiya se agachó para recogerla en su regazo.

Es Hoshi? - preguntaron Taiki y Yaten a la vez.

Si – Seiya tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía en brazos a la pequeña – Hoshi, sabes quienes son? - lo miró – es igual que allí en casa, son Yaten y Taiki.

Hola... - dijo avergonzada resguardándose en los brazos de Seiya.

Qué vergonzosa... - Yaten rió.

Es igual a tí... - Taiki miraba a ambos.

Cuando eras un bebé que apenas hablabas, no eras tan vergonzosa – Yaten la acarició haciendo que Hochi abrazara más a Seiya.

Ya chicos... Hoshi, no te van hacer nada, ellos van a cuidar de ti también como lo hacen en casa

Si? - lo miró.

Si – sonrió.

Bunny sabe que está contigo? - preguntó Taiki.

No.

entonces, tenemos que avisarla – Yaten cogió el móvil.

No la avisaremos – ambos lo miraron – no quiero que esté esperando a que regresemos, por eso quiero darle la sorpresa cuando regresemos.

Una sorpresa a mamá? - Hoshi lo miró.

Si, si se la quieres dar y si no, la llamamos y hablas con ella...

Se la damos – dijo sonriendo después de pensarlo.

Si lo quieres, así será – le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la niña sonriera – estás muy guapa – la niña sonrió aún más y la dejó en el suelo.

Debiste de pasar mucho tiempo con ella mientras no estuviste con nosotros – dijo Taiki.

Por qué?

Porque habla contigo como si te viera todos dos días – respondió.

Darle un poco de tiempo, es normal, de donde viene hay tanta paz y tranquilidad que apenas hace falta que los guerreros estéis y como tanto vosotros como las chicas estáis en ambos futuros, pasáis más tiempo en el Siglo XXX que en Siglo L y no tiene mucho trato con vosotros.

A pesar de tener el mismo peinado de Bunny y los ojos tan claros como ella, es igual a ti... - Yaten no paraba de mirar a ambos.

Es muy guapa – Seiya sonrió sin apartar la vista de la pequeña que caminaba delante de ellos.

A Bunny y a tí os vendrá bien tenerla aquí – Taiki le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

Yo también lo creo...

Mientras Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban a kilómetros de Tokyo ultimando las cosas para su nuevo disco y el regreso de Seiya, Bunny se había ido con todos los demás a pasar el día al río.

Al no estar Seiya, no querían que Bunny estuviera sola a pesar de que parecía que se encontraba más animada y parte de ello era gracias a Chibiusa y Singo que, a pesar de las diferencias que habían entre ellos, quizás ahora por ser los tres más grandes o quizás por lo que había pasado, el caso era que estaban muy unidos.

Bunny! Bunny! - Chibiusa la llevaba cogida de la mano y tiraba de ella – vamos a subirnos allí.

Si... ahora vamos...

Y después allí, parece divertido – la miró y onrió

Si... supongo...

Chibiusa no paraba de señalarle a Bunny todos los deportes acuáticos que se podían hacer en el río, aunque a Bunny no pareciera ilusionarle mucho.

A pesar de ello, el día en el río en compañía de todos sus amigos estaba siendo muy agradable y ameno, tanto, que hasta incluso se había pasado casi todo el día riendo, cosa que hacía mucho que no ocurría.

Por desgracia, ese día divertido y ameno se había visto truncado por Takio, otro de los llamados "capitanes" pertenecientes a ese tipo de ejército del cual disponía su nuevo enemigo.

Había dado con ellos gracias a que perseguían la energía de transmitían ya que aún no habían aprendido a ocultarla y el enemigo siempre andaba tras la pista de ellos para poder matarlos y obtener esas piedras para completar la corona.

A pesar de no estar Seiya ya que era el que más arte tenía para manejar la espada y sus poderes, a Bunny no le resultó muy difícil acabar con él, claro está, con la ayuda de sus amigas y de Kei y a pesar de que ellos insistieron en que no luchara, cosa de la cual pasó por alto ya que no quería estar alejada del campo de batalla nunca más.

Cuando hubieron acabado con Takio, la estabilidad volvió al río y a las personas que en él se encontraban volviendo a practicar los deportes acuáticos de los que estaban disfrutando y como si Takio no hubiera aparecido.

Allí estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche ya que decidieron acabar el día bajo el cielo estrellado que esa noche lucía y con una suculenta cena a base de los peces que Kei, Singo y Fernando habían pillado aquella tarde en el río.


	8. Regreso

Capitulo 8 : REGRESO

De los 20 días que debían de haber durado la grabación del videoclip y la terminación del CD, con el trabajo que hicieron todo en equipo, consiguieron que se reduciera justo la mitad.

Seiya se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto con Taiki, Yaten, su manager y Hoshi a la espera de que saliera su vuelo.

A Bunny no le habían dicho que regresaban, Seiya quería que tuviera doble sorpresa, una que lo viera antes de tiempo ya que ella tenía la idea hecha de que hasta dentro de otros 10 días más no lo vería y la segunda, que Hoshi iba con él, seguro que se alegraría mucho de verla.

Hoshi – le dijo una vez que estaban subidos en el avión

Dime papá.

Ven, siéntante aquí, tengo que hablar contigo – la sentó sobre sus piernas

Así?

Si – Seiya sonrió al ver lo obediente que era su pequeña – Hoshi, escúchame bien lo que te voy ha decir – la niña asintió con la cabeza – te acuerdas la vez que estuviste hace algunos meses en brazos de Bunny?

Si... - agachó la cabeza.

Princesa, no te voy a regañar por eso, ya viste que lo arreglé con tus padres – Hoshi lo miró – lo que te quería preguntar es que si le notaste algo raro a Bunny

Si... ésto lo tenía como un globo – se tocó la barriga

Como un globo? - rió? - no era un globo, sino un niño.

Un niño?

Si, aquí dentro – le señaló la barriga – cuando seas más grande, crecerá un niño.

Por qué?

Mira, para que me entiendas, tú antes de estar aquí al igual que yo y que Taiki y Yaten...

Y mamá?

Si, mamá también – Hoshi le prestó atención – antes de estar aquí, tenemos que crecer ahí dentro, lo entiendes?

Si

Bien – la acarició y sonrió – te acuerdas que te dije que Chibiusa había venido?

Si

Pues Bunny luchó contra la gente que a tí te perseguía ella sola, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella y le hicieron mucho daño – a Hoshi se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – tanto, que ese niño que tenía aquí dentro – le señaló de nuevo la barriga – se murió.

Se murió? - lo miró extrañada.

Si. Quiero decir, que ya no está.

No está? Y no va a volver?

No cariño, no va a volver... - a Seiya se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y Hoshi lo vio.

Papá... yo te cuidaré – lo abrazó – pero no llores – Seiya correspondió su abrazo

Estrella... - Hoshi lo miró – por eso te he contado esto. Bunny está más triste que yo y yllora.

Llora?

Si... - le acarició el pelo – por eso quería pedirte que si el tiempo que estuvieras aquí, la podría querer mucho, mucho, para que así no llore y no esté más triste, podrás hacerlo?

Si – sonrió – pero... a papá también lo quiero mucho – lo abrazó de nuevo – y no quiero que esté triste.

No lo estoy... ya no princesa, porque estás aquí – hizo que lo mirara y juntó su nariz con la de Hoshi – y siempre me haces sonreír – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero mucho princesa.

Yo también papá – le dijo cogiendo entre sus pequeñas manos la cara de Seiya y juntando su nariz con la de él.

Taiki y Yaten veían la escena desde unos asientos más atrás.

Veían como seiya reía y jugaba con aquella niña que vivamente era igual a él y lo bien que se llevaban los dos aún sabiendo ambos que Hoshi no pertenecía aquel tiempo.

Me resulta raro ver a Seiya portarse así con Hoshi – dijo yaten.

Supongo que es normal, al fin y al cabo son padre e hija.

Crees que de haber nacido Tai, se hubiera portado así con él?

Estoy seguro – Taiki miró hacia donde se encontraban Hoshi y Seiya – aunque supongo que ninguno de los dos sabremos lo que de verdad se siente hasta que no seamos padres.

Pues entonces creo que nunca voy a saber lo que Seiya siente porque no está dentro de mis planes.

Y de los míos tampoco – los dos se miraron y se rieron.

Mientras ellos estaban de camino hacia Tokyo, Bunny había ido a ver lo que algún día sería su casa ya que ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando iba a irse a vivir allí, aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba ir y pasar algunas horas allí y ver si todo estaba bien, además, así charlaba con la gente del pueblo.

Hacía más de un mes que no había ido y le resultaba raro estar allí ella sola ya que siempre había ido acompañada, aunque también era cierto que se respiraba una tranquilidad increíble, la cual no tenía en Tokyo.

Se había llevado ropa para pasar allí un par de días y así aclararse del todo las ideas aunque llevaba unos días que se encontraba más animada.

Una cosa si que tenía clara y era que la carrera de arqueología ña quería terminar fuera como fuese, aunque sabía que eso no era problema ya que el Señor Hagiwara en todo momento la ahbía ayudado, además, desde que había entrado a la Universidad, se había convertido en la mejor alumna del curso y porqué no decirlo, la mejor que había habido en muchos años, aunque cualquiera lo hubiera imaginado habiendo como era Bunny en primaria y secundaria, aunque bien era cierto que ese cambio había sido gracias a Seiya, él le había dado la estabiñidad que ella necesitaba en todos los sentidos a pesar de haber estado muy sola durante dos largos años...

Seiya... se le vino a la mente y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

Hacía ya unos 4 ó 5 años que tanto él, como Taiki y Yaten habían venido a la Tierra, 4 años en los que habían pasado tantas cosas... apareció Kei, su hermano mayor en el Milenio de Plata, también había conocido a su padre, el Rey Akihiro, había roto con Armando después de 2 años de ralación, había conocido a sus dos hijas, a Chibiusa y a Hoshi, sus amigas y compañeras desde el comeinzo habían estado siempre a su lado, Armando por fín había entendido que lo que había habido entre Bunny y él ya había quedado en el pasado y ahora ella había decidido compartir su vida junto a Seiya... un chico de cabello largo y tan oscuro como la noche que contrastaba con esos ojos tan azules que tenía como el amr, de sulce sonrisa, mirada penetrante y voz melodiosa... Seiya era el chico con el que todas las chicas soñaban, era dulce, alegre, simpático, cariñoso, apasionado, romántico, un amigo incondicional y una pareja y amante incomparable a nadie más.

Nunca lo había admitido, pero lo cierto era que a pesar ya de todo el tiempo que lo conocía, no podía evitar que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, sintiera un revoloteo en su estómago, lo amaba y así había sido desde la primera vez que se vieron aunque no hubiera sido un año después cuando quiso darse cuenta de que su corazón solo lo quería a él.

A pesar de tener a su familia y amigos a su lado y los quería mucho y sabía que ellos a ella también, ninguno les había sentir todo lo que Seiya le hacía sentir, para ella, Seiya era todo su mundo, lo que más quería y el pilar que la sostenía en los momentos más difíciles.

Había decidido compartir el resto de su vida con él y anhelaba con muchas ganas ese día de verse vestida de blanco cogida del brazo por la puerta de la Iglesia del que entonces sería su marido.

Se sonrojó entonces al recordar la noche de caricias y pasión que los dos pasaron en esa casa y en la cual se entregaron al placer y a la lujuria entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma... fue una noche maravillosa para los dos en la cual se prometieron amor eterno y también en la que concibieron a Tai...

Por desgracia, tai ya no estaba con ellos, nunca sabrían como sería su carita, sus ojos, a cual de los dos se parecería más, ni sentirían sus pequeñas manos agarrando algún dedo de sus manos...

Notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al saber que ya no podría saber nada de eso y un gran sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella, sabía que con 21 años recién cumplidos no era edad para ser madre ya que quedaba aún mucha vida por delante para ello, pero a pesar de que le había dado miedo de serlo, lo cierto era que le había hecho muy feliz el saber que estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con Seiya hasta el punto de querer darle un hijo, el paso más importante en una pareja, o eso creía ella.

Metida en todos estos pensamientos, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el embarcadero donde la lancha permanecía amarrada y tapada a la espera de que llegara Julio para poder sacarla, así que se sentó en el muele de madrea, se quizó el calzado y se quedó ahí sentada, bajo el sol que comenzaba a ser veraniego, con los pies metidos en las frías aguas y organizando sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Mientras Bunny se encontraba allí, el avión de Seiya aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokyo.

Chicos, luego nos vemos – le dijo a Taiki y yaten con Hoshi cogida de la mano.

Aún no has bajado y ya te vas corriendo a casa? - le preguntó yaten – no puedes finjir que estás loco por Bunny – Seiya se sonrojó y Yaten rió.

Tengo ganas de verla

saludala de nuestra parte – le dijo taiki

Y tráela a casa, que nosotros también queremos verla – añadió Yaten

Luego me paso por allí – comenzó a caminar con Hoshi.

Sabes taiki?, al ver así a Seiya, me da embidia al ver que entrega su vida completamente auna persona.

No es una persona, si no Bunny... - le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

Eh!, espera! - Yaten salió tras Taiki.

Seiya salió del aeropuerto junto con Hoshi y cogieron un taxi dirección al pequeño apartamento que compartía con Bunny.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla y de tenerla entre sus brazos, sí que habían sido solo 10 días y en los cuales había hablado con ella mañana y noche, pero no era lo mismo que tenerla a su lado, aunque también era cierto que se había quedado más tranquilo al saber que las chicas, Singo y Chibiusa estaban con ella durante todo el día, pero aún así, quería verla, sentirla y saber que estaba bien.

Papá

Dime

Mamá... querrá verme?

Por qué me preguntas eso? - la miró extrañado – claro que se va alegrar de verte.

Si? - sus ojos se iluminaron

Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no la has visto, ella no ha dejado de pensar en ti desde quella vez que estuviste aquí siendo un bebé

No me acuerdo de ello...

No te preocupes por eso – le sonrió – cuando te vea, ya verás, no será tan estricta como la Reina Selene – volvió a sonreír.

De verdad? - sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar.

Aquí es distinto allí, es normal que tus padres sean estrictos contigo porque el pertenecer a la realeza tiene sus inconvenientes, pero aquí, en nuestro tiempo, eres una niña normal, así que no tienes ninguna obligación – Hoshi lo miró y sonrió - hemos llegado – Hoshi miró hacia arriba – aquel balcón es el nuestro – notó que Hoshi le apretó la mano – lista?

Si

Entraron dentro, saludaron al portero que estaba tumbado en la silla de la recepción viendo la tele, se dirigieron hacia el ascendor el cual llamaron y en el que entraron y subieron hacia el piso 8 una vez entrado en él y le dieron al botón.

Cuando llegaron a la planta, salieron del ascensor y se fueron hacia la 3ª puerta a la izquierda, se pararon deante de la puerta, Seiya sacó sus llaves las cuales introdujo enla cerradura y giró la llave haciendo que el ruido resonara en todo el apartamento.

La primera impresión que tuvo al entrar fue que todo estaba demasiado oscuro ya que las persianas estaban bajadas.

Entraron y recorrieron el apartamento sin ver a Bunny.

Papá...

Qué

Y mamá?...

Puede que esté en casa de sus padres, así que nos toca ir allí.

Dejó las maletas en el dormitorio y volvió a salir con Hoshi dirección a la casa de los padres de Bunny con Hoshi cogida de la mano.

Tan solo 10 minutos después, se encontraban paseando por la calle deonde Ikuko, que se encontraba en el jardín tendiendo la ropa, lo vio pasar.

Seiya – lo llamó y se acercó abrirle la puerta.

Buenos días Ikuko – la saludó con un abrazo.

Ya estás de regreso?

Si, hemos terminado la grabación antes de tiempo – sonrió – y los demás?

Singo está adentro con Chibiusa, Kenji está trabajando, aún le queda dos horas para que venga a casa y...

Y Bunny?

Pues se pasó por aquí bien temprano, pero se fue, es posible que esté en el templo con los demás – vio que detrás de Seiya había alguien que se aferraba a él para esconderse – quién es?

Ella? - Seiya se agachó y hoshi fue corriendo a sus brazos para intentar esconderse en su regazo – Ikiko, te presento a Hoshi – dijo con ella en brazos – Hoshi, ella es la mamá de Bunny – lo miró.

La abuela? - contestó sin pensar.

Aquí en la Tierra si – sonrió – Ikuko, aunque sonará raro – la miró.

Quieres decir que esta niña es aquel bebé que tuvimos aquí? - no dejaba de mirarla – es vuestra hija en el futuro?

Si

Puedo... puedocogerla? - Hoshi miró a Seiya.

No te va hacer nada.

Dejó a Hoshi en el suelo la cual se dirigió hacia Ikuko despacio y bastante avergonzada.

Ikuko se encontraba acluquillada y cuando tuvo a Hoshi delante de ella, la observó en silencio.

NO puedes negar que es tu hija – miró a Seiya el cual se sonrojó – es igualita a tí, aunque también se parece mucho a Bunny cuando tenía su edad – la cogió de las manos – Hoshi, todo el timepo que estés aquí con nosotros, quiero que nos trates como tu familia, se que no tenemos las cosas que tendrás en casa, pero si que te vamos a querer mucho – Hoshi sonrió y la abrazó haciendo qeu Ikuko la recogiera en sus brazos con mucho agrado.

Mamá, dónde has puesto mi... - Singo salió al jardín – Seiya! - se acercó a él y lo saludó – Chibiusa, ven! - la llamó.

Seiya! - corrió hacia él en cuanto se asomó y lo vio

Munudo recibimiento, solo he estado fuera 10 días.... - rió

Pero se te ha hechado de menos... - Chibiusa se sonrojó y notó que alguien le tiraqba del jerseis – Hoshi... - dijo al mirar y sin pensarlo la cogió en brazos – mi hermanita – comenzó a darle muchos besos.

Aaahh... Chibiusa, para... - se quejó.

Prefieres que te riña? - la miró seria

No... - agachó la cabeza.

No hace falta, todo ese asunto está arreglado – contestó Seiya

No lo vuelvas hacer – le dijo Chibiusa – no sabes todo lo que has acarreado con ello.

Si lo se... papá me lo ha dicho... - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Princesa, ya sabes que no te culpo por eso – le acarició el pelo – ni yo y nadie.

La hermana si...

Yo tampoco, pero si que es cierto que nos tenías preocupados

Un moento – Singo miraba a los tres – quién es esta niña que ha llamado a Seiya papá?

Ai hijo, con lo inteligente que eres y lo cortico que eres para algunas cosas... - Ikuko rió.

Singo, es Hoshi, es mi hermana pequeña y la hija de Bunny y Seiya en el futuro- - Chibiusa sonrió.

Otra hija de Bunny?! - los miró a los tres – entonces... es mi sobrina?!

Aquí en la Tierra si, igual que yo – Chibiusa le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – así que si no tenías bastante conmigo, ahora tienes otra...

No estoy preparado para todo esto...

Pues vas a tener tiempo – Seiya rió – pero será más tarde, nos tenemos que marchar, vamos Hoshi – la cogió y la puso sobre sus hombros – vamos a ver si Bunny está en el Templo – los saludó comenzando a caminar.

Adiós – dijo Hoshi también a hombros de su padre y con una gran sonrisa.

Que bien que haya aparecido – dijo chibiusa viendo como lso dos se alejaban.

Entonces ya no tienes excusa para no concentrarte en las amtemáticas – Singo la cogió por dentrás y comenzó a arrastrarla.

Pero no quiero ponerme a estudiar ahora....! - se quejó – Singooooooooo....!.

Ikuko rió al ver que ellos dos siempre estaban igual y prosiguió con su tarea.

Seiya caminaba con Hoshi dirección al templo y para que el camino se le hiciera más ameno, iba jugando con Hoshi, el juego consistía en que él cantaba una canción y cuando quería, se callaba y era Hoshi la que tenía que seguir cantándola, si lo acertaba, seguía a hombros de Seiya, pero en cambio, si fallaba, le tocaba ir caminando, cosa que Hoshi no quería porque estaba cansada.

No... por qué me bajas?!, lo he adivinado... - se quedó al ver que la bajaba de sus hombros – ers un tramposo papá...

Aún no te he bajado al suelo, verdad? - dijo con ella en brazos.

No...

Si te he bajado es apra cogerte mejor porque creo saber donde podemos encontrar a Bunny, así que agárrate muy fuerte – Hoshi obedeció y pasados unos segundos se encontraron en el pueblo – ya está – Hoshi miró – te suena este lugar?

No...

No?, pues es donde viste a Bunny que te tuve cogida en brazos como yo te tengo ahora.

Si? - lo miró – y cómo hemos llegado aquí?.

Con mis poderes... - le hizo cosquillas.

Papá...!, para...! - reía mientras intentaba que Seiya no le hiciera cosquillas.

Mientras Seiya y Hoshi se dirigían hacia el pueblo, Bunnu se encontraba dentro de la casa en la habitación que iba a ser para Tai y que tan a conciencia Seiya había pintado y amueblado, le recordaba muchos a la habitación que había equipado para Hoshi cuando la tuvo en la casa con Taiki y Yaten ya que era muy parecida, además, estaba toda llena de fotos de Hoshi con ella, Bunny suponía que aunque la habitación hubiera sido para Tai, Hoshi ocupaba un gran hueco en su vida, quizás por ser la primera por hacerle sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama con la foto de la ecografía de Tai entre sus manos, sin dejarla de mirar y con la mente completamente en blanco, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

Seiya había entrado junto con Hoshi habiendo notado nada más entrar ese olor tan dulce que reiinaba por toda la casa y el cual pertenecía a Bunny. Se sintió relajado al poder sentirlo después de 10 días.

Frecorrió toda la planta baja de la csa buscándola y con Hoshi detrás de él del mismo modo que un pato sigue a su madre.

Voy a ver si está arriba, quédate aquí.

La dejó sentada en el sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras de madrea que daban a la planta de arriba y en cuento pisó el suelo, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de ellos dos y justo cuando iba a entrar, Bunny que iba a salir, habiéndose quedado los dos mirándose en silencio.

Princesa... - sijo casi en un susurro.

Seiya... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – Seiya... - lo abrazó – lo siento... siento haberme portado tan mal contigop éstos últimos días, eres lo que más quiero en la vida y te necesito en ella, no podría estar sin ti...

Seiya no le dijo nada, tan solo la besó con dulzura, en ningún momento había culpado a Bunny de nada, solo sabía que la amaba y que lo iba a seguir haciendo pasase lo que pasase.

Tras ese beso, se percataron de que una pequeña niña los miraba con los también llorosos.

Hoshi... - Bunny supo que era ella nada más verla – Hoshi... - la cogió en brazos dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas – estás bien... estás bien...

Hoshi no le dijo anda a Bunny, solo la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy fuerte cosa que Bunny agradeció mucho.

Qué grande que estás... - la miró – mi niña... - la volvió abrazar.

Sabía que te alegrarías de verla – Seiya le limpió las lágrimas – ya la tienes contigo.

Si – sonrió – gracias...

mis dos princesas – Seiya acarició la cara de las dos – os quiero – besó a Bunny en la frente y rozó su nariz conl a de Hoshi sacándole una sonrisa.

Papá, yo también te quiero – Hoshi se separó de lso brazos de Bunny y lo abrazó – y a mamá también – sonrió y Bunny la besó en la mejilla.

Cómo es que estáis aquí? - Bunny volvió a coger a Hoshi – aún quedan 10 días para que terminara la grabación y... cómo es que Hoshi está contigo?.

Los chicos y yo decidimos emplearnos a fondo con la terminación del disco y el rodaje del videoclip, que sabes?, cambiemos la escena del beso por unas caricias y una flor.

No era necesario – contestó, aunque por dentro de alegraba de que nadie más hubiera besa esos labios – y Hoshi?

La encontré en el bosque el primer día de rodfaje.

Y no me habías dicho nada?!.

No...

Papá y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa – le dijo la pequeña.

Mi pequeña... - Bunny la abrazó.

Os voy a dejar solas, voy a preparar algo de comida – Seiya se acercó a Bunny – disfruta el tiempo que estés con ella – le susurró.

Seiya salió de la habitación dejándolas a las dos dolas y con una satisfacción enorme por ver a Bunny volver a sonreir como solo ella lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, Bunny dejó a Hoshi sobre la cama y ella se tumbó con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada sobre sus brazos para poder estar a la misma altura que la niña.

Observaba lo que había crecido Hoshi y el gran parecido que tenía con los dos, aunque se parecía más a Seiya y pensó si Tai hubiese sido igual de guapo que aquella niña que tenía delante.

Mamá...

Dime.

Ya no estás triste, verdad?.

Por qué tendría que estarlo?.

Papá me dijo que dentro del globo que tenías aquí – se señaló la barriga – había un niño, pero que ya no está y que llorabas mucho.

Pero ya estoy bien – le sonrió aunque en el fondo le dolía el saber que era verdad lo que Hoshi le había dicho.

Mamá.. no quiero que estés triste y que llores – se puso triste – Hoshi quiere verte alegre.

Hoshi... - la atrajo hacia ella y la tumbó de manera que Bunny sobresalía por encima suya – no debes de preocuparte por eso, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí y de que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada porque no sabía como estabas y si estabas bien.

De verdad?.

Claro que si – comenzó a acariciarle el pelo – eres muy importante para mi.

Mucho?.

Mucho.

Tanto como Chibiusa?.

Mucho más que Chibiusa.

Por qué?.

Ya sabes que el papá de Chibiusa no es el mismo que el tuyo.

Si, por qué?.

Porque como ya sabes, pertenecéis a siglos distintos.

Y porque eso sea así, no tenemos el mismo papá.

Por eso y porque en esta vida he elegido estar con Seiya y no con Armando.

A papá lo quieres mucho?.

Más que a nada en el mundo, tanto que por eso naciste tú.

Entonces... al papá de Chibiusa también lo quieres mucho.

También, pero no como a Seiya – la miró – cuando seas más grande te explicaré el por qué.

Papá y tú siempre os estáis dando besos y a Hoshi también se los dan – sonrió.

En el futuro?.

Si – comenzó a jugar con sus manos en la cara de Bunny – hacen igual que vosotros aquí.

Se portan bien?.

Si, aunque allí papá hay veces que es mas severo y me enseña cosas que yo no quiero.

Pero debes de aprenderlas para el día de mañana.

Eso me dice allí mamá . Sonrió – es igual a tí.

Para eso somos la misma persona – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mamá, tenía miedo de que no quisieras verme... - su voz sonó triste.

Por qué no iba a querer verte? - la miró – te acuerdas cuando estuviste aquí siendo un bebé?.

No.

Mira – se levantó y trajo una de las fotos que había en la habitación que iba a ser para Tai – ésta eres tú – se la enseñó – al principio, cuando me enteré que eras hija de seiya y mía, me asustó un poco porque temía lo que le pudiera pasar a Chibiusa, pero después me di cuenta de que eras más importante para mí que Chibiusa, aunque eso no significa que ella no lo sea y que no la quiera, pero tú eres especial Hoshi, porque has nacido de un amor que ha ido crciendo poco a poco y no por un romance del pasado – Hoshi la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que Bunny le decía – todos los días desde aquella vez he pensado en tí y he embidiado a Seiya porque él si te ha visto crecer en estos dos años.

Me la puedo quedar?.

Claro que puedes – la miró con cariño y la acarició.

Gracias – la abrazó – papá, mira lo que me ha dado mamá! - salió corriendo de la habitación escaleras abajo haciendo salir a Seiya de la cocina.

Qué es eso?.

Una foto , mira!, mira!, salgo yo de pequeña.

No te habías visto tú de pequeña?.

No.

Pues esta foto os la hice yo en Hokaido, te acuerdas? - miró a Bunny.

Claro que me acuerdo, fuimos a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Sabes Hoshi?, en aquel entonces conocí a Chibiusa y me enfadé sobre todo conmigo porque Bunny tenía una hija con Armando y no conmigo, pero entonces apareciste tú e hiciste que lo que sentía por Bunny fuera aún más fuerte y auqnue sabía que era lo que esactamente pasaría con nosotros en el futuro, el caso era que tenía una niña con la persona que más quiero.

Papá...

Dime.

No lo entiendo....

Entiendes que Bunny yo yo te queremos más que a nada en el mundo?.

Si – sonrió.

Pues eso es lo que te quería decir – le revolvió el pelo – cenamos?.

Si! - Hoshi corrió hacia la mesa.

Qué bonita que es – Bunny no la dejaba de mirar.

Como su madre – la besó en la mejilla -si ya se – dijo antes de que Bunny hablara – dicen que es calcada a mí, pero tiene el brillo, la dulzura y la forma de ser tuya. Vamos?.

Bunny no dijo nada más y se fueron a comer.

Tras ello, Seiya se subió a la habitación para hecharse un rato ya que estaba cansado del viaje y Hoshi se subió con él.

Cuando Bunny entró después de recoger la cocina, se los encontró a los dos espatarragados por toda la cama durmiendo, cosa que a Bunny le gustó mucho contemplarlos porque hasta durmiendo tenían la misma manera de dormir.

Sacó unas sábanas del armario y se las hechó por encima para taparlos ya que aunque el verano estaba llegando aquella zona, tan solo hacía buena temperatura en el hueco del medio día y cuando pasaban las 4 de la tarde, ya empezaba a refrescar y Bunny no quería que se constiparan.

A la primera que tapó fue a Hoahi, la cual ni se enteró cuando Bunny le apartó el pelo de la cara y la acurrucó bien y después a Seiya, que después de llevar una semana sin verlo, seguía pensando que pasara el tiempo que pasara, era la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Ven conmigo - le djo muy bajito para no despertar a Hoshi – es tu calor el que quiero sentir.

A la noche – le acarició el pelo- Hoshi está muy agusto durmiendo u no la quiero despertar.

Princesa, pues quédate aquí conmigo, tehe hechado mucho de menos todas estas noches.

Pero si estabas con Hishi.

Ves lo tranquila que está?, pues espérate una hora más, verás como se muebe.

Entonces es como tú – sonrió y Seiya no contestó – descansa, que el viaje debe de haber sido largo.

Princesa...

Dime.

Me gustaría poder decirte con palabras todo lo que siento por tí, aunque Hoshi es muy importante para mí y la quiero con locura, nada ni nadie se puede comparar a tí, si no te tuviera en mi vida, nada sería lo mismo...

Lo sé... - le dió un largo beso – a mí me pasa lo mismo...

Papá... - Hoshi se despertó.

Dime princesa.

Tengo sed... - dijo medio dormida.

Yo voy – Bunny se levantó – tu duerme...

Bunny salió de la habitación y tras bajar, entrar en la cocina y llenar un vaso de agua, subió de nuevo a la habitación y cuando entró encontró a Hoshi y a Seiya durmiendo de nuevo, así que dejó el vaso encima de una de las mesillas y volvió a salir de nuevo tras volverlos a tapar y entornar la puerta para dejarlos descansar.

Se bajó al salón, encendió la chimenea, se tumbó en uno de los dos sillosnes y cogió los apuntes del curso pasado ya que en un par de meses más volverían de nuevo a la clases, aunque era un poco difícl concentrarse sabiendo que arriba tenía al que era el amor de su vida y a su pequeña, cuando le sonó su intercomunicador.

Bunny.

Hola Ray.

Dónde estás?.

En la casa, aquí en el pueblo.

Estás ocupada?.

No, pasa algo?.

Necesitamos que vengas, estamos en el parque de atracciones y el enemigo a vuelto a actuar.

Pero... no podéis acabar con él?.

Con él si, el problema es que ha transformado a la gente y la única que puede volverla a su estado normal eres tú.

Enseguidas me reúno con vosotras.

Apagó el intercomunicador, le escribió una nota a Seiya diciéndole dónde había ido, le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla con cuidado para no despertarlos y salió de allí del mismo modo que había llegado, mediante la pulsera transportadora que Seiya le había dado.

Segundos más tarde se encontraba junto a los demás y transformada en guerrero.

Sentimos haberte llamado, pero con esto no podemos nosotros – le dijo Mercurio.

No os preocupéis, yo también formo parte de este equipo.

Pero... como no te encunetras al 100%, no queremos ponerte en peligro... - le contestó Júpiter.

Estoy bien chicas, de verdad – les sonrió – he estado pensando sobre todo eso y me he dado cuenta de que el único culpable es ese que se hace llamar "Rey" entre todos éstos... además, Hoshi ha aparecido, está con Seiya y conmigo enla casa y está bien, así que... sini piedad con ellos chicas...

Hoshi ha aparecido? - preguntó Destructor.

Si y está bien.

Entonces no hay que tener compasión con ellos... viento arbóreo! - atacó Júpiter.

Ilusos... - Hitso se reía desde las alturas – creéis que con esos simples ataques vais a acabar conmigo?.

No estamos seguros, pero lo vamos a itnentar – Destructor apareció a su lado sin que Hitso se percatara de ello recibiendo una fuerte patada y cayendo al suelo.

Bastardo... - se levantó del suelo y escupió sangre – vas a pagar con tu vida lo que me acabas de ahcer – su espada se convirtió en ballesta la cual disparó contra Destructor – qué ocurre? - dijo al ver que aquello no lo había alcanzado.

Divirtiéndoros sin nosotros? - dijo Creador quitando el escudo que había puesto delante de Destructor para protegerlo.

Gracias chicos – dijo Destructor.

No hay de qué – objetó Curador – pero no nos gusta que no contéis con nosotros.

Así que sois más? - Hitso los miró – no importa, mi ejército de humanos os aniquilarán.

Eso ya lo veremos – Guerrero Luna invocó su ataque – Aurora Lunar! - unos minutos más tarde, todas as personas que habían sido manipuladas por Hitso yacían en el suelo durmiendo ajenas a lo que les había pasado.

Maldita Guerrero Luna... Yume debió de haber acabado contigo! - volvió a aparecer de nuevo su ballesta entre sus manos – pero como no lo hizo, lo haré yo... - dijo sediento de sangre.

Luz cegadora... - Luchador lo dijo de una manera tan suave que apenas se le oyó.

Luchador... - Bunny se alegró de verlo.

Así que te has venido a divertirte sin mi... - le sonrió – Marte, acaba con él antes de que pueda ver con claridad.

A la órden – buscó a Hitso – Llamas del Infierno! - de su espada apareció su gran dragón rojo llameante como el mismo infierno atravesando el cuerpo de Hitso antes de que éste le diera tiempo a reaccionar acabando así con su vida.

Qué bien que hayáis aparecido chicos – le dijo Carola a Taiki y Yaten.

Pues ha sido casualidad, pa´sabamos por la puerta y os hemos visto – objetó Taiki.

Y cuándo habéis vuelto? - preguntó Kei.

Esta mañana – dijo Seiya.

Anda que habéis avisado para ir a buscaros... - volvió a decir Kei.

Ha sido todo muy rápido – contestó yaten – además, Seiya quería volver lo antes posible para ver a Bunny.

Vaya con los tortolitos... - Carola bromeço con Bunny.

Eso es la embidia – le sacó la lengua.

Es verdad – agachó la cabeza y todos rieron.

Seiya.

Dime princesa.

Y la niña?

Por ahí viene con Fernando – todos miraron.

A quién trae en brazos? - Ray se puso a la espectativa.

No la reconocéis? - preguntó Taiki.

Deberíamos? - Amy lo miró.

Toma Bunny – Fernando le dio a la niña – preguntaba por tí.

Te has portado bien?.

Si – la niña sonrió.

Pero... quién es? - preguntaron Kei y Patricia a la vez.

De verdad que no la reconocéis ninguno? - le dijo Seiya a todos mientras revolvía el pelo de la niña.

Aaaaah... papá! - se quejó mientras le quitaba las manos.

Papá?! -dijeron todos.

No me digas que... - Amy los miraba a los tres.

He aquí mi familia – sonrió – Bunny, mi pequeña estrella y yo.

Esa es Hoshi? - dijeron todos a la vez.

A que es igualita a Seiya? - dijo yaten.

Aunque menos mal que enla forma de ser es igual a Bunny – Taiki rió.

Cómo que menos mal?! - Seiya salió corriendo detrás de Taiki y Yaten.

Así que ésta es mi otra sobrina... - Kei se acercó – Hoshi, yo soy tu tío Akío, me reconoces? - negó con la cabeza y se refugió en los brazos de Bunny.

Hoshi, son los guerreros que tienes en casa, Amy es Mercurio, Ray es Marte, Patricia es Júpiter, Carola es Venys u Kei es Destructor – los miró – no os preocupési si no os reconoce ahora, lo que pasa es que en el futuro estáis viajando constantemente de uno a otro y como el tiempo que pasáis en el tiempo de donde es Hoshi es menor que en el de Chibiusa, pues no tiene mucha relación con vosotros.

Hoshi – Amy la llamó y ella miró – no tengas miedo de nosotros, somos tus amigos y estaremos siempre a tu lado – la acarició y Hoshi conrió – Bunny – la miró – es una niña preciosa.

Si... a pesar de que sea igual que Seiya – sintió un gran pescozón – ei!.

Algún problema con se se parezca a mi?! - Seiyia apareció por detrás.

No... ninguno... - todos rieron mientras Kei se tocaba la cabeza por el pescozón recibido por Seiya.


	9. Presentación

Capitulo 9 : PRESENTACIÓN

En qué piensas? - le apartó el pelo dela cara.

En nada, no es anda – sonrió.

Amy... - la miró como pidiendo una explicación.

En todo... - Taiki la miró extrañado – pero sobre todo en nosotros dos.

Ocurre algo?.

En verdad ni yo misma lo se. Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos... medio año?.

7 meses.

Bueno, 7 meses y en todo este tiempo, ni nosotros hemos dicho nada a los chicos y ellos tampoco se han dado cuenta de lo nuestros, tan fríos somos Taiki?.

Hombre... - se quedó pensando – yo quizás no sea tan expresivo como los chicos...

Y yo, desde luego que tampoco soy como Bunny...

Bueno, pero es que ella y Seiya son un caso excepcional.

Pues yo los embidio – lo miró . Embidio que los dos demuestren el amor que se tienen sin importarles quien haya a su alrededor y nosotros no seamos capaces ni de hacerlo aun estando solos.

La verdad es que si que es un poco extraño...

Tan solo hay una persona que se ha dado cuenta de como me miras...

Si?.

Si – su voz sonó triste – y es el hermano de Bunny...

Singo? - Taiki la miró – es un chico muy observador y más aún si se trata de ti, yo también me he dado cuenta de como te mira, quizás él te trataría mejor que yo.

Taikia?! - lo miró enfadada – lo dices enserio?!.

Por lo menos él parece que se preocupa más por í.

Entonces hazlo tú también – lo miró extrañada – bésame.

Qué?!...

En todo este tiempo no me has besado ninguna vez.

Venga Amy... no creo que sea necesario...

Quizás tengas razón – se levantó – quizás deberçía de fijarme más en Singo y terminar lo nuestro que no llega a ningún lado.

Fue a irse pero una mano la agarró recibiendo tras girarse, la calidez de unos labios sobre los suyos.

No me digas esas cosas, que vas hacer que me ponga celoso...

Amy se quedó paralizada notando como los colores se le iban subiendo a cada instante que iba pasando.

No podía dejar de mirar quellos ojos marrones que la miraban con intensidad sintiendo también la cálida respiración que Taiki desprendía al encontrarse tan cerca el no del otro.

Es cierto que nunca te lo he dicho, pero te amo con locura Amy...

Lejos de allí, en el primer barrio que se podía encontrar dirección a la periferia de la ciudad y fuera delos grandes edificios del centro, Bunny se encontraba junto con Hoshi en un pequeño supermercado haciendo la compra semana.

Desde que había aparecido Hoshi había aparecido, el humor de Bunny abía cambiado por completo, si que extrañaba el llevar dentro a Tai y ninguno se podía imaginar todo lo que le hubiera gustado ser madre y poder estar con él como lo estaba ahora con Hoshi, pero lo cierto era que esa niña que caminaba a su lado hacía que todo eso desapareciera, a Chibiusa la quería muchísimo, pero lo que sentía por Hoshi, no lo podía explicar.

Hoshi... - la pequeña la miró sin soltar su mano del jerseis de Bunny – te gustaría que hiciéramos un pastel de chocolate para la noche? - a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos – no soy buena haciendo postres, pero podemos intentarlo- sonrió – quieres que le pongamos muñecos de azucar para después comérnoslos?.

Siiiii!.

Vamos a por ellos entonces – cogieron dirección hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las cosas de repostería – corre y coge los que quieras – la niña se soltó y fue a cogerlos mientras ella cogía el resto de cosas.

Tsukino... - Bunny levantó la vista de las distintas clases de chocolate para fundir.

Profesor! - se alegró de verlo – qué tal está?.

Bien, disfrutando de las vacaciones antes e volver de nuevo a las clases. Y tú?.

Bien... - notó la mirada del profesor.

Pero ya no estás...

No... lo perdí...

Cuánto lo siento...

Y yo...

Bueno, pero no nos pongamos tristes, te veo muy bien a pesar de todo.

Si, lo cierto es que es así – sonrió.

Mamá, mira! - Hoshi se acercó con los muñecos de azucar.

Tantos?, no nos lo vamos a comer todos!.

Yo si... aquí hay mucho sitio! - Hoshi sacó panza y se la tocó haciendo que el profesor Hagiwara riera.

Qué niña tan graciosa! - Hoshi se acergonzó un poco y se resguardó tras Bunny.

Hoshi, no pasa nada, éste señor es mi profesor en la Universidad.

Encantada señorita – le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa.

El gusto es mío señor – se la estrechó.

Qué educada... - dijo sorprendido.

Papá y mamá me obligan a serlo – dijo haciendo muecas – en cambio mi papá y mi mamá de aquí, no – sonrió y abrazó a Bunny a la altura que llegaba.

Tienes dos papás y dos mamás?.

Si, en casa tengo a mamá, la Reina selene y a papá, el Rey Taiyô y aquí a mamá Bunny y a papá Seiya – el profesor se estrañó.

Profesor – Bunny llamo su atención – le presento a Hoshi, la princesa del Reino de Luz del Siglo XL y... mi hija – sonrió.

Has dicho el Reino de Luz?!.

Si.

Entonces mi información debe de estar equivocada... nunca he escuchado ese nombre, siempre ha sido el Milenio de Plata... - estaba confuso.

Como el nombre donde vive la hermana – dijo Hoshi tirándole del jersey a Bunny.

Hermana?! , hay más niños?!.

Profesor... tiene tiempo?, me gustaría aclararle todo ésto.

Si... por favor...

Hoshi – le dio el intercomunicador – puedes llamar a Chibiusa y decirle que vaya a la cafetería que hay debajo de casa mientras yo pago todo ésto?.

Si.

Pero ten cuidado de no perderlo – se lo dio – vamos profesor?.

Hoshi llamó a Chibiusa por el intercomunicador sin despegarse de Bunny mientras ella pagaba toda la compra y la metía en bolsas.

Salieron del supermercado dirección hacia aquella cafetería.

Hoshi iba delante de ella y del profesor sosteniendo una bolsa entre sus dos manos y sin parar de sonreír.

Es muy educada – dijo el profesor.

Si, supongo que sus padres son muy estrictos con ella.

Deben de serlo si es una princesa.

Si... supongo... no entiendo de esos protocolos – rió.

Ni yo tampoco... - rió también – si la observas es incompatible la forma de ser que tiene, con su aspecto físico, es igual al señor Niijima!.

Si... lo dicen mucho! - rió – es igual a él – dijo con cariño – aquí es – se pararon en la puerta y se asomaron – Chibiusa ya está dentro.

Hermana! - Hoshi salió corriendo.

Hoshi, espera!, la bolsa...

Salió tras ella con las otras que lelvaba al ver que Hoshi soltó la bolsa que llevaba para ir corriendo hacia donde Chibiusa estaba, con la mala suerte de que a la misma vez que pasaba, un chico hechó hacia atrás la silla para levantarse y Bunny, al no verlo, tropezó con ella cayendo hacia el suelo soltando todas las bolsas las cuales volaban por los aires para finalmente terminar en el suelo esparciéndose todas las cosas por él.

Auch... - se tocó la espinilla.

Lo... lo siento señorita, no la he visto y.. - es chico estaba apurado.

No te preocupes – sonrió – la culpa no ha sido tuya... - miró hacia Hoshi y Chibiusa las cuales no dejaban de reír – reiros... reiros... cuando papá llegue se lo diré... - dijo mientras se levantaba.

No, a papá no... - Hoshi corrió a su lado un poco asustada.

Tanto miendo le tienes? - preguntó el profesor ayudando a Bunny a recoger las cosas.

Papá... es muy bueno conmigo y no quiero que se enfade... - empezó hacer muecas.

Enfadarme por qué? - Bunny y el profesor se volvieron.

Tiene... tiene miedo de que no le salga bien una cosa que quiere hacerte – dijo el profesor.

Sea lo que sea y viniendo de ti, seguro que me gusta – le dijo mientras estaba agachado y acariciaba la cara de Hoshi.

Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó yaten.

Me he tropezado – Bunny se levantó tras terminar de recogerlo todo – qué hacéis vosotros aquí?.

Hemos salido a comer antes de seguir – contestó Yaten.

Tenéis que volver? - miró a Seiya.

Pero solo serán un par de horas más – se acercó y la besó – profesor, perdone mis modales, cómo está? - le tendió la mano.

NO te preocupes – se la estrechó y sonrió – hoy está siendo un día bastante extraño...

Extraño? - dijeron Seiya y Yaten.

Seiya, Yaten, nos acompañáis?, tenemos que explicarle algunas cosas al profesor... - ambos asintieron – profesor, le presento a Chibiusa, la princesa del Reino de Plata y al igual que Hoshi, mi hija también – dijo una que estaban sentado en la mesa.

Mucho gusto señor – Chibiusa fue educada.

El gusto es mío... - estaba sorprendido.

Y... qué es lo que hay que explicarle? - preguntó Yaten.

El porqué hay dos reinos – contestó Bunny.

Por favor... os lo agradecería mucho, la información que tengo es basada en leyendas y acabo de conocer datos que no entiendo... - los miraba a todos.

Verá profesor... - Bunny pensó en como se lo iba a explicar – en verdad la información que tiene no es errónea, tan solo ha sido modificada – vio la mirada de extrañeza que tenía el profesor – en un princípio esa leyenda debería de haber quedado tan cual la conoce usted, un reino en el futuro, Tokyo Cristal que pertenece al Siglo XXX gobernado por la Reina Selene y el Rey Endymión los cuales han tenido a Chibiusa la cual debería de haber seguido con la descendencia, pero...

Aparecí yo - dijo Seiya – el culpable de este cambio.

No ha sido tuya – objetó Bunny.

En parte si.

Chicos... - Yaten los calló – perdónelos profesor.

Tranquilos... - sonrió.

El caso es profesor – Seiya reanudó la conversación – que tras aparecer yo y Bunny enamorarse de mi, al elegirme a mí y no ha Armando que él es la reencarnación del Príncipe Endymión, el futuro sufrió cambios que repercutieron en formar otro siglo nuevo, un siglo con distintos reyes y distinta princesa que a su vez, es paralelo al otro futuro que hay...

Lo siento, pero no te entiendo – el profesor lo miró.

A ver como se lo explico... es como si estuviera en su casa, usted está en el salón y su mujer en el dormitorio y tan solo los separa una pared, ambos estáis paralelamente en el mismo sitio, pero haciendo cosas distintas... me entiende?.

Mas o menos...

Pues ésto es igual, en un lado está Tokyo Cristal con la Reina Selene, el Rey Endymión y la Princesa resguardados bajo el poder del Cristal de Plata y en el otro, en el Reino de la Luz está la Reina Selene, el Rey Taiyô y la pequeña Princesa, Hoshi... - miró a la pequeña – mi pequeña estrella.

Entonces... hay algo que no entiendo, porque en una leyenda que tengo dice que "la corona de la Reina Etsuko será custodiada por la luz de los pequeños seres opuestos los cuales son protegidos por una gran luz".

Y eso que quiere decir? - preguntó Yaten.

Los dos pequeños seres opuestos se refieren a un niño y una niña y la gran luz, hay otra leyenda que habla de ella y lo llaman "el Cristal de Luz" – todos miraron a las niñas.

A mí no me miréis!, mamá y papá no tienen pensamientos de tener mas niños – dijo Chibiusa y todos miraron a Hoshi.

Y cómo se lo preguntamos a ella? - dijo Yaten.

No lo haremos – dijo Seiya – no enteraremos por otra persona – sonrió – cariño – le rebolbió el pelo – me tengo que ir, me das un abrazo? - la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, lo abrazó sin pensárselo y dándole un gran beso antes de soltarlo – te quiero mucho – le dijo achuchándola.

Yo también papá.

Se buena – Hoshi asintió con la cabeza – en dos horas estoy en casa – besó a Bunny – profesor... - le hizo un saludo – le mantendré informado sobre eso, vamos yaten.

Encantado profesor. Adiós.

Me sorprende... - el profesor Hagiwara vio como se marchaba – da una imagen completamente distinta a como en verdad es.

Solo hay que conocerlo...

Tsukino – se levantó – ha sido todo un placer para mí el haber estado con vosotros este rato, pero tengo que marcharme.

Y nosotras también.

Encantado señoritas – se despidió de Chibiusa y Hoshi y se marchó.

Nos vamos?, hay un pastel que hay que hacer!.

Mientras que Bunny volvía a casa con Hoshi y Chibiusa, Seiya y Yaten habían vuelto al lugar donde la próxima noche se celebraría ese concierto tan esperado además de por sus fans, por ellos mismos ya que era la 1ª vez tras dos años, que los tres volvían a subirse al escenario y querían que todo saliera perfecto.

Dónde se habrá metido Taiki?, seguro que esta tarde tampoco aparece hasta la hora de ir a casa – se quejó Yaten.

Da igual, nosotros solos nos bastamos.

Peró él también se subirá mañana aquí y no ha probado su micrófono.

No te preocupes, después lo probamos nosotros.

Hola, Seiya... - una voz muy sensual lo llamó.

Iris... - dijo al ver quien lo llamaba. Era una chica esbelta, de cabello largo, morenos, de piel morena y ojos de color miel.

Desde la grabación del videoclip no nos habíamos visto.

Si – siguió poniendo el micrófono a su altura.

Puedo subir? - Seiya y yaten asintieron sin darle importancia – veo que tenéis mucho trabajo.

Un poco – contestó Yaten – mañana debe de salir todo perfecto.

Y tú Seiya, también deseas que sea así? - se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo que tenía sobre su cra.

Por supuesto. Además, mañana tendré de público a dos personas muy importantes – sonrió y le quitó la mano intentando no ser grosero.

Ya... a tu querida princesa... - dijo un poco molesta.

Esacto.

Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!.

Todo – la miró y vio la cra de odio que le estaba hechando – ya te lo dije en la grabación Iris, fuiste simplemente la modelo a la que tuve que cantarle la canción que compuse a la única dueña de todo mi ser, simplemente eso – le dijo mientras seguía comprobando el sonido - no tengo nada en contra tuya y deberías de respetar mis sentimeintos – levantó la vista – Carola! - la llamó al verla pasar y llamar su atención – podrías subir y ayudarnos por favor?.

Claro! - corrió y subió – a qué?.

A probar el sonido de los tres micrófonos juntos, ya que Taiki no ha aparecido – dijo Yaten.

No ha venido?, se quedó con Amy esta mañana... - Seiya y Yaten se miraron.

Iris, nos disculpas?, tenemos que trabajar – Seiya la invitó a irse.

Si... claro... - dijo un poco desconcertada – por cierto... - lo miró antes de bajar – cambiaste la escena del beso y ese beso tarde o temprano, me lo tendrás que dar...

No es por ser mal educdo, pero lo dudo...

Eso... ya lo veremos – se marchó malhumorada.

Bueno, probamos?.

Si – Carola y Yaten asintieron.

Canta con ganas Carola; Mike, dale!.

El tramollista el sonido le dio alsonido comenzando a sonar por todos lados la música de su single.

Seiya comenzó a cantar haciéndoles señas al tramollista para que ajustara a la perfección la voz y el sonido, después fue Yaten el que prosiguió esactamente igual y terminó carola.

Al principio le costó arrancarse a cantar y lo hacía con miedo, hasta que oyó las palabras de Yaten las cuales la tranquilizaron, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar la letra de esa canción, sintiéndola como si fuera suya propia llegando incluso a emocionarse interrumpiendo así el ensayo.

Lo siento... - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Para nada!, has estado genial – yaten se acercó a ella – tienes una grandiosa voz – dijo sin parar de sonreírle.

Gracias... - contestó avergonzada.

Me has sorprendido Carola – Seiya la miraba – suena preciosa esta canción con tu voz – Carola se sonrojó mucho más.

Yaten me ha ayudado mucho... - intentó ser modesta – Seiya – lo miró – nunca dejes que éstos sentimientos mueran, es preciosa esta canción.

Nunca lo harán – sonrió.

Perfecto chicos! - les dijo Mike desde el panel de control – listo!, hasta mañana entonces!.

Hasta mañana! - contestaron los tres.

Seiya, vas para casa? - preguntó Yaten.

Ahora mismo no, debo de ir antes a otro lado.

Como quieras. Vamos Carola?, te invito a lo que quieras.

Enserio?! - los ojos le brillaron.

Es la recompensa por haberlo hecho tan bien.

Gracias! - se abalanzó a su cuello.

Yaten y Carola siguieron su camino perdiéndose por el pasillo "bip" por el cual muy poca gente tenía acceso.

Seiya, cuando vio que se habían ido por completo, fue hacia su camerino desde el cual, tras cerrar la puerta asegurándose de que nadie entraría, hizo un pequeño viaje...

Los huecos pasos resonaban por aquel largo pasillo de piedra cuyas paredes, arcos y pilares descansaban en silencio y armonía dejando entrar entre sus huecos los rayos del sol debido al buen día que hacía.

Señor? - Seiya abrió la gran puerta sin pensárselo.

Seiya, amigo mío!, qué grata sorpresa!.

Perdone majestad que haya entrado así – le hizo una reberencia.

Oh... venga, levanta, fuera las formalidades, es muy extraño verse a uno mismo hacerse reberencias – rió.

A qué se debe tu visita?.

Reina Selene... - Seiya la miró – le ha ocurrido algo a Hoshi?.

No, no – se apresuró a contestar – ella está muy bien y se divierte mucho con Bunny.

Menos mal... - la Reina sonrió aliviada – la hecho tanto de menos y todo ésto está tan vacío sin ella...

Cuando queráis, la traigo de vuelta a casa – contestó Seiya.

Ahora es mejor que esté con vosotros, la necesitáis más que nosotros – Taiyô sonrió – y dime entonces, cuál es el motivo de tu visita?.

Veréis... Bunny tiene un profesor en la Universidad que sabe lo que somos y nos está ayudando a entender al enemigo que ahora nos ataca, pero el problema es, que ese señor solo nos puede ayudar con leyendas que tiene por la investigación que está haciendo y para poder averiguar más, necesito verificarlas...

Entiendo... - Taiyô se sentó - y cuáles son esas leyendas?.

Bueno... los enemigos buscan una corona, la Corona de la Reina Etsuko...

La corona de la abuela... - se oyó decir a Selene.

Si – contestó Seiya.

Y para qué la quieren?.

Seguro que para hacer daño... esa corona tiene poderes y concede un único deseo al que la posea... - dijo Selene – y por qué piensas que tiene que ver algo con nosotros y que tenemos las respuestas?.

En verdad no lo estoy, pero la balanza se inclina hacia vosotros, porque dice otra leyenda que "la corona será custodiada por la luz de dos pequeños seres opuestos los cuales son protegidos por una gran luz" y a Chibiusa le hemos preguntado y en su futuro, los Reyes no tienen pensamientos de tener más niños.

Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros si? - Selene se sintió incómoda con esa conversación – solo está Hoshi, no hay ningún niño más – se levantó y se marchó un poco molesta.

Pero... - Seiya no entendía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado.

Seiya... - lo invitó a sentarse – discúlpala, pero no le gusta hablar de eso.

Ocurre algo?.

Resulta que todas esas leyendas son ciertas, incluso lo del niño y la niña – lo miró – Hoshi debería de haber sido la gemela de un niño, solo que él nació muerto... al haber tantos cambios por las cosas que estáis viviendo en vuestro tiempo, en el nuestro repecutió de esa manera.

Lo siento...

Cuidar mucho de mi hija, es lo único que te pido.

No te preocupes por eso, ninguno de los dos dejaremos que le pase nada, y... lo de la luz...?

Supongo que se referirá al Cristal de Luz... pero yo no lo tengo. Para que yo lo pueda tener, primero debes de encontrarlo en tu tiempo.

Cómo?.

Con unsacrificio de amor – miró la cra de extrañado de Seiya – cuando llegue su momento, sabrás a qué me refiero – sonrió.

Lejos de allí, en toro tiempo distinto, Bunny se encontraba junto con Hoshi sentadas en el suelo y frente al horno esperando a que el bizcocho que habían hecho, terminara de cocerse para poder seguir con ese pastel que le querían hacer a Seiya.

Sonoó el temporizador y ambas se abalazaron contra el horno para sacar dicho bizcocho.

Tras una hora y media más, se oyó el abrir de la puerta junto con las llaves.

Princesas!, estoy en casa! - cerró la puerta – Bunny?, Hoshi?, a qué huele?.

Papá! - una pequeña salió de la cocina toda llena de azúcar glas.

Qué te ha pasado?!, mira como vas?!.

Ven – lo cogió de la mano – es para tí – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Para mí?! - miró a Bunny que estaba igual de sucia que Hoshi – menudas pintas que tenéis... - rió y Bunny se avergonzó – y eso que me habéis hecho un pastel?.

Hacía mucho que no hacía ninguno y ya que está Hoshi aquí... - sintió un cálido beso de Seiya.

Estando la mitad de dulce que estás tú, me conformo – puso toda colorada a Bunny – y a ver tú... - cogió a Hoshi en brazos y comenzó a darle besos – mmm... a ver un poco más...

para... - no paraba de reír – me haces cosquillas!.

Seiya.

Dime.

Por qué no te vas a duchar junto con Hoshi mientras yo pongo la mesa?.

Y tú?, estás más sucia que yo.

Después lo hago, además, tu vienes de trabajar, te vendrá bien.

Como quieras... Hoshi, vamos?.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño en el cual la bañera se encontraba preparada como cada día desde que los dos se había ido a vivir juntos.

Seiya le quitó la ropa a la pequeña, le recogió el pelo para que no se lo mojara y la metió en el agua.

Después, él se quitó la suya y se metió con la pequeña la cual no paraba de jugar en el agua.

Voy a pasar... - Bunny entró con la ropa de ellos dos – qué tal ha ido el día? - se sentó en el filo de la bañera majaseando los hombros desnudos de Seiya.

Bien, ya está todo listo para mañana. Ha de salir perfecto.

Tienes ganas de subir de nuevo al escenario... - sonrió.

Si... aunque muchas más tengo de poder cantarle a todo el mundo las canciones que te he escrito solo a tí... - Bunny se sonrojó.

Te quiero... - dijo tras abrazarlo – y a tí también Hoshi – dijo tras ver las muecas de la pequeña – y el pelo? Eso también hay que lavarlo.

No.

Hoshi...

No quiero.

Hoshi... - esta vez se lo dijo Seiya.

Pero yo sola.

Pues hazlo rápido para que te seque mientras papá se termina de duchar.

Como una niña obediente, mojó su pelo hasta tenerlo bien empapado, Bunny le hechó champú tras el cual la niña empezó a masajearse el pelo hasta formar un gran espumerío siendo enjuagado después por Seiya para que no se le quedara espuma.

Una vez terminado, Bunny la cogió sacándola del agua, secándola, poniéndole el pijama y secándole el pelo dejándoselo todo suelto meintras que Seiya se terminaba de duchar para irse los tres a cenar.

Hoshi... come... - le decía Bunny.

No, no quiero pescado.

Hoshi, hay que comer pescado.

No.

Pues no hay pastel.

Papá... - lo miró haciéndole ojitos.

Esa mirada hoy no me vale. Mamá pasa mucho tiempo haciendo todas estas cosas para nosotros, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es agradecérselo y comérnoslo todo – Bunny se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Pero algunas no están muy buenas... - dijo bajito y haciendo muecas.

Ya lo se... pero estaría muy feo decírselo, Venga, a comer.

Hoshi cogió otro trozo de pescado y se lo metió en la boca aun sin gustarle mucho ese sabor insípido y achicharrado.

Seiya hacía le mismo esfuerzo que esa pequeña.

Era cierto que la comida de Bunny había mejorado desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos pero también era cierto que alguna vez que otra, le seguía saliendo como a sus principios...

Pasados unos minutos, Bunny regresó con tres cuencos de fideos repartiendo uno para cada uno.

Y ésto? - Seiya la miró.

Os estoy obligando a comer un pescado que no está bueno... - dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Eso no es cierto, está...

Seiya - lo interrumpió – no me lo puedo comer ni yo.

Es verdad – agachó la cabeza – sabe horrible.

Pero los fideos están ricos – Hoshi se los comía sin pensárselo.

Me alegro – Bunny sonrió y se quedó mirando como su pequeñaniña los engullía.

Y ahora donde vas? - preguntó al ver que se volvía a levantar.

A por el pastel – dijo cogiendo platos – si hemos terminado, ahora toca el postre, no?.

Yo la traigo!, yo la traigo! - Hoshi salió corriendo.

Espera, no vaya a ser que la tires – Bunny salió tras ella.

A los pocos minutos, esa pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, entró en el salón con el pastel cogido con sus dos manos con Bunny en su retaguardia pendiente en cada momento para que no se le cayera añ suelo.

Seiya la ayudó a ponerlo sobre la mesa y mientras Bunny repartía los platos, la pequeña habá acercado la silla donde minutos antes había estado sentada junto a Seiya, donde se subió, se puso de rodillas apoyada sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

Seiya la estuvo observando y no pudo evitar sonreír al comparar en sus pensamientos a Hoshi con Bunny.

A pesar de que todos se empeñaban a decir que físicamente era igual a él, no se podía comparar en absoluto en la forma de ser, porque era como ver a una pequeña Bunny.

Sus grandes ojos azules no dejaban de observar aquel pastel mientras balanceaba su cuerpo armoniosamente hacia delante y hacia atrás mirando de vez en cuando a Bunny ansiosa por saber cuando cogería el cuchillo y comenzaría a partir el pastel.

Cuando Bunny terminó de llevar todos los platos de la cena, se quedó con ellos, cogiendo el asiado cuchillo.

Hoshi paró de balancearse, quedándose casi sin respiración al ver como el cuchillo se hundía en ese esponjoso bizcocho y salía entre él lleno de chocolate haciendo que esos cristalinos ojos, brillaran.

Seiya observó cada uno de esos movimientos y no pudo evitar reír al ver finalmente como Hoshi disfrutaba con aquel trozo de pastel que Bunny acababa de darle.

No cabía duda, Hoshi se derretía por la comida y especialmente por los dulces y las golosinas de la mismamanera que Bunny lo hacía antaño y lo seguía haciendo ahora, ya no compartían solo su dulzura, su bondad, su inocencia, alegría y su gran corazón, sino que también el apetito.

Terminaron de cenar repitiendo varias veces pastel y mientras Hoshi se había quedado en el sillón viendo la tele, Seiya ayudó a fregar los platos y a recooger la cocina.

Después de eso, Seiya fue el que se encargó de acostar a Hoshi mientras que Bunny fue a ducharse.

Papá – le dijo le pequeña acostada y entre las sábanas con la cara de Seiya entre sus manos.

Dime – le dijo estando hechado sobre ella.

Cuándo tendré que regresar?.

No lo se princesa.

Es que yo no quiero irme.

Pero tendrás que hacerlo, además, no hechas de menos al Rey y a la Reina?.

Si..., pero si me voy, no os veré más.

No pienses eso – juntó su nariz con la de ella – y tampoco cuando te marcharás, cuando llegue el día, lo sabremos, pero mientras tanto, haremos muchas cosas y nos divertiremos. Un beso de esquimal – ambis movieron las cabezas hacia los lados rozando las narices.

Yo quiero otro – Bunny apareció en el humbral de la puerta.

Te dejo con mamá, buenas noches cariño – la besó en la frente – que descanses – se levantó y le dejó el sitio a Bunny.

Y mi beso de esquimal? - Hoshi sonrió y se lo dio.

Mamá.

Dime – Hoshi la abrazó.

Te quiero mucho y eres muy buena conmigo.

Yo también Hoshi – correspondió suabrazo – aunque hay veces que te portal mal y me haces ser la mala de los dos, pero... no sabes cuanto me alegra el tenerte a mi lado y entre mis brazos... - la miró – eres muy especial para Seiya y para mí.

Especial?.

Si, eres nuestro mayor tesoro y no sabes cuanto te queremos.

Así? - abrió los brazos.

Mucho más – sonrió – mucho más que eso. Venga, es hora de dormir – la tapó y acurrucó bien – que descanses mucho mi princesa – la besó – te quiero – apagó la luz y entornó la puerta dejando una pequeña abertura para poderla oír.

Se ha dormido?.

Si – se metió en la cama con Seiya pasando sus pies sobre él – espero que no tenga pesadillas con tanto pastel que ha comido.

Si las tiene ella, las tienes tú – le sonrió.

Pero para eso estás tú, no?, para quitarnos el miedo que nos de.

Si? - se volvió hacia ella y la atrajo hacia él – las dos me dais demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, así que... dónde está mi recompensa? - le dijo con voz sensual mientras la besaba.

Seiya... Hoshi se puede despertar... - Bunny notó las caricias de Seiya por sus piernas.

No lo hará... tiene un sueño muy profundo... - le sonrió con picardía – además, hace tiempo que no eres mía – la miró a los ojos.

Ya... - apartó la mirada – y ya sabes por qué – su voz sonó triste.

Princesa... - hizo que lo mirara – te quiero y te necesito más que a mi propia vida – no dejaba de acariciarle la cara – moriría por tí de nuevo si fuera necesario, pero, no te culpes más por eso.

Eso nunca... no dejaría que te fueras de nuevo – se aferró a él – no podría soportar el perderte de nuevo...

Por ese mismo motivo, siempre seré tuyo – hizo que lo mirara y comenzó a besarla con tiernos y dulces besos sin dejar de acariciar su largo cabello y su delicada tez.

Mamá... - ambos miraron hacia la puerta, enconttrándose a Hoshi de pie, con los ojos llorosos, despeinada, con un oso de peluche cogido de un brazo y el cual arrastraba por el suelo y con todo el pantalón mojado.

Hoshi... - Bunny se quitó de encima a Seiya lo más rápido posible que pudo y corrió hacia la peueña – por qué estás así?.

Lo siento... - se llevó sus manitas hacia sus ojos llorosos.

Venga... no es nada... - la tranquilizó – ven, vamos a secarte – se marchó con ella cogida de la mano – vamos a lavarte y a ponerte seca y pimpia – abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó caer el agua mientras la desvestía – ésto es rápido – le dijo metiéndola en la ducha – ves? - la lió en la toalla y la sacó para secarla – que te ha pasado?.

Un sueño... papá te hacía mucho daño y tú caías al suelo y no te despertabas... - comenzó de nuevo hacer muecas.

Ya está tesoro... - dijo terminándola de vestir – solo ha sido un sueño – le sonrió y le limpió las mejillas – corre con papá mientras recojo ésto, hoy suermes con nosotros – la cara de la peueña se iluminó y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio, dejando a Bunny un poco pensativa.

Oh... - se quejó Seiya al notar caer algo sobre él – Hoshi... qué haces aquí?.

Hoy duerme con nosotros – Bunny apareció – a mojado la cama.

Lo has hecho? - Hoshi asintió – anda, métete – abrió las sábanas – pero no te acostumbres, eh? - empezó hacerle cosquillas.

Dice que ha tenido una pesadilla – Bunny se metió en la cama.

Una pesadilla? - miró a Hoshi quien asintió con la cabeza – ven – la acurrucó a él – ya no pasará nada – sonrió – duérme tranquila... - Hoshi sonrió y poco después se durmió acurrucada entre ellos dos y sin soltar su oso de peluche.

Seiya... - Bunny se encontraba tumbada y acurrucada a Hoshi.

Dime.

Aún deseas casarte conmigo?.

Bromeas?! - se levantó y la miró – lo haría ahora mismo si encontrara la iglesia abierta – la miró con cariño – cada noche me duermo imaginando como sería y como irías vestida – la acarició – y salir junto a tí cogida del brazo como la Señora Kou...

La Señora Kou... - sonrió – nunca lo habñia pensado y... por qué no lo hemos hecho? - vio que seiya la miró extrañado – desde lo de Tai, no hemos vuelto hablar de ello...

Porque pensaba que no querrías hacerlo y no quería obligarte con ello, pero... si tú quieres, estaré encantado de entregrarte mi vida entera en cuanto todo ésto haya terminado – recibió un dulce beso por parte de Bunny.

Yo también quiero entregarte toda la mía y esperaré hasta entonces... - sonrió timidamente.

Princesa, te quiero...

Y yo a tí...

Por cierto, que sepas que aún me debes esa recompensa.

Buenas noches Seiya – se volvió acurrucar en Hoshi.

Pero Bunny... - la zarandeó.

No es momento para hablar de ella – dijo haciéndose la dormida – además, has roto todo el encanto del momento.

Pero yo la quiero...

Buenas noches... - contetó pasando de esa conversación.

Está bien... - se acostó malhumorado – buenas noches – Bunny lo miró y sonrió.

Qué tonto que eres... estaré encantada de dártela.

Sabía que diría eso – la mió sonriendo – tu conciena es mayor que tú.

Idiota... - lo tapó entero- - buenas noches – ahora la malhumorada esra ella al ver que la había engañado.

Princesa... - no obtuvo respuesta – Bunny... - obtuvo silencio – solo andaba bormeando – su voz sonó dulce – con estar a tu lado, me basta...

De verdad? - Seiya asintió – otro punto para mí, ahora la que te ha engañado he sido yo – sonrió.

Seiya no dijo nada más.

Esas sonrisas que Bunny le regalaba llenas de cariño, dulzura e inocencia, las guardaba en su memoria y en su corazón como tesoros, desde el accidente de Tai, había anhelado recibir esas sonrisas al ver a cada instante a Bunny llorar y triste sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, pero, como un verdadero ángel, Hoshi había aparecido compartiendo con ellos cada segundo y haciendo que Bunny volviera a ser la misma.

Había pensado en decirle lo que Taiyô le había dicho del gemelo de Hoshi, pero tras pensarlo con tranquilidad durante toda la noche, había llegado a la conclusión de que no diría nada al menos que fuera necesario ya que, a pesar de que Bunny volvía a sonreír, sabía que en el fondo recoraba a Tai ya que la había pillado varias veces mirando con cariño y tristeza esa ecografía que aún guardaba dejando al final que varias lágrimas recorrieran sus suaves mejillas, como para decirle que en el futuro, también perdía a otro niño... era más que suficiennte e injusto que se culpara de algo de lo cual no era responsable.

Tras salir de sus pensamientos, se volvió a tumbar en la cama atrayendo hacia él a su pequeña estrella y a la mujer de su vida guardándolas a ambas en su regazo como intentando que nadie se las arrebatara, quedando los tres dormidos en medio de la calidez que cada uno soltaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol despertaron a Bunny, se encontró bien acurrucada entre las sábanas y con Hoshi bien pegada a ella durmiendo como un verdadero ángel.

Seiya no se encontraba con ellas, así que se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Hoshi dejándola bien acurrucada entre las sábanas y fue a buscar a Seiya, pero cuando salió, se encontró un departamento silencioso, lúgrube, con la mesa llena de cosas del desayuno y una nota.

_"Un dulce desayuno para mi dulce princesa._

_Te lo he preparado yo esta mañana ya que siempre me lo preparas tú a mí, pero siento no poder despertarte con él como te mereces._

_Siento haberme escapado así de casa, pero estabas tan bonita durmiendo, que no te he querido despertar._

_He tenido que marcharme pronto debido a que esta tarde es el concierto del nuevo disco y teníamos que ver unas cosas._

_A comer no irè, comeré con los chicos y el equipo, así que lo siento, pero, sí que espero que estés en el lugar donde en veces anteriores has estado para poderte ver y me sigas inspirando como lo haces a cada segundo._

_Te quiero más que a mi propia vida y te necesito más que el aire para poder vivir. _

_Seiya"_

Al terminar de leer la nota, Bunny sintió que estaba completamente colorada.

Tan solo habían sido letras, que ni siquiera se las había oído escuchar a Seiya, pero eso no importaba, había leído esa nota como si hubiera tenido a Seiya a milímetros de ella y se la hubiera dicho palabra por palabra con esa cálida voz que solamente él tenía.

Mamá... - notó que le tiraban de la camisa.

Hoshi... qué haces ya despierta? - la miró un poco sobresaltada.

Tengo hambre...

Bunny se quedó mirando aquella pequeña niña que no llegaba a sobresalir del suelo más de un metro, sorprendida por un lado de que a las 8 de la mañana tuviera ese apetito, aunque por otro era bien consciente de que era igual de voraz que ella misma... la cogió en brazos y sentándose con ella en la mesa sin dejar de sonreír, se pusieron a desayunar lo que Seiya había preparado para ellas.

A media mañana y tras Bunny recoger la casa, llamó a todos los demás para quedar con ellos antes del concierto, así que tanto Hoshi como ella, tras ducharse, salieron del apartamento dirección a la parada del autobús.

Te llevo? - un coche se paró.

Kei! - Bunny se alegró mucho de verlo.

Sube – ambas subieron – ven aquí! - la hechó en sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo – qué ganas tenía de verte.

Yo también – le sonrió.

Princesa...! - cogió a Hoshi y la estrechó entre sus brazos – cómo lo estás pasando aquí?, te gusta estar con nosotros?.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritó abriendo los brazos de par en par.

Piiiiiiiiiiiii...!! - un coche por atrás les pitó.

Ya voy!... - dijo gritando dentro del coche sacando a la misma vez la mano por fuera – bueno, pues en marcha – arrancó el coche como si nada – hermana...

Dime.

Cómo te encuentras?.

Desde que apareció Hoshi, mucho mejor – sonrió.

Me alegro mucho, ya que estaba culpando por no haber podido estar contigo mas tiempo del que me gustaría.

No digas eso... - le acarició el pelo y le sonrió – todos tenéis vuestas vidas y vuestras cosas, es lógico que penséis en vosotros – Kei la miró – se que me quieres mucho, eso siempre lo tengo bien presente hermanito...

Kei no le contestó, volvió a mirar de nuevo la carretera sabiendo que las palabras que Bunny le había dicho, habían sido dichas de todo corazón.

Llegaron al Templo Hikawa donde Ray, Carola, Chibiusa, Fernando, Amy y Patricia los esperaban en los escalones de la entrada.

Kei paró el coche nada más llegar, bajándose los tres y lléndose a saludar respectivamente a cada uno de ellos.

Tras estar una hora más o menos hablando entre ellos, decidieron irse a comer por petición de la pequeña a una pizzería para después irse todos juntos al concierto.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando se encontraron dentro del recinto donde los chicos darían el concierto.

Cuando llegaron apenas había gente, tan solo alguna que otra fan que había esperado horas en la puerta de la entrada hasta que abrieran para coger la primera fila para verlos lo más cerca posible y algún que otro tramoyista que andaba colocando los instrumentos encima del escenario.

Os apetece algo de beber? - preguntó Bunny – voy a ir a por un zumo.

Yo otro! - dijo Hoshi.

Y yo...

Y yo...

Y yo... - comenzaron a decir cada uno de ellos.

Ahora vuelvo – miró a la pequeña – quédate con Kei y se buena – se la dio a su hermano y dándole un beso en la frente, se marchó – dónde estará la salida... - dijo tras dar unas cuantas vueltas – si lo se, no digo nada... - pensó en voz alta sin dejar de dar vueltas – aaaaaaaaaah... - alguien la cogió del brazo y la metió en un cuarto prácticamente oscuro notando como alguien la pegaba a su cuerpo – suelta! - le taparon la boca.

Ssssssssss....!, no querrás que se enteren de donde estamos... - encendió la luz haciendo que el corazón de Bunny comenzara a latir.

Seiya... - la pegó a la pared con la cara de ella entre sus manos, la besó con lujuria siendo ese beso correspondido de igual manera.

Habéis lleegado pronto – su voz sonó entrecortada por la respiración.

Así he podido verte antes de que actuaras – la voz de Bunny sonó igual.

De verdad querías verme? - en ningún momento dejó de tener la cara de ella entre sus manos.

Te has ido muy temprano hoy de casa... tú que crees?!.

Entonces... habrá que recuperar ese tiempo... - la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en una pequeña cama.

Veo que tenéis de todas las comodidades en los camerinos... a cuantas chicas bahrás tumbrado aquí...

Que ellas quisieran, muchas, que yo lo haya hecho, solo una... a tí... - le dijo susurrando a Bunny en el oído dejándola casi sin respiración – la pedí para poder descansar un poco antes de los concierto- le dijo acariciándola y sin dejarla de mirar.

Tan duro es subirse a un escenario?.

Aunque no lo parezca, si, porque cuando subes a él, intentas dar más de lo que tienes para así no defraudar a toda esa gente que ha venido a verte – le sonrió.

Entonces, será mejor que te deje solo para que lo puedas hacer – intentó incorporarse.

No te vayas... - Bunny lo miró – quisiera estar este tiempo contigo, es mucho el tiempo que llevo fuera de los escenarios y tenerte ahora a mi lado me tranquiliza.

No me digas que al gran Seiya Kou le da miedo subir a un escenario?.

No es miedo... no se como definirlo.

Entonces, quedémosno así... - Bunny se volvió a hechar en la cama, Seiya se apoyó encima de ella y notó como esos brazos lo recogían.

Eres tan cálida princesa... - dijo con los ojos cerrados escuchando los latidos del corazón de Bunny – prometo dar todo lo mejor de mí junto a los chicos para que todas estas nuevas canciones le llegue a la gente que esté presente, de la misma manera y con los mismos sentimientos que yo las compuse y las voy a cantar solo para tí... - Bunny se sonrojó – princesa... se que hemos pasado por situaciones malas y con las cuales tú has sufrido mucho, creo que nunca me voy aperdonar todo ese daño que te he he ho, pero a pesar de ello, sigues estando a mi lado – se levantó y la miró – son muchas cosas las que quiero y muchas personas a las que quiero, pero ninguna se puede comparar a tí, un te quiero, se queda pequeño para decirte todo lo que siento por tí – Bunny lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, el corazón acelerado y sin poder articular palabra alguna, tan solo pudo dejarse llevar por ese beso que Seiya le estaba dando al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

10 minutos para salir! - alguien dijo desde fuera golpeando con fuerza en la puerta, asustando a Bunny.

Es hora de actuar... - ambos se incorporaron.

Te estaré mirando desde el lugar de las otras veces – le dijo estando en la puerta.

Ahí miraré – sonrió.

Buena suerte – se volvió para comenzar a irse, pero Seiya la detuvo para volverla a besar.

Gracias... - dijo casi en un susurro con una de sus mejores conrisas y ante la mirada atónita de Bunny.

Tras esa despedida, Bunny se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban todos los demás y Seiya se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del escenario donde Taiki y Yaten ya se encontraban.

A buenas horas! - le reprocharon.

Y las bebidas? - preguntó Carola.

Eh... pues... he salido a buscarlas, pero... - no sabía que contestarles.

Si querías ver a Seiya, solo tenías que decirlo – le dijo Kei con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo a Hoshi sobre sus hombros.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe dejando todo completamente a oscuras haciendo que el sonrojamiento que Bunny tenía, pasara desapercibido.

Las fans comenzaron a enloquecer gritando como posesas a la misma vez que gritaban el nombre de los chicos para hacerles ver las ganas que tenían de ver su presencia sobre el escenario.

Entre aquel ruido, comenzó a escucharse los acordes de una guitarra española acústica.

_"Llevo la vida planeando este viaje_

_voy sin maletas llevaré mi corazón,_

_sin diccionarios voy cargado de caricias_

_por los senderos del sentir y del amor._

_Por el camino encontraré las direcciones_

_tras las huellas que me marcan la razón,_

_planeando por las sombras de tus risas_

_con la esperanza de alcanzar tu corazón._

_Por eso yo te quiero contar que..."_

Las luces se encendieron de golpe dejando ver sobre el escenario a taiki, Seiya y Yaten tras Seiya respirar antes de comenzar con el estribillo junto a los chicos.

_"Surcaré los senderos de tu vida,_

_caminaré por los poros de tu piel_

_buscando tus caricias_

_y tentendo a la locura_

_buscando lo que nunca encontré"._

Yaten fue el que se adelantó para continuar él solo.

_"Tras las heridas que se sufren el el viaje_

_la única cura son tus besos y tu amor,_

_con tus manos enredadas en las mías_

_y la dulzura de tus labios y tu voz"_

Nuevamente los tres se juntaron para seguir de nuevo cantando el estribillo y terminar la canción para que, sin apenas darles tiempo a respirar, los acordes de una nueva canción comenzaran a sonar los cuales les eran familiares a Bunny y los cuales hicieron dejarla paralizada por un escalofrío al ver a Seiya solo sobre el escenario, entre una ténue luz y sentado en un taburete mirándola directamente a ella a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había.

_"Acostumbrado como estaba yo_

_siendo el niño que ahora ya no soy,_

_aser feliz sin presentir su luz._

_En poco tiempo yo me convertí_

_en la sombra de quien antes fui._

_No se vivir si no oigo más su voz._

_De rubores se tiñe mi ser_

_aunque no me toque ni la piel._

_Que cada cual aguante su cruz._

_Recuerdo el día que le oí decir_

_que este amor ya no tendría fin._

_No hay nadie más, tan solo pienso en tí._

_Tengo el alma envuelta en cristal_

_me sobran fuerzas para gritar_

_que no tienen razón_

_si ésto no es amor. (BIS)_

_Y tanto es lo que me hace sentir_

_que ahora forma ya parte de mi_

_y no soy feliz si no siento su luz._

_Los que inventan otra realidad_

_nunca se han parado ni a pensar_

_que entre los dos no cabe más amor._

_Tengo el alma envuelta en cristal,_

_me sobran fuerzas para gritar_

_que no tienen razón_

_si ésto no es amor (BIS) x 4"_

Bunny salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Carola cantar a su lado la letra de quella canción.

Carola... - ambas se miraron con los ojos llorosos.

Es demasiado bonita... no sabes como te envidio... - las lágrimas fueron más pronunciadas – Bunnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... - corrió para abrazarla.

Carolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - corrió a sus brazos terminando las dos abrazadas y llorando como magdalenas.

El resto del concierto fue igual de bonito.

Era cierto que el tiempo que Taiki y Yaten habían estado solos, las canciones que cantaban eran bonitas y tiernas, pero también era cierto que se notaba la ausencia de Seiya, sus canciones siempre estaban llenas de amor y de sentimientos que la gente captaba desde la primera nota.

Tres horas dieron de concierto.

Tres horas en la que los chicos no habían parado.

Tres horas en las que Ray se abrazó a Fernando y se aferró a él sintiendo cada palabra de esas canciones, donde Kei de igual modo abrazó a Patricia para no dejarla escapar sintiéndose identificado con cada frase, donde Amy y Carola miraban con un brillo especial hacia los chicos que estaban en el escenario y donde Bunny, junto con Chibiusa y Hoshi, no paraban de contemplar a aquella persona que se hayaba ahí arriba, observado por millones de miradas y el cual le hacía extremecerse cada vez que habría la boca para cantar y la miraba.

Bajaron de escenario, estaban cansados de no haber parado ni un solo instante, solo lo justo para beber un poco de agua y aclarar la voz.

Ha sido genial! - Chibiusa corrió a felicitarlos.

Éste nuevo disco es fabuloso – dijo Fernando.

Seiya, él ha sido el que las ha escrito casi todas.

Entre todos – contestó siendo modesto.

Ha sido una puesta en escena increíble – Amy le facilitó una toalla a cada uno para que se secaran la sudor y así poder aprovechar y acercarse a Taiki sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Seiya... - Bunny buscó su mirada.

Ella es la única merecedera de los alagos – la señaló y notó como le subían los colores – ella es mi inspiración – la besó con ternura.

Seiya – lo llamó una sensual voz.

Iris... - se volvió hacia ella – qué... qué haces tú aquí?.

Vengo a felicitarte por la actuación.

Gracias.

Pero no solo con palabras... - se acercó a él hechando a un lado a Bunny – sino con algo más... - y sin andarse con rodeos, lo besó.

Al principio Seiya forcejeaba con ella intentando quitársela de encima, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos, Seiya fue correspondiendo ese beso sin importarle nada más.

Todos estaban atónitos, Bunny, al ver que Seiya estaba correspondiendo ese beso con la misma pasión con la que 3 horas atrás la había estado besando a ella, se quedó que no sabía ni como reaccionar.

Pero qué haces? - fue Taiki el que los separó.

No te metas! - Seiya lo empujó.

Seiya!, por qué lo empujas?! Eres tú el que está haciendo algo que no debe! - le reprochó Yaten.

Hago lo que quiero.

No digas tonterías...! - Kei lo cogió de la camisa apunto de golpearlo.

Me vas a pegar?! - rió con una mirada frçia y desafiante – quién diría que eres su hermano preocupándote tanto como lo haces... parece que sintieras algo más por ella que esa unión de hermanos que decñis tener...

Serás...

No! - Bunny se interpuso – Kei... no...

Bunny... - soltó a Seiya y bajó el puño.

Bunny... llegas a ser tan ilusa, que te has creído cada una de las palabras que te he dicho...

Se que lo que estás diciendo no es verdad.

Enserio?... cada una de las palabras que te he dicho son mentira... tan solo he estado jugando contigo y lo he hecho, de hecho, me he divertido mucho... tanto, que incluso íbamos a tener un hijo... un hijo el cual me alegré que muriera...

No te creo – se volvió y lo miró con los ojos llorosos -se que cada palabra que me has dicho, lo has dicho con el corazón.

Ésto también te lo digo con el corazón, NUNCA TE HE QUERIDO Y NUNCA LO HARÉ... - rió y Bunny sintió un dolor en el corazón.

No... - penas le salió la voz.

Hoshi! - oyeron a las chicas y miró hacia ellas – está ardiendo, no respira... Hoshi!... - Amy la tenñia en brazos.

Hoshi... - Bunny fue a acercarse.

Mátala... - Iris le susurró.

Dónde crees que vas?! - la cogió del pelo a la misma vez que se transformó.

Bunny! - Kei y Ray fueron a acercarse.

Si os acercáis, la mato – Seiya sacó su espada.

No os preocupéis or mí, cuidar de Hoshi... - Seiya la acercó más a él.

Te propongo un trato – hizo que lo mirara – lucharemos. Solo ganará el que quede vivo.

De... acuerdo... pero si ganos, salva a Hoshi, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Te equivocas... es la portadora de la corona... - la soltó – transfórmate!.

Bunny, no! - le dijeron Patricia y Ray.

No so metáis – se transformó – es cosa de nosotros dos.

Así me gusta... - se puso en guardia sin haber dejado de sonreír ni un solo instante – venga... te estoy esperando...

Bunny empuñó su espada sin estar nada segura de lo que iba hacer, apenas tenía práctica y le era imposble luchar contra la persona que más amaba.

Para darse cuenta de ello, tan solo había que observar sus movimientos ya que, solo utilizaba su espada pra protegerse de los ataques directos que Seiya le hacía mientras andaba de un lado a otro para no ser alcanzada.

Los demás miraban, impotentes e inmóviles al percatarse de que Seiya había marcado el área de combate con un escudo invisible imposible de cruzar, cosa que a todos les preocupó porque sabían que para que esa barrera desapareciera, uno debería de morir y todos sabían cual sería de los dos.

Amy, sentada en el suelo, seguía teneindo en sus brazos el cuerpo de esa pequeña niña, inmóvil y cada vez mas frío.

Taiki estaba arrodillado delante de ella intentando darle calor sin tener mucha suerte con sus intentos.

Amy... - tenía una de las manos de Hoshi cogidas – Hoshi... está desapareciendo... - los demás miraron al escuchar.

No por favor... - Amy aferró el cuerpo de Hoshi al suyo – ella no...

Qué ocurre? - Carola se acercó.

Hoshi... - Taiki la miró.

Dios mío... - dijo al ver lo que estaba pasando – Bunny... - todos se miraron.

Bunny...!!! - todos se acercaron hacia la barrera y comenzaron a golpearla – Bunny!!... no sigas luchando!! - Patricia fue la que habló – Hoshi te necesita!!, Bunny!!... - pero apenas podía oír nada.

Amy, por qué?!... - Kei la miró preocupado.

Los sentimeintos de Seiya... Hoshi nació de ese amor incondicional que ambos se tenían, si Seiya niega todo lo que sintió por Bunny, Hoshi, no puede...

No... - Kei se pegó a la barrera – Seiya, para! - la golpeó con fuerza – no sigas!, Hoshi desaparecerá si sigues con ésto! - no dejó de golpear.

Hoshi? - Bunny los miró y vio la figura casi ilegible en manos de Amy – Hoshi...

Seiya en ese descuido que tuvo Bunny al quedarse parada al ver a Hoshi, le hincó la espada en el estómago.

No... - todos se quedaron petrificados al ver la sangre correr por la hoja de la espada.

Seiya... - Bunny o miró, el dolor que le hacía esa herida, no era comparable a lo que sentía en el corazón – Seiya... vuelve a ser tú... - cogió la espada con las manos cortándose las palmas de ellas de la fuerza que hacía para sacársela – vuelve a ser tú... - lo miró con los ojos llorosos – Hoshi va ha desaparecer para siempre si no vuelves a ser tú... - cayó de rodillas al suelo – Seiya... - apenas podía hablar debido al dolor.

Bunny... - la vio caer al suelo y se miró las manos las cuales tenía llenas de sangre por tener la espada cogida – Bunny... - la tiró al suelo – Dios mío... qué he hecho.... Bunny!... - la cogió en brazos.

Jajajajajajajajajaja....! - Yume apareció con Iris a su lado – pobre de la princesita... ahora se anda desangrando...

Tú... qué me has hecho?!.

Yo?, nada... todo ha sido gracias a Iris... es la forma verdadera de mi espada, toda una seductora capaz de confundir los más puros sentimientos con un solo beso... - rió a carcajadas – además, ina siendo hora de que terminara con lo que empecé, ella debería de haber muerto ese día...

Tú fuiste el que mataste a mi hijo y ahora la mujer que má´s amo se está desangrando... - lo miró muy furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – eres un ser odioso y sin escrúpulos – la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y se levantó – ni con tu muerte perdonarás todo el daño que me has hecho... - volvió a ceger su espada de nuevo llena de la sangre de Bunny y corrió hacia Yume.

Preciosa, hora de luchar – Iris se convirtió en la espada que Yume alzó para ir hacia Seiya.

En el mismo instante en el que Seiya dejó de estar bajo el influjo de Iris, volvió a ser el de siempre.

Luchaba incluso sacando la fuerza de donde no tenía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin dejar de pensar de que metros más atrása, la persona que más le importaba estaba desangrándose debido a la herida que él mismo le había hecho con sus propias manos y con su espada, con esas manos que solo querían llenar de caricias el cuerpo de su adorable princesa y con la espada que prometió protegerla.

Yaten, Carola, Taiki, Ray y Patricia corrieron al lado de Seiya para luchar a su lado mientras que Amy, Fernando y Kei junto con una Hoshi ahora desmayada, corrieron al lado de Bunny.

Cuando llegaron, la imagen que vieron fue horrible, Bunny yacía en el suelo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, tenía una herida de unso 15 centímetros en el estómago bastante profunda y de la cual no dejaba de salir sangre.

Amy le dio a Fernando la niña para intentar, con ayuda de Kei, parar esa hemorragia utilizando tela que tuvieran cerca para utilizarla a modo de tapón y poder presionar fuerte para intentar que Bunny aguantara mientras llegaba la ambulancia, a pesar de que por muchos que pusieran, a los pocos segundos todos estaban empapados de sangre.

Los demás, apenas si podían luchar, Seiya estaba cegado en matar a ese ser repujnante causante de la muerte de su ijo y posiblemente de su futura mujer.

No escuchaba a nadie, no veía a nadie, tan solo podía escuchar su voz repitiéndole una y otra vez lo que le había sido capaz de hacerle a Bunny con sus propias manos y todas las horribles palabras que le había dicho.

En varias ocasiones estuvo apunto de ser alcanzado por Yume, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto puesto que si Bunny moría, nada tendría sentido sin ella, pero, fue en uno de esos ataques donde Seiya encontró el punto débil de Yume tras bajar la guardia y donde con su espada, aún manchada con la sangre de Bunny, le atestó un golpe a Yume haciéndo que éste soltara de inmediato su espada cayendo ésta al suelo para caer él posteriormente.

No tuvo tiempo de pararse para ver si Yume había sucumbido por copleto a esa lucha o no, soltó su espada y corrió al lado de Bunny la cual yacía en el suelo bastante pálida, sin apenas pulso y en medio de un charco de sangre que a cada segundo, parecía ser más grande.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin haber dejado ni un solo instante de llorar para coger en brazos el cuerpo casi sin vida de Bunny para así aferrarlo al suyo para no dejar de repetirle que lo sentía a la misma vez que su mente solo e decía una vez tras otra, lo ruín que era por haber herido a la persona que más amaba de aquella manera...


	10. El Cristal De Luz

Capitulo 10 : EL CRISTAL DE LUZ

Los segundos se estaban haciendo eternos.

En la sala de espera, Carola, Taiki, Kei, Chibiusa, Singo, Hoshi, Fernando y los padres de Bunny, esperaban con suma precaución a que alguien saliera de quirófano y les dijera algo.

Patricia y Yaten habían entrado también en quirófanos puesto que eran los único que podían donar sangre a Bunny ya que, andaban muy excasos y Bunny había perdido mucha sangre.

Amy también estaba con ellos.

Fueron cuatro horas de quirófano, cuatro horas en las que el tiempo no pasaba y más si no dejabas de mirar el reloj, cuatro horas en las que no paraban de ver gente entrar y salir del quirófano sin recibir noticias de ellos, y no era para menos, la herida que Bunny tenía había sido más grave de lo que en un principio se pensaban, la inclinación de la herida, al ser ascendente, había entrado por la parte superior de los intestinos dañando éstos, además del estómago y el hígado; cuando llegó al hospital, sufría una gran hemorragia, la cual, los médicos intentaban cortar y así poderle salvar la vida...

Seiya era el único que no estaba con todos ellos, desde que Bunny habñia entrado en el hospital y había sido metida en quirófano de hurgencia, había desaparecido, nadie sabía donde se encontraba, tampoco había querido decirlo, el sentimiento de culpa que tenía era tan sumamente grante que lo estaba ahogando...

Bunny era lo más importante que tenía, la persona que más amaba, con la que quería compartir su vida y formar su propia familia... lo era todo para él, ¿cómo había sido capáz de dañarla de esa manera?, ¿cómo habían podido confundir tan facilmente esos sentimeintos tan puros que tenía hacia ella?... se despreciaba así mismo hasta el punto de pensar incluso de quitarse la vida con la misma espada que casi arrebata la de Bunny... se odiaba y repujnaba, a pesar de que ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho nada, era incapáz de mirarlos a la cara y a los padres de Bunny... era incapáz de soportar esa mirada acusadora que incluso en silencio le preguntaría que porqué lo había hecho... Kenji le había entregado a su hija, a su única hija y él, solo la había dañado...

Taiyô... - se escuchó una dulce voz – Taiyô... - levantó la cabeza la cual tenía agachada y mojada por las lágrimas – hijo mío... - sintió una cálida caricia.

Madre... - se secó las lágrimas.

Por qué lloras? - la silueta de la Reina Ame No Gawa se hizo visible.

Soy... soy... soy despreciable madre... - agachó la vista.

Por qué dices eso?.

Porque con mis propias manos – se las miró – he dañado tanto a Bunny que ahora está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte...

Taiyô... - le cogió ambas manos resguardándolas entre las suyas – tú no has tenido la culpa, solo has sido manipulado.

Pero si no hubiera sido así, si no hubiera sido tan débil, si mis sentimientos por Bunny hubieran sido más fuertes y puros...

Taiyô... - sonrió con ternura – incluso los sentimiento más fuertes y puros, hay veces que sucumben a la maldad para después resurgir más fuertes aún... - le acarició la cara secándole las lágrimas – siempre has tenido un gran corazón y lo has dado todo por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, se – le puso una de sus manos sobre su corazón – que cada uno de éstos latidos no estarían si ella no estuviera a tu lado, ambos necesitáis tener al otro y ahora es ella la que te necesita, ella no te culpa a tí, todo lo contrario, por tal de salvarte, haría cualquier cosa, como tú lo harías por ella... - la voz de la Reina era muy melodiosa.

Pero no puedo mirar a la cara a sus padres y tampoco a los demás...

Ellos lo entienden, no temas por ello. Ve al lado de la Princesa, escucha como te llama – Seiya cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar: "Seiya... no puedo verte... dónde estás?, tengo miedo", pudo escuchar – ves?, te necesita a su lado.

Princesa...

Hijo mío – lo volvió a mirar la los ojos – todo saldrá bien, todo va a ir bien... - lo besó en la mejilla – no te preocupes por nada... - le dijo mientras desaparecía.

No... madre... no te vayas...!.

Seiya se volvió a encontrar solo en aquel lugar con las palabras que su madre le había dicho resonándoles en la cabeza.

En el hopsital, Bunny hacía excasos minutos que había salido del quirófano, aún estaba sedada por la anestesia y la habían metido en una habñitación donde solo el personal del hospital que la cuidaban tenían autorización para entrar; estaba completamente intubada y conectada a varias maquinas las cuales no sabían muy bien para què funcioanabn.

Los familiares y amigos debían de conformarse con verla a través del cristal.

Familiares de la Señorita Tsukino? - todos se levantaron – los más cercanos por favor para poder dirigirme – los miró a todos.

Nosotros – dijo Kenji – somos sus padres.

Cómo se encuentra nuestra hija? - preguntó Ikuko.

Voy a serle franco, hemos intentado hacer todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, pero las heridas que traía han dañado tres órganos muy importantes... hemos detenido la hemorragia por el momento, pero no sabemos durante cuanto tiempo puesto que de los tres órganos, solo hemos podido salvar uno, los otros dos han de ser transplantados y, ahora mismo, no hay donantes... lo siento...

Ikuk rompió a llorar en brazos de su marido el cual tampoco se pudo contener las lágrimas; Singo se aferró a Hoshi la cual tenía en sus brazos, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, Amy, que acababa de salir junto a Yaten y Patricia de quirófano, se aferró en los brazos de Taiki los cuales la recogieron con el mayor cariño posible, Patricia hizo lo mismo y compartió su angustia con Kei el cual no dejaba de mirar a través del cristal impotente al ver a Bunny así, Carola y Yaten se apoyaron mutuamente el uno en el otro compartiendo de igual modo ese dolor.

Seiya, que se encontraba en la puerta justo cuando el doctor le había dicho eso a los padres de Bunny pasando completamente inadvertido por los demás, deseó que la tierra lo tragara para poder desaparecer para siempre... el haber oído que Bunny no estaba fuera de peligro y que en cualqueir momento podría sufrir otra hemorragia y morir con ella, hizo desearle mucho más ser él el que estuviera así, morir y no hacerle más daño puesto que, últimamente, era lo que más le estaba haciendo.

Pasó por entre medias de todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta llegar al cristal donde se paró y en el cual, apoyando su mano en él, miró hacia donde su amada princesa se encontraba.

Bunny... - la llamó en silencio y desde lo más hondo de su corazón – princesa... ya estoy aquí... me ves?, estoy aquí, contigo...

Seiya... - creyó haber escuchado.

Lo siento... - sus lágrimas se acentuaron aún más . Lo siento... - era lo único que podía decir en sus pensamientos y las úncas palabras que decían su corazón.

Seiya... - volvió a escuchar casi en un susurro – cuida de Hoshi... y no olvides, que nunca te dejaré de querer...

Esa voz parecida más a un susurro inventado por él mismo, se fue opacando cada vez más hasta dejar de escucharse, haciéndolos a todos levantar la vista y mirar hacia Bunny al escuchar pitar todas las máquinas que Bunny tenía conectadas.

Todos se asustaron, el ambiente estaba tan tenso al ver como médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, que se podía haber cortado con un cuchillo.

Entre medias de aquel alboroto, un médico fue familiar para todos, el cual fue capaz de estabilizar a Bunny.

Armando... - pensó Seiya sorprendiéndose de verlo por un lado y por otro, tranquilizándolo al ver que estaba al lado de Bunny.

Tras volver a estabiliar de nuevo a Bunny, Armando levantó la vista y se encontró a todos sus amigos, mirándolo.

Les hizo un gesto, le dijo algo a las enfermeras que estaban al cuidado de Bunny y quitándose la bata, salió hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

Armando...

Señor Tsukino – le estrechó la mano – Señora Tsukino – la abrazó – chicos... - los miró.

Gracias... - Ikuko aún seguía abrazada a él – gracias por estabilizar a Bunny.

Es mi trabajo, no tiene por qué darlas – le sonrió.

Siempre he sabido que eres el mejor para mi hija – le dijo Kenji mirando hacia Bunny – nunca debería de haberte cambiado, nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso... - Seiya agachó la cabeza. Esas palabras de Kenji le habían dolido como si le hubieran incado miles de alfileres.

Señor Tsukino – mirço a Seiya y vio que cabizbajo y limpiándose las lágrimas, se dirigía hacia la puerta – ahora dice eso por el dolor que siente al ver así a su hija, pero le puedo garantizar que la decisión que ha tomado Bunny, es la correcta – le sonrió – si me disculpa... - los dejó a todos y salió tras Seiya – espera! - lo llamó haciéndolo volverse – quisiera hablar contigo.

No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

Yo creo que si... acompáñame por favor – su voz sonó firme y segura.

Qué quieres? - dijo tras entrar en un despacho.

Que me cuentes lo que le ha pasado a Bunny – cerró la puerta.

Como si no lo supieras.

Pero lo quiero escuchar de ti.

Bunny está así por mi culpa, yo he sido quien le ha hecho todo eso – dijo tras dudar unos segundos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cómo... - ya lo había escuchado antes, aunque se negaba a creerlo.

Armando... - su voz sonó muy triste – ambos amamos a Bunny... sálvala... - se arrodilló en el suelo – prometo volvértela a entregar y olvidarme de ella para siempre si la salvas... - se agachó completamente en el suelo – te lo pido de rodillas, ayúdala! - las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas – desde que he aparecido nuevamente en su vida, lo único que hago bien es dañarla... - se volvió aferrar al suelo – la amo... sabes que la amo y sabes lo que he luchado por ella, por eso...

Seiya... - se agachó y colocó sus manos sobre sus homboros haciendo que éste lo mirara – no puedo aceptar tu propuesta porque quiero que Bunny estè a tu lado – Seiya fijó su mirada en él – me ha costado trabajo y me ha llevado mucho tiempo el entender que nuestra relación no estaba basada en el amor sincero, si no que todo giraba entorno a un amor pasado del cual no deberíamos de haber tirado y tampoco habernos aferrado si no sentíamos los mismo, por eso no puedo aceptar esa parte de tu propuesta – amobos se levantaron – intentaré hacer todo lo posible por Bunny, pero a cambio, necesito que sigas a su lado, ella... no puede estar sin tí, acaso no te has dado cuenta?!.

Pero no puedo estarlo Armando... - le dio la espalda – no puedes imaginar lo duro que es verla así y estar bajo esa mirada acusadora de todos... no puedo no tener a Hoshi en brazos... - su voz seguía siendo muy triste.

Nadie te culpa y Hoshi tampoco merce ese trato de tí. Esa niña está sufriendo al ver a su madre así y nadie la consolaría mejor que su padre... voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible por Bunny, te lo prometo.

Gracias.

Seiya – se volvió y lo miró desde la puerta antes de salir – mis vacaciones las voy a pasar intentando salvar a Bunny, así que espero que no sea en balde mi tiempo y tú pongas del tuyo... - se marchó.

Lo intentaré... - dijo saliendo también de esa habitación y dirigiéndose hacia donde todos estaban – Hoshi... - la pequeña lo miró – cariño, te vienes conmigo? - sentía las miradas de todos sobre él – vamos a casa...

No – la niña fue muy rotunda aferrándose más en Singo - no quiero que me hagas daño igual que a mamá.

Como quieras... - sus ojos se volvieron a entristecer – por favor, cuidar de Bunny. Señor Tsukino, Señora... - los miró – se que una disculpa no vale anda y se que me culpan de la desdicha de ahora de su hija... ojalá pudiera ser yo el que estuviera así y no ella, lo siento... - se agachó apra pedir perdón y se acercó a Hoshi – te querré siempre preciosa – la besó en la frente – hasta siempre... - salió corriendo de quella habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Seiya!... - Kei salió tras él pero de nada sirvió, ya había desaparecido.

Kei... - Patricia lo llamó.

Ha desaparecido – se volvió hacia todos.

A ver si es verdad y no vuelve nunca más – Kenji estaba muy enfadado.

No digas eso...

Ikuko, desde que Seiya ha aparecido de nuevo en la vida de nuestra hija, solo ha hehcho que Bunny sufra de una manera o de otra, no quiero volverlo a ver al lado de ella nunca más – su enfado era monumental y su voz sonaba autoritaria.

Cariño, pero...

Ikuko, es nuestra hija la que tiene su vida pendiente de un hilo, qué más necesitas?! - gritó.

Con todos mis respetos Señor Tsuki...

Veros – cortó a Yaten – no quiero veros a ninguno – los miró – marchaos! - les gritó – Singo, suelta a esa niña que nada tiene que ver con nosotros – se volvió hacia el cristal por el cual se podía ver a Bunny – mi familia consta de 4 miembros y de ninguno más...

Princesa, ven – Kei la cogió en brazos – vamos a casa.

Amy...

Singo y su madre se quedaron mirando como cada uno de ellos iba saliendo de aquella habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra más al respecto a lo que el padre de Bunny les había dicho.

Amy, aún habiendo sido llamada por Singo el cual deseaba poder compartir su dolor resguardando entre sus brazos a la chica que más anhelaba tener, se resguardó más aún en los brazos de aquel castaño, frío y distante el cual limpiaba cada una de sus lágrimas, siendo entonces, una persona cercana y sensible.

Al salir del hospital, comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el Templo Hikawa.

Cada uno iba asumido en sus propios pensamientos aunque en el fondo, todos tenían el mismo, se sentían mal por las palabras que habían recibido por parte del Señor Tsukino a pesar de entenderlas, estaban decepcionados con ellos mismos con el trato que le habían dado a Seiya, habían sido muy distantes con él a pesar de saber que él no había tenido la culpa; en ningún momento ninguno de ellos se había parado a pensar en como se podía estar sintiendo Seiya, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de darle un hombro en el que llorar, un abrazo de ánimo y una palabra de consolación, absolutamente ninguno de ellos y ahora, ese sentimiento de culpa se los estaba recomeindo a todos, porque sabían todo loq eu Bunny significaba para él en todos los sentidos.

Debemos de encontrar a Seiya – Taiki se animó hablar – tal y como ha salido del hospital, se que es capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

Nos hemos portados comos unos auténticos miserables con él – dijo Kei el cual llevaba tomada a Hoshi – en vez de estar a su lado, lo que hemos hecho ha sido apartarlo.

Ray, tú no podrías localizarlo? - preguntó Fernando – eres la única que puede...

Lo intentaré, pero si tiene su energía escondida, va a ser casi imposible...

Que será lo más probable... - dijo Patricia.

Pero quizás podamos aun siendo así... - Amu habló – si todos juntamos nuestras fuerzas, la energía acumulada es mayor y sería mas fácil encontrarlo, por mucho que haya decidido esconder su energía del todo no ha podido hacerlo y quizás podamos encontrarlo por muy leve que sea...

Muy buena idea – Taiki la atrajo hacia él – solo a tí se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas – la miró a los ojos, sonrojó a Mey y todos los miraron.

Muy bien – Carola se puso en medio de ellos dos – qué hay entre vosotros dos.... - ambos se sonrojaron.

Carola... - Yaten fue el que se atrevió a quitarla de donde estaba – eso no te importa...

Cómo que no?!, llevan días muy raros y hoy no se han separado apenas... - los miró – tenéis algo que decir?!... - ambos se miraron – eh Amy... - le dio con el codo – va, venga... cuenta, cuenta... - Carola no dejaba de insistirle.

Carola, ahora que lo dices si – Taiki habló – entre Amy y yo hay lo mismo que Yaten y tú queréis negar.

Cómo?! - el resto los miraron.

Eso... - Carola estaba cortada – eso no es cierto! - dijo toda colorada – entre Yaten y yo... entre Yaten y yo no hay nada! - se puso mas colorada aún – pero sí que me gustaría que lo hubiera! - se puso más colorada aún al darse ceunta que había pensado en voz alta.

Bocazas... -Yaten intentó camuflarse entre los demás por lo avergonzado que estaba.

Lejos de allí, justamente en el otro lado de la ciudad, Seiya caminaba entre la gente, camuflado para que no lo reconocieran y perdido en sus propios pensamientos y en su propio mundo.

La gente le empujaba y chocaba con él, alguna a propósito y otra sin querer, pero ni tan siquiera le importaba, un empujón de esos no se podía comparar a todo el daño que tenía por dentro; somo si no fuera suficiente por culparse y sufrir por Bunny, ahora también, Hoshi le tenía miedo.

Fue una melodía la que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos haciéndolo parar entre la gente.

Arriba, en la fachada de un gran edificio, en una gran pantalla, estaban ellos, los ThreeLights con su nuevo single "La Princesa De Mis Sueños"... un video clip el cual Seiya no quisó grabar porque Bunny no quiso salir con ellos porque le daba vergüenza que la gente después la reconociera...

Casi como un acto reflejo, Seiya comenzó a cantarla, sin dejar de verse en aquella pantalla.

_"En mis sueños sigues siendo_

_la princesa de mi reino._

_Soledad, en mis sueños._

_Cuenta tanto el buscar_

_una razón a este final..._

_ayúdame a encontrarlo._

_Y ahora te busco sin razón;_

_fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!_

_¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?_

_Ahora se lo que es amor._

_Duele tanto el saber_

_que nunca más te volveré a tener_

_en mis labios._

_Moriré pensando que_

_nunca supe retener_

_al ser que más he amado._

_Y ahora te busco sin razón_

_fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!_

_¿Cómo es posible tanto dlor?_

_Ahora se lo que es amor. (BIS)_

Princesa... - dijo limpiñandose las lágrimas tras comenzar de nuevo a caminar – no dejaré que mueras, no si puedo evitarlo, yo te estoy quitando la vida y yo te la volveré a dar, aunque eso signifique dar la mía a cambio...

Todos sintieron un escalofrío.

Se encontraban en el porche del Templo donde siempre se reunían, cuando lo sintieron.

Chicos... - Patricia llegó corriendo hacia donde todos se encontraban – Hoshi... - dijo en medio del sofoco que llevaba haciendo que todos se levantaran y se dirigieran hacia donde Raya se encontraba con Hoshi.

Ray - Kei abrió la puerta.

Estaba jugando con nosotroas, estaba apunto de dormirse cuando empezaron a darles combusiones...

Está ardiendo – Amy la cogió y la puso en la cama – traer paños y agua fría – dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa – hay que bajarle esta fiebre...

Voy – Patricia se fue con Ray y Carola.

Amy, qué le ocurre? - Kei estaba preocupado.

No lo se... creo que todo tiene que ver con lo mismo – lo miró – Seiya debe de estar dudando de nuevo.

Pero así lo único que va a conseguir, es matarlas a las dos... hay que encontrarlo.

Papá... - Hoshi medio habló entre tanta fiebre – pa... pá... - las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ya... Hoshi... - Amy la acariciaba mientras Patricia no dejaba de ponerle paños de agua fría sobre la frente.

Ray, podrías intentar localizar a Seiya? - Kei la miró.

No se si podré.

Por favor... - la mirada de Kei reflejaba desesperación – mi sobrina morirá si no lo encontramos...

Ray no contestó.

Tras dejar la palangana con agua en el suelo, se dirigió hacia la puerta cogiendo a Fernando del brazo.

No hizo falta que le dijera nada más, Fernando sabía que saldría con Ray de aquella habitación, irían a ponerse sus kimonos, él deberçia de abastecer aún más el fuego que su querida Ray siempre tenía encendido y esperar tras ella, sentado en silencio, a la espera de que señal para quemar esos papeles con letras ilegibles que ella escribía.

Los demás también salieron de aquel lugar dejando a tan solo Amy con Hoshi.

Decidieron irse al dormitorio de Ray que era justamente la habitación contigua a la de Hoshi, se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo, unieron sus manos, cerraron los ojos para concentrarse y dejar salir su energía a la espera de poder sentir la energía de Seiya, por muy leve que fuera.

Chicos! - el profesor Hagiwara entró en la habitación donde todos se encontraban abriendo las puertas de golpe.

Profesor... - todos se levantaron sorprendidos al verlo.

Y Tsukino y Niijima... - miró hacia todos lados intentando localizarlos entre todos ellos.

Profesor... - Patricia fue la portavoz – Bunny está muy mal herida, tiene...

Tiene varios órganos fundamentales dañados y su vida pende de un hilo... - su voz sonó triste y un poco ausente – la vida del ser amado será devuelta con un sacrificio de amor... - pensó en voz alta.

Un sacrificio de amor?! - esta vez fue Kei quien habló – profesor... a qué se refiere?.

Veréis.. - todos prestaron atención – como sabéis, fuera de mi vida de profesor, sigo siendo un arqueólogo por mi cuenta en busca de la legendaria Corona de la Reina Etsuko...

La corona de la abuela... - se oyó decir a Kei.

Así es – asiintió – ya se lo comenté a Niijima y a Tsukino, que había encontrado un pergamino en el cual decía que la corona sería custodiada por la luz de dos pequeños seres opuestos los cuales son protegidos por una gran luz, después de ello, seguí intentando descifrar las siguientes líneas y no lo he conseguido hasta hoy...

Qué decía? - preguntó Yaten.

A pesar de la custodia de sos dos seres, la coronoa no se revelará ante sus portadores sin que los progenitores de éstos no hayan hecho antes un sacrificio de amor...

Quiere decir... - Carola fue la que saltó.

Que no se cual sería el motivo de Tsukino para que entregara su vida de esa forma, pero estoy seguro de que Niijima entregará la suya con tal de salvar a Tsukino... - los miró a todos.

Hay que encontrarlo – dijo yaten – no podemos dejar que Seiya vuelva a dar su vida de nuevo por Bunny!.

Cómo que no podemos?! - Kei se volvió hecho una furia – es mi hermana la que se está muriendo en la cama de un hospital por culpa de las dudas de Seiya!.

Chicos! - Ray se pueso en medio – discutiendo entre nosotros no vamos a conseguir nada, los dos necesitan nuestra ayuda y debemos dársela – Yaten y Kei agacharon la cabeza.

Y... por dónde empezamos? - dijo Taiki.

La mitad de nosotros nos quedaremos aquí intentando de localizar su energía meintras que la otra mitad se moverá con las pulseras que Seiya nos dio buscándolo en los lugares donde pueda estar, Amy se seguirá quedando con Hoshi, es la que mejor puede ayudarla en caso de que empeorara.

Carola – Yaten la agarró – vendrás conmigo? - su voz sonó seria pero para nada autoritaria.

- Claro... - Carola se quedó un poco parada, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en Yaten.

Pues nos amrchamos – Yaten pegó más a Carola hacia él.

Informar si encontráis algo – dijo Ray.

Descuida – se marcharon.

Ray, yo también quisiera ayudar – dijo Fernando.

Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo – le dijo Kei – Patricia y Taiki sería bueno que se quedaran con Ray intentando localizar a Seiya con su energía.

Puedo?! - los ojos de Fernando se iluminaron.

Juntos ante todo compañero – chocaron sus manos t rieron – bien, nos vamos! - y desaparecieron.

Bien, es nuestro turno también – Ray se marchó con taiki y Patricia a la sala del fuego tras haber acompañado al profesor a la puerta del Templo y haberle dado las gracias pro la información que les había proporcionado.

En medio de éste caos, Yaten paró junto con Carola en el puerto marítimo.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, las gaviotas cada vez se iban dejándose notar más y la brisa comenzaba a ser mas fresca.

Yaten... qué hacemos aquí?, crees que Seiya estará en este lugar?.

Antes de comenzar a buscar a Seiya, me gustaría hablar contigo – le dijo dándole la espalda sin dejar de mirar el sol que poco a poco se iba ocultando – aunque se que no es el momento más adecuado...

Ocurre algo? - comenzó a asustarse.

Ocurre que aunque he intentado que no ocurriera, lo cierto es que he terminado enamorándome de ti, Carola... - le dijo sin mirarla – he de admitir que no soy bueno para estas cosas e incluso cuando veía a Seiya con Bunny, pensaba que qué de especial tenía el amar tanto a una persona hasta el punto de morir por ella... pero, conforme han ido pasando los días y el tiempo, a pesar de tu forma de ser tan peculiar, lo cierto es que te has ido metiendo dentro de mí hasta el punto de sentirme vacío cuando no estás a mi lado y de morirme de celos cuando te he visto sonreír por algo que te ha dicho algún chico... - seguía sin mirarla – si te preguntas que por qué te digo ésto, sinceramente, no lo se, supongo que para dejar mi conciencia tranquila al ver lo que Seiya es capaz de hacer por Bunny, ya que yo no soy igual que Seiya.

Eres idiota... - carola habló por primera vez – sabes que te he admirado y querido desde que apareciste con los ThreeLights... siempre te he perseguido por lo que eras, hasta que poco a poco lo he ido haciendo por quien de verdad eres. No somos tan distintos... y sabes que si te he perseguido era para hacer que te fijaras en mi... me resulta extraño que estés enamorado de mi puesto que eso no va con tu forma de ser, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón esté llena de alegría al saber que es así...

No me crees? - la miró.

Intentas compararte con Seiya a pesar de que no puedes, cada uno de vosotros es distinto al otro, Yaten, si te he anhelado en tenerte es por quien solo tú eres...

Carola... - se acercó y le acarició la cara – no se muy bien como se hace ésto... - la miró a los ojos, ambos los tenían brillosos.

Sólo, déjate llevar...

Carola se empinó un poco para poder rodearlo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que juntaban sus labios... era extraño para ambos a pesar de que era un sueño hecho realidad para ambos.

Yaten...

Dime – le contestó sin abrir los ojos para seguir localizando a Seiya.

Por qué idolatras tanto a Seiya? - la miró – tan importante es para tí?.

Carola... - la miró con cariño – sabes que no soy bueno expresando estas cosas, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero aún así voy a intentar explicártelo – la cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el suelo junto a él – mi infancia no ha sido nada fácil, al igual que la de Taiki... ambos nos quedmos huérfanos cuando apenas éramos unos niños. El padre de la Princesa Kakyu nos acogió en su palacio y nos trató como si hubiéramos sido sus propios hijos. En palacio, teníamos comida y un techo en el cual resguardarnos cada noche, pero, a cambio de ello, el Rey nos pidió que sirviéramos a su hija y la defendiéramos... ambnos sabíamos que si aceptábamos, nuestra vida como chicos terminaría para convertirnos en...

Chicas...

Si – sonrió – la princesa solo quería que le sirvieran chicas... en ese tiempo de formación, fue cuando apareció Seiya, era todo un rebelde – volvió a ronreír con añoranza – llegó a palacio tras la muerte de sus padres, aunque él nunca ha sabido con certeza como legaron a morir. Tenía tanto carácter que incluso le llegó hacer frente al mismo Rey sin aparecer ni una pizca de miedo en su rostro... siempre ha sido muy maduro y en todo momento ha sabido lo que quería y eso, por mi parte, es admirable. A él nunca le ha dado miedo nada y siempre he ha protegido...

No sois hermanos de sangre, pero eso no te importa.

En absoluto... a pesar de su dureza, Seiya también un niño y por aquellos entonces también sufría porque sus padres también habían muerto y se encontraba completametne solo... los tres nos apoyamos en los otros dos porque los tres habíamos corrido la misma suerte... a partir de ahí, siempre hemos estado los tres muy unidos, por eso, cuando se que está en peligro lo defiendo ante cualqueira, porque Taiki y él son la única familia que tengo...

Carola no dijo nada más, tan solo lo abrazó. Nunca se había parado a pensar que el pasado de los tres hubiera sido tan duro y tan triste...

Mi señor... - Shima abrió las puertas de par en par.

Qué ocurre? - Resma levantó la vista con la boca llena de comida.

Perdone mi interrupción mi señor, pero creo que sería de su interés el saber que desde hace un rato, una gran energía no para de sentirse... creo que son esos dichossos guerreros mi Señor.

Vaya... vaya... - se limpió las manos grasosas en las manos – qué tal si hechamos un vistazo?, quizás tengamos suerte y aparezca la corona ahora que Guerrero Luna está más muerta que viva...

Va a venir mi Señor?.

Quiero saber qué caras tienen esos guerreros que han ido acabando con mis generales... vamos! - desapareció y Shima lo siguió.

Dónde podrá estar... - Kei comenzó a desesperarse – ésto de pensar como Seiya es demasiado agotador...

Pero no podemos rendirnos... - Fernando le puso la mano en el hombro.

Tienes razón...

Tic, tic, tic... - sonaron los intercomunicadores a la vez.

Chicos...

Seiya, dónde estás?! - Yaten estaba hecho una furia.

Muy lejos de vosotros... - dejó escapar toda su energía.

Qué haces al Norte de Japón?! - Ray no se creía donde estaba.

Organizar mis pensamientos... y darme cuenta de cual es la solución para que Bunny viva...

No lo hagas! - le gritó Kei.

Kei... - sonrió – eres el mejor hermano que Bunny puede tener...

Seiya... - esta vez taiki fue el que habló – tiene que haber otra solución, siempre la hay...

Tiene razón... - alguien habló detrás de Seiya haciendo que se volviera – de él sale toda esa energía?! - miró a Shima el cual asintió.

Quién... eres?...

Yo? - rió.

Seiya, Seiya!, qué ocurre?, quién hay contigo? - preguntó Kei pasando desapercivido.

Tú debes de ser Seiya, o me equivoco?.

No, no te equivocas.

Me alegro de no haberlo hecho... tu energía sigue siendo la misma que cuando eras un niño, Príncipe Taiyô... - rió a carcajadas.

Quién eres tú?! - se transformó.

No me recuérdas?!... soy el asesino de tu familia, Taiyô...

Mientes...

Crees que fue Galaxia quién los mató?!... pobre iluso... - riço – el Rey del Planeta de Fuego debió de cambiar tu memoria, yo fui quien acabó con la vida de tu familia y el que acabará también con la que tienes ahora, soy Resma, el Rey Resma... y te presento a Shima, mi 10º general...

Tú... por tu culpa Bunny... - comenzó a agarrar más fuerte su espada.

Te equivocas... yo no fui quien lo hizo, fuiste tú con esa espada que tienes entre tus manos...

Seiya!, no lo escuches!, escapa! - le decían todos sus amigos ya que en ningún momento cortó la comunicación.

Mátalo... - Resma le dio la órden a Shima tras ver la confusión de Seiya desapareciendo él tras ello.

Lo único que podían escuchar tras el intercomunicador era el chocar de las espadas y los pequeños gritos de dolor que de vez en cuando se les escuchaba por ahber sido alcanzados por las espadas.

Todos se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada ya que con esa actitud no sabían donde se encontraba Seiya con certeza y aunque lo hubieran sabido, seguro no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Fueron varios minutos eternos, quizás pasó más de una hora, ninguno sabía decirlo con certeza ya que esos minutos fueron eternos para cada uno de ellos, hasta que dejaron de oírse al chocar de las espadas.

Chicos... - la voz de Seiya sonó tras algunos segundos en silencio.

Seiya, estás bien?!.

Escuchárme por favor... - todos callaron – si me he ido tan lejos de vosotros ha sido para que no podáis detenerme – fueron a replicar pero Seiya prosiguió no dejándoles – se que todos sufrís al ver a Bunny como está y aunque no me habéis dicho nada, vuestras miradas eras más que suficientes para saber que, aunque no queríais, en el fondo me acusábais de la situación en la que ahora Bunny está... - hizo una pausa – se cual sería la solución para todos nosotros y sobre todo, para que ella salvara su vida... Kei, por eso quería decirte que nunca dejaras de velar por Bunny, eres muy importante para ella y que ojalá pronto, Patricia y tú le déis un sobrino al cual cuidar... le ayudará mucho – sonrió – Yaten... Taiki... mis amoados hermanos... perdonárme por todas las locuras que he hecho y a las cuales siempre os he arrastrado... me laegro de que por fin, os hayáis decidido a elo – dijo al verlos al lado de cada uno de su pareja – ray... creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que significas para mí, al igual que tú, Fernando... - su voz era serena – chicos... cada uno de vosotros tiene algo imprescindible para Bunny, prometerme que nunca la dejaréis sola y prometerme también que le diréis que me perdone por todo el daño que le he hecho, que a su lado, me he sentido el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla, que es única, que me ha dado a una preciosa hija, que la amo más que a mi propia vida y que nunca la olvidaré...

Seiya...! - le gritó ray – no lo hagas! - sus ojos estaban llorosos.

He de hacerlo Ray... - sonrió con tristeza – soy feliz volviendo a dar de nuevo mi vida por la persona que amo... quiero hacerlo y debo de hacerlo... adiós...

Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... - Ray gritó dejando caer sus lágrimas.

Seiya no lo dudó, tras haberse despedido de cada uno de ellos, con su propia espada y de rodillas como estaba en el suelo, se la hincó sin dudarlo atravesándose de lado a lado con ella.

Todos sus amigos sintieron en ese mismo instante, como la energía de Seiya, en unos cortos segundos fue muy intensa para después, poco a poco, desaparecer por completo.

Ninguno de ellos pudo aguantar las lágrimas, Seiya a pesar de su forma de ser tan peculiar, se había hecho un hueco más grande de lo que él hubiera imaginado en el corazón de cada uno de ellos, sobre todo, por haber amado tan incondicionalmente a Bunny desde el primer día y volviéndo a dar, por segunda vez, su propia vida por tal de que Bunny, la princesa de sus sueños, se curara por completo y viviera como solo ella se merecía.

En la habitación contígua a la que ellos estaban, Hoshi seguía tumbada casi ilegible, sin abrir los ojos y con muchísima fiebre.

Pa.. pá... - fue lo único que dijo tras dejar caer sus lágrimas.


	11. Sentimientos

Capítulo 11: SENTIMEINTOS

Armando, tras haber debatido bastante con los padres de Bunny para que se fueran a casa a descansar, acababa de despertarse de haber dado una cabezada en uno de esos incómodos sillones que hay en el hospital sin dejar de estar a la espectativa ni un solo instante del más leve movimiento que Bunny hiciera.

Habían pasado ya más de tres horas desde la última vez que habían estabilizado a Bunny, incluso, había dejado de sangrar.

Seiya, tras quitarse a sí mismo la vida, se encontraba en un lugar en medio de la nada en el cual, el dolor y la tristeza no existía, aunque eso no significaba que los remordimientos desaparecieran y dejaran de existir...

Seiya... - escuchó que alguien lo llamó – Seiya, dónde estás?.

Quién me busca?.

Seiya...

Princesa... - dijo al ver que se le apareció.

Seiya... porqué lo has hecho? - su voz sonó triste.

Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... - se aferró a ella llorando al igual que un niño.

Volvamos a casa... - le dijo sin soltarlo ni un solo instante.

NO puedo... yo, ahora, estoy muerto...

No lo estás... tras lo que hiciste, el Cristal de Luz apareció dándonos a lso dos la luz para volver a regresar... vuelve conmigo... te necesito a mi lado...

Princesa...

Vuelve conmigo...

Bunny le dijo esas palabras rozándole los labios, con su cara entre sus manos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos tras esa cálida caricia, se encontró tumbado en el mismo lugar en el que había decidido dar su vida.

Se incorporó un poco aturdido auqnue se le pasó rápido al ver sobre su pecho, el Cristal que estaba buscando.

Bunny... - se levantó cogiéndolo y se marchó camino al hospital.

Cuando llegó, no se lo pensó y entró a la habitación donde estaban los padres de Bunny.

Qué haces tú aquí? - le espetó Kenji.

Señor Tsukino, puede odiarme todo lo que quiera y prohibirme cuantas veces quiera que no me vuelva ha acercar a su hija, no me importa porque, con todos mis respetos, es algo que no puedo cumplir... quiero pasar con Bunny el resto de mi vida y la voy hacer mi mujer le guste o no Señor Tsukino, amo a su hija, la amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo – miró a quien estaba al lado de la cama – Armando...

Solo tú puedes salvarla... - se apartó haciéndole paso.

Princesa... - se acercó y la besó en la frente – ya estoy aquí... perdóname por haber sido un estúpido... - puso el Cristal De Luz sobre ella – perdóname por todo... vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico... te necesito a mi lado...

El cristal comenzó a brillar tanto que llenó toda la habitación de una luz tan pura y clara que era difícil ver, aunque pasados unos segundos, todo volvió a quedar ténue.

Te quiero princesa... siempre lo he hecho... - le decía sin dejarla de mirar y sin dejar de acariciarle la cara – te quiero... - la besó aun sabiendo que los padres de Bunny lo estaban viendo.

De pronto, los monitores a los que Bunny estaba enganchada comenzaron a pitar.

Qué ocurre? - Seiya se asustó.

No te preocupes – notó la mano de Armando sobre su hombro – Bunny ha vuelto con nosotros... buen trabajo – sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en medio de tanto movimiento de enfermeras.

Bunny... se va a poner bien?! - su cara se iluminó.

Ese cristal que le has puesto encima no se escatamente cual es su poder, pero supongo que es similar al cristal de plata, Bunny se pondrá bien, estoy seguro de ello, aunque de todos modos la revisaremos.

Ya está?!, viene éste criajo, dice cuatro cosas, le pone una piedra encima y ya está?! - Kenji estaba muy enfadado.

Señor Tsukino...

NO me hables!, eres la última persona a la que quisiera oír hablar... - cortó en seco a Seiya – óyeme bien muchacho... si es cierto que Bunny se recuperará del todo, cuando lo haga, le prohibiré que se acerque a tí, a tu lado, lo único que consigue es sifrir y si para ello tengo que irme de la ciudad, lo haré.

De anda servirá – Seiya contestó desafiante – por muy lejos que se lleve a Bunny y por mucho que la esconda, la encontraré, da igual lo que haga porque siempre terminaré al lado de su hija – lo miró – entiendo su enfado y también entiendo su postura hacia mi, pero, debe de entender que ni Bunny, ni sus amigas, ni yo, ni tan siquiera Armando, somos personas normales y al no serlo, estamos expuestos a ciertas cosas que la gene como usted, no lo está – su voz sonó más serena – Señor Tsukino, quizás no lo entienda pero, Bunny está ahí, si Bunny sigue con nosotros, ha sido por el sacrificio que he hecho... he entregado mi vida por ella y lo haría milveces si sé que con ello, Bunny va a vivir; sabe que contiene éste cristal en su interior? - lo señaló y obtuvo una negación – mi alma... la cosa más pura de todo ser vivo, mi vida, a cambio de ésto para poder salvar a Bunny... Señor Tsukino... - se quedó mirando el cristal – soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella sin pensar en las consecuencias que pueda tener para mí, porque la amo y es a ella a la que quiero hacer feliz el resto de mi vida, le guste o no, Señor Tsukino...

Seiya... - oyó una ténue voz la cual lo hizo girarse – Seiya...

Princesa... - apenas le salió la voz – princesa... - corrió a su lado y se dejó acoger por el regazo de Bunny – estás viva... - comenzó a llorar como un niño – estás viva... - la abrazó con cuidado debido a que aún tenía cables conctados – estás viva... - la miró y dejó que Bunny le limpiara las lágrimas con sus manos – te quiero tanto...

Bésame... - apenas se le escuchó llevándose a la misma vez la cara de Seiya hacia la suya – y nunca te separes de mi...

Nunca lo haré.. - sus labios se juntaron bortando de ello un largo beso.

Seiya – Armando los interrumpió – debemos llevarnos a Bunny.

Si... claro... después nos vemos preciosa – la besó en la frente.

Armando.

Si?.

Espera un momento – paró la camilla – papá...

Dime hija – se dejó ver.

Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero, si odias a Seiya, tendrás que odiarme a mí también porque a cualquier lado que vaya, yo lo seguiré. Papá, amo a Seiya...

Armando empujó de nuevo la camilla perdiéndose con ella por ese largo camino.

En esa habitación, Seiya se quedó en compañía de Ikuko, Kenji y Singo.

Estaban en silencio, aunque no se podía decir que era un silencio incómodo ya que cada uno andaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Tic, tic, tic – sonaron todos los intercomunicadores a la vez – chicos...

Seiya! - dijeron todos a la vez.

Tú no... - dijo Taiki.

Si, pero he regresado... - sonrió – y Hoshi, cómo está?.

Ahora mismo con Chibiusa, desde ayer tarde desde que perdimos tu energía, ha estado bien – dijo Amy.

Cómo me alegro... - dijo tras suspirar – podríais traerla al hospital? Me gustaría verla y así de paso, veis a alguien que se alegrará de veros.

Bunnny?!...

Está viva chicos... - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – shora mismo la andan inspeccionando, pero está despierta y viva...

Gracias a Dios... - Kei notó como se quitaba un peso de encima – no se lo que habrás hecho, epro gracias...

Lo que he hecho Kei, lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario si es por ella...

Enseguidas vamos – dijo Ray y apagaron los intercomunicadores – no me creoq ue esté viva...

Tampoco sabemos el precio que habrá pagado Seiya...

yaten – Carola se acercó – sea lo que sea, él está orgulloso de ello y debemos de respetar su decisión. Amos siguen con nosotros...

Tienes razón – la abrazó.

Qué ocurre? - Chibiusa apareció con Hoshi.

Princesas, no vamos de paseo, vamos a visitar a una persona muy especial – Kei cogió a Hoshi – se va a legrar mucho de verte preciosa – la besó en la mejilla.

El Rey Resma se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en esa sala en la que antes, no hacía muchos meses, se había sentado con todos sus mejores generales y capitanes.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!.. - el grito resonó en esa sale vacía – malditos guerreros! - tiró lo que había encima de la mesa al suelo retumbando en todos los rincones – gracias a ellos he perdido a mis diez mejores generales... muertos!, maldita sea, muertos! - golpeó la mesa con la mano. Su enfado era comunal – y todo por conseguir esa maldita coronoa... pero no me importa – sonrió con malicia – yo mismo la conseguiré... - rió a carcajadas en aquel oscuro lugar haciendo que se escuchara esa malébola carcajada por todos los rincones de quel palacio ahora vacío.

En el hospital, Bunny seguía metida en aquella sala con Armando.

No paran de inspeccionarla por todos lados: boca, vista, oídos, movilidad, respiración, órganos, análisis de sangre... todo mirado muy minuciosamente y revisado por Armando para que no hubiera ningún problema una vez se le fuera dado el alta.

En la sala de espera, Seiya se encontraba sentado en una de las hileras de silllas que ahbía en una de las paredes teniendo enfrente, en otra hilera de sillas, a los padres y al hermano de la persna con la que quería psar el resti de su vida, los cuales deseaban acercarse y darle las gracias meintras que Kenji perecía que quería matarlo con tan solo la mirada.

Para no competir con las miradas, decidió apoyarse en la pared y cerar los ojos, hasta que qlguien lo sacó de su letargo.

Hoshi había llegado con todos los demás y nada más verlo, había salido corriendo de brazos de su tío para subirse a las sillas contíguas en donde Seiya estaba sentado para tirarse a su cuello a abrazarlo y darle un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Mi pequeña... - la recogió en su regazo sintiéndo en su interior una tranquilidad difícil de explicar – qué bien que estés bien... perdóname si te he hecho daño... - la abrazó muy fuerte.

No papi... - lo abrazó aún más – yo me porté mal por no querer haberme ido contigo...

Eso ya no importa preciosa – hizo que lo mirara y le sonrió aunque fue incapaz de retener las lágrimas – estás aquí conmigo y estás bien, no quiero nada más – la besó en la mejilla a la vez que cerró los ojos dejando caer esas lágrimas que llevaba aguantado desde que su pequeña había aparecido.

Seiya... - los demás lo llamaron desde la puerta.

Chicos... - los miró a todos y éstos correspondieron su mirada corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Estabas loco o qué?! - le reprochó Ray – cómo se te ocurre hacer eso de nuevo?!.

Es necesario que te conteste ray?... ya sabéis que mi vida no sirve de nada si Bunny no está en ella...

Eres idiota... un idiota e irresponsable del que todos estamos orgullosos... - Kei lo aferró a él – pero no lo vuelvas hacer, porque como lo hagas, yo mismo me encargaré de rematarte – le dijo de broma sin dejar de reír.

Lo tendré en cuenta – rió.

Familia Tsukino – un doctor salió haiendo que todos le prestaran atención – pueden pasar a verla – les abrió la puerta y sin pensárselo, Kenji. Ikuko y Singo, se adentaron en aquel pasillo dejando a todos los demás en la sala de espera.

Armando... - Bunny se encontraba en su habitación con tan solo el suero puesto.

Dime.

Estoy... recuperada del todo?.

Aún tienes que coger energías, pero si, toda herida que hubiera sido hecha en aquel combate, estña completamente curada, Seiya se ha encargado de ello – la miró y sin dejarle de sonreír le apartó el pelo de la cara – Seiya te ha devuelto la vida, Bunny... - su voz sonó triste – cuando estés recuperada del todo, estaría bien que se lo agradecieras.

Está bien... - se quedó mirándolo – Armando...

Si me vas a preguntar que qué hago aquí, te digo que son mis vacaciones – sonrió – además, Seiya también vino a suplicarme que te curara... mira si le importas Bunny, que incluso me dijo que si te salvaba, se olvidaría de tí para siempre para no volverte hacer daño nunca más... - a Bunny se le pusieron los ojos llorosos de tan solo pensar en no tener a Seiya a su lado – ni te imaginas como ha estado por haberte dañado tanto...

Pero... sigue estando a mi lado, verdad Armando?! - las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Si... - le limpió las mejillas – de todos modos yo no hubiera acpetado ese trato... - la miró a los ojos – a pesar e que te sigo amando, se que no puedo obligarte a estar junto a mi... el mero hecho de que pasó algo entre nosotros en el pasado, no debería de unirnos en el rpesente si alguno de nosotros no lo sentimos... - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo – el tiempo que llevo en España me ha hecho darme cuenta de que hacía mucho que ya no eras feliz a mi lado y que solo lo seguías estando por lo que ocurrió... con quien de verdad eres feliz es con Seiya y me alegro mucho de que ño hayas elegido a él puesto que es el único que verdaderamente merece tenerte en cuerpo y alma... - tocaron a la puerta y se giró – Señor y Señora Tsukino... adelante – se volvió hacia Bunny – te djo con ellos.

No, no te marches Armando – dijo Kenji – queríamos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por...

Señor Tsukino – lo interrumpió – en verdad yo no he hecho nada, si Bunny está viva no es precisamente por la medecina...

Hija... - su madre la abrazó – menos mal que estás bien...

Mamá... Singo... - Bunny agradecía esos abrazos.

Todos están fuera esperando – dijo Singo – Seiya los ha llamado.

Dejarlos entrar.

No – su padre interrumpió la conversación que tenía con Armando – no quiero que te acerques a ellos.

Si no los dejas entrar, entonces saldré yo – intentó incorporarse.

Por Dios hija... - su madre estaba apurada.

Si te levantas de esa cama, dejarás de ser mi hija – su voz sonó furiosa.

No me importa papá... - le aguantó la mirada – sabes que nunca te he contradecido y que me he esforzado cada día para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, pero... ésto si que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo sacar de mi vida a todos mis amigos y a Seiya solo porque tú quieras – se quedaron en silencio mirándose – por si no te has dado cuenta aún papá,no soy una chica normal, soy una guerrero, la reencarnación de la Reina Selene. Ambas cosas acarrean momentos duros y siempre estaré en peligro, eso no lo vas a poder cambiar – se incorporó aún más hasta quedar sentada en la cama – cuando mamá y tú empezásteis a salir juntos, los abuelos te hicieron lo mismo a tí – dijo con dificultad mientras intentaba ponerse en pie – y... qué es lo que hiciste papá? - espero una contestación que no llegó – luchaste por mamá y... por qué?! - lo miró – es obvio, no crees? - su padre seguía sin decirle palabra alguna, sabía que su hija tenía razón – se que me entiendes papá... a pesar de todos mis fallos, siempre me has entendido... - su voz sonó serena – se que sigo siendo una niña en muchos aspectos, soy consciente de ello, quizás no quiera crecer en ello y seguir sintiéndome una niña por muchos años que pasen, pero, también es cierto que cuando se lo que quiero, nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión.

Pero hija... - la vos de su padre sonó más calmada - a pesar de todo eso, no puedo como padre, dejar que mi hija esté... - vio que Bunny tenía la mirada fija en lapeurta y se giró – tú... - apenas le salió la voz al ver a Seiya de pie en el humbral de la puerta con todos los demás tras él.

Seiya... - Bunny intentó ponerse en pie apoyada en la cama a pesar del esfuerzo que eso le suponía – Seiya... - los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas y el estar de pie hacía que le doliera todo el cuerpo, pero quería ir hacia donde él estaba – Seiya... - intentó dar un paso, pero aún estaba muy débil.

Princesa... - Seiya había corrido hacia ella sin importarle los demás y la cogió cayendo con ella al suelo con cuidado haciendo que Bunny lo agarrara con fuerza – princesa...

Seiya... - ambos se miraron – no vuelvas hacer nunca más lo que has hecho ya dos veces... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz sonó triste. Seiya se quedó mirándola un poco parado sin saber que decirle – no lo hagas más... - las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – ahora, ambos compartimos el mismo alma, los dos somos uno... - le enseñó el cristal de plata el cual se había sufionado con el cristal de luz – si uno de nosotros muriera, el otro... - no hacía falta que sigueira hablando, todos la habían entendido – pensaba que había sido un sueño las veces que te he visto hasta que me he dado cuenta de que era real cuando Armando me ha dicho que estaba viva gracias a ti... - no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos – nunca he soportado estar alejada de tí y ahora, simplemente, ni puedo y ni quiero – tenía la cara de Seiya entre sus manos. Podía sentir su suave piel.

Bunny... - estaba sonrojado.

Tan solo quédate a mi lado para siempre... - termiando la frase, Bunny se acercó y lo besó.

Todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles, mirandolos en silencio y terminando por marcharse en silencio para dejarlos solos.

Una vez en la sala de espera, Ikuko se acercó a las chicas.

Perdonar... - llamó la antención de todos – me gustaría poder pediros disculpas por el mal trato que os hemos dado... - estaba toda avergonzada – nuestra actitud no ha sido la mejor para ésto y, a pesar de que Bunny es nuesta hija, en muchas cosas nos va a ser imposible protegerla, por ello... me gustaría pediros que nunca la dejéis sola...

Señora Tsukino... - Amy salió detrás de todos los demás separándose de Taiki – Bunny no nos necesita a nosotras, somos nosotras la que la necesitamos a ella – las demás chicas asintieron – antes de que Bunny apareciera en nuestras vidas, todas nosotras habíamos estado solas, nunca habíamos tenido amigas, nunca nos habíamos relacionado con las demás personas por diferentes cosas... Bunny a sido la única que ha podido hacerlo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, todas nos necesitamos para seguir adelante y para poder hacerlo, es imprescindible que Bunny esté a nuestro lado... - cada una de ellas asintió mientras que en cada una de sus mentes, se les vino el primer encuentro que tuvieron con Bunny y con el cual, nunca más se separaron.

Gracias...

No tiene que darlas... - Amy negó con la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Taiki se acercó para abrazarla y Singo al verlo, se marchó – ahora vuelvo... - se separó de Taiki y salió a buscar a Singo.

Tras buscarlo por varios pasillos, lo encontró sentado en un banco en el recibidor del hospital.

Singo...

Amy... - se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas.

Si quieres llorar, hazlo... - se sentó a su lado – todos lo hacemos...

Pero no quiero que tú me veas... - su voz sonó triste.

Por qué?, todos lo hemos hecho al ver a Bunny...

No es por Bunny – la cortó – son por tí... - dijo sin mirarla ni un solo instante.

Por... mi... - apenas le salió la voz.

Amy... desde hace mucho tiempo, eres amiga de mi hermana... no creo que necesite decirte nada más.

Lo siento Singo...

No digas eso Amy, me hace mucho mas daño... aunque la culpa es mía por ilusionarme y pensar que una chica como tú se podría fijar en alguien como yo... - su voz sonó mucho más triste – si Taiki fuera un chico normal y corriente, se que podría ganarle y podría ganarme tu corazón pero, no lo es... así que no puedo competir con él por tí – se levantó y se puso delante de ella haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran – ojala hubiera sido capaz de haberte dicho antes de que Taiki apareciera, lo especial qeu eres para mi Amy y ojalá hubiera sido un poco más mayor... - le sonrió con tristeza – supongo que para cada chico, su chica es especial y tú lo eres para mí Amy... - con más nervios de los que él se imaginaba, se acercó y la besó en la mejilla – siempre lo serás... - le susurró en el oído para después separarse de ella con la rapidez de una bala y desaparecer entre la gente que entraba y salía del hospital.

Amy se quedó sentada en aquel banco, paralizada al recordar y analizar cada una de las palabras que Singo le acababa de decir.

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo conocía, más o menos desde el mismo tiempo que conocía a Bunny y aunque sabía que desde hacía mucho, Singo se había fijado en ella, ella nunca había querido pensar en Singo como en algo más que el hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga.

Tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza que Singo fuera capaz de decírselo y mucho menos de sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre su piel... había sido una sensación extraña y le había hecho sentir, aunque solo fuera unos instantes, cosas que con Taiki no había sentido ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Qué miras? - su voz sonó dulce.

A tí – le sonrió sin dejarla de mirar y de acariciarle el pelo – solo a tí... - hizo que se sonrojara – a la princesa de mis sueños, a la mujer de mi vida, a la niña de mis ojos...

No digas esas cosas – se puso más colorada aún.

Es maravilloso el saber Bunny, que pase el tiempo que pase, tengas las mismas reacciones cuando te miro a los ojos y te hablo... es tan tierno...

Para... - le dio más vergüenza aún girando la cara hacia el otro lado por encontrarse tumbada en la cama del hospital.

Bunny...

No voy a mirate, me vas hacer pasar mas vergüenza...

No... te lo prometo.

De verdad?.

De verdad.

Está bien, pero...

Todo fue mirarlo y Seiya la besó correspondiendo a ese beso, por muchos que se dieran, era imposible cansarse de ellos.

Casémonos en cuanto te recuperes.

Ca... sarnos?.. - dijo sorprendida.

Si... - agachó la cabeza – desde que he aparecido de nuevo, solo he conseguido que te ocurrieran cosas malas... es por ello – la miró con los ojos llorosos – que quiero que empecemos de nuevo, juntos, los dos, para poder forjar nuestra propia vida juntos y nuestro baúl de recuerdos, para cda día bajarte la luna y hcerte tocar las estrellas, para hacerte feliz a cada segundo que estuviera contigo y así también, poder formar nuestra propia familia... - le acarició la cara – se que ya te lo pedí y que me dijiste que si, ahora, tras todo lo ocurrido, espero que tu contestación no sea distinta... - notó las cálidas y suaves manos de Bunny sobre su cara.

Me duele que dudes de mi respuesta y más sabiendo que te seguiría a fin del mundo – sus miradas se encontraron.

Pa... pá... - los dos miraron hacia la puerta.

Preciosa... - Seiya siempre tenía palabras cariñosas para sus dos únicas chicas – qué ocurre?.

Todos se han ido y...

Ven – Bunny la llamó – durmamos juntas – sonrió y Hoshi también tras notar como Seiya la cogía en brazos para subirla a la cama – te he hechado mucho de menos mi niña... - la acurrucó en su regazo a la misma vez que Seiya la tapó.

Yot ambién mami – se acomodó mejor abrazándose al brazo de Bunny y bostezando.

Que descanses mi pequeña – la besó en la frente.

Y tú también princesa – la besó y la tapó mejor – voy a ir a por algo caliente y a pedir unas mantas para mi, enseguidas vuelvo – Bunny asintió, Seiya se marchó y ella se acurrucó más a Hoshi quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Al regresar, Seiya se quedó contemplándolas un buen rato de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Hacía días que esos momentos de tranquilidad y agradecimiento por tener a mabas a su lado, no los había tenido por todo lo que había acontecido, pero ahora, daba gracias por tenerlas a ambas a su lado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Tras mirarlas por un buen rato, entró, cerró la puerta y después de darles otro beso a cada una en la frente, se sentó en ese frío sillón, se hechó la manta y dio una cabezada.

Los demás se habían marchado a casa, yaten había acompañado a carola como otras veces lo había hecho, solo que esa vez era distinto, el caminar juntos cogidos de la mano sin poder mirarse ni tan siquiera a la cara, era más de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado, quizás un sueño anhelado y cumplido al final.

En cambio, Taiki y Amy no habían vuelto como siempre.

A pesar de que ambos eran iguales en cuestión de dejar ver sus sentimientos hacia los demás, lo cierto era que desde el primer beso que se habían dado en esa cafetería, Taiki había dejado de ser tan reservado y de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando, era él mismo yse portaba tal y como era con respecto a Amy, pero esa tarde era distinta, después de volver Amy a la sala de espera tras haber ido en busca de Singo, su comportamiento había sido distante y callado, como lo era de camino hacia su casa, cosa que a Taiki le incomodaba un poco.

Gracias por acompañarme – su voz sonó inexpresiva – pero no deberías de molestarte.

Sabes que me gusta hacerlo – sonrió.

Si... lo se... bueno, gracias – se giró para entrar al bloque de pisos.

Amy – la llamó y ésta se volvió – hoy no me dices ni un "hasta manñana"...

Es cierto... "hasta mañana" yaiki... - se giró para comenzar a subir los escalones.

Amy... me quieres? - le dijo al verla subir los escalones para entrar al recibidor.

Por qué lo preguntas? - se paró en el último escalón y lo miró.

Si o no – Amy permaneció en silencio – y... a Singo? - notó como se sorprendió al mencionarlo – Amy... - comenzó a subir los escalones hacia donde ella estaba – he de admitirte que desde que estoy contigo, me ha sorprendido el haberme dado cuenta de lo que se siente tener a alguien especial a tu lado y lo que es darlo todo por esa persona – se paró un escalón por debajo de ella – ahora entiendo muchas locuras de Seiyalas cuales yo nunca había imaginado que sería capaz de hacer, pero – la cogió de la mano – a pesar de ello, tampoco puedo obligarte a estar conmigo si tu no quieres...

Taiki... - Amy tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, nunca la había visto así – yo si que quiero estar contigo, además, eres el único que en muchos aspectos me comprender, es solo, que Singo es más especial para mí de lo que yo había imaginado y siento como si te engañara con eso...

Pero... lo quieres?...

No es cuestión de quererlo o no Taiki... si no de no haceros daño a ninguno de los dos y a Singo se lo he hecho... - sus lágrimas cayeron dobre las manos de Taiki.

Amy... - se sorprendió al verla llorar, era muy raro que ella lo hiciera – si necesitas un tiempo para pensar en...

No... - lo abrazó – no me dejes sola...

Tiki no dijo nada más, tan solo correspondió a su abrazo.

Mientras Amy y Taiki estaban con sus líos amorosos, Kei y Patricia habían llegado a su apartemento acompañados por Chibiusa ya que pensaron que sería mejor que estuviera con ellos dos antes que en casa con los padres de Bunny tras todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tras ducharse y comer algo, habían caído completamente rendidos a la cama quedándose dormidos ya que, con tantos sobresaltos no daban para descansar mucho.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que todos habían llegado a sus casa para descansar, encontrándose todos dormidos, cuando alguien perturbó sus sueños... uno a uno hasta pasar por todos y encontrándose todos en un mismo lugar en sus sueños.

Estamos soñando? - preguntó carola a la vez que pellizcó a Yente.

Hay! - se quejó – se supone que los sueños estas cosas no duelen... - contestó tocándose la parte pellizcada.

Pero es imposible que estemos aquí, yo estaba tumbada en la cama con Patricia y Chibiusa... - Kei miró a todos lados mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Jajajajajajaja... - se oyó una voz reír – guerreros! - les gritó – bienvenidos al letargo de mi espada... aquí permaneceréis hasta que yo quiera sacaros y eso será... nunca! - volvió a reír – con vosotros aquí, no me será nada difícil acabar con vuestra princesa y obtener, de una vez por todas, la legendaria corona...

No dejaremos que le hagas nada! - gritó Ray tras correr intentando localizar alguna pared o algo.

Salir si podéis... quizás cuando lo hagáis, será demasiado tarde...

Mierda!, tenemos que salir de aqui como sea – dijo Yaten.

Pero no podemos transformarnos, nuestros poderes aquí no funcionan – dijo Amy tras comprobarlo con su ordenador haciendo que todos se miraran.

Seiya había caído rendido en aquel sillón hasta que un frío extraño lo hizo despertar.

Qué crees que haces? - interpuso su espada entre Bunny y la de Resma al verlo al despertar y con los reflejos de un lince.

Vaya... creía que a tí también te había dormido...

Para hacerlo, necesitarás más que un simple truco... - con un movimiento apartó la espada de Resma - qué es lo que quieres?.

Acaso no lo sabes?.

Pierdes el tiempo, la corona nunca aparecerá.

Si no te importa, me gustaría comprobarlo yo mismo.

Eso nunca.

Casi como un acto reflejo, Seiya puso una barrera alrededor de sus dos princesas para que no les pasara nada, eran demasiado importantes para él y habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días, como para volverlas a perder.

Crees que con eso conseguirás que no me acerque a esa niña?.

Haré todo lo posible para que no roces ni un solo cabello de ellas dos – agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

Los de éste planeta sois demasiados incrédulos... - Resma atacó y Seiya a la misma vez, valiéndose de ese poder que tenía para desplazarse a otros lugares, hizo que aparecieran entre las montañas – vaya, vaya... me impresinas... - Resma miró a todos lados – es que quieres morir solo? Porque si te mato aquí, nadie te encontrará.

Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello... - empiñó su espada transformándose en el Príncipe Taiyô.

Ésto si que no me lo esperaba... vas a usar todo tu poder?.

Utilizaré lo que haga falta con tal de que desaparezcas para siempre...

Los dos se miraron, agarraron sus espadas con fuerza y se lanzaron hacia el otro para ver cual de los dos salía victorioso de aquella pelea.

Lucharon y lucharon durante horas cuando los síntomas de agotameinto en Seiya comenzaron a aparecer dándose Resma cuenta de ello.

Parece que tus fuerzas están llegando a tu fin, principito... - rió – no crees que sería mejor que te dejaras ganas son más complicaciones?.

Eso es lo que a tí te gustaría... - sus espadas se volvieron a chocar hiriendo a Seiya en un hombro al separarse – ah... - se llevó la mano a esa herida que comenzó a sangrar.

Puedo hacerte más si quieres y matarte poco a poco – sonrió.

Aún no hemos acabado – se volvió a incorporar.

Sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía por el tiempo que llevaba luchando, siguió empuñando su espada, esquibando una y otra vez los ataques de Resma e intentando encontrar algún punto débil para poerlo herir.

Media hora mas tarde y al límite de sus fuerzas, lo encontró, su espada atravesó el yelmo de Resma a la altura del corazón abriéndose paso entre la carne tras un grito de dolor.

Resma cayó de rodillas al suelo con su mano puesta en esa herida de la cual comenzó a brotar abundante sangre.

Seiya lo empujó con una pierna haciendo que éste cayera de espalñdas contra el suelo.

Resma comenzó a respirar con dificultad al notar como la sangre iba entrando en sus pulmones.

Adelante... mátame! - le gritó a la misma vez que la boca se le llenó de sangre.

Desde luego que lo haré... - se puso encima de ñel apoyando su espada en la misma herida que antes le había hecho – aunque no me gustaría hacerlo ya que nunca debiste de haber venido a este planeta ya que esa corona que tanto buscas, nunca aparecerá... - incó su espada haciendo que Resma se retorciera de dolor – porque para que apareciera era necesario que mi hijo, el que uno de tus comandantes mató, hubiera nacido... - incó hasta el fondo su espada retorciéndola después para que, en los últimos alientos de vida que Resma tuviera, se retorciera de dolor y sufriera tanto como él lo había hecho en muchos momentos gracias a él.

Minutos mas tarde, cada uno de ellos se despertó en el mismo lugar donde habían caído dormidos, levantándose un poco aturdidos.

Seiya había aparecido en el hospital junto a Bunny y Hoshi, se alegró de verlas dormir tan cual las había dejado antes de marchar.

Se acercó y besó en la frente a Bunny haciendo que ésta se despertara.

Seiya... - sijo somñolienta – ocurre algo? - se asustó al ver la herida de su hombro.

No... - no dejó de mirarla y notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas – todo está bien...

Pero... - le limpió las lágrimas sin dejarlo de mirar con miedo.

Todo está bien... - sintió los cálidos labios de su princesa sobre los suyos.

Por fin todo había acabado .

Por fin iba a poder hacer una vida normal junto a la persona que más amaba.


	12. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Un año había pasado desde el último enemigo dejnado atrás todos los malos momentos y recuerdos que acontecieron.

Hija... - Bunny se volvió.

Papá! - corrió a abrazarlo.

Estás preciosa... - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos – al fin ha llegado tu gran día... mi pequeña niña... - Bunny asintió – es hora de ir, todos están impacientes por verte...

Bunny cogió la mano de su padre y comenzó a caminar.

Al salir tras esas finas cortinas de seda blanca, el sol la escandiló haciéndo que se tapra un poco con la mano.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz exterior, pudo ver que todos sus seres queridos la estaban acompañando en aquel día tan importante.

Armando, carola, Ray, Kei, Fernando, Amy, Yaten, Taiki, su madre, Singo, el Profesor Hawigara, incluso Chibiusa y Hoshi con sus respectivos padres... todos estaban ahí...

Seiya se encontraba depie antes el altar y bajo un arco de yedra que había florecido, la miraba, solo a ella ofreciéndole una mirada que jamás había tenido de él y con una tan bonita...

Cuídala mucho... - Kenji se la entregó recibiendo así la calida mano de Bunny sobre la suya.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, eran tantas las cosas que ambos estaban sintiendo que solo eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos y de perderse en la mirada del otro.

Una hora y media fue lo que duró la misa hata que llegó el momento esperado por todos.

Bunny Tsukino, quieres a Seiya Kou como tu futuro marido para lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la muerte os separe? - preguntó el sacerdote.

Si quiero – dijo mientras recibía su alianza de manos de Seiya.

Seiya Kou, quieres a Bunny Tsukino como tu futura mujer para lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la muerte os separe? - volvió a preguntar.

Si quiero – contestó mientras recibía su alianza de manos de Bunny.

Por el poder que se me ha concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer... ya puedes besar a la novia.

Seiya cogió la cara de su dulce princesa entre sus manos para besarla.

A pesar de todos los besos que se habían dado, ese era especial, era el beso que los iba a unir para siempre como marido y mujer.

Todos los de allí presentes los vitorearon, nadie mejor que ellos sabían por todo lo que mabos habían pasado para que ese día llegara y se hiciera realidad.

Tras la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron al combite.

Era una comida íntima pero no por ello menos importante.

Entre tanto hablar con unos y con otros y entre tantas fotos que las chicas no paraban de hacerle a Bunny, ninguno se dio cuenta de que los ThreeLights habían desaparecido...

_"Melodía en tu boca al respirar..."_

Las luces del salón se apagaron por completo. Tan solo estaba alumbrada la puerta de la entrada.

_"Melodía en tus manos al tocar..."_

Los chicos aparecieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia Bunny con Seiya en cabeza.

_"Si no es amor_

_dime por qué se pasa el tiempo._

_Sonriendo así mi corazón._

_Y te siento_

_tan adentro, _

_que en mi alma_

_solo a tí te encuentro"_

Los chicos se prepararon para cantar junto con Seiya.

_"Melodía en tu boca al respirar un te quiero ._

_Melodía en tus manos al tocar mis secretos._

_De rodillas a Dios pido perdón_

_por perder tanto tiempo de tu amor._

_Melodía de ti para escuchar._

_Para seguir sin mirar atrás"._

Seiya volvió a cantar solo.

_"Sueño en color_

_cada vez que duermo en tu cuerpo._

_Porque me hechiza tu pasión._

_Y me invento,_

_cualquier cuento,_

_para verte,_

_en cualquier momento"._

Los chicos volvieron a acompañarlo de nuevo.

_"Melodía en tu boca al respirar un te quiero ._

_Melodía en tus manos al tocar mis secretos._

_De rodillas a Dios pido perdón_

_por perder tanto tiempo de tu amor._

_Melodía de ti para escuchar._

_Para seguir sin mirar atrás"._

_"A solas tú y yo_

_el tiempo no existe_

_nooo..._

_no quiero despertar._

_Y te siento, tan adentro,_

_que en mi alma,_

_solo a tí te encuentro"_

_"Melodía en tu boca al respirar un te quiero ._

_Melodía en tus manos al tocar mis secretos._

_De rodillas a Dios pido perdón_

_por perder tanto tiempo de tu amor._

_Melodía de ti para escuchar._

_Para seguir sin mirar atrás"._

Bunny no sabía como reaccionar.

Estaba junto a Seiya, le temblaban las piernas, el corazón acelerado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una de sus manos sostenida por su único príncipe el cual la miraba sin cesar.

Que se besen los novios! - gritó Kei.

Esa situación los hacía a los dos avergonzarse, el ser el centro de atención no era algo que les gustara mucho.

Fue una celebración bonita e íntima donde todos disfrutaron de aquel momento tan especial, único e irrepetible para Bunny y Seiya.

Chicos – Kei se acercó a ellos en un momento de descanso – venid – los cogió a mabos de las manos.

Dónde vamos? - preguntó Bunny.

Es una sorpresa – la miró y sonrió – aquí es – se pararon junto a la fuente que había en los enormes jardines donde estaba la celebración.

Kei, aquí no hay nada – Seiya miraba hacia todos lados – nos estás tomando el pelo? - lo miró.

No – sonrió y Seiya notó como le tocaban el hombro.

Seiya... - la cara e Bunny lo hizo volverse.

Padre... madre... - apenas si susurró.

Taiyô... - ambos lo abrazaron.

Habéis venido... - Seiya tenía los ojos llorosos por ese abrazo con sus padres.

Sabía que serías capaz de hacerlo – su madre le sonrió – sabía que sería capaz de encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna... - Seiya se sonrojó.

Padre, madre – cogió a Bunny de la mano y la acercó a él – os presento a mi mujer... - Bunny se sonrojó – Bunny, éste es mi padre, el Rey Haratu y mi madre, la Reina Ame No Gawa.

Encantada... - hizo una reberencia.

Siempre has sido una niña muy guapa...

Por supuesto – se oyó la voz del Rey ekihiro – la más bella flor de todo jardín – apareció – siempre será mi hermosa Selene... - le acarició la cara.

Padre... - Bunny fue a sentir la calidez de esos brazos.

Estás preciosa hijamía – la miró y Bunny se sonrojó – Haratu, ya ves que al final, la cosa salió tan y como programamos... - rió.

Los dos reinos juntos – rió también.

Akío – la Reina Serenity apareció también.

Madre... - dijeron Bunny y Kei a la vez.

Gracias por cuidar tan bien de tu hermana.

No madre – dijo Bunny – gracias a vosotros por haberme dejado tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado... - lo abrazó.

Qué bonito es veros tan unidos... - la Reina se emocionó.

Seiya – el Rey Akihiro lo miró – te llevas lo más valioso de mi familia, cuídala muy bien.

De eso puede estar seguro señor, su hija para mí es lo más valioso del mundo... - cpgió las manos de Bunny y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

No es tierno! - dijo el Rey Haratu.

Venga haratu, es hora de dejar a los chicos – dijo Akihiro – vayamos a celebrar nosotros esta unión.

Buena idea.

Esposa, vienes?.

Ahora voy – la Reina Serénity lo miró – quiero decirle una última cosa a mi hija.

Como quieras – ambos Reyes desaparecieron.

Reina Ame No Gawa, con su permiso quisiera darle a los príncipes una cosa – la Reina asintió – Serele... Taiyô... - los miró – desde hace mucho ambos reinos hemos estado esperando esta unión con ansia, nervios y mucha ilusión... hoy, por fin, los deseos de muchos se han cumplido, por eso, quería haceros éste regalo...

Es...

La Corona de la Reina Etsuko – dijo Kei.

Así es y ahora, os pertenece a vosotros... - se la puso a Bunny en la cabeza.

Pero...

La respuesta a tu pregunta, lo verás por tí misma – la Reina sonrió. Yjunto a la Reina Ame No Gawa, desapareció.

Kei... - sintió los brazos de Bunny rodearlo – gracias...

Era el único regalo que podía haceros distinto al de los demás – sonrió – ser muy felices puesto que os lo merecéis tras todo lo que habéis sufrido – se alejó sin dejar de sonreír.

Tras la celebración, por fin Bunny y Seiya pudieron entrar a su casa como se merecía.

Se habían teletransportado al pueblo mediante esa pulsera que Seiya había dado yq ue nadie sabía como la había conseguido, y se encontraban frente a la puerta, la cual abrieron, después, Seiya cogió a Bunny en brazos y entró con ella en casa.

Se notaba que las chicas habían estado allí preparando todo aquello porque la chimenea estaba encendida embriagando toda la casa de calor, por cualquier lado que andaban, se encontraban pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todos lados dándole al ambiente un dulce olor; cerraron la puerta y subieron a su dormitorio,la cma esta completamente llena de rosas y en una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, una botella de champagne y dos copas se encontraban.

Tantas molestias por nosotros? - Seiya estaba alucinando.

Te juro que yo no sabía nada de ésto.

Dejó a Bunny en el suelo, se acercaron a la mesa y vieron además que también había dos cajas, uno para cada uno; la curiosidad les pudo y terminaron abriéndolas terminando ambos rojos al ver su interior.

Te vas a poner eso? - Seiya señaló a la caja de Bunny.

No! - se volvió toda roja – no estoy tan loca!.

Pues a mí me hubiera gustado habértelo visto puesto... - se dirigió hacia el baño – voy a ponerme más cómodo, éste traje me está matando...

Seiya entró al baño y Bunny se quedó pensativa... tampoco pasaba nada ya que solo era un camisón...

Me veo rara... - dijo tras ponérselo – y es poquito corto... - se miró al espejo.

Es perfecto – Seiya la estaba mirando desde la puerta.

No digas tonterías... - se avergonzó.

Ven – Seiya la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama – ves como es perfecto Señora Kou... - dijo sin apartar la vista de Bunny y estando casi encima de ella – mira... - acarició la pierna que se quedaba completamente descubierta haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara más aún.

Señora Kou... - miró su alianza – me gusta como suena – sonrió.

Y a mí – le acarició la cara – sabes?, estabas preciosa hoy, cuando te he visto caminar dirección al altar, me hubiera gustado detener el tiempo solo para haberte podido contemplar un poco más así... después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, por fín estamos unidos... - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – paa mí, es mi mayor sueño hecho realidad, mi rincesa... - la besó.

Tras ese beso, comenzaron a llegar las caricias.

Las manos de Seiya recorrían cada rincón de su bella princesa los cuales después eran seguidos por el tacto de sus labios.

El ambiente entre ellos dos comenzó a caldearse más y máshsta que terminaron entregándose a la lujuria, al amor y la pasión sin pensar en nada más puesto que no había miedo a nada, ambos se tenían el uno al otro para siempre y era lo que les importaba.

Nueve meses después...

Seiya, cálmate!, me estás poniendo nervioso tanto ir de un lado para otro!.

Kei, Bunny lleva dentró más de 4 horas y no se nada de ella.

Todo estará bien, Amy está con ella – Taiki intentó tranquilizarlo.

Pero yo quiero entrar...

Ten un poco de paciencia – le dijo Ray poniendo su mano en el hombro.

Intento tenerla, pero... - se quedó mirando la mano – y esa alianza?

Cuál, está?!... - se pusonerviosa – es... pues...

Nuestra alianza de casados – dijo Fernando – fue el último deseo del abuelo antes de morir...

Y no dijísteis nada! - Carola refunfuñó.

Eso no importa carola – dijo Seiya – la celebración no es anda importante comparado a lo que se puede llegar a sentir en ese momento y cada vez que lamiras... - dijo Seiya.

Oís? - Patricia los cayó a todos.

Son llantos... - dijo Fernando.

Son llantos! - dijeron todos contentos.

Seiya... - Amy lo llamó para que pasara – alguien quiere verte... - le abrió la puerta para que pasara – felicidades – su sonrisa era enorme.

Princesa... - solo la vio a ella entre todos los que allí había – Bunny.. - se acercó cruzando ambas miradas y recibiendo la hermosa sonrisa de su princesa.

Seiya... - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Familia Kou – unas enfermeras aparecieron con dos bebés los cuales dieron uno a cada uno – felicidades, son unos mellizos preciosos...

Mellizos? - preguntó Seiya.

Si señor, un niño y una niña, muchas felicidades – se alejaron.

Tai y Hoshi..

Seiya asintió ya que no podía estar más de acuerdo en los nombres que Bunny había elegido.

Se acercó y besó a su mujer la cual estaba aún un poco exausta debido al gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

Ambos radiaban felicidad, una felicidad imposible de describir con palabras ya que no solo habían hecho realidadsu sueño, sino que habían formado una familia cuya base principal serían aquellos dos bebés, Hoshi y Tai, los portadores de la Corona de la Reina Etsuko.

FIN


End file.
